Y Que Te Puedo Decir
by Yakumito
Summary: UA. Sakuno era una tímida muchacha, que intentaba sobrevivir a su aburrida vida, a un compañero de trabajo perezoso, a un jefe que la ignoraba completamente... hasta que sus mejores amigas la arrastraron a un bar donde conoció a un ¿stripper?... FIN UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Y Que te Puedo Decir**

* * *

**_Resumen:_**

_**Universo Alterno**_

_Sakuno Ryuzaki, era una tímida joven que intentaba sobrevivir a una aburrida existencia, a un compañero de trabajo perezoso y a un jefe que la ignoraba completamente… Todo esto hasta que sus mejores amigas la arrastraron aun bar en donde conoció a un ¿Stripper?... Él cual resulto ser nada menos que Ryoma Echizen, el millonario –y atractivo- vicepresidente de un famoso holding, y su nuevo jefe en un grupo de proyectos que la consultora en la que trabajaba iba a realizar…  
Él desconocía que ella era la chica del bar y ella que él era el Stripper que le había robado un beso.  
**¿Nacerá el Amor entre ellos o se dejaran llevar por los malentendidos…? **_

RyoxSaku - MomoxAnn - TezukaxOC – FujixOC2... 

**_Humor/Romance_**

* * *

-1-

Allí estaba... Oh por Dios!!!... no debió haberse dejado convencer por sus amigas de ir a aquel lugar... Es que nada podía hacer... la habían casi secuestrado a la salida de su trabajo... ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa... y se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar con su falda azul marino hasta la rodilla, con una blusa blanca y con un blazer que aparentaba ser 2 tallas mayor a la suya... ¿Qué le iba hacer? ... A pesar de tener 24 años se sentía de 50 al ver a sus amigas sonrientes y felices bebiendo sus cervezas, sentadas en primera fila esperando el "espectáculo"... Por Dios!!!... si tan solo la hubieran dejado ir a su casa a cambiarse de ropa...

–En realidad te ves mejor así, que con los pantalones holgados y los suéteres dos tallas mas grandes que usas –le había dicho Tomoka una vez, cuando había pasado por su pequeño departamento para pedirle prestada un poco de ropa, después de que un taxi la había empapado completamente en un día de lluvia

En realidad que esperaba su amiga, su madre había muerto al dar a luz y había crecido con su padre y su tío –al que su esposa había abandonado por una estrella de rock- y un montón de primos... todos hombres... en un rancho, no era para menos... y sobretodo siendo la menor de todos, no es que fuera masculina en su forma de comportarse, todo lo contrario, solo que el gusto por la ropa grande le había quedado.

–No te sientas mal Sakuno –le dijo su amiga Ann sonriendo- te ves bien así

Bien... no era la palabra que ella habría utilizado, con la ropa de trabajo y un severo moño recogido hacia atrás parecido al que solían usar esas antiguas institutrices inglesas del siglo XIX... Aun recordaba lo que siempre le decía Lynn respecto a eso...

– ¡Oh madre mía! Si le vas a hacer eso a tu cabello, seria mejor que te raparas la cabeza, ya que esto es un crimen a tú hermosa y larga cabellera castaña!!!

Suspiro sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar... "gazmoña"... esa era la palabra que debía haber dicho su amiga... ¿Y qué?... lo era, si su amiga Ann se lo hubiera dicho en ningún momento lo habría negado, nunca se había considerado una mujer sofisticada, distaba mucho de serlo, con su "particular vestimenta", su cabello sujeto al estilo institutriz inglesa de hace dos siglos, su apariencia desgarbada y para coronar su existencia... sus enormes anteojos que le daban un toque "nerd" inconfundible...

–Arriba el animo Sakuno-chan –le sonrió Miku- esta noche es entera de diversión, relájate y disfruta –sonrió guiñándole un ojo

¿Relajarse y disfrutar?... Sí eso le hacia falta con todos lo problemas que tenía en la oficina, desde que a su jefe se le había ocurrido la fantástica idea de hacerle compartir oficina con Masashi Arai, ese cretino que no hacia nada, aparte de ligar con la secretaria de la empresa y que para colmo tenían que trabajar en equipo en los proyectos que le designaba su jefe. Miku sabia que aquello era lo que le hacia falta, después de que hace unos días atrás la había llamado desesperada pidiéndole ayuda para terminar un proyecto, específicamente lo relacionado con el estudio Marketing y el estudio legal, en lo cual Miku se manejaba con magnanimidad. Sonrió al recordar lo que le propuso ese día...

–Muchas Gracias Miku –había dicho mientras guardaba el proyecto en una carpeta- Podrías ir a presentar tu curriculum en mi empresa, de seguro el Mr. Dickenson te contrataría enseguida y despediría al idiota de Arai-

–Ella había reído suavemente –Suena tentador, pero ya sabes que abandone todo eso, y como dice mi abuelo yo soy una pseudo-escritora de novelas baratas sin ningún futuro prominente

Eso a ella no le hacia ninguna gracia, Miku escribía muy bien, pero quizás le faltaba algo... ese algo que solo podría darle un "muso inspirador", lo cual le llevaba a una cosa¿Por qué no tenia novio?

"Fujioka Miku" –como actualmente se llamaba- , era hermosa, de las cinco ella era la más bonita, –a pesar de que Lynn se auto-impusiera el título de ser la mas hermosa del grupo, lo que siempre les sacara risas recordar que Lynn había retado a Miku a competir en un concurso de belleza en la escuela en donde estudiaban las cinco, a lo que obviamente Miku se negó, ya que tenia mejores cosas que hacer que competir por esa frivolidad, por ejemplo sacar puntuación perfecta en las finales- Era alta y curvilínea –por lo menos mas que ella- Su largo y liso cabello negro contrastaba a la perfección con su pálido cutis de porcelana, sus enormes ojos eran grises, rodeados de espesas y largas pestañas, aunque después de graduarse de la escuela de negocios con honores, cambió de tal forma que si antes los chicos volteaban a verle ahora pasaba desapercibida... aunque aun guardaba algo de su atractivo, a pesar de ocultar el verdadero color de sus ojos con lentillas de color negro, que se atara el pelo en una coleta baja y vistiera ropa común y corriente –principalmente de segunda mano- su sonrisa sincera aun cautivaba a mas de algún hombre- ... pero ella sabia a que se debía eso, su abuelo... ese hombre había tratado de obligarla a que se hiciera cargo del legado familiar Banda Enterprises Inc. Y ella se negó, abandonando el mundo de los negocios y siendo desheredada por el viejo. Nunca le agrado el anciano... con su falso afecto, siempre observaba a su nieta como una inversión a largo plazo.

Ella y Miku se conocieron, cuanto esta ultima fue a pasar una temporada con su abuelo hacia ya mas de 15 años , mientras sus padres resolvían lo de su divorcio, Yuuki, era un pésimo empresario, gastaba grandes sumas de dinero con mujeres, juegos y alcohol, razones mas que suficientes para que Miyu exigiera el divorcio. Pero después de eso Miku quedo sola... Su padre se dedicaba a su vida de derrochador y su madre se fue al extranjero y se casó. Miku quedo viviendo con su abuelo, después de todo esa niña era una inversión producto de un matrimonio por conveniencia que el mismo planeó entre su única hija y ese hombre.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que vio a Miku, era invierno... y hacia poco había habido una epidemia de piojos en el Rancho Ryuzaki, su padre y su tío había decidido cortar por lo sano... les habían rapado la cabeza a todos los niños del rancho, incluyéndola... por si existía algo mas que apocara su casi inexistente belleza infantil... –suspiro al recordar- siempre vestida con ropa de tallas mas grandes y sus frenillos, no ayudaban mucho con su autoestima... además que le hacían ver como el blanco para que los niños de la escuela se metieran con ella... Sus primos siempre la protegían, pero ese día...

_La menuda figurita de una nena de 8 años, perteneciente a Sakuno Ryuzaki saltó fuera del salón, literalmente, apenas sonaron las campanadas que indicaban el fin de clases... iba a paso rápido, sin mirar a nadie... Sus primos tenían reunión en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela, y no podía esperarlos, lo único que le quedaba era salir de allí lo más rápido posible y correr a casa sin detenerse... _

_Todo iba bien... hasta que puso un pie fuera de la escuela._

–_Miren todos al pelón Ryuzaki –chillo un niño gordo dándole un empujón el cual provoco que cayera al suelo y por ley de gravedad el gorro que cubría su casi inexistente cabellera_

_Todos rieron y ella sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas..._

–_Miren todos –se escucho una voz en la entrada del colegio- un gordo idiota con cara de gorila –dijo una niña de largos cabellos negros mirando desafiante y señalando a aquel mocoso súper desarrollado-_

_Todos los presentes rieron por el apodo que esa niña extraña le daba al matón de la escuela._

– _¿Cómo te atreves? –Chilló rojo entre la vergüenza y la ira- ¿te crees la dueña de la escuela? –Preguntó apretando los nudillos-_

_No –respondió cambiando el semblante- ...pero mi abuelo si_

_Las risas se detuvieron el seco al ver la mirada gris e inexpresiva de la niña... uno a uno se fueron dispersando los espectadores, mientras el gorila de la escuela quedaba estupefacto mientras las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus abultadas mejillas..._

_Yo... yo... –balbuceó antes de correr a tropezones hacia la escuela_

–_Entonces eran ciertos los rumores –murmuró mientras se pasaba las manos por la cabeza en señal de escepticismo, aun sin creer que aquella mirada inexpresiva –idénticamente a la de su abuelo- causaba el temor de la gente, había escuchado a los empleados de la casa hablar de ello en el desayuno, y había corrido a su alcoba a practicar y al parecer ya la dominaba, se dijo mientras se sonreía a si misma._

_Sakuno aun seguía en el suelo con las lágrimas en los ojos_

– _¿Estás bien? –Preguntó acercándose a una sollozante Sakuno-_

– ¿_También has venido a burlarte? –Le espeto sin mirarle tratando de contener las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir-_

–_Toma –dijo ofreciéndole un pañuelo_

_Sakuno levanto la vista y el blanco pañuelo estaba frente a si, y lo recibió enjuagando sus lágrimas y la observó... El viento invernal hizo ondear sus largos cabellos, sus ojos brillaban animadamente y su sonrisa era amistosa. Sakuno involuntariamente llevó sus manos a su boca mientras se levantaba y se echó a correr..._

_La expresión de Miku entristeció, recogió del suelo en olvidado gorro de la niña que había huido._

–_Quizás sea cierto –se dijo- quizá yo también sea un demonio..._

_Al día siguiente Sakuno llegó tarde a clases, sus compañeros de seguro estaban en el aula –suspiro tratando de darse valor... había perdido su gorro y al entrar todos comenzarían a burlarse de ella... abrió la puerta y cerro los ojos... nada... abrió los ojos lentamente_

–_Adelante Sakuno-chan –le sonrió la maestra haciéndole entrar- toma asiento -dijo mientras se volvía a la pizarra a escribir_

–_Hai sensei –obedeció confundida por la actitud de sus compañeros _

–_Tu texto de ciencias en la pagina 20 –le indico su compañero de puesto, el cual nunca le había hablado antes_

–_Gracias –murmuro mientras sacaba el mencionado libro_

_La clase acabó rápidamente y los alumnos se arremolinaban en la salida... Sakuno espero hasta que la maestra salió, aun estaba ensimismada por lo ocurrido durante la clase... ninguna broma... ningún molesto papel golpeando su cabeza... sonrió era por lo que rezaba todas las noches... que no la despreciaran..._

_El sonido de alguien moviendo una silla, la saco de su ensimismamiento... era ella!!!... se levanto rápidamente mientras buscaba entre sus bolsillos... se detuvo en frente..._

–_Muchas gracias - y estiro sus brazos, enseñándole un pañuelo mientras reclinaba la cabeza tratando de ocultar su azoramiento..._

_El rostro de Miku era de total desconcierto_

–_yo..._ _Esto... y-yo lo lave y l-lo planche –tartamudeo bajando la mirada_

_–Gracias Sakuno-san –dijo esbozando una débil sonrisa_

_–Esto... yo... –murmuro_ _bajando la mirada- Perdón, por lo de ayer... p-por salir corriendo... yo estaba avergonzada... –Miku abrió los ojos con sorpresa... no había huido por ella sino por que estaba avergonzada... sonrió verdaderamente lo cual iluminó su mirada_

–_No te preocupes... solo que ayer me sorprendiste –dijo mientras Sakuno levantaba la mirada y le sonreía- Oh es cierto –dijo mientras buscaba en sus cosas- cierra los ojos Sakuno –le pidió y cuando lo hizo le devolvió la gorra que había perdido el día anterior-_

–_Perfecto –dijo sonriendo-_

–_Sakuno abrió los ojos, oh era su gorra, ella debió haberla recogido, oh pero que era eso, tenía extensiones de cabellos. Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. _

–_Gracias ... etto... Fuji... –dijo sonriendo entre lágrimas mientras acariciaba el cabello- _

–_Miku, llámame Miku, después de todo somos hermanas –agrego guiñándole un ojo- tenemos el mismo cabello_

– _¡Oh no! Cortaste tu cabello!!! –Chilló Sakuno asombrada ayer cuando el viento ondeo su larga cabellera que le llegaba más abajo de la cintura, hoy solo le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda- Lo siento Miku_

–_No te disculpes por eso, es solo cabello, ya crecerá –le contesto sonriendo- ¿quieres ser mi amiga? –le pregunto mientras ladeaba la cabeza sonriendo y le tendía la mano_

–S_i!! –respondió Sakuno tomándosela _

_Y de ahí habían pasado 15 años..._

–Esto demora en empezar!!! –Se quejó Lynn mientras le indicaba al mesero que le sirviera otra cerveza- vamos Sakuno-chan una sonrisa, arriba el animo –dijo sonriendo efusivamente

Lynn Hamilton¿Cuánto había cambiado en 10 años?... cuando la conoció era una mocosa mimada, frívola que observaba a todos con aire de superioridad... aunque a ella y a Miku no les habría tenido porque importar esa actitud, de no ser porque compartían la habitación del internado... Lynn era un año mayor que ellas, no parecía importarle nada ni nadie... Solo competir constantemente –en cuanto a lo físico- contra Miku... Lynn tenía el cabello rubio y largo, era un par de centímetros más alta, de contextura delgada, un busto prominente, ojos de color celeste, que le daba el aire ingles que había heredado de su padre. Físicamente seguía conservando su belleza, no por nada era una de las modelos mas cotizadas del jet-set, pero sentimentalmente había llegado a un punto en el que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por sus amigas, todo ocurrió cuan Ann enfermo en su ultimo año de estudio en el prestigioso instituto femenino al que asistían, Ann siempre fue la mamá de la familia que habían formado en el lujoso "dormitorio" –por que en realidad parecía un pequeño apartamento- que compartían las cinco...

Ann siempre se preocupaba por todas, a pesar de ser solo un año mayor que Lynn, la cual le había tomado un gran apego, debido a que Ann era la única que lograba traspasar la pared de hostilidad que Lynn había formado... Ese año le habían diagnosticado leucemia... lo recordaba por que era verano y los desmayos, mareos, escalofríos y dolores de cabeza los atribuía a ello.

Tachibana Ann, era una joven sencillamente encantadora, era la mas alta de todas, tenia los ojos de color azul y el cabello hasta los hombros de color castaño claro, su contextura era atlética ya que siempre practicaba tenis, debido a su hermano mayor que era tenista y desde niños habían practicado juntos; cuando le diagnosticaron leucemia su hermano fue donante para el transplante, ya que eran compatibles... eso fue una alegría para todos, ya que por un momento temieron que no fueran compatibles –esto porque los padres de la joven no eran compatibles- al final todo salió bien y Ann se recupero completamente, aunque por lo menos una vez al año debía hacerse un chequeo. Debido a su enfermedad perdió el año escolar y tuvo que repetirlo y con eso quebró completamente la pared de Lynn, lo que terminó con consolidar la amistad de las cinco. El instinto maternal con el que la mayoría de las veces trataba a sus amigas le hizo decidirse con estudiar una carrera relacionada con los niños, y cuando egreso abrió una guardería infantil, en la cual le iba de maravilla.

–Oh no puedo creer que estemos aquí –comentó Tomoka fingiendo sorpresa- me pregunto que diría mi novio si supiese que su inocente novia esta en un lugar de estos –dijo provocando risas en el grupo

Pues si le preguntaban a ella diría que Tomoka no tenía nada de inocente... y no lo decía de mala... pues ella era la que las había llevado a ese lugar!!!

Osakada Tomoka era la menor del grupo –un año menos que Miku y ella- , la mas extrovertida, por no decir la mas escandalosa... su cabello castaño lo llevaba a menudo atado en una coleta, un cambio no muy drástico si se le comparaba a cuando era niña y lo llevaba atado en dos coletas... sus ojos de color verde centellaban cada vez que tenia una de sus "inocentes ideas"... tenia un novio, desde la secundaria, un chico muy simpático –lo que compensaba un poco su falta de atractivo- Horio Satoshi, un chico espontáneo, alegre, eran compañeros de trabajo, Tomoka era periodista y Horio era fotógrafo, siempre estaban juntos...

Sakuno suspiro por enésima vez¿Por qué había ido a aquel lugar?...

–Sakuno... –le hablo Miku- ¿me acompañarías al baño? –preguntó levantándose de su asiento

–Si, te acompaño –le contesto mientras se ponía de pie-

–Ann... –dijo la joven escritora sonriéndole a su amiga con complicidad

–Si... enseguida –contesto dándole un suave codazo a Lynn, para llamar su atención

–Yo me quedo –dijo sonriendo- el espectáculo esta por empezar

–Yo también –dijo Tomoka mientras bebía su cerveza-

–Está bien –sonrió Miku- vamos Sakuno, Ann

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunto antes de ser casi prácticamente arrastrada al baño por sus dos mejores amigas

x x x x x x x x

–Vamos amigo, que no es tan terrible –le dijo su mejor amigo, Momo, mientras observaban el escenario escondidos tras el telón

–¿Qué no es tan terrible? –Casi grito- mira a esas locas, pobre tipo ese el que esta en el escenario –dijo mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda

–Sólo son un montón de féminas –dijo restándole importancia a la situación-

–¿Sólo un montón de féminas?... Un montón de féminas excitadas!!! –grito mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos

–¿vas a repetir todo lo que digo? –pregunto mientras picaba a su amigo, le encantaba molestarle

Él solo le miro con mala cara...

Momoshiro Takeshi, 26 años, abogado de profesión, y un cabrón como amigo. Siempre desde niños le molestaba, eran vecinos e iban a la misma escuela, con 1,95 mts. -diez centímetros mas que él-, de cabello negro y corto, y ojos color violeta, atlético, era un "bombón legal" como le decían las chicas...

–Vamos Ryoma ni que fueras un virgen que va a ser entregado en sacrificio –le picó Momoshiro sonriendo-

–Pero mira a esas dos locas de la primera fila –dijo cuando volvió a observar-

–Tienes razón se ven peligrosas –murmuro asomando la cabeza por el telón- sobretodo esa la de la coleta –dijo frunciendo el ceño- se ha subido al escenario... pobre Rob el constructor –murmuro mientras movía la cabeza en forma desaprobadora- creo que ya no será el mismo

–¿Podrías por lo menos tratar de animarme? -pregunto mientras se apretaba la cabeza con ambas manos

–Vamos, este es el sueño de cualquier hombre, decenas de mujeres, vitoreándote –dijo sonriendo

–Si, claro el sueño de cualquier hombre –replicó con sarcasmo- si es tu sueño... ¿Por qué no sales tú?

–Lo haría –dijo sonriendo ladinamente- pero tu perdiste la apuesta, además a ti te queda el traje... Sr. Zorro

–Cuando esto acabe... te mataré –murmuró lanzándole una mirada de hielo

–No te enfades, si quieres salvarte de la loca de la coleta y su amiga, te recomiendo que subas a una de las "señoritas" al escenario antes de que se te abalancen, así le bailas a ella –dijo tratando de subirle el animo- Creo que es lo mejor

–Si claro –contestó con el ceño fruncido- ¿Y si escojo a una loca?

–No creo que haya una más loca que la de la coleta

–Te mataré... –murmuro lanzándole otra mirada

–Si, si, eso ya lo habías dicho –sonrió al escuchar que terminaba la canción de fondo y atravesaba el telón Rob el constructor

–Uff, amigo –dijo el hombre mientras se tomaba de golpe una copa de whisky que había en una mesa auxiliar cercana- del tiempo que llevo trabajando, nunca me había tocado un grupo de mujeres tan eufórico...

–No creo que haya sido tan terrible –dijo Momoshiro mirando al bailarín

–Amigo... –murmuro moviendo la cabeza en negación- se nota que no estabas allí... me han tocado en partes que ni sabia que se podían tocar

Ryoma revolvió su cabello negro verdoso en señal de exasperación

–Prepárate Ryoma –murmuro Momoshiro- Te están presentando...

x x x x x x x x

Sakuno llego a la mesa en donde sus amigas, Tomoka y Lynn estaban eufóricas

–¿Qué?.. ¿Ya comenzó? –pregunto Ann mientras tomaba asiento

–Si se perdieron a buenorro de Rob el constructor –respondió Tomoka- me he subido al escenario, y déjenme decirles que su herramienta era...

–Ay Tomoka, no seas tan obscena –dijo Miku mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente

–Pero Miku... –dijo sonriendo pícaramente- no me refería a su pene, sino al cinturón de hermamientas que llevaba su disfraz...

Miku se sonrojo fuertemente y todas se rieron

–Vamos Sakuno-chan, siéntate –dijo Miku mientras trataba de aplacar su sonrojo

–¿Sakuno? –murmuraron Lynn y Tomoka viendo a su joven amiga- Vaya... pero ¿que hicieron? –preguntaron asombradas a Miku y Ann

–Nada –respondió Ann- solo un cambio de ropa...

–Y de peinado –complementó Miku- además de un poco de maquillaje

–Te ves genial –chilló Tomoka- Por un momento no te reconocí Sakuno

–En realidad te tenías bien oculta ¿no? –dijo Lynn sonriendo- Yo sabia que debajo de esa apariencia ocultabas tu verdadero yo

–etto, chicas... yo... me siento algo rara –murmuro sonrojada levemente por los cumplidos de sus amigas- además sin mis anteojos no veo nada

–Es solo un detalle –replicó Tomoka- ya que estamos en primera fila no perderás detalle de los cuerpos desnudos de los bailarines –comentó guiñándole un ojo

Sakuno ahogo un quejido

Su cabello castaño rojizo estaba suelto, enmarcando su rostro sin anteojos y levemente maquillado, su común falda azul marino hasta la rodilla fue reemplazada por unos vaqueros negros ajustados y su blusa blanca por un top blanco que dejaba al aire su ombligo.

–Sakuno-chan –murmuro Lynn mientras le miraba el top sin ningún disimulo- no sabia que tus pechos eran tan grandes

Sakuno ahogó un nuevo quejido.

–Esa es la magia de los levanta y afirma –comentó Ann sonriendo mientras detallaba las gracias de el sostén mágico-

–_Buenas noches damas presentes –se escucho la voz del presentador- esta noche tenemos el placer de presentar, al justiciero enmascarado, el héroe de los forajidos, el sex-symbol para las señoritas... con ustedes... el... Zorro!!!_

El rostro de Sakuno se sonrojo profusamente mientras entre aplausos recibían al legendario héroe... y la fantasía de hombre de ella...

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Hola y bienvenidos a mi fic... espero que le haya divertido el primer capitulo... es solo un piloto, espero vuestros comentarios, para ver si le sigo o no. Es un Universo alterno, principalmente extraído del libro que estoy escribiendo (aunque mi libro ahonda más en los demás personajes, este fic será una recopilación de la relación de Sakuno y Ryoma). Cabe destacar que este es mi primer fic de POT. No sean duro conmigo okas.

Espero sus Reviews...

* * *

Listop capitulo 2 en cuanto me hayan dejaro reviews lo subo...

Besos Yakumito


	2. Chapter 2

**Y Que te Puedo Decir**

– 2 –

Había escuchado muchas veces la expresión "_Ten cuidado con lo que deseas... porque puede hacerse realidad..." _pero nunca pensó que le ocurriría a ella... de las decenas de mujeres que habían en ese bar... porque precisamente ella... soltó un gemido al notar que se estaba sonrojando nuevamente y se cubrió la cara con la almohada... había pasado toda la noche en vela desde que se dió cuenta que estaba en su cama... no había podido dormir pensando en lo ocurrido... Dió gracias al cielo de ser día sábado y no tener que ir a trabajar... porque tendría que sumar, a su habitual aspecto, unas ojeras que ni el mejor maquillaje podría ocultar –y eso que ella no usaba maquillaje-

Gimió nuevamente mientras recordaba lo ocurrido en el bar...

–_Buenas noches damas presentes –se escuchó la voz del presentador- esta noche tenemos el placer de presentar, al justiciero enmascarado, el héroe de los forajidos, el sex-symbol para las señoritas... con ustedes... el... Zorro!!!_

El rostro de Sakuno se sonrojó profusamente mientras entre aplausos recibían al legendario héroe... y la fantasía de hombre de ella...

La música sonó estridentemente mientras _"El Zorro"_, salía al escenario con su típico atuendo negro –pantalones, camisa semi-abierta, capa, un antifaz, sombrero y un látigo-

Sakuno al observarlo evocó su mayor secreto... desde su niñez... –después de haber visto una película del Zorro, se transformo en su héroe personal, soñando que el Zorro iba a recatarla al rancho que vivía y se la llevaba cabalgando en su caballo Tornado. Al comienzo en su tierna niñez se veía preparando la comida para el zorro, en su adolescencia besando al mismo Zorro, y hasta hace pocos años se veía cabalgando... pero no precisamente a Tornado...-

–Vamos Zorro –chilló Tomoka sacándola de su recuerdo- puedes fustigarme cuando quieras...

–T-Tomoka... –tartamudeó mientras se sonrojaba... nuevamente y bebía un poco de su refresco

–Vamos Sakuno, dime que no te gustaría que ese buenorro te diera de azotes –dijo como si nada- y no estoy diciendo que lo haga precisamente con el látigo

–Cof, cof, cof –se atragantó con su bebida, lo cual la obligó a ponerse de pie para recibir el ansiado elemento- TOMOKA!!! –chilló frente a ella mientras recuperaba su habitual color, desde hace unos minutos el rojo

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir una suave respiración en su oído.

–Así que quieres subir conmigo –murmuró una voz sensual mientras era subida al escenario-

–¿¡Qué!? –fue lo único que abandonó su boca al encontrarse en el escenario frente a su héroe épico

–Vamos niña –gritó una mujer un poco mayor que estaba cerca del escenario- tócale hasta el alma

El rostro de Sakuno ya no aguantaba más de lo rojo que estaba, mientras el Zorro le colocaba su sombrero con suavidad y le dedicaba unos movimientos sensuales tomándola de la cintura, para luego alejarse y quitarse la camisa revelando su perfecto torso bronceado, provocando una oleada de chillidos en el público –principalmente de Tomoka- y una oleada de calor en ella misma...

–No puedo creerlo –susurró Lynn al ver al stripper tomando a Sakuno de la cintura y acercarla a su musculoso cuerpo-

–Hace calor ¿no? –murmuró Miku tocándose las mejillas-

–Imagina como esta Sakuno –comentó Ann sonriendo al ver como el Zorro tomaba una mano de Sakuno para que le acariciara el torso-

Ryuzaki Sakuno, ni en sus sueños mas locos pensó estar acariciando los pectorales del hombre más sexy que se había cruzado en su corta vida... Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre mucho mas rápido que de costumbre, Oh! Por Dios! Nunca se había sonrojado tanto... Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre como ese... Y Nunca en toda su vida había sido el centro de atención... Y ahora lo estaba siendo!

–Oh! Santo Cielo! –murmuró tan bajito que sólo ella se escuchó al ver como _"El Zorro"_ se alejaba un poco, dándole la espalda tomó sus manos y le hizo acariciarle...

La música sonaba animadamente, y el sexy stripper le hacia acariciarle a son de la música... pero ella no oía nada... sólo a su propio corazón palpitar tan fuerte que sentía como si se le fuera a salir... nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre –sin contar a su padre, tío y primos-... Por Dios! Ese sujeto no era un hombre cualquiera –con ese cuerpo tan sensual, sus musculosos pectorales, sus firmes abdominales- era el hombre al cual ella estaba acariciando... sintiendo la firmeza de esos músculos... Oh! Santo Cielo Bendito! Había estado a punto de gemir!!!

Se alejó un momento mientras que con un movimiento sensual se deshizo de sus pantalones quedando en boxers negros... La música ya llegaba a su fin cuando el misterioso Zorro se dió la vuelta para quedar frente a la tímida muchacha... era mucho más alto que ella -20 o 30 centímetros-

–Un regalo... preciosa –le murmuró sensualmente mientras acariciaba los labios con los suyos en un pequeño beso y regalándole una sonrisa ladina desapareció del escenario, sin siquiera recoger los billetes que las demás mujeres le había arrojado...

En ese momento su cerebro había dejado de funcionar...

No recordaba nada después del beso, nada de nada¿Cómo había bajado del escenario?... ¿Cómo había salido del bar?... ¿Cómo había llegado a su apartamento?... ni ¿Cómo se había acostado?...

Suspiró sintiéndose miserable... si muriera ahora su epitafio diría algo como: _"Aquí yace Ryuzaki Sakuno, hija, sobrina, prima, amiga... vivió como una santurrona y murió después de que un Stripper, disfrazado del Zorro, del cual solo recordaba su sonrisa ladina... le robara su primer beso –que a todo esto fue cuando tenía 24 años de edad-..." _... era un chiste... un verdadero y patético chiste.

Gimió nuevamente mientras se tapaba la cara con las sábanas... su primer beso... y un estúpido bastardo desnudista se lo había robado...

x x x x x

–Achús! –el estornudo sirvió para despejarle la cabeza, algo que el trabajo no había conseguido en lo que llevaba de la mañana-

¿Y si se estaba resfriando?... sería el colmo de su mala suerte... y de seguro se debía al haberse desvestido delante de ese montón de mujeres la noche anterior... o a lo mejor no, ya que no recordaba haber sentido frío, sino todo lo contrario... hacia calor... mucho calor... sobretodo cuando aquella mujer le acariciaba el torso con aquella sutil inexperiencia... cuando le beso suavemente... cuando le miro con esos ojos café/rojizos llenos de inocencia... Incluso cuando la había oído gemir!!!

Oh maldición! Ya se estaba excitando otra vez...

Se bebió su café de golpe mientras se reclinaba un poco en la silla de cuero de su lujosa oficina... Estúpido Momoshiro, por haberle ganado esa estúpida apuesta... estúpida mujer por haberle llamado la atención apenas puso un pie en el escenario... y estúpido el mismo por haberla subido al escenario, haberle hecho acariciarle, haberla besado... y haber tenido ese sueño erótico anoche cuando por fin había podido quedarse dormido... se veía tan tímida, tan dulce, tan inocente... muy diferente a la mujeres con las que el estaba acostumbrado a salir... estúpido y nuevamente estúpido el mismo, que en vez de trabajar se estaba excitando nuevamente como si fuera un chiquillo... lo mejor seria borrar de su mente –por el momento- a aquella mujer y concentrarse en su trabajo, ya que de algo estaba seguro, cuando la volviera a ver la reconocería al instante... y sería suya...

x x x x x

Abrió la puerta del pequeño departamento con lentitud, dejando sobre el descolorido sofá su chaqueta y sobre la mesa un poco de comida que Makino-obachan le había obsequiado cuando pasó a visitarla aquella tarde. Makino-obachan era una mujer muy buena, había enviudado hacía ya tres años, quedando prácticamente en la calle, ella le había conocido un día mientras buscaba un lugar económico donde alquilar, y había descubierto un pequeño y destartalado café en el barrio en donde actualmente vivía, Estaba llorando detrás del mostrador cuando entró a la pequeña cafetería, la anciana mujer no sólo necesitaba un hombro en el que llorar, sino una esperanza de que hacer en el futuro.

Su esposo había fallecido hacia poco y la había dejado sumida en una depresión sentimental y económica. Ella le había ayudado a conseguir un préstamo y cambiar la ubicación del pequeño café, el cual actualmente estaba en el centro de la ciudad, muy cerca de las principales oficinas de las diversas empresas que laboraban allí, lo cual le provocaba sus buenos ingresos.

Sonrió mientras colocaba la cafetera, por lo menos a alguien le iba bien... lo que era ella, su ultimo libro no vendía lo suficiente, era el cuarto que publicaba, y su editora no estaba muy contenta, le había aconsejado un par de cambios –los cuales realizó- pero no fue suficiente, _algo _le faltaba al libro, pero no sabia que... -mentira!!! Si lo sabia, pero no quería reconocerlo...- suspiro mientras observaba la soledad de su diminuto departamento... si tuviera algo o alguien que le hiciera compañía... ...¿A quien quería engañar?... no tenia ni tiempo, ni ánimos de cuidar a algo o alguien, una planta –que le había obsequiado Sakuno hace un par de meses- era la viva prueba de ello, yacía en una mesita cercana a la ventana, reseca... por quien sabe que motivo, no daba ni una señal de vida –ni siquiera una mísera hoja verde-, ni que hablar si hubiera tenido un gato, un pez, un hámster o un perro... quizá cuanto habrían sobrevivido con ella... mejor era no arriesgarse... por eso no tenía y no pensaba tener...

–Adiós pensamientos tristes –se murmuró mientras tomaba el teléfono-

Lo mejor era llamar a Sakuno, después de lo de ayer, su misión era subirle el ánimo, Ann se había ido a visitar a su hermano y no llegaría hasta el domingo en la noche, Lynn en unos días tenía un desfile en Paris y en la mañana había tomado un vuelo a Francia y Tomoka... mejor no imaginar que estaría haciendo Tomoka en esos momentos... ayer antes de despedirse había comentado algo de que iba a pasar todo el día sábado sacándose las ganas con su novio... aunque no sabia a que se refería, lo mejor... había sido no preguntar que quería decir...

–Aló Sakuno-chan –dijo cuando contestaron al otro lado de la línea- Soy yo Miku

–_Hola Miku... –le saludo sin su ánimo habitual_

–Sakuno-chan... ¿estas bien? –pregunto sin ocultar la preocupación por su amiga

–_Si no te preocupes –dijo mientras dejaba salir un suspiro- solo que... aun estoy algo sorprendida por lo de ayer_

–¿Quieres que vaya a tu piso? –pregunto al notar que ese algo era mas de lo que trataba de aparentar

–_no, en serio no es necesario, tengo pensado dormirme temprano_

–Esta bien –dijo sin creerle mientras observaba el reloj que daba las seis de la tarde- pero mañana a la hora de almuerzo te iré a ver, llevaré algo de comer, bueno

–_Bueno –contesto- me llamas antes que salgas de tu casa_

–como siempre ¿no? –dijo esbozando una sonrisa al recordar la extraña costumbre que tenían- Que estés bien

–_Tu también, Bye –y colgó_

"_llevaré algo de comer" _se repitió mientras recordaba que no había hecho la compra... bueno ahora no tenia ganas de hacer las "_quinientas millas en tiempo record por los pasillos del supermercado"_ lo dejaría para mañana...

x x x x x

Momoshiro Takeshi, estaba retrasado... muy retrasado en el trabajo, esa apuesta con Ryoma le había tomado demasiado tiempo el día de ayer, y las carpetas estaban amontonadas en el escritorio de su despacho, y por si fuera poco como era sábado su secretaria no había ido a trabajar y eso que le había ofrecido pagarle el doble de lo que le pagaba por un día común y corriente de la semana...

Suspiro mientras repasaba los casos y leía las notas que su asistente le había adjuntado a cada carpeta...

El teléfono sonó sacándolo de su repaso...

–Despacho del abogado, Momoshiro Takeshi –contestó apilando la montaña de carpetas que estaban por caer... era raro que llamara alguien en fin de semana

–_Señor Momoshiro –se pronunció una voz de un hombre con un extraño acento- Usted habla con Maximilian Karedes, el abogado de la señora Skouras, mi asistente habló con usted el miércoles sobre la adopción._

–Si, lo recuerdo, me dijo algo de que a la brevedad viajaría a Japón con el infante, para visitar a la persona que se haría cargo –dijo recordando

–_por eso le llamo, mi asistente llega mañana al Japón, y lo mas probable es que se contacten con usted el lunes, por fax le envió los papeles de la adopción, la copia del testamento y del documento del fideicomiso –dijo mientras organizaba los documentos- además me gustaría que le transmitiera a su cliente –porque eso sería ahora- mi mas sentido pésame por la muerte del matrimonio Skouras..._

–No se preocupe, me encargare de todo –dijo mientras reprimía un quejido

–_Gracias, cualquier problema que le surja no dude en comunicarse conmigo –dijo antes de colgar- Hasta luego_

–Hasta luego –se despidió mientras colgaba para recibir los documentos mencionados por el abogado griego

x x x x x

Ryoma Echizen ingreso a su lujoso y moderno departamento, ubicado en el penthouse de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, le encantaba su apartamento nada que ver con la casa estilo victoriano que poseía su primo, todo decorado con gusto "conservador", lo único envidiable que poseía su primo en la casa era un cuadro, un cuadro de una niña en un campo de flores, era realmente espectacular, la mezcla de colores, a pesar de que no pertenecía a ningún artista conocido, era una belleza... El recuerdo del cuadro, la inocencia de la niña le recordó la mujer de la noche anterior... con un suspiro dejo las llaves sobre la mesa y a oscuras se dirigió a su habitación, quitándose la chaqueta la dejo sobre la cama. Hoy no había sido el día más productivo de su vida... Suspiró mientras pensaba que decirle a su primo cuando llegara el lunes a la oficina, aun no decidía que grupo de consultores tomaría para los proyectos de ese año, y necesitaban un grupo lo más pronto posible.

–Luces –pronunció mientras el sistema de voz de su apartamento las encendía- Mierda!!! Momoshiro! –soltó un taco mientras, trataba de calmar su corazón, no era para menos... llegas a tu casa, te comienzas a desvestir, enciendes las luces y te encuentras a alguien sentado en el sillón con la mirada perdida sin pronunciar ninguna palabra- Joder! Si me sigues causando estos sustos cualquier día muero de un ataque cardiaco... ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?... ¿Cómo entraste?

–Hola a ti también –saludó mientras Ryoma alzaba una ceja- La llave –contestó colocándola en la mesa de centro- la que usan tus amiguitas, creo que deberías cambiar el escondite, te imaginas que estas con una de ellas y te aparece una visita no deseada... –bromeó con seriedad, lo cual llamo la atención del chico de mirada gatuna-

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó preocupado mientras le servía un vaso de Whisky

–Lo olvidé, lo olvidé completamente –dijo mientras se estrujaba la cabeza- lo saque completamente de mi sistema

–¿De que estas hablando? –preguntó sin entender

–De la adopción –murmuró ocultando su rostro entre sus manos

–¿ADOPCIÓN? –casi se ahogo con su trago- pero de que hablas¿vas a adoptar a un niño?

Momoshiro rió levemente- No Ryoma es un caso que estoy llevando... o que llevaba... Oh diablos realmente no se que va a pasar... Maximilian Karedes un abogado de Grecia, me traspasó un caso de adopción, uno de los padres del niño es japonés y tiene familia acá, el matrimonio falleció hace una semana, y el asistente de Karedes viene a Japón con el niño...

–¿Y? –preguntó mas aliviado, no se imaginaba a su amigo como padre... por Dios!! Ni siquiera se imaginaba a si mismo como padre

–¿Y? –repitió- que lo olvidé... olvidé contactarme con esa persona... con la que va a adoptar al niño!!!

–¿¡QUE!? –Casi gritó- De donde viene esa irresponsabilidad Momoshiro

–No lo se!!! Simplemente lo olvidé –murmuró con tristeza- No se que voy a hacer mañana, tengo que llevar al niño con él o ella, que no sabe nada... tendré que presentarme en su casa con un niño de tres años!!!

–Amigo Momo... –dijo categóricamente- no me gustaría estar en tu pellejo

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola a Todas (os) Espero que este capi les haya gustado... mmm todavía estamos en el principio... así que perdón si les decepcionó un poco el RyoxSaku... pos mas adelante le recompensaré... A todo esto olvide mencionar que también incluiré un poco de MomoXAnn, un LynnXSorpresa! Y un MikuXSorpresa2!, no incluiré mucho a Tomoka (un par de menciones por ahí) pues no me cae muy bien (sorry para las que les cae bien)... Perdón por lo corto del capi... pues no quiero avanzar muy rápido... además tengo unos problemas con los cambios de escenas y un poco de descripción... pero tratare de publicar uno o dos capis a la semana (depende de cuan inspirada o motivada este)

Wueno besos Yakumito

Gracias por los reviews! Le quiero un montón!!!

**No olviden si les gusto el capi... dejen reviews!!! (así me motivan!!!)**

Besos... Yop!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Y Que te Puedo Decir**

* * *

– 3 –

Sakuno apagó el despertador entre sueños, el estruendoso pitido la despertó de una noche re-ponedora de sueño, después de haber pasado todo el domingo meditándolo... lo dejaría así, nada podía hacer... de seguro nunca jamás volvería a toparse con el sujeto del bar... con el Stripper del disfraz del zorro... con el hombre que le robó su primer beso...

Se levantó observando fijamente el despertador 6:30 AM, aun era temprano, se dijo mientras se dirigía al baño, salió de allí a los 30 minutos, con un albornoz comenzó a observar su ropero... ¿Qué ropa se pondría hoy?... ni caso tendría en demorarse en escoger... pues nadie la notaba... optó por un pantalón gris, una blusa y en sweater negro... no le quedaba del todo mal, de no ser por que todo le quedaba un poco grande... tomó el secador y comenzó a secarse el cabello... una vez listo se hizo su habitual peinado... se observó en el espejo colocándose sus anteojos... y soltó un suspiro... se calzó los zapatos y se dirigió a la cocina...

Las 7:10 AM, aún tenía tiempo... colocó la cafetera... un buen café la sacaría de ese estado...

El día anterior Miku le había llamado para disculparse por no poder ir a verla ya que le había surgido un imprevisto... en realidad lo que le llamó la atención era que parecía algo nerviosa... no es que fuera cotilla ni nada de eso... pero ¿Qué le había sucedido?

Se bebió su café sacando conclusiones de que le podría haber sucedido a su amiga, quizás más tarde podría invitarla a almorzar para hablar... Observó nuevamente el reloj... mmm 7:35... aún alcanzaba a llegar al trabajo con tiempo de sobra... esa era la ventaja de no tener automóvil... no perdería tiempo en buscar estacionamiento...

Se colocó el abrigo y tomó su bolso antes de salir... este sería un largo día...

x x x x x

Ryoma Echizen estacionó su lujoso deportivo, un Jaguar XKR del año, mientras bajaba, no dejó de observar que su primo aun no llegaba... eso era bueno... ya que le daba un poco mas de tiempo en revisar las propuestas de las empresas de asesoría... algo que tendría que haber dejado listo el viernes pasado...

Entro a la oficina, su secretaria ya estaba en su puesto, era una mujer mayor, muy eficiente, llevaba años en la empresa.

–Señor Echizen –le hablo al pasar por su escritorio- Su primo citó a las empresas de asesorias para las 12:00

–¿Qué? –se sorprendió- Ya llegó

–Su primo, llego temprano, antes que yo –dijo con una mueca, ya que desde siempre ella era la primera en llegar al trabajo- Parecía algo molesto cuando me pregunto si usted ya había tomado la decisión sobre que empresa tomaría... yo le dije que no me había informado aun nada de eso, así que cito a las tres principales: _Proyectos S.A., Leading&Development _y a_ Dickenson & Asociados. _

–Iré a hablar con él –murmuró mientras antes de irse

–Señor Echizen –le llamó- su primo dijo que no volvería hasta las 12:00 y que usted revisara la exposición de _Proyectos S.A._, luego él revisaría la de _Leading&Development_, y juntos analizarían la de _Dickenson & Asociados_...

–Gracias Kari-san –dijo antes de entrar a su oficina...

Era una suerte que su primo no volviera hasta esa hora... de seguro andaba de un humor de perros... Quizás el viaje a Inglaterra no había sido satisfactorio... Bueno aun tenia un par de horas antes de la primera exposición, tenia tiempo de revisar las demás propuestas... la única que había alcanzado a ojear era la de Dickenson... y era realmente buena...

x x x x x

Entró con toda velocidad a la oficina... había llegado tarde!!! Y eso que creyó que le sobraría tiempo... de no haber sido por ese sujeto perdido que se encontró en el metro no habría llegado tarde... pues que mas podía hacer... dejarlo allí tirado, la mayoría de la gente le ignoraba... Ojala Mr. Dickenson no se hubiera dado cuenta de su retraso...

–Srta. Ryuzaki –murmuró la voz de la persona a la cual hubiera querido evitar

–Mr. Dickenson –le sonrió mientras entraba a su oficina, allí estaba su jefe sentado en su silla y viendo la hora- Siento el retraso señor, pero es que...

–No te preocupes muchacha –le dijo sonriendo, lo cual le pareció extraño... Jilles Dickenson era un buen hombre... pero a menudo la ignoraba... desde que trabajaba allí le había dirigido dos o tres veces la palabra... y esa era la tercera...- ¿Dónde esta Arai? –le preguntó

Ganas de decirle que su compañero estaba ligando con la recepcionista no el faltaron...

–No lo se señor, supongo que aun no llega... –respondió un poco nerviosa

– ¿Cómo? –se sorprendió- deberían estar preparando al presentación del proyecto para el _Holding Seigaku _

–¿Qué? –fue la palabra que definió su sorpresa

–Si, muchacha, tu proyecto fue seleccionado, a las 12:00 deben presentarse en la casa matriz de la compañía y presentarlo...

Ahogo un quejido... Esto si que iba mal...

x x x x x

La cafetería estaba repleta... ¿Por qué al parecer todos los empleados de las diferentes oficinas decidieron justo en ese momento ir allí?... mmm esa mujer que estaba ahí no era una de las secretarias de su empresa?... se pregunto mientras bebía su café... si parece que si... ya que al verlo dio la vuelta y salió hecha un rayo de allí... ¿Por qué estaba tan lleno?... cuando el llego allí, con un humor de perros, pero con la decisión firme de preguntarle a la anciana mujer por su nieta, tenía que estar tan lleno... hacia ya una semana que no la veía... todos los días desde que descubrió ese lugar iba allí con la esperanza de encontrar a la joven... era una muchacha realmente bella... era tan amable con su anciana abuela, y tan atenta con los clientes... siempre la veia sentada en la ultima mesa del lugar cerca de la ventana con su laptop escribiendo... según lo que escuchó una vez la joven era escritora... suspiro mientras se bebía lo que quedaba de su café... lo mejor era ir a la oficina, su primo en los últimos días estaba algo extraño... la entrada del hombre del periódico llamo su atención...

–Makino-sama –saludó a la anciana- ¿Cómo esta el día de hoy? –le pregunto

–Muy bien, Mizuki –contesto recibiendo los ejemplares del periódico- ¿Qué es lo que buscas? –le preguntó alzando una ceja al ver que el joven recorría la mirada por todo el local

–Yo... etto... –se sonrojó- Miku-chan no ha venido ¿cierto?

–¿Por qué lo preguntas? –preguntó sonriendo

–No... nada... solo quería saludarla –dijo el joven tratando de aplacar su sonrojo-

–Ya vete Mizuki –le dijo suspirando- esos periódicos no se repartirán solos –le dijo señalando la pila de diarios que aun le quedaban- además, no te hagas ilusiones con Miku-chan...

–Lo se –dijo cambiando el semblante- Adiós Makino-sama, nos vemos mañana..

Presionó los puños con furia... allí estaba... escuchando mas de lo que deseaba escuchar... era obvio... de seguro esa joven tenia novio, esposo, amante o lo que fuera... Maldición!!!... se acomodo sus anteojos antes de ponerse de pie... la mayoría de las personas –casi puras mujeres- de la pequeña cafetería le observaron... no era para menos... llamaba bastante la atención... era un hombre muy apuesto, no por nada las revistas de corazón le había proclamado como uno de los solteros mas codiciados del país... De 29 años, alto, cabello castaño claro, ojos café claro, cuerpo bien desarrollado –gracias al ejercicio-, con un traje Armani –como el que ahora estaba usando- que le sentaba como una segunda piel, pero no solo era atractivo sino también muy inteligente -licenciado en Harvard- por algo era millonario, que mas se podría pedir en un hombre... Pago y salió de la cafetería con un humor aún peor que con el que había entrado...

x x x x x

Sakuno se paseaba nerviosamente de un lado para otro... allí estaba en una especie de sala de espera... Arai estaba sentado cómodamente como si nada pasara... ¿Por qué no se ponía nervioso?... estaban allí para presentar el proyecto y ese imbecil no tenia idea de nada... ¿Por qué no le había confesado a Mr. Dickenson que ella –junto con su amiga Miku- había realizado el proyecto sin nada de ayuda de Arai?... era una tonta...

–Por favor, pasen a la sala de juntas –les indicó una anciana secretaria

–Gracias –murmuro ella yendo al mencionado lugar seguida por su compañero Arai

Al ingresar a la sala de juntas su nerviosismo se multiplico por mil... Dios Santo... allí estaban el presidente de la compañía, junto al vice-presidente... y ella que pensó que solo iba a estar el encargado de los proyectos

–Por favor, comiencen –le indico el presidente de _Seigaku holding_

Allí estaba frente a los dos hombres mas atractivos e importantes que hubiera visto en su vida, y junto al idiota más grande del mundo... Masashi Arai... que rayos estaba diciendo... porque no cortaba su perorata al ver las caras de confusión de esos hombres... Mierda! ... ¿Qué acaso dijo logística? ... eso no tenia nada que ver con el proyecto... Por Dios!... se notaba que ni siquiera lo había leído...

Tomo aire al ver el rostro de enfado del presidente... _Por favor, Dios mío... ayúdame a no tartamudear ni sonrojarme –rogó en silencio antes de hablar..._

–Arai... -dijo frunciendo el ceño- Cállate y siéntate –le ordenó, lo que provocó de una que el idiota de su compañero guardara silencio y se sentara en el acto...

Ryoma alzó una ceja y observó que su primo estaba en la misma situación que él... Esa chica tenía carácter... y él que había pensado al verla tan pequeña y frágil –y poco agraciada-, que no iba a ser capaz de hablar en toda la presentación... y allí estaba resaltando los puntos fuertes del proyecto... esa chica... era una verdadera caja de sorpresas...

Ryuzaki Sakuno terminó la presentación del proyecto ante la mirada atónita de el presidente de la compañía y de su compañero Arai, a quien se le notaba que todo el proyecto era algo nuevo para él, y por eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse... Por Dios la estaban mirando fijamente... que rayos había pasado... quizás se equivoco o quizás se le escapó un improperio en medio de la presentación... o empezó a divagar... rayos no recordaba nada de lo que había dicho...

–Excelente trabajo Srta. Ryuzaki, si su proyecto es aceptado, nos comunicaremos con Mr. Dickenson –le dijo el presidente-

–Gracias –murmuró ella, mientras recogía sus cosas-

El Vice-presidente Ryoma Echizen ya había abandonado la sala de juntas... una llamada momentos antes de que la Srta. Ryuzaki terminara de exponer, lo había sacado del lugar... era Momo, que casi le rogó para que se juntaran en la tarde... ya que tenía algo importante que comunicarle... sonaba extraño quizás algo le había sucedido el día anterior con el caso de adopción que estaba llevando... o simplemente estaba aburrido y necesitaba alguien con quien hablar...

x x x x x

Jilles Dickenson estaba extasiado... había conseguido un contrato con _Seigaku Holding_ para los proyectos de ese año y todo gracias a la pequeña Sakuno Ryuzaki... su proyecto había sorprendido al Presidente de la compañía...

–Excelente Sakuno –le felicitó su jefe- realmente me has sorprendido –dijo antes de mirar a su compañero de equipo- y tu Arai me has decepcionado... quedas relevado de tu cargo –le gruñó- ahora solo queda encontrarte un compañero de equipo... sabes que para los proyectos que te pedirán no podrás hacerlos sola

–Si... lo se –respondió algo sonrojada

–Pero muchacha alégrate un poco mas –dijo efusivamente- ya se, te mereces un aumento!

–Gracias, Mr. Dickenson –comentó sonriendo-

–De nada muchacha, te lo mereces

x x x x x

Entro al bar con calma... se había retrasado hablando con su primo, finalmente habían decidido que la empresa de Dickenson tomaría los proyectos... cuando salió de la oficina observo su teléfono móvil y descubrió 37 llamadas perdidas de Momoshiro... suspiro al verlo sentado en una mesa en el fondo del local... con una copa de algo que parecía Whisky y un cenicero casi repleto de colillas...

–Si, si ya llegue –le dijo al sentarse- disculpa el retraso

–Veo que nunca saludas cuando te encuentras con alguien ¿no? –pregunto sonriendo

–Hola Momoshiro –dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco- ¿Qué sucede?

–Hola Ryoma –saludo aun sonriendo- veo que eres tan directo como siempre

–Vamos Momo –sonrió antes de pedir a la camarera que le sirviera un trago- No me digas que me hiciste venir para hablar de que tan directo soy

–Tienes razón –suspiro mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo- Ryoma... ¿Has sentido alguna vez que te falta algo?

–No te comprendo –murmuro un poco molesto por la forma en la que se comportaba su amigo

–A ver Ryoma¿Hay algo que desees en este momento? –pregunto viendo la expresión de su amigo

–Si –murmuro pensando en cuanto desearía encontrar a la joven que besó en ese bar de Stripper... Por Dios! Aun no podía olvidarla!- ¿Y que con eso?

–Ryoma... –murmuro tomando aire- Yo... Quiero casarme –dijo como si nada ignorando la cara de asombro de su mejor amigo

–¿¡QUE!? –fue el grito que salió de su garganta...

x x x x x

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola!!! ... Primero que todo me gustaría agradeceros los reviews que me han dejado, os quiero un montón!!!

Este capi esta al flojillo... pues no tiene tanto humor como esperaba que tuviera... pero os aseguro que mas adelante habrá mas de una escena un poco hilarante...

En cuanto al "reencuentro" entre Sakuno y Ryoma... pues Sakuno no le reconoció ya que sin sus anteojos no vio bien al Zorro, además que el estaba con un antifaz... y Ryoma no la reconoció ya que Saku-chan estaba con su ropa común (de tallas mas grandes), sus anteojos, y su peinado... Pero os prometo que con el "reencuentro" que estoy planeando se sorprenderán.

Weeno os dejo, Dejen Reviews!!! (así me motivan a subir el próximo capitulo)

Wueno besos Yakumito

Gracias por los reviews! Les quiero un montón!!!

No olviden si les gusto el capi... dejen reviews!!! (así me motivan!!!)

Besos... Yakumito!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Y Que te Puedo Decir**

* * *

– 4–

Ryoma entró a su apartamento en donde se dejó caer en su elegante sillón de cuero mientras se desordenaba los cabellos...

¿Qué llevaba a un hombre a decidir algo tan radical?... Por Dios! Hablaba de Momoshiro, el soltero empedernido, el había jurado que nunca, pero nunca se casaría... y de un día para otro lo había decido...

Sacudió la cabeza de forma de que sus pensamientos se ordenaran mientras recordaba lo sucedido...

–_Ryoma... –murmuro tomando aire- Yo... Quiero casarme –dijo como si nada ignorando la cara de asombro de su mejor amigo_

–_¿¡QUE!? –fue el grito que salió de su garganta..._

_Ryoma Echizen, después de su grito –el mismo que había llamado la atención de todos los clientes del bar- esperó a que su mejor amigo Momoshiro Takeshi se riera y le dijera que todo aquello era una broma... Vamos Momo... ríete... RIETE MALDITA SEA!!!! –gritaba su cerebro- pero su amigo seguía impasible esperando una respuesta o comentario de él... Por eso hizo lo único que podía hacer... soltó una larga risotada_

–_Ryoma... –murmuro el abogado- Hablo en serio... Quiero casarme_

–_Pero que dices!? –casi le grito exasperado_

–_Que quiero casarme –dijo calmado- se que suena una locura... pero quiero una linda esposa, una casa grande, dos hijos, un automóvil familiar, un perro Ryoma... quiero tener un perro –dijo con convicción _

–_¿Quién demonios eres y que hiciste con Momo? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño_

–_Vamos Ryoma no es tan loco lo que digo –dijo mientras encendía otro cigarrillo-_

–_¿Qué no es loco? Por Dios no es como si me dijeras... Mira Ryoma mañana voy a cortarme el cabello –dijo un poco molesto- Se puede saber a que se debe todo esto... _

–_Ayer conocí a alguien –murmuro sonriendo ante el recuerdo- era la criatura mas adorable que he visto en mi vida... _

–_¿Y se puede saber como se llama? –pregunto sonriendo... Santo Cielo nunca había visto a su amigo en tal estado de ensoñación_

–_Alyx... –murmuró- es la pequeña de la adopción... Por Dios! Es la nena más adorable del mundo_

–_Amigo¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –pregunto sin entender_

–_Sabes lo que me dijo la niña cuando me le acerque? –pregunto obteniendo un no por respuesta- Ella me dijo... ¿Eres tú mi papá?... y no sabes como me llegó al alma..._

–_Eso no es suficiente para que decidieras algo así –le reprochó _

–_Tienes razón –murmuro suspirando- sabes no dejo de preguntarme que estoy perdiendo en estos años, tengo casi 27 años, una buena posición económica y ninguna perspectiva de casarme –hasta ayer-... siempre pensé que me casaría cuando cumpliera 37 años ni uno mas ni uno menos... pero... quiero casarme ahora... tener hijos y disfrutarlos ahora que soy joven... Por Dios Ryoma –le dijo al ver la expresión de horror de su amigo- tu conociste a mi padre... era ya viejo cuando yo era un niño... no quiero que mis hijos pasen por eso... –la cara de horror de su amigo no desaparecía- Ryoma quita esa cara no te estoy diciendo que me voy a casar mañana _

–_Pero si ni siquiera tienes novia –le espetó tratando de disuadirlo de su decisión_

–_Lo se –murmuro un poco consternado- pero el primer paso es decidirse... no pido tanto en una mujer... debe ser adorable... alegre... linda... deben de gustarle los niños... debe saber cocinar... _

–_Dime Momo –murmuro sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿conoces a alguna mujer así? –preguntó sabiendo la respuesta... Por Dios! Si su amigo Momo hubiera conocido a alguien así de seguro ya habría huido de ella_

–_Si... –respondió sorprendiéndole- es la muchacha... la madre de Alyx... la que la adoptó _

–_Vamos Momo... ayer la conociste... –murmuro sin creer lo que iba a decir- ¿Y que hay del Amor?... no me digas que te enamoraste a primera vista... eso no existe_

–_Tienes razón... no la amo... pero podría quererla –le respondió suspirando- Tu sabes la historia ¿no? –Le pregunto- Ya me enamore una vez..._

–_Si... pero la dejaste ir... además éramos muy jóvenes... _

–_Ryoma... yo le hice daño... Por Dios no hay ni un día en que no me arrepienta de lo que le dije... –_

–_Ella te rechazó ¿no? –le sonrió tratando de aliviarle la conciencia_

–_Por Dios! Ryoma lo que le dije no tiene excusa... –presionó los puños- yo la quería... la amaba realmente... y ella me rechazó... me rechazó por que estaba enferma... _

–_¿Qué? –pregunto ya que esa parte de la historia no la sabia _

–_Si... ella estaba enferma... no me lo dijo... –se presionó la cabeza- recuerdas que Syusuke trabajaba como practicante es uno de las clínicas de su padre... pues me contó que ella tenía leucemia... y que no fue posible un transplante, sus padres no eran compatibles..._

–_Oh... –fue lo único que salio de su boca- Lo siento, Momo... no lo sabia_

–_Yo tampoco lo sabía cuando la increpé por dejarme... y no sabes de cuanto me arrepiento de haberlo hecho –se maldijo a si mismo- Por eso quiero que comprendas mi decisión... Además... me gustaría que la conocieras antes de darme un sermón..._

–_Esta bien... –se rindió quizás esa chica si fuera la otra mitad de Momo- ¿Cuándo? -preguntó_

–_La llevaré a la recepción que hay el miércoles –le respondió esbozando una sonrisa- Y veras que será perfecta..._

Y así siguió todo el resto de la tarde...

Que haría él si estuviese en el lugar de Momo...

Él también tenía 26 años... una excelente posición económica... pero no por eso deseaba casarse... las relaciones serias no le iban... Adoraba su libertad... Ninguna mujer le iba a echar la soga al cuello... ninguna... y que si tomaba también como referente a su primo que tenía 29 años, su posición económica era aun mejor que la suya... y no por eso estaba pensando ideas locas como casarse... Quizás sólo fuera un estado mental de Momo... de seguro en un par de días se le pasaría... si... no tenía de que preocuparse...

x x x x x

Ann Tachibana estacionó su pequeño automóvil en el frontis del edificio en el que vivía Miku... No era uno de los mejores barrios... por eso cuando Sakuno y ella bajaron lo hicieron rápidamente y entraron... de seguro Miku no se atrevería a dejarlas en la calle... después de haberla llamado por teléfono un montón de veces –de las cuales les había contestado la mitad y con evasivas- estaban mas que seguras que algo le había sucedido...

Llamaron a la puerta, y cuando esta se abrió, la figura al otro lado, las sorprendió...

–¿Miku? –preguntaron viéndole con curiosidad, mientras ésta soltaba un largo suspiro y les dejaba entrar

–¿Qué te sucedió? –le pregunto Ann al ver apariencia

Miku Fujioka, la ropa que llevaba era diferente a la que usaba comúnmente, ya que la que traía parecía mas un disfraz de algo... una ¿princesa?... un ¿hada?... una ¿Princesa hada?... y sus ojos eran grises, lo que quería decir que se había quitado las lentillas...

–Pues yo... –comenzó a decir pero...

La diminuta figura de una niña de aproximadamente tres años, de cabello castaño claro atado en dos coletitas, con unos enormes ojos grises y con sus mofletes sonrojados, apareció en el salón del pequeño apartamento, iba vestida de manera similar y cargaba un conejito de felpa de largas orejas...

–Okachan! –chilló con su dulce voz infantil- gané –murmuro mientras observaba a las dos desconocidas que estaban con su okachan

Sakuno y Ann observaron a la niña y luego a Miku...

–Así parece nena –le dijo Miku sonriendo- Ven aquí –le indico para que se acercara- Mira... te presentó a Sakuno y a Ann, son mis amigas...

–Hoa... –dijo mirándolas con curiosidad y revelando su problema lingüístico- io soy Ayx –sonrió enseñando sus pequeños dientecitos

–Alyx... –corrigió Miku sonriendo

–Me gusta pochoate, juegar a puincesas, y comer pochoate juegando a puincesas con Usagi-chan –dijo enseñándoles el conejito- y mi okachan... –dijo mientras Ann y Sakuno la observaban en silencio

–Alyx es hora de dormir –le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba a la niña en brazos

–Hai! –sonrió- Tao Sakuno-neechan, Tao Ann-neechan –se despidió haciéndole señas con las manos mientras Miku la cargaba en brazos y la llevaba al dormitorio

Sakuno y Ann permanecieron el silencio mientras esperaban a que su joven amiga regresara... ¿Quién era esa niña?... ¿Por qué llamaba a Miku _Okachan_?

Un cuarto de hora después apareció Miku, que se dejo caer en el sofá soltando un largo suspiro...

–Lamento la demora –murmuro con el rostro contrito- por sus caras creo que se preguntaran ¿quien es Alyx? –musito viendo que asentían continuó- Alyx es... mi hija... o lo va a ser en cuanto terminen los tramites de adopción... en realidad es mi hermanita –dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas- mi madre murió hará ya una semana... ella y su esposo fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, y me dejo a Alyx...

–Lo siento tanto, Miku –comento Sakuno mientras Ann la abrazaba tratando de aliviarla...

–Yo no me llevaba bien con ella, ya saben ella me abandonó cuando era niña... y ahora va y se muere y me deja a cargo de una niña de tres años... Por Dios!... ni siquiera sabia que había tenido un bebé... sabia que se había casado... debí suponer que quería una familia...

–Miku...

–¿Qué voy a hacer con una niña?... no se nada sobre niños, no tengo horario fijo, ni trabajo estable, no tengo ni seguro social!.. –dijo rompiendo en llanto- miren la planta –dijo entre sollozos señalándola- se me murió... como voy a cuidar a una niña si ni siquiera puedo cuidar una puta planta!

Sakuno ahogó una risa...

–Vaya ahora te ríes de mi –dijo secándose las lagrimas mientras observaba las caras tranquilas de sus amiga- ni siquiera tengo instinto materno...

–No es eso Miku –dijo Ann- ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta? Desde que llegamos tu instinto materno nos ha golpeado en la cara... la niña te adora se le nota

–No es eso, ella no entiende cree que soy mamá... –dijo con tristeza

–Vamos Miku... nosotras te ayudaremos, además estoy segura que Lynn y Tomoka también...

–Gracias –murmuro viendo a sus amigas

–Desde mañana llévala a la guardería... así tendrás tiempo para trabajar –dijo Ann

–Y cualquier cosa que necesites, házmelo saber... sabes que me encantas los niños pequeños –dijo Sakuno sonriendo- además, estas equivocada... tienes instinto materno... desde que éramos niñas has actuado como mi madre y lo has hecho bien

–Gracias chicas –dijo sonriendo mientras la abrazaba-

–Por Dios... ahora somos tías –chillo Sakuno sonriendo provocando que las tres rieran-

x x x x x

Lynn Hamilton salió de la fiesta hecha un basilisco, los hombres eran una mierda, pensó mientras recordaba lo que había escuchado decir al tipo con el que había ido ese lugar... ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a eso?... ella no era una tonta frívola como la había llamado su cita... ella no era tonta, un poco frívola quizás, pero se debía a su trabajo como modelo, el cual en los últimos años la estaba aburriendo, talvez debería cambiar el rumbo de su vida... si... el desfile que tenia al día siguiente sería el ultimo de su carrera... luego volvería a Japón y vería que hacer... quizás abriera una tienda de ropa o se dedicaría al diseño de modas... por algo había estudiado diseño ¿no?... si eso era lo mejor... dar un giro de 180 grados a su vida no sería tan malo...

Los cambios siempre traían algo bueno...

O eso era lo que trataba de arraigar Miku mientras caminaba en la mañana por la calle con la pequeña niña de la mano

–¿A dónde vamos okachan? –pregunto mientras sujetaba con su otro brazo a usagi-chan

–Vamos a visitar a Makino-obaachan –dijo sonriendo- ella es muy buena, tiene de esos pasteles de _pochoate_ que tanto te gustan –le sonrió

–Po... po... pochoate –empezó a cantar mientras caminaban

Otra persona que trataba de asimilar cambios nuevos soltó un largo suspiro al entrar a su oficina dejándose caer en su asiento... Su jefe le había dicho que le había encontrado un compañero perfecto para el trabajo de los proyectos de _Seigaku Holding_... Al parecer lo había contratado ayer para otra serie de proyectos... pero como ella necesitaba a alguien con quien trabajar urgentemente se lo había cedido... Por Dios ojala no fuera otro tipo ineficiente como Arai...

–Pequeña Sakuno –chilló sonriente Mr. Dickenson al entrar... ojala dejara de llamarla "_pequeña Sakuno" _– que bueno que ya estas aquí déjame presentarte a tu nuevo compañero –dijo haciendo pasar a un joven de cabello rojo bastante despeinado y de ojos color café-verdoso, muy atractivo...

–Oh vaya!!! –chillo sorprendido- la chica del metro!!! –dijo mientras se le acercaba

–¿Se conocen? –pregunto su jefe alzando una ceja- bueno los dejo tengo otros asuntos que atender

–Oye!!! Gracias por ayudarme ayer... en realidad estaba bastante perdido... –dijo sonriendo- Entonces tu eres Sakuno-chan... mi nombre es Tooyama Kintaro... y al parecer seremos equipo... me alegra que fueras tu mi compañera... entonces manos a la obra, empecemos a trabajar...

–Etto... Tooyama-san... –murmuro

–Llámame Kintaro –sonrió provocando un sonrojo en Sakuno- Después de todo trabajaremos codo a codo, además leí tu proyecto y esta buenísimo...

Y así continuó el resto de la mañana...

x x x x x

Entró a la cafetería de Makino-san como todos los días... se sentó en una mesa y ordenó lo de siempre... y allí estaba... en el mesón del local charlando con su abuela... Oh Por Dios era mas bonita de lo que recordaba... sobre todo cuando sonreía... allí estaba esa sonrisa radiante que le dedico a la anciana que le había dicho algo... de repente se sintió observado... giro la cabeza para mirar las mesas de fondo... una diminuta niña sentada en una mesa sola comiendo una enorme porción de pastel de chocolate lo observaba fijamente y cuando él la miro le dedico una sonrisa infantil con su carita llena de chocolate... él le devolvió la sonrisa... no era fácil tratar de ignorarla... la niña se bajo de la silla en la que estaba y con sus pequeños pasitos llego donde él estaba...

–Hoa –le saludo- me iamo Ayx, me gusta pochoate, juegar...

Y continuó su perorata...

–Alyx es una niña adorable –le sonrió Makino-obaasan- Se parece mucho a ti...

–Lo se... al comienzo estaba algo asustada... pero ya me calme... creo que cada día me acostumbro mas... ahora la voy a llevar a la guardería de Ann... –dijo mientras observaba la hora...- creo que ya se me hizo un poco tarde...

–Ve tranquila, Miku-chan –sonrió mientras le apretaba la mano en señal de afecto- cuídate y cuida a la pequeña

–Hai... –dijo antes de voltear a verla- ¿Dónde esta Alyx? –pregunto al no verla en el asiento en el que la dejo... Por Dios... ya la había perdido!!!- Alyx... –comenzó a llamarla cuando una risa infantil le calmo el corazón... allí estaba sentada con un hombre que al parecer le estaba contando algo divertido... porque no paraba de reír...

–Usagi-chan dice que no debo habar con estranos... –dijo sonriendo mostrándole el muñeco de felpa- pero tu mirabas a mi okachan... así que pensé que...

–Alyx, debemos irnos estamos atrasadas –dijo acercándose...

–Hai okachan –dijo bajándose de la silla- Bye, bye Kuni-kun –le dijo al hombre

–Lo siento si le molesto –se disculpó Miku sonriendo

–No se preocupe –respondió el dedicándole una sonrisa- Adiós Alyx –dijo a la niña y antes de que salieran agregó- Adiós Miku-chan

Miku abandonó la cafetería de Makino-obaasan con el rostro completamente sonrojado.. Por Dios! Ese hombre conocía su nombre... Santo Cielo era mucho más atractivo de cerca... y tan sexy... desde hace mucho tiempo lo había visto en la cafetería, siempre se había fijado en él... tan elegante y atractivo... Incluso Makino-obaachan la molestaba con él... Y él sabía su nombre!

–Okachan... –le llamo la atención mientras caminaban- ¿Por qué tene a cara tan roja?

x x x x x

El Abogado Momoshiro Takeshi colgó el teléfono mientras esbozaba una sonrisa... había utilizado todo su arsenal de labia para convencer a la srta. Fujioka de que le acompañara a la recepción... aunque se sentía un poco culpable por haber maquillado un poco la realidad cuando le había preguntado si asistirían muchas personas... Pero no debía pensar en ello... solo en conquistarla de una u otra forma...

De una u otra forma debía cubrirse con algo... si salía así desnudo al salón su nueva amiga se iba a enfadar con él... ¿Por qué no le había pedido una toalla antes de entrar al baño para ducharse?... ah claro ya recordaba... porque era un despistado... y su amiga también por no habérsela ofrecido... y si salía desnudo... ¿Qué?... ella había dicho que iría a comprar algunas cosas a la tienda... Si eso haría... saldría como Dios lo hecho al mundo e iría rápidamente al dormitorio a cambiarse de ropa...

El sonido del timbre desalentó su idea... quizás su amiga había olvidado la llave... y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la toalla de mano y se la ató a la cintura, gracias a Dios no era tan pequeña y le tapaba hasta la motad del muslo...

–Veo que olvidaste la llave –dijo al abrir pero se congeló al ver a una joven de cabello negro y largo que se sonrojó al verlo así

–Lo siento –dijo rápidamente- creo que me equivoque de piso –agregó antes de darse la vuelta y bajar casi corriendo la escalera-

Entro y cerró la puerta... mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensó que quizá no había sido buena idea abrir la puerta así...

Y volvió a sonar el timbre...

**_Continuará..._**

x x x x x

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Holas!!! Gracias, gracias, gracias por lo reviews que me han enviado... toy tomando en cuenta vuestras recomendaciones... este capi es un poquito mas largo que el anterior, aunque con menos humor y menos (casi nada) RyoSaku... Más adelante os recompensaré...

Incorpore a Kintaro-kun al fic... pues pa que Ryoma tenga un poquitín de competencia (jijiji que mala soy)

Sobre lo de Momo y Miku... pues no pasa nada entre ellos es mas para que Miku sirva de puente para que conozca a Ann... y pues Momo es puente para que Miku conozca al primo de Ryoma (que no es otro que...)

Wueno debo irme... nos leemos en el próximo capitulo... Espero sus comentarios...

Gracias por los reviews! Le quiero un montón!!!

* * *

**No olviden si les gusto el capi... dejen reviews!!! (Así me motivan!!!)**

Besos... Yakumito!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Y Que te Puedo Decir**

* * *

– 5 –

Fujioka Miku colgó el teléfono exhalando un gran suspiro... ¿Por qué se había dejado convencer por Momoshiro para ir a esa recepción?... Esperaba que no fuera algo muy grande porque se sentiría algo incomoda... bueno no había forma de que se negara... ya que se lo había pedido como un favor... quizás se lo cobrará haciendo que cuidara a Alyx una tarde completa... o que la fuera a recoger un día a la guardería... sí lo ultimo no sonaba tan mal... Ahora debería encontrar a alguien que cuidara de Alyx y buscar que ropa ponerse ya que era algo formal... Momo le había dicho que era a la nueve del día miércoles, y que sería algo corto, quizá se la dejara a Sakuno... si iría ahora mismo a pedírselo, ya que de seguro la encontraba en su apartamento... lo mejor era ir rápido ya que después debía ir a recoger a Alyx a la guardería...

Tomó un taxi y se dirigió al departamento de su amiga... subió las escaleras pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, llegó a la puerta y tocó varias veces... Oh... era cierto había olvidado llamarla antes... bueno... que podía pasar...

La puerta se abrió, y lo que vio por poco la deja muda...

–Veo que olvidaste la llave –dijo un chico de cabello rojizo, de ojos café-verdoso, alto, con un cuerpazo y en una toalla tan diminuta que apenas cubría desde la cintura hasta la mitad del muslo...

–Lo siento –dijo rápidamente- creo que me equivoque de piso –agregó antes de darse la vuelta y bajar casi corriendo la escalera-

Santo Cielo!!! ... Que vergüenza!!! Por ir pensando en tonterías se equivocó de piso... Aun sentía la cara roja!!!

Bajo un piso y se fijo que realmente no se había equivocado... entonces ¿Quién era ese?... volvió a subir... Sakuno no le había comentado nada de ese chico...

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, tomó aire y volvió a tocar el timbre...

–Hola –dijo cuando el pelirrojo abrió nuevamente la puerta- Yo... lo siento pero...

–Viniste por más ¿ne? –le dijo guiñándole un ojo-

–Etto.. y-yo... –estaba tartamudeando... tosió para disimular la incomodidad y para que se le pasara un poco el sonrojo- Estoy buscando a Sakuno –dijo rápidamente- Soy una amiga de ella

–Sakuno-chan fue a la tienda... puedes pasar y esperarla -dijo sonriendo

Miku lo observo con desconfianza...

–No te preocupes, no muerdo... lo de antes era una broma –dijo abriendo mas la puerta para dejarla entrar y cuando lo hizo agregó- Tu debes ser una de las amigas de Sakuno, déjame adivinar... tu eres... Fujioka Miku-chan! –agregó con una nueva sonrisa

–Hai... ¿Y tu eres? -pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja-

–Yo soy Tooyama Kintaro, soy la pareja de Sakuno –dijo sonriendo y por la cara de puso Miku agrego rápidamente- del trabajo... nosotros estamos juntos... digo estamos juntos en la serie de proyectos para el Seigaku Holding...

Miku soltó una risita...

–Sakuno-chan me ofreció cama... digo una cama donde dormir, me dijo que tenía una pieza disponible que podía ocupar mientras encuentro un departamento para mi –agregó un poco avergonzado... Por dios que cosas estaba diciendo

La puerta se abrió y entro Sakuno cargada con las bolsas de compras...

–Miku-chan –sonrió al ver a su amiga en la sala charlando con Kintaro... un sonrojo cruzo su rostro al ver la facha que llevaba su "huésped"

–Sakuno-chan! –Chillo- déjame ayudarte con las bolsas

El movimiento que realizó fue demasiado rápido lo que provocó que la pequeña toalla que cubría sus partes nobles cayera al suelo...

–Yo... yo... –titubeó sin saber que decir ni que hacer, mientras los rostros de Sakuno y de Miku estaban completamente rojos... tomo la toalla y se hecho a correr hasta el dormitorio con las mejillas coloradas... mientras murmuraba un lo siento...

Miku miró a Sakuno... Sakuno miró a Miku. Y comenzaron a reír nerviosamente...

–Por lo menos hemos descubierto algo –dijo Miku ya más recuperada

–¿¡Qué quieres decir Miku!? –se espantó Sakuno aun con la cara roja

–Que es pelirrojo natural... –rió viendo el rostro de su amiga aun mas rojo-

x x x x x

El día miércoles el vice-presidente de Seigaku Holding ingresó al edificio en donde se encontraban las oficinas de Dickenson & Asociados, tenia una pequeña reunión con la srta. Ryuzaki y cuando saliera de allí conocería a la "amiga" de Momo en la recepción...

–Buenas tardes –saludó a la secretaria- Soy Ryoma Echizen de Seigaku Holding busco la oficina de Sakuno Ryuzaki

–Es esa señor Echizen –dijo la secretaria señalando una oficina- adelante, le esta esperando-

Ryoma entró a la oficina sin llamar y... Oh Por Dios!... pero que bienvenida le estaba dando la srta. Ryuzaki!... De seguro ella no tenía idea del seductor cuadro que presentaba ahí agachada buscando quizás que cosa en el último cajón del estante, su redondo trasero bellamente ceñido por la tela del pantalón que llevaba era una prueba definitiva de que de ninguna manera era informe... Oh Santo cielo!... que estaba pensando su mente disoluta... era la srta. Ryuzaki!!!... la misma muchacha delgada de pecho plano y de cabello castaño recogido estrictamente, con sus grandes ropas y enormes gafas!... Tosió para que ella notara su presencia... pero lo que sucedió lo dejo mudo de asombro...

Ryuzaki Sakuno estaba buscando unos documentos que necesitaría cuando llegara el Sr. Echizen... cuando sintió que alguien tosía en la puerta... rápidamente de enderezó y se paso a dar un cabezazo en una repisa que estaba sobre el estante, lo que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y para tratar de mantenerlo se sujeto con una mano de una planta la que cayó al suelo rompiéndose la maceta y con la otra mano de una montaña de papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio que cayeron al igual que ella...

–Auch... –fue lo único que abandono su boca mientras se tomaba la frente en donde se había golpeado-

–¿Estas bien? –preguntó el que había provocado eso- ¿te hiciste daño? –en realidad parecía preocupado

–Hai... no es nada –dijo abriendo los ojos y ver el borroso rostro de alguien- mis anteojos –murmuro buscándolos por el suelo- no veo nada sin ellos... –agrego mirando a la persona que estaba con ella

–Espera... –dijo Ryoma mientras buscaba en el desorden... y trataba de recordar donde había visto esos ojos- Aquí tienes –dijo colocándoselos

El rostro de Sakuno se sonrojó completamente... Santo Dios del Cielo!... era el señor Echizen!!!

–Yo... yo... –tartamudeó- L-lo siento... –dijo tratando de ponerse de pie-

–No es tu culpa –murmuro él- debí llamar antes de entrar... además de no haberte asustado no habría sucedido esto...

–No se preocupe –dijo ya relajándose- etto... sr. Echizen... la reunión...

–¿Ah?... cierto –dijo un poco confundido... ya que estaba tratando de recordar donde había visto esos ojos- traje unos documentos que deberías revisar con tu compañero para reunirnos y afinar los detalles del próximo proyecto... lo creo que seria mejor reunirnos en las instalaciones de Seigaku –dijo sonriendo mientras observaba sin disimulo el desastre...

Sakuno se sonrojó nuevamente... y cuando iba a contestar alguien entro casi corriendo...

–Sakuno-chan, recuerda que debemos irnos a casa temprano, esta noche nos toca hacer de padres! –dijo rápidamente sin notar que sakuno estaba con alguien- oh... disculpe –agregó sonriendo

Ryoma alzó una ceja al ver que Ryuzaki se sonrojaba mas fuerte... ¿Debemos irnos a casa?... eso significaba que ella no era tan gazmoña como pensaba...

–Bueno, tengo otros compromisos, pronto le avisaré de la próxima reunión –dijo antes de salir-

–¿Sucede algo? –pregunto el pelirrojo al ver que su amiga y nueva compañera de departamento temporal suspiraba mientras murmuraba algo como... _esto esta todo mal..._

x x x x x

El abogado Momoshiro bajo de se automóvil rápidamente par abrir la puerta de su acompañante... Santo Cielo... estaba más bonita que de costumbre... cuando la vio fue realmente una sorpresa para él...

Ella llevaba un hermoso vestido de color celeste de tirantes en los hombros, le llegaba hasta la rodilla –en donde caían telas de diferentes tonalidades de celeste- llevaba atada una cinta del mismo color que le hacia resaltar el busto y unas sandalias altas. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto e impolutamente liso caía sobre su espalda como una cascada de seda negra... se veía maravillosamente hermosa...

Al entrar el salón estaba completamente lleno...

–Te Odio... –escuchó que alguien murmuraba y cuando se fijo en la persona que llevaba del brazo se sorprendió... Santo Cielo! Parecía como si quisiera degollarlo ahí mismo- me mentiste –dijo aun mirándole con ganas de asesinarle

–Miku... no te enfades... yo no te mentí... solo oculte la verdad –sonrió mientras ella soltaba un bufido

–Es lo mismo –dijo antes de soltar un suspiro al ver la mirada de –fingido- arrepentimiento del abogado- Ya da igual... y ¿de que es la recepción? –pregunto mirándole mientras sonreía

–Es una recepción para los posibles inversionistas de Seigaku Holding –dijo sonriendo

Seigaku Holding la empresa en la que Sakuno y Kintaro iban a trabajar en proyectos, y la compañía rival de su abuelo...

–¿Qué?... –pregunto sin creer- ¿entonces que estamos haciendo nosotros aquí?

–Mi amigo Ryoma Echizen es el vicepresidente de Seigaku –dijo buscando a Ryoma- él nos invitó...

Miku observó el lugar tratando de ver si había algún conocido... Santo Cielo esperaba que no... Observó otro momento en silencio... Al parecer no conocía a nadie... Que alivio! seguramente en esos tres años que se había alejado de ese mundo habían aparecido nuevos empresarios...

Algo sobre los nuevos empresarios, los mercados globales, la nueva economía y el desarrollo económico hablaba con un tono monótono un economista amigo de su primo, el que oía interesado la cháchara de anciano... él no prestaba demasiada atención solo le observaba pareciendo interesado... aunque en realidad su mente estaba tratando de buscar en donde había visto los ojos de la srta. Ryuzaki... era extraño... ya que hacía poco que conocía a la muchacha... ¿De donde recordaba esos ojos?... Ojos... de repente se dio cuenta de que los ojos de todos estaban puestos hacia su espalda... en la entrada del salón de eventos del distinguido hotel... el anciano economista había detenido su charla y su atención estaba enfocada en el mismo lugar que la de todos... Incluso su primo observaba atónito... por eso se dio vuelta con curiosidad...

Ahh... era sólo Momo se dijo restándole importancia... pero se dio cuenta que no era a su amigo a quien observaban todos, sino a la joven que venia del brazo de su amigo... Santo Dios!... no podía ser esa la muchacha con la que se pretendía casar... su amigo le había comentado que Miku –según recordaba que se llamaba- era escritora, vivía en un barrio no muy bueno de la ciudad y era bonita... pero la joven que traía del brazo era despampanante... sólo había una forma de averiguar que sucedía...

–Momoshiro! –dijo acercándose- hola.. ¿Como estas?

–Ryoma! –se dirigió hacia él, con Miku del brazo- Veo que sacaste tus buenos modales hoy y saludaste primero –dijo riéndose y haciéndole un breve comentario a Miku de que Ryoma nunca saludaba- Ryoma amigo, no pongas esa cara –dijo al ver a su amigo un poco molesto- deja presentarte a la srta. Miku Fujioka... Miku te presento a Ryoma Echizen

–Hola –le saludo Miku sonriente- Encantada de conocerlo Sr. Echizen

–Ryoma... –dijo el chico de ojos gatunos- También estoy encantado de conocerte, Miku... Momo me ha hablado mucho de ti

Un sonrojo cruzó las mejillas de Miku, Momoshiro había hablado de ella... y ella ni siquiera lo había mencionado a sus amigas... y así continuaron conversando por un largo rato...

–¿Y tu primo? –preguntó de repente el abogado-

–Oh es cierto –dijo Ryoma recordando- estaba esperando a que llegaras para preguntarte algunas cosas –dijo mientras buscaba alrededor- vamos donde él –dijo Ryoma-

–Discúlpenme un momento –sonrió un poco ruborizada Miku- Voy al tocador de damas, con permiso- se disculpo mientras se dirigía al mencionado lugar...

x x x x x

La pequeña Alyx veía la película de lo más animada, a pesar de tener solo tres años comprendía todo a la perfección y no sólo la trama de la película... Kintaro-oniichan era como un niño grande muy sensible... sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas al ver la escena en que el papá del leoncito moría... a ella no le afectaba demasiado había visto antes la peli y sabia que la historia tenia final feliz... En contraste al interés en la peli que tenia el sensible oniichan que estaba a su lado derecho, Sakuno-oneechan –a su lado izquierdo- parecía estar en otro mundo... estaba tranquila simulando ver la peli, pero de repente se sonrojaba o soltaba un suspiro... Ahí estaba de nuevo... roja como la grana...

x x x x x

Miku soltó un largo suspiro mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo del baño... ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí?... y no solo lo decía por estar en el baño escondiéndose... sino que hablaba de la recepción... cada persona que le presentaban le parecía conocida... había leído algún articulo o entrevista en alguna revista o diario del tema... Si hasta se había encontrado con el gerente del Banco con el que había hablado para ayudar a Makino-obaasan a conseguir el préstamo para su negocio... y la recordaba el vejete ese... Por Dios, si hasta había dicho que el plan de negocios que había presentado había sido uno de los mejores que había recibido... a lo cual tuvo que explicar que sabia un par de cosillas sobre negocios –por no decir que tenía una doble titulación en Ciencias económicas y administrativas- y que una amiga suya le había ayudado... Era hora de salir a enfrentarse... esperar una media hora mas y decirle a Momo que estaba cansada y que se retiraran...

Tomó aire para darse valor... y salió al salón en busca de Momoshiro...

–¿Mikuru? –escuchó la voz de un hombre- ¿Mikuru¿eres tú? –le dijo deteniéndose frente a ella

La sangre se le congeló de golpe... ¿Por qué de todas las personas, ese hombre tenia que estar ahí?

–Oh Por Dios! –dijo viéndola asombrado- ¡Cuánto te pareces a tu madre! –dijo acercándose para tomarle la mano a lo que la joven retrocedió como acto reflejo

–Lo siento señor –dijo viéndole con desconcierto- creo que me esta confundiendo con alguien más

–Yo... –iba a decir el hombre cuando una tercera persona apareció detrás de Miku

–Yuu –dijo saludando- ¿Cuándo llegaste a Japón? –preguntó con su semblante frío

–Esta mañana –respondió- me quedare un par de semanas –agregó viendo a Miku un poco entristecido- con permiso –dijo y se retiró

La joven estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro de alivio, pero se percato que la persona que le había salvado la estaba mirando... lo que le provocó un leve sonrojo.

–Se me hizo raro verte aquí Miku-chan –le dijo sonriendo lo que provocó que su sonrojo aumentara mas...

Oh Por Dios!!! Pensó para si misma era el hombre de la cafetería...

–Tú eres, Kuni-kun! –casi le chilló y al ver el sonrojo en el rostro del hombre añadió un poco avergonzada por haberle llamado así- lo siento... es que no se su nombre y Alyx le llama así-

–Tezuka Kunimitsu –se presentó mientras le tomaba la mano-

–Encantada de conocerlo –dijo sonriendo y un poco sonrojada por la calidez de su mano- Mi nombre es Fujioka Miku

–Miku-chan... –dijo el sonriendo sin soltarle la mano y manteniendo el contacto visual-

–Asi que aquí estabas Miku –dijo Momo llegando seguido de Ryoma, lo que provoco que se soltaran en un gesto casi automático al oír esas voces-

–Veo que conociste a mi primo –dijo Ryoma viendo con sorpresa la extraña actitud que tenia su circunspecto primo- él es el presidente de Seigaku Holding...

Por segunda vez en la noche, la sangre se le volvió a congelar... y empalideció...

–¿te encuentras bien? –le pregunto Momo a oído mientras le tomaba el hombro en actitud protectora

–Creo que deberíamos irnos... debo ir a recoger a Alyx –dijo sonriéndole a Momo-

–Si vamos –dijo sonriendo- Adiós Ryoma, hablamos mañana, Adiós Tezuka –dijo despidiéndose...

–Adiós –dijo Miku- Fue un gusto conocerlos –dijo sonriendo antes de salir del lugar

Ya horas mas tarde había logrado tranquilizarse... los acontecimientos de la recepción a la que había asistido la habían agotado... ahora recostada en su cama y sintiendo la suave respiración de Alyx que dormía como un angelito al lado suyo... buscar un piso mas grande o una casa habría sido lo mejor para ellas pero sus ahorros no se lo permitirían... no quería ni pensar en el dinero de la herencia que le había dejado su madre, por eso lo había depositado todo en el fideicomiso de Alyx para que cuando ella creciera decidiera que hacer con él... lo que si debía comprar serian cosas para Alyx... como una cama por ejemplo, no era que le molestara dormir con ella –todo lo contrario, era lindo sentir el cuerpecito tibio de la niña, su suave respiración y esos divertidos ruiditos que hacia de repente, además de despertar en la mañana con esos ojitos grises que la observaban atenta- era lindo, le recordaba que ya no estaba sola... que ya no lo estaría jamás... ahora tenia una hija...

Mas tarde ese mismo día, le cobró el favor a Momo, el cual consistía en que debía ir a la guardería a recoger a Alyx y cuidarla el resto de la tarde... ella debía hacer las compras e ir a hablar con su editora a la cual había estado evitando desde hacia días.

x x x x x

Ann se encontraba en su guardería... no había nada mas que adorara que los niños... sus risas, sus juegos infantiles, sus manitos pegajosas... eran tan adorables...

El teléfono la sacó de su labor, dejando a su compañera a cargo de los niños se dirigió a su oficina...

–Hola –dijo al levantar el auricular

–_Hola Ann –la voz de Miku le hizo sonreír- Había olvidado decirte que esta tarde enviare a un amigo a recoger a Alyx_

–¿Un Amigo? –pregunto en tono divertido- no me digas¿conociste a alguien?

–_No pienses mal Ann, es el abogado que estaba encargado de lo de la adopción –dijo sonriendo- _

–¿Con el que tuviste la cita anoche? –pregunto nuevamente

–_Vamos Ann, te lo dije en la mañana, solo es un amigo –dijo recriminándose el haberle comentado que había salido anoche con un hombre-_

–¿Y lo envías a recoger a tu hija? –cuestionó inquisitivamente

–_Es para cobrarle el favor por haberle acompañado anoche –respondió lacónicamente-_

–Ya... y ¿Cómo se llama el galán? –la molesto esbozando una sonrisa

–_Momoshiro Takeshi –fue la respuesta de Miku_

Y su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse en ese momento, al oír ese nombre...

x x x x x

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Holas!!! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... (Aunque un poco corto, pero mas largo que el dos y el tres XD)... En el próximo capitulo habrá un poco de MomoxAnn, aunque aun no se para cuando lo tendré... ya que la próxima semana comenzare con mi practica laboral (después de postergarla desde enero)... y no tendré mucho tiempo... aunque si recibo suficiente motivación quien sabe... (El otro día escribí un capi en un día)... 

Agradezco sus reviews... me han motivado (tres días desde la ultima actualización, batí mi record en actualizar)

* * *

Sobre el capi pues estoy sin comentarios por lo del RyoSaku... pues parece que este Ryoma se cayó de cabeza cuando niño... (ya que cuando esta con Sakuno bloquea el recuerdo de la mujer que besó en el bar, y cuando piensa en la mujer del bar (que no es otra que Sakuno, pero solo que él no lo sabe XD) ni se acuerda de Saku-chan T.T)... Y lo de Kintaro-kun (que envidia lo de Miku y Sakuno)... eso se escribió solo...

* * *

Wueno debo irme... nos leemos en el próximo... Espero sus comentarios...

**Gracias por los reviews! Les quiero un Muchisimo!!!**

* * *

**No olviden si les gusto el capi... dejen reviews!!! (Así me motivan!!!)**

Besos... Yakumito

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Y Que te Puedo Decir**

* * *

– 6 –

La pequeña Alyx estaba atenta a su libro para colorear que Momo-niichan le había regalado cuando fue a buscarla a la guardería... estaba sentada junto a usagi-chan en un elegante y cómodo sillón en la oficina, mientras Momoshiro permanecía con la mirada perdida en el horizonte... ¿Tenía algo que ver con la caída?... ya que antes de eso estaba bien... cuando fue a buscarle... cuando la alzó en el aire... cuando le entregó el libro para colorear... cuando ella fue a despedirse de Ann-neechan... bueno... parece que desde ahí oniichan había empezado a comportarse raro...

Ann-neechan había aparecido y ella corrió a despedirse, Momo había abierto bien grandes esos ojos color violeta... y había abierto y cerrado la boca muchas veces –igual que un pez- sin emitir sonido alguno... Parecía que se conocían, porque Ann-neechan le había saludado y preguntado como había estado en tantos años...y Momo-niichan seguía como un pez, sin emitir ningún ruido... después de que se despidiera y se dispusiera a dirigirse a su pequeña oficina... Momo-oniichan había salido de su estado de pez... y le había hablado y tratado torpemente de acercarse llevándose consigo un par de mesas infantiles y unas cuantas sillas –una de las cuales se le enredo en sus largas piernas- cayendo al suelo... sí... eso era... la caída a lo mejor le había hecho mal... aunque había sido muy chistoso y a bandita con motivos infantiles que llevaba en la frente le hacia recordarlo…

Momoshiro permanecía sentado en su sillón ejecutivo frente a varias carpetas… pero aun así no podía concentrarse… inconscientemente se llevó la mano a su frente en donde reposaba una bandita que Ann le había colocado, luego de caerse… fue algo realmente vergonzoso caerse frente a ella… Santo Cielo, si fue una sorpresa verla allí, después de haber pensado lo peor respecto a su enfermedad… ella estaba tan hermosa, mas incluso de lo que recordaba… y los niños… los niños parecían adorarla… Oh Por Dios incluso él la adoraba… Ahora con Alyx en su oficina y mas aun en la misma guardería le fue difícil hablarle… además ¿Qué le podía decir?... necesitaba pensarlo con calma antes de enfrentarse a ella nuevamente… y necesitaba además con casi desesperación fumarse un cigarrillo –un mal habito que tenía cuando se encontraba muy nervioso- pero no podía… con Alyx allí no podía fumar… tampoco podía dejarla sola en la oficina… según podía recordar de la primera vez que estuvo a cargo de la niña –antes de llevarla con Miku- la niña era algo… algo revoltosa, si se le había perdido tres veces en un lapso de una hora!... si tan solo hubiera alguien a quien endosarle a la niña por algunos minutos…

Como una respuesta a sus plegarias la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a su salvador…

–Como no te has dignado a buscarme o a comunicarte conmigo… me ha tocado venir hasta aquí –dijo Ryoma Echizen sonriendo mientras atravesaba el umbral y cerró la puerta tras de si- Por Dios esa mujer era todo un bombón –comentó deteniéndose frente a escritorio

–¿Qué mujer? –pregunto algo desconcertado

–Como que... ¿Qué mujer?... pues con la que te pretendes casar –le contestó como si fuese lo mas obvio

–¿Qué?... ¿viste a Ann? –le pregunto sorprendido

–¿Ann? … -pregunto dudoso- Yo estoy hablando de Miku… no es por eso que la llevaste anoche a la recepción… Todos incluyendo a mi primo quedaron sorprendidos con ella…

–Yo… -murmuro antes de ver a la pequeña Alyx que le observaba con el ceño fruncido… Por Dios esa niña tan pequeña estaba oyendo la conversación y entendiendo cada cosa?- No creo que deberíamos hablar de eso ahora –dijo mientras se ponía de pie- Necesito salir unos minutos… ¿Podrías quedarte en la oficina un momento? –le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras un confundido Ryoma asentía- Y por favor no la dejes salir de aquí –comento antes de salir

–Que no deje salir que… -su frase fue cortada por la puerta cerrada- Que demoni… -comenzó a mascullar cuando sintió que algo le jalaba el pantalón-

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa… lo que tenía ante él era nada mas ni nada menos que una diminuta figura de una niña de cabello claro suelto con dos pasadores con una adorable abejita… sus enormes ojos grises lo observaban atónito con las mejillas coloradas y una enorme sonrisa…

–¿Quién…? –comenzó la pregunta pero que se vio apabullado por lo que le dijo la niña-

–¿Puincipe? –le pregunto señalándole

–¿Qué? –fue su pregunta-

–Puincipe –repitió antes de ir a buscar el libro que tenía sobre el sillón y volver corriendo a donde estaba él- Puincipe –dijo señalando una imagen de un cuento de hadas para pintar que había allí-

–¿Príncipe? –pregunto viendo como la pequeña asentía… le estaba diciendo que el era un príncipe…

–io soy Ayx… me gusta pochoate, juegar a puincesas, y comer pochoate juegando a puincesas con Usagi-chan –dijo señalando un conejo de felpa que estaba cómodamente sentado en el sillón- y no me gusta que Momo-oniichan quiera casarse con mi okachan… porque Momo-oniichan no me gusta tanto como Kuni-kun…

Y siguió hablando de otros oniichan y de una par de oneechan que le gustaba y en que cantidad… sin parar… Ohh… ¿Cómo hacia callar a esa niña ahora?... ¿Qué acaso tenía cuerda o que?... Demonios maldijo mentalmente si no paraba le iba a comenzar a doler la cabeza y esa tarde tenía una reunión…

–… pero io te pefiero a ti –dijo- tu me gustas mas que Kintaro-oniichan –termino sonriendo-

"Kintaro-oniichan"… ese nombre le recordaba a la señorita Ryuzaki… Tooyama Kintaro… si ese era el nombre de ese muchacho pelirrojo, el compañero de equipo de proyectos y al parecer su pareja… mmm… ¿a quien preferiría la señorita Ryuzaki?... ¿A Kintaro o a él?... Pero que demonios estaba pensando se regañó a si mismo… desde cuando se comportaba así… la señorita Ryuzaki no era nada para él… ni siquiera era su tipo… quizá estaba pasando por una locura temporal… si eso era… nada tenía que ver el haber descubierto que ella no era tan santurrona como aparentaba ni que tuviera un hermoso y deseable trasero… ni esos ojos que trataba de recordar desesperadamente donde los había visto…

–Puincipe… ¿tas bien? –pregunto la niña viéndole con preocupación-

–No… no pasa nada, estoy bien –dijo mientras se agachaba para quedar mas a la altura de la pequeña- así que eres Alyx… mi nombre es Ryoma Echizen

–Puincipe –dijo la niña

–Ryoma –dijo él mientras veía a la niña guardar silencio un minuto… y arrugar la frente como señal de que estaba pensando en algo…

–¿no te gusta puincipe? –pregunto arrugando la boca haciendo un puchero

–No –dijo serio… por Dios el no se llevaba bien con los niños- mi nombre es Ryoma… -dijo- R-Y-O-M-A

–¿Oujisama? –pregunto mientras le miraba como desafiándole

–Ryoma –le contesto ya molesto… ahora le llamaba príncipe en japonés… Por Dios que acaso esa niña no entendía o era así de terca

–Oujisama –volvió a insistir

–Ryoma –le siguió… si ella era terca él lo era mas

–Oujisama –chillo ella

–R-Y-O-M-A –le deletreó para ver si así entendía

–O-U-J-I-S-A-M-A –le dijo ella sonriendo

Y el dolor de cabeza llegó… esa niña era peor que un grano en el culo… y no había ni señas de Momo…

x x x x x

Allí estaba junto a su compañero de equipo revisando los documentos que al día siguiente deberían presentar al vicepresidente de Seigaku Holding... Ryoma Echizen… Santo Cielo… de solo recordar su nombre le hacia sonrojarse, después del el bochorno que había pasado en la oficina, solo de acordarse le daba vergüenza… de seguro el ahora la consideraba patosa… Que vergonzoso, sobretodo la expresión que puso cuando entro Kintaro-kun diciendo que tenían que irse temprano a casa… de seguro pensaba ahora que eran pareja… Santo Cielo… cualquiera que supiera que compartía departamento con él –aunque solo fueran unos días- creería que se acostaban juntos, cuando la realidad no era así… Kintaro-kun era como un hermano… Dios Santo ni siquiera se le había insinuado… bueno era comprensible, ella no era como para que alguien se le insinuara... Soltó un suspiro antes de continuar con el trabajo…

–¿Te sientes bien, Sakuno-chan? –preguntó el pelirrojo

–Estoy bien, no te preocupes –sonrió antes de entregarle unas planillas- creo que deberíamos analizar esto antes de continuar con los demás estudios –agregó

–A mi no me engañas –dijo Kintaro mientras veía a su amiga con seriedad- a ti te pasa algo… pero si no me lo quieres contar… a lo mejor estas algo estresada, que tal si nos damos un descanso… -propuso antes de seguir hablándole a su amiga- sabes estuve revisando los papeles que me envió la inmobiliaria y hay varios departamentos que me gustaron por foto ¿te gustaría acompañarme a verlos? –preguntó

–Hai –dijo ella al notar que su amigo había cambiado el tema para que despejara la mente un rato- no hay problema Kintaro-kun

–Gracias –agrego mientras se ponía un poco nervioso- Etto… Sabes Sakuno-chan… mi hermana se va a casar… y me gustaría saber… si… bueno si no tienes nada mejor que hacer… si… ¿te gustaría acompañarme a la boda? –pregunto viendo a su amiga sonrojarse levemente… era tan adorable

–¿Yo? –preguntó la joven mientras el pelirrojo asentía- Pues… si… claro me encartaría ir contigo -sonrió

Y continuaron con el trabajo…

x x x x x

Revisó los papeles por tercera vez... ¿Por qué demonios no lograba concentrarse?... Dejó los papeles a un lado mientras se estrujaba la cabeza con las dos manos... Maldición... ¿Por qué Ryoma le había contado los planes de Momoshiro?... ¿Desde cuándo Momoshiro conocía a Miku?... Maldita sea... justo ahora cuando por fin se había presentado y podía decirse que tenía una oportunidad con ella... no... No se iba a dejar vencer por el abogado... lo que sentía por Miku era mas fuerte ahora que la conocía mas... no importaba que fuera sólo una escritora... ni que tuviera una hija –que no estaba de mas decir que era la niña mas adorable que hubiera visto en su vida- él la quería… Por Dios! Era la mujer que había esperado toda su vida… y ahora que la había encontrado no la dejaría ir… por nada del mundo…

x x x x x

Estaba mas nerviosa de lo que creyó que estaría en aquel momento… después de recibir la llamada de él… sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo… después de lo que había pasado en la guardería, pensó que él no estaría interesado en volverla a ver… pero no, ahí se equivocó… la había llamado y ahora la estaba esperando en un cafetín¿Qué le diría cuando se vieran ahora a solas?... Santo Cielo… ella no estaba preparada, no ahora, ni en ese lugar… cuando Miku le dijo que Momoshiro Takeshi iría a buscar a Alyx a la guardería le aterró el verle después de tantos años y de la forma en que ella terminó la relación que tenían… y ahora él la llamaba para hablar… se sentía totalmente incapaz de afrontarlo… pero no podía plantarle… no después de decirle que si iría… además si faltaba él podía ir a la guardería después de todo ya sabia que ella trabajaba allí…

Tomo aire antes de ingresar al pequeño local, allí estaba con su traje de color azul… y con la mirada fija en ella…

–Hola –le saludo ella tímidamente cuando llegó frente a él antes de tomar asiento-

–Hola Ann –le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado el día en que terminaron…

Y con eso, se sintió como si volviera a tener 17 años… y fuese ése día...

_- Flash back -_

_Salió de la consulta del médico con la mirada llena de pesadumbre... Hacía meses que no se sentía completamente bien... por eso había ido al médico... no quiso decirle nada a sus amigas, ya que de seguro habrían insistido en acompañarla... tampoco le había comentado nada a su novio... un chico muy simpático y atractivo al que había conocido unos meses antes en el club de tenis al que ella asistía... él era muy lindo con ella, y ella se había enamorado de él... pero ahora que podía hacer... estaba enferma... el médico le había dicho que tenía leucemia y que la única forma de que ella sobreviviera era con un transplante... Sólo tenía 17 años, muchas ganas de vivir, una familia, muy buenas amigas, un amor correspondido y estaba por salir del instituto y comenzar la universidad... y un transplante limitaba todo... si sus padres no eran compatibles... solo le quedaría un par de meses de vida... Dios Santo!... pensó antes de guardar el sobre con los resultados en el bolsillo y tratar de contener las lagrimas que afloraban en sus ojos... Busco apoyo en un banco fuera de la clínica mientras buscaba un pañuelo_

–_Toma... –le dijo alguien ofreciéndole lo que ella buscaba_

–_Gracias –dijo ella al recibirlo y comenzaba a secar sus lagrimas_

–_¿Estas bien? –le pregunto- a veces lo mejor es desahogarse –agregó mientras le sonreía_

_Ella sólo le observó analizándole... lo había visto el día en que había ido a hacerse los exámenes de sangre... era demasiado joven para ser un galeno... quizá fuera un estudiante de medicina... ya que solo parecía tener unos 4 o 5 años mas que ella... su cabello era castaño, sus ojos eran de un extraño matiz que la hacían dudar... ¿eran verdes o azules?... y mucho mas alto que ella... _

–_Estoy bien –dijo levantándose del asiento- no es nada, gracias –sonrió antes de irse_

_Mas tarde se enteró de que ese joven era estudiante de medicina y el hijo del dueño de la clínica, Fuji Syusuke... _

_Él había sido un gran apoyo cuando se enteró que sus padres no eran compatibles... y su vida se redujo a sólo un corto periodo de vida... _

_Sólo unos meses... eso fue lo que gatillo la decisión de romper la relación que tenia... terminar su noviazgo con Momo... al cual le estaba ocultado todo con respecto a su enfermedad... ya que era mejor terminar la relación de esa forma que diciéndole que estaba enferma y que podía morir..._

_Por eso lo citó en el parque... y le dijo que la relación no daba mas... Momo le había dicho que la amaba y ella le dijo que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos... que no podía amarlo... que lo mejor era que no se vieran mas..._

–_Tienes a otro ¿no? –le increpó molesto- debí habérmelo imaginado –le dijo mirándole con dureza_

–_Lo siento, Momo –dijo ella tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas-_

–_¿Lo sientes?... te he abierto mi corazón y eso es lo único que me dices, que lo sientes! –le grito molesto- pues yo lo siento mas... pensaba que eras diferente... pero me equivoque... espero no volver a verte nunca mas... –le dijo antes de irse..._

_Esa fue la ultima vez que le había visto... y la vez en la que pensó que sus lagrimas jamás se detendrían..._

_- End flash back __–_

x x x x x

Oh Por Dios!... debió haber echo algo muy malo en su vida anterior, como para recibir un castigo así... Hubiera preferido cualquier cosa en lugar de esa pequeño demonio que tenia enfrente de él... Por Dios... ojala nunca tuviera hija como ella... ¿Qué acaso no había forma de callarla?... llevaba como una hora hablando sin parar... ¿Cuándo se le iba a terminar los temas de conversación?... llevaba ya 7 canciones que le habían enseñado en la guardería, 4 historias que su okachan había inventado para ella, 3 películas que había visto con Kintaro-oniichan, y ahora seguía su perorata de cómo Momo se había caído en la guardería hace unas horas atrás...

A lo mejor era un castigo por haber tenido pensamiento impuros con la señorita Ryuzaki... Oh Por Dios... le dolía mucho la cabeza y la vocecilla chillona de la niña parecía empeorarlo... y ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Momoshiro?... había pasado mas de una hora desde que había salido de la oficina... ¿Cuánto se podía demorar?

La puerta del despacho se abrió dando paso a su salvación...

–Okachan!!! –chillo la niña antes de correr a los brazos de Miku

–Hola nena –dijo ella mientras la abrazaba- ¿Cómo te has portado hoy? –le pregunto mientras Ryoma estaba tentado a responder _"Como un demonio"_ pero se contuvo

–¿Ryoma? –se sorprendió la joven al verle ahí

–Hola Miku –le saludó- Momoshiro tuvo que salir urgente así que me quedé a cuidar a Alyx por él –dijo tratando de ocultar que no tenia idea de donde se había metido el abogado

–Gracias –le sonrió- espero que no te haya molestado demasiado... a veces se pone un poco... un poco molesta –esto ultimo lo dijo en un murmullo mientras tapaba lo oídos de la niña

–No te preocupes... estuvo... fue una experiencia... –fue tentado a decir ¿_"aterradora"?... ¿"Peor que una pesadilla"?... ¿"Traumática"?... _pero se conformo con decir- ...enriquecedora

–Ya... –dijo Miku no creyéndole

–A Oujisama no le gusta que le diga oujisama –dijo la niña a su madre mientras señalaba a Ryoma

–¿Oujisama? –pregunto Miku alzando una ceja y conteniendo un ataque de risa

–Si... así me llama –dijo Ryoma no muy contento

–Pues... –sonrió Miku- a tu primo le llama... "Kuni-kun" –le dijo, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho ya que Ryoma la observó con sorpresa antes de alzar una ceja y esbozar una sonrisa ladina...

La Sonrisa Ladina... El cabello negro con reflejos verdosos, los ojos dorados... las facciones de su rostro... Oh Santo Cielo!

–Oh Por Dios –la escucho decir antes de que lo señalara- Tú eres el Stripper!... El Zorro! –dijo Miku antes de que su cerebro hiciera la equivalencia:

Ryoma **(es igual a)** Zorro **(es igual a)** Sakuno + beso del zorro **(es igual a)** Ryoma es el nuevo jefe de Sakuno **(es igual a) **enterarse de todo eso **(es igual a)** lo peor que puede pasar!!!

–Eres tú... el stripper que besó a una chica en el escenario! –dijo como para que no las relacionara

­El rostro de Ryoma contrajo como si le hubieran asestado un combo en la mandíbula... Y lo único que fue capaz de decir fue...

–¿Estabas ahí? ...

x x x x x

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola... regresé... pos con un poco de MomoXAnn para los fans (en donde me incluyo yop!!)... ojala le haya gustado el capi... ya saben espero gustosa sus comentarios!!!

Muchas gracias por los que me habéis dejado en los capis anteriores... en realidad me hacéis muy feliz y me motiváis a continuar con este loco fic!

En cuanto al Capi... pues estuve algo corta de tiempo (perdonad la demora!!!) para los próximos tratare de demorar menos (con practica laboral incluida)...

Pues algunas cosas que comentar...

Creo que tendremos un triangulo amoroso KintaXSakuXRyoma!!! Ujuu Pos que suerte tiene Sakuno-chan después de 24 años sin ni un perro que le ladre le salen dos (súper sexys y apuestos) hombres en la vida!!! (si fuera yop me quedo con los dos!!! XD)

En cuanto a Alyx pues no crean que es asi de molesta... es solo que le agrada demasiado Ryoma y se pone algo nerviosa y cuando esta nerviosa se le suelta la lengua... y no hay quien la pare...

Lo de Momo y Ann queda para el próximo capi... pues aun cada uno cree que tuvo la culpa ese dichoso día en que rompieron...

Y pues "Que les puedo decir" ehh... Ya descubrió Miku que Ryoma era el Stripper ... lo que irá a hacer con esa info... queda pa mas adelante...

Pos creo que alguien me pregunto si salía Syusuke Fuji... pues sip... pero mas adelante saldrá a enredar un poco mas las cosas... (jujuju)

Wueno hora de irme ya es tarde y mañana toca madrugar...

Nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo ... Espero sus comentarios...

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews! Les quiero un montón!!!**

**No olviden si les gusto el capi... dejen reviews!!! (Ya saben la formula!!!)**

**Reviews (es igual a) Motivación (es igual a) Yakumito escribe (es igual a) Ustedes leen Todos Felices!!!**

**(Pos el signo (es igual a) no los marca XD)**

* * *

Besos... Yakumito

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Y Que te Puedo Decir**

* * *

– 7 –

Cerró la puerta de su departamento en su penthouse con alivio... gracias a Dios Maureen se había ido... Santo Dios esa mujer era insoportable... era una modelo muy hermosa, una rubia despampanante... habían salido un par de veces y ahora ella creía que él era de su propiedad... Santo Cielo!... Había ido aquella noche a despedirse ya que se iba a Paris a un desfile de modas que le había surgido de improviso... A él que le importaba eso... ni siquiera le interesaba lo que hacia o dejaba de hacer aquella mujer... Era una frívola... ya que solo se había interesado en él por su dinero... siendo sincero primero había intentado conquistar a Tezuka, su primo... pero fue inteligente en no hacerle caso... en cambio él... se dejo llevar... no es que le faltaran las mujeres... pero esa rubia exuberante, era algo que no podía dejar pasar... pero ahora se arrepentía... esa mujer estaba algo obsesionada con él... pero que mas daba... se iría a Paris por un tiempo... quizás conociera a otro tonto en ese lugar y dejara de molestarle...

Además, ahora sumaba otra preocupación a su vida... Miku le había descubierto... Santo Cielo... que pequeño era el mundo... Porque justo esa noche, cuando cumplió la apuesta que había perdido con Momo, Miku había estado en el bar... Santo Cielo! Le había reconocido... y él... se había sorprendido tanto por ello que no fue capaz de negarlo... la joven no le dijo nada después de eso... él trató de explicarle la razón de porque había bailado de stripper esa noche, pero ella le resto importancia diciéndole que estaba en una despedida de soltera de una amiga que se iba a casar y que estaba sentada lejos del escenario... parecía nerviosa cuando abandonó la oficina... ni siquiera dejó un mensaje a Momo... el cual ni siquiera se pasó por la oficina y eso que le estuvo esperando, una hora mas después de que Miku se fuera...

Por Dios... que dolor de cabeza tenía ahora... primero Alyx con su perorata de más de una hora... y después al llegar a su apartamento, Maureen con su charla insustancial... lo único que deseaba ahora era una buena noche de sueño, sin pensar en nada...

x x x x x

Se revolvió nerviosa en su asiento mientras pensaba... no podía llegar y decirle a su mejor amiga que el stripper que la había besado esa noche en el bar no era otro que su nuevo jefe... la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que esa noticia le provocaría tal conmoción que no podría soportarlo... no era para menos una cosa asi podía traumar a cualquiera... si incluso ella estaba tan conmocionada con el descubrimiento que ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad en el horroroso día que había tenido...

Primero, su editora no había estado nada comprensiva cuando aquella tarde pasó por su oficina... Santo Dios, le había dado un ultimátum, si su nueva novela no evolucionaba lo suficiente simplemente sus libros no los seguiría publicando la editorial... Por Dios... escribir era lo que mas amaba en su vida y si no mejoraba perdería aquello por lo que había luchado en todos esos años... Santo Dios... mas encima debía buscar un trabajo, con Alyx sus gastos se multiplicaban y lo que ganaba en la venta sus libros apenas le alcanzaba para lo primordial...

Segundo, no había ido a ver a Makino-obaasan por miedo... un miedo irracional de encontrarse con "Kuni-kun", si que había sido sorpresa encontrarlo el día anterior en la recepción a la que Momo la había llevado, pero aun mas sorprendente fue saber que ese hombre era el presidente de Seigaku Holding, la compañía rival de Banda Enterprises Inc., lo mejor era alejarse de él... de por si su vida ya estaba mas que complicada... comenzar a sentir algo por él seria desastroso, había sentido la química ese día cuando le tomo la mano y la miró directo a los ojos... Santo Dios!... mejor era no recordar aquello... pero le era un poco difícil olvidarse del tema "Kuni-kun" ya que al parecer a Alyx le agradaba bastante y no paraba de hablar de él...

Y la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue el notición de que el stripper que le robó el primer beso a su mejor amiga no era nada mas ni nada menos que Ryoma, el vicepresidente de Seigaku Holding, el primo de Kuni-kun y el nuevo jefe de Sakuno…

Santo Cielo!... ¿Qué haría ahora?... lo mejor era dejar de pensar en eso y poner manos a la obra y comenzar a reorganizar su vida... eso... haría una lista...

Tomo lápiz y papel y comenzó a escribir...

_Lista de cosas por hacer:_

_1. Conseguir un empleo._

_2. Evitar ir a la cafetería de Makino-obaasan_

_3. Recuperar su laptop (que había dejado en la cafetería de Makino-obaasan)_

_4. Escribir el mejor libro de su vida_

_5. Tratar de evitar de cualquier forma posible el tema del Stripper del bar_

_6. No volver a hablar con Ryoma a solas (en donde pudiera salir el tema del Stripper del bar)_

_7. Dejar de pensar en "Kuni-kun"_

Dejo el lápiz a un lado mientras releía su lista... Sí, tendría que comenzar ahora mismo... sobretodo por la numero 7...

x x x x x

Abrió de golpe los ojos mientras se secaba el sudor frío de la frente... ¿Qué era ese sueño?... y ¿Quién era ese hombre?... de seguro era el sujeto del bar ese... ese que la había besado... Por eso se le hacia vagamente familiar... pero había algo extraño... esa sexy voz, esa silueta cubierta con la penumbra que la asechaba... esos labios que la besaban tan posesivamente... Santo Cielo... que clase de sueños estaba teniendo...

Con lentitud encendió la lámpara y tomo sus anteojos de la mesita de noche, mientras observaba el reloj, las 2:30 de la madrugada... soltó un largo suspiro mientras se acomodaba entre las mantas... Ahora ¿Cómo lograría volver a dormirse?... no tenía sueño... y mañana tenían una junta con el Sr. Echizen... con Ryoma Echizen... Oh Por Dios! Ese hombre la ponía nerviosa con esa mirada penetrante que siempre le dirigía... y ella se sonrojaba de solo recordar lo patosa que había sido ese día cuando destrozó su propia oficina... Santo Cielo!... que vergüenza!!!... de solo recordarlo le hacia sonrojarse y le entraban unas ganas de reír... además él creía que ella tenía una relación con Kintaro... no se lo dijo, pero la forma en que la miró cuando supo que vivían juntos... Por Dios... era algo que no podía olvidar... soltó otro suspiro mientras se quitaba los anteojos y apagaba la luz...

Ryoma Echizen... fue su último pensamiento antes de que cerrara los ojos...

x x x x x

–Maldita sea –soltó un taco mientras se dejaba caer de golpe en el sillón...

Eran las 3:00 de la madrugada y no podía dormir... había pasado dos horas en la cama dando vueltas tratando de conciliar el sueño... pero nada... ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?... últimamente le estaba costando bastante quedarse dormido... desde que había besado a esa chica en el bar... desde hacía ya una semana... ¿Qué rayos le había hecho esa mujer?... no podía pensar en ninguna otra mujer que ella... bueno en ella y en la Señorita Ryuzaki... Por Dios... esa muchacha ni siquiera era su tipo... con su apariencia gazmoña, sus enormes gafas... la ropa holgada... pero con esos increíbles ojos castaño-rojizo que lo hipnotizaban... ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?... Sakuno Ryuzaki era todo lo contrario a lo que buscaba en una mujer... y además ella tenía un novio... ese sujeto pelirrojo Tooyama Kintaro...

El sonido del timbre le sacó de sus meditaciones... ¿Quién demonios seria?... Eran las tres de la madrugada... maldijo en silencio mientras se dirigía a la puerta...

–¿Momoshiro? –dijo al verlo en la puerta... llevaba la misma ropa que en la tarde cuando le había abandonado en la oficina con la pequeña Alyx...- ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Puedo pasar o me dejaras aquí en la puerta? –pregunto con una sonrisa

–Si pasa –dijo moviéndose de la puerta- ¿Qué demonios te sucedió esta tarde?... déjame decirte que esta tarde es la peor que he pasado en mi vida... Por Dios esa niña es un verdadero demonio... no se calló en toda la tarde...

–Ryoma... –le interrumpió Momo- estoy enamorado –le soltó de sopetón sin poder contener la alegría que le embargaba

–¿De Miku? –pregunto pensando que era lo mas obvio

–No –respondió- de Ann

–¿Ann? –Pregunto alzando una ceja- ese nombre me suena

–Ann Tachibana –dijo sonriendo- la recuerdas... ella esta viva... no murió... y yo la amo!... Por Dios me siento como un adolescente... es la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido... y creo que ella aun me quiere –dijo riendo

–Te felicito –fue lo único que pudo decir... Por Dios su amigo le sorprendía

–Sabes creo que ella es amiga de Miku-chan –dijo sonriendo

–¿Y tus planes para con Miku? –preguntó viendo a su amigo... hacia tiempo que no le veía tan feliz

–Gracias al cielo que no le propuse matrimonio... no me puedo casar con ella –dijo sonriendo- Porque me voy a casar con Ann

Ryoma movió la cabeza pensando en lo loco que estaba su mejor amigo... recién se había reencontrado con Ann y ya pensaba en matrimonio

–Bueno en todo caso creo que Miku no habría aceptado tu propuesta de matrimonio... y si lo hubiera hecho mi primo te habría matado...

–¿Tu primo Tezuka? –pregunto mientras Ryoma alzaba una ceja como diciéndole ¿tengo algún otro primo?- ¿Por qué me habría de matar?

–Porque creo que va tras de Miku... –dijo restándole importancia

–En serio –pregunto sorprendido- tu circunspecto primo... tras de Miku... –dijo mientras pensaba con mas detalle- Ya me parecía raro que me mirara con tanto odio el otro día... no le habrás contado de mis planes ¿cierto?

Ryoma solo tosió un poco incómodo, mientras Momo soltaba un largo suspiro...

–Bueno, no pensé que fuera un secreto –dijo tratando de justificarse

–No lo era, pero me ves a mi contado tus cosas al mundo –dijo tratando de parecer molesto- le he dicho a alguien que tu bailas como stripper en los bares –dijo con una sonrisa socarrona

–Miku lo sabe –dijo mientras su semblante parecía preocupado

–¿Qué? –Se sorprendió el abogado- yo no le he dicho nada

–Lo se –dijo mientras se sentaba- ella me reconoció... estaba esa noche en el bar...

Momoshiro Takeshi rió fuertemente al ver la cara de afligido de su amigo...

–No lo puedo creer –dijo tratando de contener la risa- por eso estas desvelado... que pequeño es el mundo amigo Ryoma...

–No estoy despierto por eso –dijo mientras se estrujaba la cabeza

–Ya se, déjame adivinar... es por esa chica... la que besaste... en el escenario... cuando te las dabas de stripper

–Ya córtala con eso Momoshiro –dijo un poco molesto- ya sabes que fue por tu estúpida apuesta!

–Lo siento –dijo con el rostro contrito mientras se sentaba a su lado- Ya se... le diré a Ann que te haga una cita con una de sus lindas amigas...

–Momo... –dijo antes de soltar un suspiro

x x x x x

Estaba sentada en la sala de juntas... Kintaro le había dicho que llegaría un poco tarde y que lo excusara con el señor Echizen... pero él aun no llegaba... Por Dios que llegara Kintaro antes que él...

–Disculpe el retraso Srta. Ryuzaki –escuchó la voz profunda e inconfundible del señor Echizen

–Bue... Buenos días, señor Echizen –tartamudeó mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su cara

–buenos días, señorita Ryuzaki... –hizo una pausa- Sakuno... –agregó- ya que seremos compañeros de trabajo creo que lo mejor es tratarnos por nuestros nombres... llámame Ryoma...

–Ryoma... –murmuró mientras el sonrojo se acentuaba...

Ryoma Echizen sonrió complacido... ese sonrojo se debía a él...

–Sakuno-chan!!! –ese chillido lo sacó automáticamente de su ensoñación- creo que encontré el departamento perfecto... creo que podré arreglarlo justo antes de la boda...

¿¡BODA!? Grito su yo interno

–Señor Echizen, lamento la tardanza y esta interrupción –dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba asiento

Ryoma frunció el ceño... ese sujeto le parecía un verdadero estúpido, demasiado escandaloso... sentía deseos de darle un puñetazo para ver si con eso le quitaba esa estúpida sonrisa... ¿en que demonios estaba pensando Sakuno?... una mujer tan inteligente como ella no podía casarse con un idiota como ese...

Sakuno se sentía un poco incomoda con la situación, por Dios Kintaro sonreía mientras no paraba de hablar, y Ryoma... parecía a punto de golpearle...

Tosió suavemente para llamar la atención de los dos hombres los cuales voltearon a verla de inmediato...

–Creo... q...que deberíamos co...comenzar c...con la reunión –tartamudeó... Santo Cielo... porque tartamudeaba y por que los dos la estaban observando fijamente... lo que provocó que un sonrojo cubriera completamente su rostro...

x x x x x

No podía creerlo, realmente esto le venia de maravilla, el primer numero de su lista se estaba cumpliendo... y el segundo punto hasta el momento también y si las cosas seguían asi el tercero pudiera ser que también...

Como una respuesta a sus plegarias apareció Lynn en su puerta... la joven había regresado antes de tiempo de su desfile de modas en Paris y ese día a primera hora le había ido a ver... con nada mas de ni nada menos que con una propuesta de trabajo... Era un proyecto que tenía... justo lo que necesitaba... un trabajo... La aparición de Alyx en el salón de su pequeño departamento interrumpió un momento la planeación del nuevo negocio... Lynn había quedado encantada con la niña... Por Dios Lynn adoraba a los niños... era obvio que su "hija" no seria la excepción...

Después de un rápido desayuno la acompañó a la guardería, en realidad era también para saludar a Ann, la cual estaba con un extraño brillo en la mirada...

–¿Qué le sucede a Ann? –pregunto Lynn mientras salían de la guardería

–No lo sé –respondió ella- pero debe ser algo muy bueno... la viste parece muy feliz... como si estuviera... enamorada –lo ultimo lo dijo en un murmullo

–¿Ann?... si sabes que aun esta suspirando por ese novio que tuvo en el ultimo año de colegio... ¿cómo se llamaba?... Moro... Mono... Momo... ¿te acuerdas?

–Momoshiro... –dijo Miku sin pensar... – Oh Por Dios! –soltó de golpe deteniéndose en la calle- Momoshiro Takeshi

–Si –dijo Lynn un poco extrañada por la reacción de su amiga- asi se llamaba

–No Lynn, no entiendes... Momoshiro Takeshi es mi abogado, el que me ayudo con los trámites de la adopción, Oh Por Dios!!! Ayer lo envié a buscar a Alyx a la guardería...

–Entonces crees que es por él... que Ann esta asi? –Preguntó mientras Miku asentía- Creo que esta tarde debemos juntarnos... Por Dios me voy una semana y todo cambia...

–Vamos Lynn no es tan asi... –trato de animarla Miku

–Como que no... Cuantas cosas me he perdido por estar en ese estúpido desfile de modas... –dijo un poco ofendida- Sakuno esta viviendo con un hombre, Ann se reencontró con su antiguo amor, Tú ahora eres madre de una niña de tres años y estas tratando de evitar a un hombre que al parecer te gusta bastante –dijo alzando una ceja

El sonrojo que cruzo el rostro de Miku provoco una sonrisa en la joven modelo

–Eso no es cierto –negó mientras trataba de apaciguar su color

–Vamos si no fuera cierto irías tu misma a buscar tu Laptop donde Makino-san –dijo sonriendo, Miku era tan predecible-

–Yo... Yo no voy... Porque...

–Ya vale... no importa, no me cuesta nada ir por el... de paso me fijo a ver que tal esta el tipo ese... –dijo mientras el sonrojo volvía a su amiga- ¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte? –dijo, pero su amiga estaba mas roja que antes- Vamos no te pongas asi que pareces mas un clon de Sakuno-chan... además es tiempo de que te eches un novio

–Lynn! –Chilló un poco molesta- no me quiero echar un novio... y menos a alguien como él

–Oh vamos no creo que sea tan feo –dijo sonriendo

–En ningún momento he dicho que sea feo –dijo antes de agregar- es mas bien muy apuesto... demasiado diría yo...

–Entonces no importa que sea pobre –dijo mientras molestaba a su amiga... Por Dios como extrañaba molestar a Miku... era tan divertido picarla con cada mínima cosa

–Bueno... pobre no es –aceptó un poco insegura por la mirada que tenia su amiga- en realidad es el Presidente de Seigaku Holding

–Y que esperas para echarle el lazo –chillo Lynn entusiasmada-

Miku solo suspiro...

–Lynn –dijo con calma- tu sabes porque me aleje de mi abuelo

–Si, el viejo ese te quería casar con ese sujeto despreciable... –soltó mientras fruncía el ceño- Te juro que si alguna vez me cruzó con ese viejo le voy a cantar un par de verdades...

Miku sólo sonrió por la actitud de su amiga...

–Bueno... a lo que iba es que él...

–El tipo que te gusta –la interrumpió Lynn sólo para recibir una mirada cabreada de su amiga

–¿Podrías cortarla con eso? –le pregunto frunciendo el ceño- eso no es lo que iba a decirte...

–Ya vale no te enojes...

–Bueno... él.. –dijo mientras desafiaba a Lynn, con la mirada, a decir algo- es el dueño del Holding rival de mi abuelo... es un millonario, y ya sabes yo detesto a la gente rica...

–Vamos no eches a todos los ricos en el mismo saco por un par de malas experiencias con ellos

–¿Un par?... mi abuelo, mi padre, mi madre, Echizen... –iba a seguir con la lista, pero Lynn le interrumpió

–¿Echizen? –pregunto- ¿ese quien es?

Miku suspiro, necesitaba contárselo a alguien... necesitaba desahogarse

–Entremos aquí –dijo señalando una cafetería- y te lo cuento

Después de encontrar una mesa y ordenar algo, Lynn estaba expectante esperando lo que su amiga le iba a contar

–Primero que todo prométeme que esto no se lo dirás a nadie... y mucho menos a Sakuno

–Prometido –dijo la modelo... Oh, Por Dios... lo que fuera que le iba a contar en realidad parecía muy delicado...

–Echizen, Ryoma Echizen, es el nuevo jefe de Sakuno... el vicepresidente de Seigaku Holding, primo de Kunimitsu...

–¿Primo del tipo que te gusta? –interrumpió sin poder evitarlo

–Lynn –le chilló Miku molesta- Ya te dije que pararas con eso!

–Ya, ya lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo –sonrió inocentemente

–Echizen... en realidad es el Stripper que beso a Sakuno en el bar... –lo soltó rápido solo para jactarse con la reacción de Lynn... Oh Por Dios... no parecía que solo ella había quedado conmocionada con eso

–No puede ser... –dijo seria mientras salía de su estado- Supongo que Sakuno-chan no lo sabe... Oh Por Dios... Eso es horrible...

–Ves, otro rico jugando... Una apuesta –dijo seria- todo por una maldita apuesta

–Te juro que si alguna vez me cruzó con ese estúpido arrogante de Echizen le voy a cantar un par de verdades... –dijo molesta la modelo

Miku sonrió, al parecer esa frase era la predilecta de su amiga...

–Es mejor que no lo hagas... él no sabe que Sakuno-chan era la chica que besó... Y Por Dios... no le comentes nada a ella, ni a nadie –dijo tratando de calmar a su amiga

–¿Lo sabe Ann o Tomoka? –preguntó ya mas calmada, mientras Miku negaba- Quizás sea mejor que no se enteren... por lo menos que no se entere Tomoka... no es muy buena guardado secretos... Yo por mi parte no diré nada

–Gracias... en realidad me estaba ahogando con eso... –dijo sonriendo-

–Gracias a ti... ahora yo me voy a ahogar con eso... –bromeó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa- Bueno... creo que será mejor que vaya donde Makino-san... Nos reuniremos esta noche... en tu casa... para que no te preocupes por buscar a alguien que cuide de tu adorable hija... y te llevo tu laptop

–Si, yo me encargo de avisarle a las demás –dijo sonriendo-

–Gracias por el café –dijo poniéndose de pie- ¿Algún recado para Kuni-kun? –pregunto tratando de esconder una sonrisa maligna

–Ya vete Lynn –dijo molesta- no quiero discutir contigo

–Vamos es solo una broma –sonrió- me muero de ganas por ver como es... Al parecer a Alyx le gusta mucho... –dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de irse- Nos vemos

Miku maldijo en silencio... ¿en que momento se le ocurrió contarle a Lynn sobre Kunimitsu?... ¿En que estaba pensando?... ¿era idiota o que?... bueno no sacaba nada con lamentarse, se dijo mientras se ponía de pie, pagaba en la caja y salía fuera de la cafetería... ahora un punto mas para su lista

_8. No matar a Lynn Hamilton_

Sí, apenas llegara a su departamento la agregaría a la lista...

–¿Miku? –escucho antes de voltear y encontrarse con un hombre... alto, de cabello castaño, ojos azul-verdoso y una sonrisa radiante...

Abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió... Oh... Por Dios!... tres años habían pasado desde la ultima vez que le vio... antes de que él se fuera a Inglaterra... y después de que la ayudara a reorganizar su vida, cuando abandonó a su abuelo y los planes que el anciano tenía para ella ...

x x x x x

Ryoma parecía molesto... oh eso fue lo que pensó su secretaria cuando entró a su despacho diciendo escuetamente que no le pasara llamadas, y cerrando la puerta de golpe...

¿Qué hacia trabajando allí?... debería pensar seriamente en jubilar... esos hombres temperamentales... primero Tezuka-san había pasado por allí con la misma orden que su primo... ¿Qué les ocurría a los hombres hoy en día?... sí... jubilar era lo mas sensato...

Ryoma se sentó de golpe en su silla mientras arrojaba la carpeta sobre la mesa... un trabajo perfecto... lo que era obvio esperar de Sakuno... una mujer muy inteligente... lastima que se fuera a casar con Tooyama... pero en que demonios estaba pensando, a él que le importaba que se fuera a casar con ese idiota... ella podía hacer lo que quisiera... Oh... Por Dios... había disfrutado la tarde charlando con ella, cuando Tooyama se había marchado... Oh Por Dios... que le estaba pasando... la chica ni siquiera era su tipo... y a pesar de todo –su aspecto- le empezaba a parecer... ¿atractiva?... Santo Cielo! necesitaba urgentemente encontrar a la mujer de bar de seguro ella era la culpable de que se sintiera de esa forma... en cada mujer que miraba le parecía verla a ella... de seguro eso le ocurría con Sakuno... si eso era... y ella con sus adorables sonrojos...

x x x x x

Continuara...

x x x x x

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Primero que todo me gustaría agradecer vuestros reviews, en realidad me ponen muy feliz, y también me gustaría disculparme por no actualizar en tanto tiempo... pero ya saben con el trabajo (mi practica profesional, la cual espero acabe pronto –el 3 de agosto- TT.TT)... y lo en época de exámenes... gracias a Dios solo me toca dar uno...

Bueno basta de mi... ahora vamos a los comentarios del capi de hoy...

Lo de siempre... ¿Y Qué les puedo decir?... lo que viene, se viene bueno... lo único que os aviso que me pegare un saltito en el tiempo, unos cuantos meses para acelerar un poco las cosas...

RyomaxSakunoxKintaro se pone bueno... pos Ryoma sacando conclusiones apresuradas, Sakuno sonrojándose a cada momento y Kintaro con sus horribles "_lapsus linguae"..._

MomoxAnn pos la cosa va bien entre ellos...

Lynn apareció activamente en el fic... por si comparamos es el equivalente femenino de Momo... pues si no me creen mas adelante lo verán...

¿Y quien creen que es el misterioso hombre con el que se encontro Miku?

Wueno hora de irme...

Este ha sido el Capitulo mas largo que he escrito y espero que les guste...

**Ahh, le dedico el Capi a anne-chan-19 que lo ha estado esperando desde hace muucho... sorry prometo que tratare de escribir y publicar mas rapido los capis**

Nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo ... Espero sus comentarios...

**Gracias por los reviews! Les quiero un montón!!!**

**No olviden si les gusto el capi... dejen reviews!!!**

Besos... Yakumito


	8. Chapter 8

**Y Que te Puedo Decir**

* * *

– 8 –

Era sábado, su día favorito de la semana.

Kintaro-kun había salido temprano esa mañana y no volvería hasta el domingo... ¿Cómo se había podido levantar tan temprano ese día?... si la noche anterior se había quedado despierto hasta las tres de la madrugada, hasta la hora que llegó del departamento de Miku... Su amiga estaba muy rara esa noche... y Lynn no había parado en molestarle con un sujeto que al parecer estaba tras ella... eran divertidos los comentarios que ella hacia... pero Miku no respondía como lo hubiera hecho de costumbre... Algo le pasaba, pero conociéndola ella no se lo iba decir... siempre se guardaba las cosas hasta el punto en que parecía no soportar mas las soltaba... era demasiado independiente y orgullosa para pedir ayuda... de eso estaba segura, pero en el momento en que la necesitara ella estaría allí...

Lo otro de lo que se enteró esa noche fue de que su amiga Ann estaba saliendo con un chico... bueno no exactamente saliendo... pero al parecer-o mejor dicho con solo verle la cara a su amiga- la cosa iba bien...

En cuanto a Lynn, pues ella había renunciado al modelaje y estaba planeando seriamente hacerse con un nuevo negocio... eso era muy bueno...

Suspiro pensando en cuanto podían cambiar las cosas de una semana a otra... hace una semana ella estaba llorando por el idiota libertino que la besó en el bar... hoy estaba pensando en que haría esa tarde cuando cuidara a la pequeña Alyx... Miku le había pedido que la cuidara... y ella ¿Cómo podía negarse?... adoraba a esa niña... era como una copia diminuta de Miku... ¿Cuántos recuerdos le traía de su niñez?... muchísimos...

Lo otro que había cambiado era su situación laboral... después de haber trabajado 3 años para Dickenson y haber sido casi invisible para él… ahora su jefe la trataba como la mas importante trabajadora de la empresa… por dios…. Cada vez que se cruzaba con el anciano este le decía cuan feliz estaba de que ella trabajara para el… incluso le había ofrecido una cuantiosa bonificación… Santo Cielo y unas vacaciones con todo pagado al lugar que ella quisiera, pero esto cuando terminara el proyecto para Seigaku Holding… Su otro jefe… Ryoma Echizen... era desconcertante… después de todas las vergüenzas que había pasado con él… no podía evitar sonrojarse… y a él esto le parecía divertido… Ayer cuando estaban el la reunión y Kintaro-kun tuvo que irse un poco mas temprano y se quedaron solos…. por dios…. Siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando hablaba con hombres atractivos…. Y su jefe lo era mucho… y la miraba de una forma extraña, y ella no paraba de sonrojarse y él le sonreía…. Santo Cielo… incluso su corazón parecía estar a punto de salírsele cuando él le sonreía así… y esos malditos sonrojos que no paraban y lo peor… es que se volvía tartamuda y patosa...

Se dejo caer en el sofá mientras ojeaba una revista…

Ryoma Echizen era un playboy, Santo Cielo si hasta en la revista que estaba ojeando le aparecía… tan elegante con un traje Armani que le sentaba de maravilla y una famosa modelo del brazo como accesorio decorativo… ¿En que estaba pensando?... solo había una razón para que él le sonriera así… y eso era que se estaba burlando por lo patosa e infantil que era…. Sólo estaba jugando… ¿Por qué otra cosa le sonreiría y miraría así a una joven inteligente y fea?... y ella se sonrojaba como una quinceañera enamorada… ¿enamorada?...

–Oh Por Dios!!! –cerró la revista y la arrojo lejos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza…

x x x x x

El viento soplo suave mientras caminaba por el parque… hace un par de horas había pasado a dejar a la pequeña Alyx a casa de Sakuno… su hija era lo que mas adoraba en el mundo… era su única familia… ¿y entonces porque se había dejado convencer de ir a ese lugar?... Santo Cielo… realmente era estúpida… pero como iba negarse a una petición de "él" si le había ayudado cuando mas lo necesitaba… había sido su ángel guardián cuando no había tenido a donde ir… y compartían mas de una cosa… y eso era lo que le hizo verse obligada a aceptar la petición de ir a ese lugar…

Soltó un largo suspiro al recordar cuando se detuvo frente a la magnanimidad de la elegante construcción…

"Hotel Grand Astoria"…

_Entro al lugar mientras intentaba pensar en algo mejor que en aquella reunión a la que iba... _

–_Que estupidez –mascullo en voz baja mientras comenzaba a devolver camino... y se acercaba a la puerta- _

–_Miku –escucho que alguien le hablaba a su espalda-_

–_Mierda! –murmuro mientras se daba vuelta para encontrarse con "él"_

–_¿Qué sucede?... ¿estabas huyendo? –pregunto su interlocutor sonriendo_

–_Vamos Syusuke –dijo ella mientras soltaba un hondo suspiro- sabes que esto no es fácil para mi... después de pensarlo había decidido no venir... sabes que esto lo hago solo por ti, por eso fue que vine, por ti... no por él..._

–_Me halagas Miku... –sonrió él- pero sabes que el viejo quiere verte... después de la recepción en el hotel en el cual casi le negaste que eras tu, ha estado muy triste... casi ni le reconocí cuando le vi... ¿sabes lo que no es reconocer a tu propio padre?... –le pregunto suspicaz_

_Miku alzó una ceja mientras le lanzaba una mirada furibunda_

–_Sí... se lo que no es reconocer a tu propio padre... han pasado mas de 15 años desde la ultima vez que le vi... no esperas que después de que me abandonó le reconozca como tal... siempre será como un desconocido para mi –murmuro entristecida_

–_Ha estado enfermo –murmuro el joven mientras le indicaba que le siguiera a una salita privada en el hotel_

–_Entonces el motivo de esta reunión es para disculparse de una vida de abandono... pues dile que tiene mi perdón... yo... me voy a mi casa ahora –dijo mientras se decidía a irse_

–_El no solo quiere tu perdón... quiere que escuches sus razones y que aceptes ir a vivir con él a Inglaterra... –dijo mientras observaba a una asombrada Miku- quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido... y yo creo que deberías aceptar_

–_No puedes pedirme eso... –dijo retrocediendo- yo tengo una vida acá...yo puedo perdonarle e incluso escucharle, pero no puedo irme con él... no puedo... _

–_Miku... –dijo el viéndole con tristeza_

–_Maldición! Syusuke... no me mires así... –dijo un poco molesta_

–_Miku eres mi hermana... –murmuro sonriéndole_

–_Media-hermana –agrego ella_

–_Media hermana, hermana es lo mismo... Mikuru Fuji... compartimos el mismo padre... y a pesar que ahora te llames Miku Fujioka... nunca podrás dejar de lado el hecho de que seamos hermanos..._

_Miku se dejo caer en un sofá mientras trataba de contener sus lagrimas... _

–_Lo se... Maldita sea... Lo se –dijo mientras se presionaba los puños_

–_Además como eres mi hermana... creí que un encuentro con él seria demasiado... por eso le pedí que te escribiera esto... –dijo mientras le enseñaba una carta y se la entregaba- eres libre de leerla, romperla, tirarla, guardarla... lo que quieras Miku... _

–_Y recién ahora vienes a decirme eso... una carta... no sabes lo mal que me he sentido desde ayer pensando que me vería cara a cara con Yuuki... pensé que iba a morir en ese instante... y ahora me sales que me has hecho venir por una carta... –dijo todo muy rápido_

–_Sí –reconoció su hermano_

–_Gracias... –murmuro ella-_

Ahora sentada en un banco del parque pensaba en ello... tenia la carta guardada en el bolso que traía... ¿Debía leerla?... no de seguro solo había escrito cosas para justificarse... ella ya sabia porque la había abandonado... su padre estaba enamorado de una mujer con la cual tenia una relación antes de que se casara con su madre... esa mujer tuvo un bebé –Syusuke-... pasaron unos cuantos años y Yuuki se vio a6trapado en un matrimonio de conveniencia con su madre en donde nació ella... tiempo después su padre se dio cuenta que no amaba a su madre ni a ella y las abandono, divorciándose de Miyu Banda... Por otro lado la historia de su madre no difería tanto... ella después del divorcio, se marcho al extranjero y se caso con otro hombre, con el cual años mas tarde tendría a Alyx... y a ella la abandono con su abuelo... Por Dios su vida parecía una telenovela... solo falta que la arrollara un automóvil y perdiera la memoria...

Soltó una risa para no llorar... su vida era un asco... no tenia ninguna idea para su libro... no tenia trabajo –la idea de negocio de Lynn podía demorar su tiempo en transformarse realmente en un trabajo-... tenia una hija que mantener... y se moría de ganas de visitar a Makino-obaasan... ella sabría aconsejarla... pero no podía... temía demasiado encontrarse con Kunimitsu... Por Dios... ese hombre le gustaba... demasiado... pero él era todo lo que ella había tratado de escapar durante todos esos años... y temía enamorarse de él... además como contarle... _Hola sabes que... yo soy Mikuru Fuji, la nieta de Mikiya Banda... mi abuelo es el dueño de Banda Enterprises._.. no, no podía...

x x x x x

Alyx permanecía sentada en la pequeña sala del apartamento de Sakuno-oneechan... la cual estaba demorando demasiado en cambiarse de ropa... estaban jugando a las princesas... ella ya tenia puesto su disfraz... pero Sakuno-oneechan llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrada en su habitación... quizás no había sido buena idea invitarla jugar a eso... estaba algo extraña desde la mañana como si anduviera en las nubes...

El timbre llamo su atención...

–Sakuno-oneechan –le llamo Alyx desde el salón...

Sakuno salio de la habitación... Por Dios se había quedado divagando sentada sobre la cama... no había alcanzado a cambiarse de ropa... solo se había soltado el cabello... y la mirada que Alyx le daba... era de reproche...

–Lo siento –le murmuro mientras se acercaba a la puerta- después me cambio y jugamos¿te parece? –le sonrió a la niña antes de abrir la puerta...

Y abrió la puerta con suavidad...

x x x x x

Se reclino en su silla mientras analizaba la carta de dimisión de su secretaria... Kari-san era una excelente y muy eficiente secretaria... que la habría arrojado a tomar una decisión así... él creyó que ella estaba feliz con el trabajo... entonces porque... Bueno por lo menos les había avisado con un mes de anticipación... tiempo de sobra para encontrar un reemplazo...

Dejo la carta sobre el escritorio... Por Dios cuanto trabajo se le había juntado en dos días... Desde la recepción del hotel había estado enfocando su atención en otra dirección... desde ese día se había paseado cerca e incluso había estado horas en el café de Makino-san... esperando por Miku... Por Dios cuanto ansiaba verla... pero la joven no había aparecido... Ayer había entrado al café una joven que hablaba animadamente con Makino... y la había escuchado decir el nombre de Miku... además esa muchacha le había observado con atención...

Sonrió un poco avergonzado al recordar...

_Ya se había hecho una costumbre pasar bastante tiempo en ese lugar, sobretodo en los últimos días... parecía ser un mero objeto mas de la cafetería de Makino-san... no el famoso millonario dueño de Seigaku Holding... sino una persona normal... Aun recordaba la primera vez que visito ese negocio... había sido después de una fusión... cuando entro se sintió trasportado en otro lugar... se sentía realmente cómodo y la anciana dueña del local era muy amable... Y allí fue la primera vez que le vio..._

_Dio un sorbo al café que estaba bebiendo... era el tercero o cuarto que bebía esa mañana... Gracias a Dios se le había ocurrido llevar su Laptop para fingir que estaba trabajando... Fingir... por que en realidad esperaba que ese día apareciera Miku... moría de ganas de verla... ese día en la recepción del hotel había estado tan cerca de ella... incluso había sentido una ligera descarga eléctrica cuando había tomado su mano... Debía conquistarla... a ella y a la pequeña Alyx... Por Dios, el siempre había deseado una familia... y Miku y Alyx encajaban perfectamente con él... No importaba que el idiota de Momoshiro la estuviera cortejando... nadie podría hacerla feliz como él..._

_La campañilla de la puerta sonó e inmediatamente levanto la mirada... ¿Seria Miku acaso?_

_La decepción le embargó al ver a una atractiva joven rubia... pero definitivamente no era Miku..._

_Suspiro mientras enfocaba su vista en su laptop..._

–_Lynn –saludo la anciana mujer mientras abrazaba a la joven efusivamente- hace mucho que no venias a visitarme..._

–_Lo siento... –se disculpo ella- estaba muy liada con el trabajo, pero ahora me tendrá bien seguido por aquí_

–_Me alegra oírlo –sonrió la anciana- ¿Qué te sirvo, pequeña? –pregunto la mujer_

–_Nada, he venido solo por la laptop de Miku... –respondió mientras ponía atención en los clientes, uno es especial llamo su atención... a la mínima mención de Miku el hombre levanto la cabeza y aguzó el oído... un hombre muy apuesto no debía pasar de los treinta, muy apuesto, alto, cabello castaño claro, ojos café claro, un cuerpazo... Santo Cielo Bendito... si ese era Kuni-kun... Miku realmente estaba loca al no hacerle caso... apuesto, rico, y que al parecer estaba enamoradísimo de ella... ¿Qué mas se podía pedir en un hombre?- Miku no se ha sentido muy bien estos días –dijo mientras veia al hombre aun atento a su conversación..._

–_Pero se encuentra bien¿no? –pregunto preocupada_

–_Esta bien... no es nada grave –dijo antes de acercarse y murmurarle en voz baja- en realidad Miku esta muy bien... solo que esta tratando de evitar a ese tipo apuesto que al parecer anda tras ella_

_Makino-san soltó una larga risotada... y agrego- Creo a mi pequeña Miku también le gusta bastante, pero es demasiado testaruda para reconocerlo –rió mientras veia al hombre que supuestamente estaba tras de Miku_

–_Pues Makino-san debieras ver la forma en que se sonroja –chillo Lynn sin poder evitar aumentar el tono de voz- Es como un clon de Sakuno-chan_

_Ambas rieron sin parar..._

_Kunimitsu Tezuka se sentía realmente incomodo... Ambas mujeres... la joven rubia que al parecer era amiga de Miku-chan y la anciana abuela... Hablaban, le observaban y reían... luego escuchaba el nombre de Miku y volvían a reír... si hubiera sido una persona mas desconfiada habría pensado que estaban hablando de él..._

_Y Miku seguía sin aparecer..._

Soltó un suspiro mientras enfocaba su atención a los documentos que tenia enfrente... ahí estaba el proyecto de Ryuzaki y Tooyama...

Realmente era un muy buen trabajo el que hacia la joven... Ojala alguna vez su primo encontrara una mujer como ella... Su primo... realmente se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña... esa mañana había pasado a dejarle el proyecto para que lo leyera... y le había comentado que le habían surgido un par de dudas y que visitaría a Ryuzaki-san –aunque en realidad la había llamado Sakuno- para despejar un par de dudas... él le había mirado inquisitivamente, pero su primo le había comentado de la inminente boda de Sakuno y Tooyama... Pues el ni siquiera lo hubiera imaginado... en realidad esos jóvenes parecían mas hermanos que pareja...

Cerro la carpeta de golpe...

Miku... ¿Por qué demonios la joven parecía estarle evitando?

x x x x x

Estacionó su lujoso automóvil en las afueras del edificio en donde se encontraba el apartamento de Sakuno Ryuzaki... en realidad en un barrio muy bonito... parecía un lugar seguro en donde vivir...

Bajo mientras organizaba sus ideas... ¿Qué le diría a Sakuno cuando le encontrara en la puerta de su apartamento?... ya tenia todo planeado... le consultaría sobre unas cuantas dudas que le habían surgido... y luego la invitaría a almorzar... si no había escuchado mal el día anterior, Tooyama no estaría en la ciudad... era su oportunidad para ver que era lo que le pasaba con la joven...

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y con indecisión tocó el timbre... Espero un momento... y la puerta se abrió...

La joven frente a el sin duda era Ryuzaki Sakuno... sólo que su anticuado peinado había desaparecido y una melena castaña rojiza caía como cascada sobre sus hombros...

–¿Ryoma? –se sorprendió ella al verle allí

–¿Sakuno? –pregunto él con indecisión-

–Oujisama!!! –escucho una voz infantil conocida chillar, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa

–¿Alyx? –dijo sin creer ver a la niña en la sala de estar de Sakuno Ryuzaki

x x x x x

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola a todas/os las/os que leen este fic... y os agradezco un monton por hacerlo y dejar vuestros comentarios... ya que en realidad me animan a seguirle... Este capitulo esta un poquito soso... pero mas para delante se viene lo bueno... pos es mas para explicar un par de cosillas que serán de vital importancia para el desarrollo del fic...

No tiene mucho humor... pero si tiene algo de RyoxSaku...

Pues para el Proxy capi, que espero de todo corazón subir la proxima semana... se viene el salto de tiempo... y muchos sonrojos, comentarios a medias (que en este capi no hubieron)... celos... (no solo de Ryoma)... y por supuesto le pondre humor y mi toque "especial"... (como alguien dijo por ahí en un review que mi imaginacion tiene un toque pervertido)

Bueno ya saben sus comentarios en un reviews... para saber que tal va... y así me animan a subir el proximo capitulo mas rápido...

A todo esto ya se acabaron mis examenes (en realidad era uno solo)... pero aun estoy con practica laboral TT.TT... pero aun así me queda algo de tiempo para escribir y por supuesto leer vuestros comentarios...

Nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo ... Espero sus comentarios...

**Gracias por los reviews! Les quiero un montón!!!**

* * *

**No olviden si les gusto el capi... dejen reviews!!!**

Besos... Yakumito

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Y Que te Puedo Decir**

* * *

– 9 –

Había hecho cosas estúpidas... pero esta sin duda era la estupidez más grande del mundo...

Había logrado evitar durante tres largas e interminables semanas, ver a "Kuni-kun"... pero esta decisión había tirado por la borda todo... pero que mas podía hacer... su editora finalmente había dado cumplimiento al ultimátum... sus libros ya no se publicarían... y el negocio con Lynn no parecía seguir buen rumbo... las ultimas semanas su amiga se estaba comportando de una manera un tanto extraña...

Además el dinero de sus ahorros se estaban agotando... debía urgentemente conseguir un empleo... ni pensar en utilizar el dinero que había colocado en un fideicomiso para cuando Alyx creciera, después de todo era la herencia que sus padres le habían dejado al morir y ella no tenia derecho a utilizar el dinero... era una cuantiosa suma en donde se incluían las acciones que su madre tenia en Banda Enterprises... Al diablo con eso... ella no tocaría ni un solo centavo de esa herencia... todo pertenecía a Alyx... y lo que sacara de allí sería para los estudios de la niña... Por eso necesitaba urgentemente un empleo...

Hace unos días se había encontrado con Ryoma Echizen... aunque ella cuando le vio trato de esquivarle, no fuera a salir el tema del bar... pero le dijo algo... ¿Cómo rayos supo que ella necesitaba un empleo?... pero en fin, le había dicho que en la empresa de él –Seigaku Holding- necesitaban una secretaria... ella no sabia nada de eso, pero de seguro podría aprender... no era para nada tonta y aprendía con facilidad... además era el único empleo con el cual podría ganar lo suficiente para llegar a fin de mes e incluso tener tiempo para cuidar de Alyx...

Era su única opción... no podía solicitar ayuda a su padre... ni siquiera había leído la carta que le había dejado... quizás no era lo mejor, pero y si la leía y confirmaba lo que mas temía... no simplemente no podía leerla... era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y seguir su vida con su pequeña hija...

Suspiro mientras entraba al enorme edifico de Seigaku Holding... se sentía realmente nerviosa... hacia ya tres semanas que no veía a Kunimitsu... Por Dios... Ojala no se lo encontrara...

Sujetó con firmeza la carpeta que llevaba en los brazos y entro al edificio con una idea clara en la mente... Debía conseguir ese empleo...

x

Allí estaba en su escritorio... había realizado ya casi ocho entrevistas y ninguna de las mujeres que se había presentado parecía adecuada para el cargo... ¿Qué sucedía?... necesitaba contratar a alguien... Kari-san se iría la semana próxima... y necesitaba una secretaria...

El intercomunicador llamo su atención...

–Señor Tezuka –le habló Kari-san desde su escritorio fuera de la oficina- llegó la próxima postulante

Tezuka soltó un suspiro... esto era interminable...

–Por favor Kari-san, hazla pasar –dijo mientras enfocaba su vista a la montaña de papeles que tenia pendiente... sino acababan pronto las entrevistas tendría demasiado trabajo acumulado al final del día...

x

Miku Fujioka ingreso a la oficina en la cual se suponía que estaban haciendo las entrevistas para contratar a la nueva secretaria... Por Dios a quien se le ocurría poner la oficina de Recursos Humanos en el ultimo piso del edificio... además el lugar ese no parecía exactamente una oficina de Recursos humanos parecía mas el despacho del presidente de la compañía... A lo mejor había escuchado mal a la recepcionista... quizás debiera preguntar si esta bien o había errado...

–Disculpe... –dijo Miku a una mujer de edad avanzada que de seguro trabajaba allí- Vengo por lo del puesto de secretaria, es aquí o me equivoque de lugar –pregunto mientras la anciana mujer le sonreía

–Es aquí... –le dijo la mujer- espere un momento y le aviso al jefe –dijo ella

Miku soltó un suspiro... al final no se había equivocado...

Vio como la mujer presionaba un botón del intercomunicador...

–Señor Tezuka –escucho que la mujer decía por el aparato- llegó la próxima postulante

La sangre se le congelo por un momento al escuchar ese nombre...

–Por favor Kari-san, hazla pasar –escucho la voz de la persona a la que quería evitar desesperadamente...

–Por favor, adelante –le dijo pero notó lo pálida que estaba- ¿se siente bien? –le pregunto al verla así

–Yo... yo no sabía que la entrevista la haría el presidente –murmuro

–No se sienta nerviosa...-le dijo- Tezuka-san puede que tenga mal genio, pero es una persona excelente... no debe tener miedo

–Yo... –iba a continuar pero soltó un suspiro... era mejor enfrentarse ahora... quizás no consiguiera el empleo, pero le serviría para probarse a si misma que ya no sentía nada por ese hombre... –Gracias... –le dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta que antes le había señalado la mujer

Estúpido Ryoma Echizen... de seguro sabia que su primo iba a hacer la entrevista... y no le había advertido nada...

Abrió la puerta con lentitud... allí estaba detrás de un enorme y elegante escritorio... tenia la vista fija en una montaña de papeles que revisaba concentradísimo... Por Dios... estaba más atractivo que la última vez que le vio... Santo Cielo... ni siquiera la había mirado y su corazón parecía estar a punto de salir...

–Por favor adelante, tome asiento –le dijo sin siquiera levantar la vista...-

–Gracias –dijo ella al sentarse, pero se arrepintió... con solo esa palabra el levanto la vista y sus miradas se encontraron... si hubiera tenido una cámara fotográfica... habría inmortalizado la imagen de asombro que presentaba aquel atractivo hombre

–¿Miku? –murmuro el sin dejar de verle, como no creyendo que ella estuviera allí...

x x x x x

Sakuno Ryuzaki releyó por enésima vez la tarjeta que tenia en sus manos... ni en sus sueños mas locos habría imaginado que estaría invitada al evento mas importante del año... la conmemoración del aniversario de Seigaku Holding... solo las personas mas importantes y destacadas –por no decir la personas dueñas de grandes empresas y millonarios del país- estaban invitados a ese magnánimo evento... era un evento para gente bonita... ¿Cómo rayos le habían invitado a ella?... Bueno después de todo, ella estaba trabajando en proyectos para Seigaku Holding –por no decir que desde un tiempo hasta esta parte, se había convertido en amiga de Ryoma Echizen... el era realmente encantador... ahora ya no la miraba de la misma forma de antes... eso era muy bueno, ya que ahora no se sonrojaba con tanta facilidad-

Todo esto desde hacía ya tres semanas... cuando de improviso apareció en la puerta de su departamento... Sonrió al recordar la cara de sorpresa al encontrar a la pequeña Alyx con ella...

_Allí estaban... sentado frente a ella... Santo Cielo no le quitaba la vista de encima... ni siquiera prestaba atención a la perorata de Alyx..._

–_... y Sakuno-oneechan, no acabo de ponerse su vestido de princesa... –dijo la nena llamando la atención de Ryoma_

–_en serio? –le pregunto a la niña mientras le observaba_

–_Si –le respondió y se acerco para decirle en susurro- parece que Sakuno-oneechan esta enamorada..._

_Sakuno salto como un resorte de su asiento..._

–_Alyx... ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte de ropa, y vamos a comer un helado mientras hacemos la compra para el almuerzo? –le dijo a la niña_

–_¿Oujisama vendrá con nosotras? –pregunto viéndole con los ojitos brillantes_

–_Solo si me invitan a almorzar –le dijo a Alyx mientras le guiñaba un ojo_

–_Hai!! –respondió la niña mientras corría al dormitorio agregando- Y después juegaremos, tu seras Oujisama y Sakuno-Oneechan será Sakuno-Hime y yo seré el hada madrina –chillo antes de cerrar la puerta..._

_Ryoma tosió un poco incomodo y Sakuno soltó un largo suspiro..._

–_Lo siento –le dijo- Alyx siempre habla sin pensar... En eso es igual que Miku_

–_¿Hace mucho que conoces a Miku?- le preguntó él tratando de romper el hielo_

–_Hai... –respondió- somos amigas desde la escuela primaria (N/A: Básica o elemental)... desde los ocho años... –agregó mientras señalaba una fotografía que estaba en una repisa tras de Ryoma- ¿Y tú hace cuanto la conoces? ... Lo digo porque pareces conocerla... bueno conoces a Alyx –trato de decir... Maldición ¿Por qué no podía organizar las oraciones?... estaba muy nerviosa... él, su jefe, Ryoma Echizen estaba observando atentamente la fotografía... Gracias a Dios no era la foto en la que salía calva... Y Alyx... ¿Por qué demoraba tanto la niña?_

–_A Miku la conocí a través de Momo, mi mejor amigo... él es el abogado de Miku... –dijo mientras dejaba la fotografía en su lugar- A Alyx me tocó cuidarla una vez… toda una tarde –dijo mientras un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordarlo-_

_Sakuno sólo sonrió… Con solo verle la cara a Ryoma podía imaginar a que se refería con ese estremecimiento…_

–_Sakuno-oneechan… ya toy lista –dijo Alyx apareciendo en la mitad del salón- io Quero un helado de pocholate –dijo antes de dirigirse a Ryoma- Oujisama… ¿a ti te gusta el pocholate?… A Kuni-kun le gusta… también a Sakuno-oneechan… pero Kintaro-oniichan prefiere el de vainilla…_

–_A mi me encanta el chocolate –dijo Ryoma mientras miraba de forma extraña a Sakuno_

–_Creo que es mejor salir ahora –dijo Sakuno mientras iba por su abrigo con el rostro completamente sonrojado… Santo Cielo ¿Qué había querido decir Ryoma con esa mirada tan abrumadora?..._

_Y así pasaron la tarde… _

Soltó un largo suspiro cuando regreso a la realidad… y dejó la tarjeta sobre la mesa... faltaba menos de una semana... había recibido la invitación hace ya bastante tiempo, pero se había negado a creer en el contenido de ésta... pero ya se venia el día encima... quizás necesitara ayuda de Miku, Lynn, Ann y Tomoka... si quizás podrían transformarle o darle un toque menos nerd...

Suspiro mientras comenzaba a ordenar el salón... era bueno volver a estar sola otra vez... hace solo unos días Kintaro-kun se había mudado a su nuevo departamento... no era que la compañía del joven la molestara... solo que últimamente se estaba comportando de una manera extraña... quizás solo fueran imaginaciones suyas... si de seguro era eso…

x x x x x

Lynn Hamilton estaba completamente feliz… Aunque su negocio parecía seguir ningún rumbo, estaba completamente radiante… esto era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida… Antes hace como un mes jamás habría imaginado que estaría feliz por "eso"… pero ahora tenía una nueva visión de su vida… desea contárselo a sus amigas… pero lo mejor era esperar… Ann andaba en las nubes con su "nuevo" novio Momoshiro… Miku tenía demasiados problemas como para que le entendiera su decisión… Sakuno era demasiado inocente y quizás le conmocionara su noticia… y Tomoka… bueno antes que contárselo a Tomoka prefería publicarlo en los periódicos de todo el país… total era lo mismo…

Pero a pesar de toda su alegría… no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por "él"…

x x x x x

Se sentía nervioso… nunca antes en sus 26 años se había sentido así… ni siquiera cuando dio su examen de grado para poder titularse de abogado… Santo Dios… se sentía peor que cuando niño y se le declaro a una joven y bonita profesora… debía darse valor… todo esto era por su futuro y el de ella… Por Dios… Cuanto la amaba!!!...

–Así que dígame joven –dijo la mujer que estaba frente a él- ¿A que se dedica usted?

–soy abogado –dijo mientras le contestaba a la madre de la mujer que amaba-

–¿Y cuanto gana al año? –pregunto sin ningún pudor

–MAMA!! –chilló Ann mientras se sonrojaba ante la pregunta de su madre

–Solo bromeaba –dijo la mujer sonriendo- Es un placer conocerte Takeshi…. En realidad eres un joven muy apuesto… tendré unos nietos realmente hermosos –dijo la mujer provocando un sonrojo en el rostro de su hija y en el del prometido de ésta…

–Vamos Cariño –le dijo su esposo- no deberías hablar de nietos… aun… -dijo el hombre sonriendo- Ann, hija te felicito… lamento que tu hermano no este aquí para celebrar tu compromiso

–No nos entristezcamos –dijo su madre sonriendo- Kippei esta compitiendo en un campeonato… y le esta yendo muy bien, debemos estar felices por el

–si –agrego Ann sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de su prometido- Ya nos dio su enhorabuena –dijo sonriendo aun mas

–y… ¿Para cuando es la boda? –pregunto su madre

x x x x x

Ryoma cerró los ojos mientras pensaba…

Su primo había ido a verle hacia mas de una hora… en realidad no sabia realmente el motivo de su visita… sólo sabia que estaba muy contento… le había comentado algo de que había contratado una secretaria… y que era mejor que él mismo se buscara una propia ya que no pensaba compartirla… Por Dios!... como si tuviera tiempo para pensar en ello… y ¿Por qué ahora se ponía egoísta y no quería compartir la nueva secretaria?... siempre habían compartido a Kari-san… ¿Por qué con esta nueva tenía que ser diferente?... bueno no importaba en lo absoluto… Tenía mejores cosas en que pensar… como por ejemplo en el evento del aniversario de Seigaku Holding… la compañía que junto a su primo habían logrado poner en la cima… faltaba menos de una semana… ¿con quien iría?... de seguro Sakuno asistiría con su prometido –Tooyama- … y él no tenía con quien ir… era irónico pensar en ello… Ryoma Echizen sin pareja para el evento… Por Dios… pero que mas podía esperar después del celibato que se había auto impuesto… todo debido a la mujer del bar… Santo Cielo había pasado casi un mes del suceso… y aun no podía encontrarla… además lo otro que lo empujaba a su decisión era Sakuno… Por Dios la primera vez que le vio pensó que ella era una verdadera caja de sorpresas… y era cierto cada día se sorprendía mas con la joven –a pesar de su falta de atractivo tenía algo que le llamaba la atención- sobretodo desde hacia ya tres semanas cuando fue a visitarle… y estaba con la pequeña Alyx… era realmente dulce con la niña… y Por Dios también con él mismo… era tan adorable con sus inocentes sonrojos, y esa sonrisa que le hechizaba… realmente le atraía, esos enormes ojos castaños-rojizos… Con solos recordarlos sentía un estremecimiento… ¿Dónde Demonios los había visto?... Maldita sea… trataba de recordar… pero no… nada salía de su mente… no podía recordarlo…

x x x x x

–Entonces… -murmuro Lynn mientras se acomodaba en el sillón junto a Miku quien tenía en brazos a la pequeña Alyx- ¿el evento es la próxima semana? –le pregunto a Sakuno quien asentía- ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?... te podría haber diseñado un vestido para la ocasión

–No te preocupes Lynn –dijo sonriendo- en realidad no es tan importante

–¿¡Qué!?... –chillo la ex-modelo como si Sakuno hubiera cometido algún acto de traición al decir eso- Es el evento mas importante del año, las personas mas elegantes y con muchísimo dinero asistirán –dijo sonriendo- y los hombres mas apuestos

–Lynn… -murmuro Miku- no era necesario agregar eso… hay cosas mas importantes que el dinero y la belleza –dijo mientras besaba la cabecita de su hija-

–¿Oujisama ira, Sakuno-oneechan? –pregunto la niña mientras abrazaba a su conejito de felpa

–Hai… -respondió-

–¿Oujisama? –pregunto Lynn mirando a la niña

–Ryoma… -le contesto Miku sonriendo- Alyx le llama así, al primo de Kunimitsu…

–¿Kunimitsu? –pregunto Sakuno- ¿Conoces al presidente de Seigaku Holding?

Miku soltó un largo suspiro…

–Desde el próximo lunes comenzare a trabajar para él –sonrió un poco nerviosa por las miradas de sus amigas- ¿Por qué me miran así? –pregunto al ver que Lynn alzaba una ceja y la observaba con interés

–¿Trabajaras en Seigaku Holding? –pregunto Sakuno- Con Tezuka-san y Ryoma…

–Alyx… ¿Por qué no vas a ver si empezó el programa que querías ver en la tele? –le pregunto a la niña

–Hai!!! –respondió mientras se ponía de pie- Okaasan –agrego antes de irse- ¿le entregaras a Kuni-kun el dibujo que le hice, cierto? –dijo antes de irse

El rostro de Miku se sonrojo levemente…

–¿Kuni-kun?... Oh Por Dios!!! –chillo Sakuno- Tezuka-san es Kuni-kun… entonces… él… Oh Por Dios!!!

–Vamos Sakuno… dilo de una vez –dijo Lynn sonriendo al haber encontrado un motivo para molestar a Miku- Kuni-kun- es el hombre del cual Miku quería esconderse… y ahora va a trabajar todos lo días con él… esta lujo para que tengas una estrecha relación Jefe-Secretaria –sonrió-

–Lynn… -murmuro Miku antes de enviarle una mirada de odio- Maldito Ryoma… ¿Cómo rayos se habrá enterado que necesitaba un trabajo?... él fue el que me dijo del puesto de secretaria… pero nunca pensé que era para ser la secretaria de Kunimitsu…

Sakuno se revolvió incomoda en su asiento… ella había sido quien le había comentado a Ryoma de la falta de trabajo de Miku... pero había sido con muy buena intención… no para complicarle la vida a su amiga

–¿Y? … -pregunto Lynn- ¿Qué tal la entrevista?...

Miku soltó un largo suspiro… ¿Estúpida idiota era Miku Fujioka, que le pasaba que no podía mantener la boca cerrada?... Ahora Lynn le molestaría todo el fin de semana con eso… Y el lunes cuando comenzara a trabajar se acordaría de todo eso y asi sí que sería un verdadero clon de Sakuno…

–¿Y? … -volvió a preguntar Lynn sin esperar una respuesta- ¿Le vas a dar el dibujo de hizo Alyx a Kuni-kun?

Miku maldijo en voz baja mientras le lanzaba a su amiga una mirada furibunda…

x x x x x

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola a todas/os... Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo.. algo corto... pero como tratare de actualizar todas las semanas se compensa... 

Espero no haber desilusionado a alguien con este capi... pero el próximo se viene muuuuy bueno... (ya estoy escribiéndolo)...

Les agradezco los reviews que me han dejado... no dejaron de sorprenderme... de repente veo mi mail y PUM! Tenia un montón... me alegra que le guste... por eso tratare de no decepcionarles n.n... Y para que no se les haga larga la semana...

* * *

**Avances para el próximo capitulo: **

"_Sakuno estuvo a punto de gritar un ahogado "¿¡QUE!?" pero se resistió... que Ryoma... o mejor dicho Echizen –ya que el la había llamado Ryuzaki- pensara que ella y Kintaro tenían una relación amorosa no le importaba, ella no iba a sacarlo de su error... pero Oh Por Dios! Que vergüenza! ... y ella que pensó que Echizen no pensaría mal de esa embarazosa posición... pero se equivoco... y una mierda lo que él pensara..."_

* * *

Nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo... Espero sus comentarios... 

**Gracias por los reviews! Les quiero un montón!!!**

**No olviden si les gusto el capi... dejen reviews!!!**

Besos... Yakumito


	10. Chapter 10

**Y Que te Puedo Decir**

* * *

– 10 –

_Era una mañana calida y tranquila..._

_El viento soplaba suavemente haciendo hondear sus cabellos... A pesar de que no era su estación del año favorita realmente se sentía bien estar al sol... en aquella enorme y solitaria playa..._

_Una alta figura se diviso a lo lejos... con torso descubierto enseñaba a la naturaleza sus musculosos pectorales... su cabello claro se agitaba al viento_

_Santo Cielo... era como un Dios Nórdico, salido de quizás donde... era como una visión... era como si hubiera sido un sueño..._

_Él paso muy cerca cruzando su mirada con la de ella_

_Él se detuvo quedando frente a frente... sus labios se movieron... mientras murmuraba..._

–Miku...

Cerró la laptop de golpe mientras observaba con confusión a la persona que le había llamado... Santo Cielo... era su jefe... rápidamente observo el reloj de pared de la cafetería de Makino-obaasan... aun faltaba media hora ir a su trabajo...

–Tezuka-san –le saludo sonriendo-

Kunimitsu Tezuka solo soltó un suspiro... no debió haberse dejado convencer por la joven de que desde el momento que trabajara para él le llamaría Tezuka-san...

–Miku... no estamos en el trabajo –dijo sonriéndole

Ella solo sonrió mientras el se sentaba en una silla cercana a ella

–¿Estabas escribiendo? –le pregunto señalando la Laptop

–Si... –respondió- solo un par de ideas –dijo mientras abría su laptop

Con sorpresa descubrió que no había nada escrito... ¿Entonces... esas imágenes?... Oh Por Dios... Había comenzado imaginando lo de la playa, y de un momento a otro lo mezclo con la entrada de Kunimitsu a la cafetería... Por Dios... sentía que comenzaba a sonrojarse...

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó extrañado por la reacción de Miku

–No es nada –sonrió con la mejillas sonrojadas- es que creo que olvide guardar lo que estaba escribiendo –sonrió- pero ya no importa –dijo soltando un suspiro

Miku parpadeo confundida... Kunimitsu la estaba mirando fijamente... Oh Por Dios es mirada penetrante la ponía nerviosa...

–¿Cómo esta Alyx? –preguntó sonriéndole

–Ella esta muy bien, la llevé temprano a la guardería... –sonrió al recordar a su pequeña hija- Le gusta mucho estar allá... además a mi me facilita en algo las cosas... Ah es cierto... –dijo mientras hurgaba en su bolso- me pidió que te diese esto... –dijo entregándole un par de hojas...

Miku volvió a sonrojarse al ver lo atractivo que se veía ese hombre observando los dibujos que su hija le había hecho...

–Son muy bonitos –sonrió sinceramente- dale las gracias en mi nombre –dijo mientras los observaba mas detenidamente- en realidad dibuja muy bien

–Eso lo heredo de mi abuela... ella era pintora –dijo arrepintiéndose de haber comenzado a hablar del pasado

–¿Era?... pero tu abuela no es Makino-san -pregunto viéndole con fijeza

–Makino-obaasan no es realmente mi abuela –dijo ella- la conocí hace un par de años... y ella ha cuidado de mi como si fuese su nieta... a ella la quiero mucho... a mi verdadera abuela no la conocí ella murió cuando mi madre era niña... Se llamaba Alyx, como mi hija... el último retrato que hizo antes de morir fue de mi madre cuando ella tenia seis años... lamento que mi abuelo se deshiciera de todas sus pinturas... nunca pude conocer que tan buena era en ello... –sonrió melancólicamente- quizás el haber visto esas pinturas me habría hecho sentir mejor cuando era niña y vivía con él –dijo mas para si misma-

–¿Vivías con tu abuelo?.. ¿Y tus padres Miku? –pregunto el atractivo hombre

Mierda… pensó la joven escritora mientras se arrepentía de haber empezado a hablar de su familia... ¿y ahora como salía de esto?...

–Mis padres se divorciaron cuando era niña –dijo mientras entristecía- Y me quede a vivir con mi abuelo... ellos rehicieron sus vidas... –suspiro mientras observaba a Tezuka con fijeza- Mi madre murió hace unos pocos meses...

–Lo siento –murmuro el hombre un poco abatido por haber traído aquellos recuerdos a la alegre imagen de Miku

–No lo sientas, tu no lo sabias... además de haber sido así... las cosas no serian como son... –sonrió al pensar en las cosas buenas que había traído- No habría conocido a las amigas que tengo... no me habría dedicado con esfuerzo a ser escritora... Alyx no estaría conmigo... –dijo mientras agregaba mentalmente... _no te habría conocido_- Soy feliz con todo eso –sonrió sinceramente

Tezuka la observó atentamente... aquella sonrisa era realmente cautivadora...

x x x x x

Había sido el peor día de su vida… quizás mejor se hubiese quedado en la cama ese día… como debió haberse quedado Kintaro-kun…

Ahora recostada en su cama lo recordaba tan vividamente que le hacia sonrojarse casi tanto como esa tarde…

_Era tarde, muy tarde... estaban revisando los últimos detalles del primer proyecto de los planificados para Seigaku Holding... y Ryoma Echizen no llegaba...Bueno, Kintaro-kun tampoco... ella estaba sola en la sala de juntas revisando el proyecto..._

_La puerta se abrió de repente y un muy abatido Kintaro-kun ingreso dejándose caer e un asiento..._

–_¿Estas bien, Kintaro-kun? –pregunto mientras éste permanecía inmóvil- Pareces algo enfermo_

–_No es nada, Sakuno-chan –dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de pie- solo es un resfrío- dijo antes de perder el equilibrio y caer..._

_La situación era algo incomoda... Kintaro-kun estaba sobre ella...estaba sonrojado, pero no podía dilucidar si era por la cercanía o por el estado febril... sus labios se movían lentamente... ¿se estaba disculpando o la iba a besar?... Por Dios ojala no fuera lo segundo... ella quería mucho a Kintaro-kun... pero era mas como un hermano... o mejor dicho le veía como a uno de sus primos..._

_La puerta se abrió intempestivamente... Y ella solo escucho caer unas cosas haciendo que levantara la mirada... Allí de frente a ella o mejor dicho detrás de Kintaro-kun –y por no decir de pie- en la entrada estaba Ryoma Echizen con una mirada de asombro... Oh Por Dios... su rostro enrojeció de golpe... cualquiera que viera la escena y no supiera que Kintaro-kun estaba enfermo... pensaría... Oh Por Dios pensarían que ellos... Santo Cielo ni siquiera podía decirlo... Ahh, pero Ryoma de seguro no pensaría en eso..._

–_Creo que deberían respetar mas su trabajo... y dejar eso que están haciendo para otro lugar –dijo impávido- levántese Tooyama –murmuro molesto- Ryuzaki... tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer –dijo recogiendo las cosas para comenzar a trabajar- Espero que su relación no interfiera con el trabajo..._

_Sakuno estuvo a punto de gritar un ahogado "¿¡QUE!?" pero se resistió... que Ryoma... o mejor dicho Echizen –ya que el la había llamado Ryuzaki- pensara que ella y Kintaro tenían una relación amorosa, ella no iba a sacarlo de su error... pero Oh Por Dios! Que vergüenza! ... y ella que pensó que Echizen no pensaría mal de esa embarazosa posición... pero se equivoco... y una mierda lo que el pensara... _

Pero aun así, la situación no dejaba de avergonzarle... Además de la forma en que la había mirado el resto de la tarde... le dolía... Por Dios cuanto le dolía...

Mas encima el aniversario de Seigaku Holding se venia encima... ¿Qué haría?... Lynn le había llamado hacia mas de una hora para avisarle que ya había escogido que vestido ajustarle... y que se pasaría esa noche para enseñárselo y hacerle los arreglos... pero ¿realmente estaba dispuesta a asistir a ese evento?...

x x x x x

Estaciono su lujoso automóvil en el Restaurant donde había hecho la reservación...

–Me alegra que aceptaras mi invitación –dijo mientras abría la puerta del automóvil

–¿Invitación?... Por Dios yo creí que era un secuestro –comento jocosa mientras bajaba- Me abordaste a la salida del trabajo, además como me voy a negar a una comida gratis, mas encima con mi propio hermano... –sonrió Miku- sobretodo con esa cara seria con la que me hiciste... ¿que dijiste que era?... ahh "Invitación"

–Miku –murmuro- tenemos que hablar –comento serio

::silencio::

–Vaya, vaya –murmuro Miku rompiendo el silencio formado luego de ordenar- Pareciera que lo que debes decirme es grave…

–Miku¿Por qué estas trabajando para Kunimitsu?... –pregunto sin dejar de responder agrego- ¿Y porque rayos no me contaste que tenias una hija?...

–Vaya... parece un verdadero interrogatorio –bromeó antes de ver la furibunda mirada de su hermano

–Me sorprendió verte trabajando para Kunimitsu Tezuka –dijo tratando de aplacar su enfado- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Miku soltó un largo suspiro...

–No sabía que conocías a Tezuka-san –comento tratando de evadir las preguntas del galeno-

–¿Estas evadiendo mis preguntas? –cuestiono alzando una ceja

–Estoy trabajando para Kunimitsu, porque necesitaba realmente un trabajo... Tengo mis gastos –se defendió ante la mirada de su hermano- además con una hija mis gastos se duplicaron

–Porque no me lo dijiste... De haber sabido que estabas embarazada... hace tres años no me habría ido a Inglaterra... me habría quedado para apoyarte... –dijo viendo la sorpresa en el rostro de su hermana- Mikuru... yo no sabia que ese sujeto...

–No... No lo digas... –le espeto molesta al volver a sentir esos horribles recuerdos- ¿de donde rayos sacaste que estuve embarazada?

–Kunimitsu me lo dijo... él me habló de Alyx –dijo viendo el rostro perplejo de su hermana- me dijo que la niña es igual a ti

Miku soltó una carcajada dejando a su hermano mayor con confusión

–Por Dios –dijo deteniendo su risa- Alyx no es mi hija –dijo sonriéndole- me alegra que te preocupes por mi, Syusuke... pero en realidad Alyx es mi hermanita...

–¿¡Que!? –dijo confuso

–Ya sabes, mi madre murió hace poco... ella y su esposo... Alyx quedo huérfana... y la adopte... ella ahora es mi hija... –sonrió al pensar en la pequeña- Y no sabes cuanto la quiero

–Bueno... de igual forma debiste haberme dicho sobre ella... por Dios no sabes la cara de idiota que puse cuando Kunimitsu me habló de ella... –dijo un poco avergonzado- Al parecer la quiere mucho... y a ti también

–Syusuke –le regaño frunciendo el ceño- ¿Desde cuando conoces a Kunimitsu? –le pregunto con curiosidad

–Desde niños... –dijo mientras sonreía ante el recuerdo- Sabes... cuando niños teníamos un club... ¿quieres saber como se llamaba?-

–De todas formas vas a decírmelo ¿no? –dijo alzando una ceja

–Por supuesto –dijo sonriendo- se llamaba... "_El club de los que odian a Mikiya Banda"_

–Syusuke! –le reprendió lanzándole una mirada furibunda

–Bueno... ambos teníamos motivos para odiarle... el padre de Kunimitsu se encerró en sacar a Seigaku Holding adelante todo por competir contra Banda Enterprises... y yo por mi parte odiaba al viejo porque me había alejado de mi padre... y me arrebató a mi hermanita pequeña... a la que conocí cuando tenia 18 años... ¿Cómo querías que no lo odiáramos?

–Pero era mi abuelo... –murmuro melancólica- Y a pesar de todo yo aun le quiero...

–Lo se, pequeña –dijo revolviéndole en pelo

Miku le lanzo una mirada amenazadora… Por Dios cuanto odiaba que hiciera eso…

–Espero que no le hayas dicho a Kunimitsu que somos hermanos –dijo esperando que su hermano no hubiera hablado de mas

–No se lo dije… pero debí haberlo hecho –dijo un poco compungido- sobre todo después de que le dije que hace más tres años, antes de irme a Inglaterra, vivíamos juntos…

–¿¡QUE!?... –la expresión de horror de la joven dejaba mucho que pensar-

–Esa misma expresión mostró Kunimitsu –dijo sonriéndole- Por Dios en ese momento creí que me iba a matar… además creo que pensó que Alyx era hija mía… -rió divertido- Te imaginas… eso seria incesto –rió con mas fuerza

–No debiste decirle eso –murmuro entristecida

–¿Qué querías que dijera?... –pregunto no esperando recibir respuesta- Kunimitsu… Sabes que… Miku es en realidad mi hermana, Mikuru Fuji… ahh sabes ella es la nieta de Mikiya Banda… le recuerdas… es ese anciano que odiábamos cuando éramos niños, porque nos había arrebatado a nuestros padres… aja... sí ese mismo… y sabes que mas tienes como secretaria a una licenciada con honores en ciencias empresariales y financieras… sí… mi hermana…

–Syusuke… -dijo llamando su atención- no se te da el sarcasmo…

–Lo se… pero lo digo en serio… ¿te sentirías mejor si le hubiera dicho eso? –pregunto mientras Miku negaba con la cabeza- En todo caso… no me pareció muy decepcionado con seguir con el cortejo…

–Syusuke… -murmuro soltando un bufido

–¿Qué? –pregunto el joven medico

–Eres igual que una amiga que tengo… espero que nunca os conozcáis… o sino seria mi perdición –dijo al imaginar a su hermano junto a Lynn molestándola con el tema de Kunimitsu-

x x x x x

Takeshi Momoshiro, revisaba los documentos con seriedad… Por Dios un par de días fuera y el trabajo se amontonaba de esa forma… no había caso… debería quedarse hasta tarde revisando los expedientes que tenía sobre la mesa… ¿Cómo rayos se había acumulado tanto?...

El timbre lo desconcertó por un segundo antes de levantarse a abrir la puerta… Ojala fuera su querida Ann… Por Dios como amaba a esa mujer… que pronto seria su esposa…

–Hola Amor –dijo abriendo sin haber mirado primero quien era-

–Vaya… -murmuro su interlocutor- ¿Estamos cariñosos esta noche o esperas a alguien mas?

–Ryoma… -dijo algo decepcionado- creí que era Ann…

–Bueno… me dejaras entrar o tendré que quedarme de pie en tu puerta toda la noche

–Vaya… al parecer estamos de mal humor ¿no? –pregunto sonriendo antes de dejarlo entrar- Vamos que sucede… ¿te rechazo alguna damisela? –pregunto mientras se sentaba frente al trabajo que tenía pendiente-

–Nada de eso –dijo dejándose caer en el sofá- ¿Qué acaso no puedo hacerte una visita social sin que pienses que vengo con algún problema?... ¿y mas encima amoroso, como si fuese una mujer y tuviera que ventilarlo con mis amigas para encontrarle alguna solución?... ¿eso crees no es cierto?...

Momoshiro sonrió… era seguro que tenía un problema y quería contárselo… pero no lo haría porque tenía miedo de que él le embromara con ello… bueno lo mejor era dejarlo estar… ya se lo contaría…

–Bueno, mientras me visitas avanzare un poco con el trabajo pendiente –dijo el abogado mientras comenzaba a leer un par de documentos…

Un par de minutos de silencio

–Encontré a Ryuzaki intimando en la oficina con Tooyama –dijo esperando ver la reacción de Momo-

–¿Qué demoni…? –se interrumpió al ver la cara de Ryoma-

–¿Qué sucede me estas oyendo o no? –le dijo el joven lanzándole una mirada asesina- no me escuchaste…estabas atento a ese documento ¿no?

Momoshiro dejo con cuidado el papel que sostenía en las manos… "_Resolución de Adopción"… _mientras su mente procesaba el nombre que había leído allí… "_Mikuru Fuji"_

–Escuche todo lo que dijiste… pero… ¿Quién rayos es Ryuzaki? –pregunto confuso- la única Ryuzaki que conozco es… Oh Por Dios… estas hablando de Sakuno… la amiga de Ann… -pregunto mientras el joven asentía- bueno y ese Tooyama es su novio no? –y Ryoma volvió a asentir- entonces… ¿Por qué te importa tanto que estuvieran intimando en la oficina?... o acaso tu nunca has intimado con alguien allí… porque yo recuerdo una vez que fui a hablar contigo te encontré…

–No es eso… -dijo cortando el recuerdo de su amigo

–¿entonces…? –dijo antes de captar lo oculto- no me digas que… tienes sentimientos por esa joven

–no es eso… es que no puedo creer que Ryuzaki este con ese idiota –dijo molesto- ella es una amiga para mi…

–si claro –dijo Momoshiro mientras analizaba las expresiones de Ryoma… Por Dios que ingenuo era… eso de que no se lo podía creer… no eran otra cosa que celos… ese joven Tooyama no era idiota… eran lo celos que sentía Ryoma lo que lo veían de esa forma… Esto era algo digno de recordar… Ryoma celoso… ni él mismo se lo podía creer…

Aunque lo otro que no podía creer era que Miku Fujioka no era quien decía ser… Y ¿Dónde rayos había escuchado antes el nombre Mikuru Fuji?

x x x x x

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Holas… Perdón por la demora… pero así se les hace mas corto para la próxima actualización… En realidad se me han juntado muchas cosas… pero no les dejare sin la dosis semanal…

Comentarios del capitulo… Pues Momo ya descubrió a Miku –o mejor dicho Mikuru-… Y Ryoma que mal pensado es… como no darse cuenta de que Kintaro-kun estaba enfermito… y eso de intimar en la oficina… -sin comentarios… Sí soy culpable ¿y que?... cuando Momo encontró a Ryoma con alguien en la oficina… ese alguien era Yo! XP-

Wueno nada mas para comentar… os dejo… no olvidéis de dejar sus comentarios… para ver si le gusto o no…

Jujuju lo próximo se viene bueno… así que os dejo para que vean lo que se viene

**

* * *

****Avances para el próximo capitulo: **

"_Entro al salón esperando encontrar a Ryuzaki… Maldita sea… Porque no había ido a trabajar en los tres días anteriores… y Porque demonios parecía estarse ocultando de él… había ido a su departamento… le había telefoneado… inclusive había interrogado a Miku –la cual se rió de él cuando trato de sacarle información sobre la joven- _

_Ojala se encontrara entre los asistentes al aniversario de Seigaku… _

_El lugar estaba a rebosar… De donde rayos habían salido tantas personas… su primo había invitado a todos –inclusive a Miku a la cual estaba acaparando de la misma forma que lo hacia en la oficina, y que por eso no podía acercársele a preguntarle por Sakuno-_

_Maldita sea Sakuno… ¿Dónde Rayos se había metido?"_

* * *

Nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo... Espero sus comentarios...

**Gracias por los reviews! Les quiero un montón!!!**

**No olviden si les gusto el capi... dejen reviews!!!**

Besos... Yakumito


	11. Chapter 11

**Y Que te Puedo Decir**

* * *

– 11 –

Cerró la puerta de golpe, luego de entrar al pequeño departamento...

Su vida estaba completamente complicada... si antes pensó que todo iba mal... sin duda se equivocó... las cosas habían empeorado... Estúpida ley de Murphy... Soltó un largo suspiro...

Momoshiro la había descubierto... aunque eso no le producía aflicción, después de todo el abogado pareció comprenderla... y le prometió que no contaría su secreto... pero aun asi no podía olvidar la cara de sorpresa cuando le contó la verdad...

_Cuando parece que ya nada puede ir peor, empeora..._

Era cierto... si alguna vez pensó en confesarle la verdad a Kunimitsu, ahora se arrepentía completamente... lo mejor seria guardar el secreto y cuando las cosas se calmaran un poco, lo mejor sería huir...

No podía decirle realmente quien era... no después de haber escuchado una conversación –aunque desconocía quien era su interlocutor- había descubierto que Kunimitsu tenia un plan para tomar parte del control de Banda Enterprises... había oído algo de una absorción... Por Dios, era imposible, de que forma podría quitarle el control a la compañía de su abuelo... pero de seguro lo descubriría, después de todo había sido invitada, personalmente por el presidente de Seigaku Holding, a la celebración del aniversario de ésta, Y de seguro la persona que pensaba ayudarle a conseguir las acciones estaría presente... y sabría quien era el que estaba traicionando a su abuelo...

–Miku... –murmuro alguien a su espalda provocándole no solo un sobresalto si no también un chillido

–Por Dios, Sakuno –dijo mientras trataba de calmar su palpitante corazón- Casi me das un susto de muerte –dijo tratando de recuperar la calma-

–Lo siento –murmuro la joven con el rostro contrito-

–Pero... ¿qué haces aquí? -pregunto extrañada de que su amiga estuviera en su apartamento- ¿Creí que estabas trabajando?

–No fui –dijo mientras se sentaba- Lynn me dejo entrar antes de salir con Alyx

– ¿Qué no fuiste a trabajar? –pregunto más que confusa- pero si nunca faltas al trabajo –dijo mirando el extraño comportamiento de su amiga- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto sentándose junto a ella

–No lo se –murmuro- realmente no lo se...

–¿sucedió algo con Tooyama? –pregunto creyendo que su extraño comportamiento se debía al pelirrojo- o... ¿con Ryoma? –dijo comprendiendo que era lo segundo-

–realmente no se que le pasa... actúa muy raro este ultimo tiempo... –dijo mientras se azoraba de solo pensar en lo que le iba decir a su amiga- Ayer nos encontró a Kintaro-kun y a mi en la oficina...

–Pero eso no tiene nada de malo –comento Miku interrumpiéndola

–Kintaro-kun estaba sobre mi en el suelo –agrego sonrojada ante la mirada atónita de su amiga- pero no estábamos haciendo nada malo... él estaba enfermo y perdió el equilibrio... trate de sujetarlo... y cayó sobre mi... –dijo antes de notar que Miku trataba de aguantar una carcajada- Ryoma cree que entre Kintaro-kun y yo hay algo... creo que piensa que tenemos una relación...

La risa que Miku trataba de aguantar se apago de golpe... a abrazo con ternura a su amiga

–Me odia... –dijo sollozante- creo que piensa que soy inmoral... o algo asi... Por Dios creo que estoy enamorada de él –murmuro sin saber que Miku ya sabia sobre sus sentimientos por el hombre

–No te odia Sakuno –dijo acariciándole la cabeza... de seguro eran celos... pensó en silencio-

–Mañana voy a entregarle a Mr. Dickenson mi dimisión –dijo con tristeza

–¿Qué? Sakuno no puedes hacer eso –dijo regañándole- Adoras tu trabajo

–Si... pero no te puedes imaginar la forma desaprobadora en la que me miro Ryoma... incluso me llamo por mi apellido

–Ya... pero no lo puedes hacer... No debes –dijo firmemente- No puedes echar por la borda tu vida laboral por un idiota indeciso

–¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto no entendiéndola

–Amas tu trabajo... lo que debes hacer es ignorar a Ryoma... Por Dios se que no será fácil... pero podrás hacerlo... –dijo mientras trataba de darle ánimos a su amiga- ya se... tomate un par de días libre... yo hablare con Kunimitsu –dijo guiñándole un ojo- no por nada soy su secretaria, además asi aprovechas para prepararte para la fiesta... debes estar muy guapa ese día...

–No puedo –dijo mirándose- no puedo ser guapa

–Vamos Sakuno... tu eres muy guapa... solo te falta sacarte partido... –dijo segura- ya veras que entre Lynn, Ann, Tomoka y yo te dejaremos tan bien que Ryoma se quedara boquiabierto –

Si boquiabierto se iba a quedar al descubrir que Sakuno Ryuzaki era la chica del bar... Por Dios... que sorpresa se iba a llevar ese idiota... menos mal que estaba invitada a la celebración... ya que ver la cara de sorpresa de Ryoma era algo que no se quería perder por nada del mundo...

_x x x x x_

Se dejó caer en su cama mientras pensaba en lo feliz que era...

Nunca en su vida, desde que era modelo, se había sentido tan bien... había pasado toda la tarde, desde que fue a buscarla a la guardería, con la pequeña Alyx... Por Dios como adoraba a esa niña... era como un angelito y estar con ella la había hecho sentirse como una persona normal... Después de todo la mejor decisión que pudo tomar fue alejarse de las pasarelas... bueno igual de todos modos habría tenido que dejarlo...

Suspiro mientras recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior... cuando esperaba en el apartamento de Miku a que esta llegara...

_–Lynn-oneechan –dijo Alyx llamándole la atención- Usagi-chan dice que okaachan se esta demorando, un poco –murmuro mientras le enseñaba el conejo de felpa_

_–Bueno... –murmuro mientras se arrodillaba frente a la niña- Usagi-chan –dijo hablándole al conejo- Miku ya debe estar por llegar... y cuando entre le preguntaremos como le fue con Kuni-kun... digo como le fue en su primer día de trabajo –sonrió antes de acariciar la cabeza de la niña_

_–Lynn-oneechan –le habló la nena- a mi me gusta Kuni-kun..._

_Lynn sonrió antes de pararse frente a la ventana para ver si se veía Miku..._

_–Parece que a tu okaachan también –dijo antes de ver un lujoso automóvil detenerse frente al edificio_

_Sorpresa, sorpresa... abrió los ojos con desmesura... Por Dios... El hombre que había bajado con Miku... ese hombre... Por Dios! No podía ser..._

_–Lynn-oneechan¿tas bien? –pregunto al ver la palidez de la joven modelo- ¿Quién es ese? –pregunto viendo a su mamá abrazar a ese extraño _

_Santo Dios del Cielo!... no podía ser posible... no simplemente tenia que ser un error... quizás como estaba sugestionada le había confundido, si eso tenia que ser_

_–Okaachan –chillo Alyx al salir corriendo a la puerta en donde Miku venia entrando- Lynn-oneechan no se sente bien –dijo mientras jalaba a Miku mas cerca de su amiga_

_–Esta bien Lynn –preguntó tomando un brazo- Por Dios estas muy pálida –dijo obligándola a sentarse- ¿Que te sucede?_

_–Estábamos mirando por la ventana –le informo Alyx- y te vimos... –dijo antes de que la ex-modelo la interrumpiera_

_–Creo que solo me mareé –dijo Lynn sonriéndole- ya me siento mejor –agregó poniéndose de pie- ¿Y que tal tu primer día? –pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema- ¿Cómo esta "Kuni-kun?_

_Miku soltó un suspiro... era de esperarse... Gracias a Dios no había invitado a subir a su hermano, porque se habría conocido con Lynn y ahora entre ambos la estarían embromando_

_–Bien... –murmuro- fue un día tranquilo, todos son muy amables conmigo..._

_–Me alegro –sonrió la joven- y... ¿Quién te trajo? –pregunto con un poco de indiferencia, aunque en realidad estaba muy interesada en saberlo_

_–Syusuke Fuji –dijo provocándole a la rubia que el alma se le cayera a los pies..._

–Syusuke Fuji... –murmuro en el silencio de su alcoba

¿De donde le conocía Miku? ... parecían muy cercanos cuando se despidieron... pero no quiso preguntar más... Miku era muy suspicaz y podría descubrir su secreto... Santo Cielo... y si ellos tenían una relación y por eso su joven amiga ignoraba al apuesto y millonario Kunimitsu Tezuka... eso debía ser... porque ella no se creía lo de que era por lo de la rivalidad entre Seigaku Holding y Banda Enterprises...

x x x x x

Estaba molesto sentado frente al escritorio del despacho de su casa...

_–_Maldita sea... –bufó molesto mientras se estrujaba la cabeza...

–¿Qué te sucede? –le pregunto Ryoma que estaba frente a él- Pareces molesto

La agria mirada que le lanzo su primo le hizo guardar silencio en el acto...

¿Por qué Miku le hacia esto?... Maldita sea... Desde el día anterior tenia pensado invitarla cenar... pero se había ido con Syusuke... maldición... ellos se conocían... desde hacia tres años... ellos habían tenido una relación ¿no?... por algo habían vivido juntos... lo bueno era que su mejor amigo no era el padre de Alyx... ese era su mayor temor... Syusuke era como un hermano para él... desde niños habían sido amigos... y le creyó cuando le juró que él no era el padre de la hija de Miku y que no estaba interesado sentimentalmente en la joven... y hoy cuando por fin creyó poder invitarla cenar y contarle lo que había descubierto... ella se iba con Momoshiro... Por Dios... con quien saldría mañana... ¿con Ryoma?...

–Por Dios –escuchó hablar a su primo- Esta niña es igual a Alyx –comento Ryoma viendo el retrato que tenia su primo en su estudio

Tezuka levanto la mirada...

–También se parece mucho a Miku –murmuro viéndole con más detalle- Aunque esta niña tiene los ojos grises como Alyx, y Miku los tiene negros ¿no?

–Es la madre de Miku –dijo levantándose de la silla y acercándose a su primo- este cuadro lo hizo la abuela de Miku... ella me comento que era pintora y me habló de éste

–¿Estas seguro que es el mismo? –le pregunto sorprendido

–Si –dijo señalando la esquina del cuadro- allí esta el nombre de la pintora... Alyx... el mismo nombre de la hija de Miku...

–Vaya... parece que estaban predestinados –murmuro

¿Predestinados?... Ojala fuera cierto... porque lo que sentía por la joven iba mas allá de una simple atracción...

x x x x x

Ann estaba atónita... Miku había pasado esa mañana a verla...

Le había contado lo que su novio Takeshi Momoshiro había descubierto... Por Dios... lo bueno era que guardaría el secreto... debía hacerlo, porque de lo contrario ella se molestaría con él...

Lo otro era que Sakuno se estaba quedando en casa de Miku... estaba ocultándose de Ryoma... Por Dios aun no podía creer que ese joven fuera el stripper del bar... Santo Cielo y Sakuno se había enamorado de él... Aunque ella estaba de acuerdo con Miku... al parecer Ryoma Echizen tenía sentimientos por Sakuno... Momo se lo había comentado... pero no había dicho Sakuno realmente, sino que había dicho que Ryoma estaba enamorado de una chica que había conocido en un bar... y esa de seguro era Sakuno...

Por Dios, mañana era la fiesta... Y de seguro que con los cambios que habían planeado hacerle a Sakuno se iba a dar cuenta...

–Ann-oneechan –le llamo Alyx mientras le jalaba el delantal- Vamos a juegar o tas pensando en Momo-oniichan?

Ann sonrió... cada día la niña se parecía mas y mas a su amiga Miku... Aunque al pasar tanto tiempo con Lynn... parecía estar tomando algunas costumbres de ella

x x x x x

Se dejo pasear por el vestíbulo... Por Dios cuanto más se iba a tardar... tenia que hablar con ella urgentemente...

–Siento el retraso –dijo Miku llegando junto a ella- Vamos

–Espero que no hayas tenido problemas con tu jefe –comento sonriéndole a su amiga

–No nada de eso, vamos a almorzar, tengo mucha hambre... –dijo Miku- y afinaremos detalles para la transformación de Sakuno –

En el restaurant...

–Y dime Lynn –dijo directa- a ti te preocupa algo que no tiene nada que ver con Sakuno... ¿Me dirás que es?...

La joven ex-modelo se revolvió nerviosa en su asiento¿Por qué rayos Miku tenia que ser tan suspicaz?...

–Te he notado extraña desde el lunes –dijo seriamente- cuando llegue a casa y estabas pálida...

–No es nada –dijo evitando la mirada

–Lynn... –murmuró-

La joven solo soltó un suspiro... no podía engañarla...

–¿Hay algo entre tu y Syusuke Fuji? –dijo soltándolo de golpe y sorprendiendo a su amiga

–¿Syusuke?... ¿le conoces? –preguntó

–Un poco... –mintió desviando la mirada- dime Miku ¿hay algo entre ustedes?

Miku rió ente la preocupación de su amiga

–Pues... si tenemos una relación –dijo pero se arrepintió al ver el desanimo de su amiga- pero no es lo que piensas –agrego llamando su atención- espero que no se lo digas a nadie... pero la relación que tengo con Syusuke es... una relación familiar...

–¿Familiar? –pregunto confusa

–Si... –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza- él es mi hermano

–¿¡QUE!? –chillo sin creerlo

x x x x x

Entro al salón esperando encontrar a Ryuzaki… Maldita sea… Porque no había ido a trabajar en los tres días anteriores… y Porque demonios parecía estarse ocultando de él… había ido a su departamento… le había telefoneado… inclusive había interrogado a Miku –la cual se rió de él cuando trato de sacarle información sobre la joven-

Ojala se encontrara entre los asistentes al aniversario de Seigaku…

El lugar estaba a rebosar… De donde rayos habían salido tantas personas… su primo había invitado a todos –inclusive a Miku a la cual estaba acaparando de la misma forma que lo hacia en la oficina, y que por eso no podía acercársele a preguntarle por Sakuno-

Maldita sea Sakuno… ¿Dónde Rayos se había metido?

La elegante y atrayente figura de una mujer le atrajo completamente la atención... Su largo cabello castaño-rojizo caía en su espalda. Llevaba un vestido sin mangas y con la espalda descubierta, de un color rojo profundo que armonizaba a la perfección con su cabello, una fina cadena de oro pendía en su espalda, atrayendo la luz y lanzando reflejos dorados por su blanca piel. El vestido se ceñía a sus caderas y a su trasero y caía hasta las pantorrillas.

Por Dios esa mujer...

La vio voltearse lentamente –como en cámara lenta- sus cabellos caían sobre sus hombros contrastando con su pálida piel... su rostro era completamente angelical y sus enormes ojos castaños rojizos brillaban con diversión... Oh Por Dios... no podía creerlo... esa mujer... ESA MUJER ERA LA QUE ÉL HABÍA BESADO EN EL BAR!!!!

–Sakuno... –escucho la voz de Miku llamando a su amiga y se paralizo al ver lo que sucedía...

La joven escritora se había acercado al ángel del vestido rojo... y la había llamado Sakuno?...

Sintió los pensamientos y recuerdos reordenarse en su cabeza –como si fuesen engranajes-... Santo Cielo... los enormes y atrayentes ojos de Sakuno Ryuzaki... claro que los había visto... eran de la mujer del bar... esa loca atracción que sentía por la joven... Por Dios... la mujer que había estado buscando desesperadamente la había tenido frente a él todo este tiempo y no era otra que Sakuno Ryuzaki...

x x x x x

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola!!!... aquí un nuevo capi para que disfruten... 

No mucho que comentar... Sólo que les deje en lo mejor... esperen con ansia el proximo capitulo (jujuju)

Gracias por sus comentarios...

Nos leemos la próxima semana...

Bye!

* * *

**Avances para el próximo capitulo: **

"_Por Dios… no debió haber aceptado la invitación de acompañarle a su casa… Santo Cielo… nunca en su vida había ido a la casa de un hombre que vivía solo… Pero bueno en que estaba pensando… él no se iba a aprovechar de ella… él era un perfecto caballero… además le había mencionado algo sobre una sorpresa… no es que fuera curiosa o algo por el estilo… pero en realidad quería saber que era lo que quería mostrarle…"_

* * *

Nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo... Espero sus comentarios... 

**Gracias por los reviews! Les quiero un montón!!!**

**No olviden si les gusto el capi... dejen reviews!!!**

Besos... Yakumito


	12. Chapter 12

**Y Que te Puedo Decir**

* * *

– 12 –

Sakuno parecía nerviosa cuando consulto su reloj... Por Dios solo habían pasado cinco minutos desde la ultima vez que lo vio... eran las cuatro de la tarde... y estaba en el apartamento de Miku esperando a que llegaran sus amigas...

Lamentaba enormemente no haber mantenido firme su decisión de no asistir a la fiesta... se moría de nervios... solo pensar en encontrarse con Ryoma le provocaba un nerviosismo que no podía controlar... Ojala y no se pusiera patosa, ya que eso era lo que hacia generalmente cuando se encontraba en esa situación... El único consuelo que tenia al asistir a la fiesta era que Miku y Ann estarían con ella... de lo contrario no habría asistido aunque de ello dependiera su vida...

Suspiro al observar nuevamente el reloj...

–La hora no avanzara mas rápido si ves el reloj a cada minuto –murmuro Miku entrando al apartamento

Sakuno miro con sorpresa a su amiga mientras esta dejaba sobre el sofá las cosas que traía...

–Artillería pesada –se rió su amiga- Sabes hoy en la oficina antes de salir me asalto Ryoma Echizen –dijo antes de comenzar a contarle con detalle lo que él le había dicho

_Miku iba retrasada... ese día solo iba a trabajar media jornada... Kunimitsu la había obligado a ello... Todo por la fiesta que se celebraría esa noche... además su jefe le había obligado a aceptar que él pasara por ella a su departamento, además que le había mencionado algo sobre una cosa que quería mostrarle... y ella había aceptado..._

_Observo el reloj antes de abandonar la oficina... Por Dios aun tenía que ir a la clínica de su hermano para que él le entregara los lentes de contacto que había encargado... Gracias a Dios que tenia un hermano medico que había logrado conseguir las dichosas lentillas para su amiga en tan corto tiempo –por no decir de un día para otro-... después de todo no podía dejar que su amiga anduviera a ciegas en la fiesta... y tampoco podía dejarla que fuera con esas enormes gafotas que tenia..._

_Sonrió al pensar en la sorpresa que se llevaría Sakuno cuando le entregara las lentillas... Ojala y todo saliera bien en la noche..._

–_Miku –le llamo Ryoma que venia hacia ella con rapidez- ¿Sabes donde esta Sakuno? –le pregunto sorprendiéndola_

–_¿Sakuno? –pregunto ella como no entendiendo_

–_Si... no ha venido a trabajar –dijo rápidamente- he tratado de contactarla... he ido a su casa, la he llamado por teléfono... _

–_A bueno... pues se tomo un par de días libres... –dijo ella- no esta muy bien... _

–_¿Esta enferma? –pregunto preocupado_

–_¿Enferma? –repitió mientras se daba unos golpecitos en el mentón como si estuviera pensando una respuesta- no exactamente... _

–_Entonces?... –preguntó... ¿Por qué rayos Miku se iba por la ramas sin decirle nada de Sakuno?_

–_Bueno... en realidad.. –dijo sonriendo con malicia...- tendrás que preguntarle a ella... esta noche –sonrió_

–_Pero Miku... –no alcanzo a terminar_

–_Sabes Ryoma estoy algo retrasada... nos vemos -dijo despidiendo y agrego antes de perderse completamente de su vista- ¿Iras de Zorro esta noche?... –preguntó antes de soltar una carcajada_

–_Maldita sea –murmuro él antes de que ella desapareciera de su vista_

Miku termino su relato... claro que omitió la parte en la que le preguntaba a Ryoma si iría de Zorro...

Y Sakuno volvió a consultar su reloj

–Lo ha vuelto a hacer ¿no? –pregunto Lynn dejándose caer en el sofá, había llegado a la mitad del relato de Miku

–Creo que ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ha mirado ese bendito reloj –comento Miku sonriendo-

–Si lo vuelve a hacer creo que se lo quitare... no puedo evitar ponerme yo nerviosa al verle hacer eso... –amenazó la ex-modelo

El timbre sonó llamando la atención de todas

–Sin duda debe ser Ann, Tomoka y Alyx –comento Miku antes de abrir

–Ya estamos todas –dijo Tomoka entrando como un torbellino a la sala seguida de Ann y de la niña-

–Entonces... –murmuro Lynn- comienza la operación "Cambio radical a Sakuno-chan"

x x x x x

Por Dios… no debió haber aceptado la invitación de acompañarle a su casa… Santo Cielo… nunca en su vida había ido a la casa de un hombre que vivía solo… Pero bueno en que estaba pensando… él no se iba a aprovechar de ella… él era un perfecto caballero… además le había mencionado algo sobre una sorpresa… no es que fuera curiosa o algo por el estilo… pero en realidad quería saber que era lo que quería mostrarle… Y lo otro era que después debían ir a la celebración de Seigaku Holding, ya que él como el presidente de la compañía debía dar un discurso…

Santo Cielo… ¿Cómo se había acercado tanto emocionalmente a ese hombre?... Ahora cuando le veia conduciendo… Por Dios que atractivo se veia… Tan atractivo que sintió deseos de llorar… haber descubierto que se estaba enamorando de él no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor, ya que de todos modos nunca podría estar con él… porque que en un tiempo mas pensaba alejarse definitivamente… eso era lo mejor, de lo contrario él la odiaría por haberle mentido y eso era algo que no quería… Por Dios de solo pensarlo le dolía…

Si todo hubiera sido diferente…

–¿Estas bien? –le pregunto al detenerse frente a una enorme casa de estilo victoriano

–Si -respondió la joven

–Espero que te guste a sorpresa –sonrió mientras le abría la puerta a Miku

El salón de la lujosa casa de Kunimitsu era tal como lo había imaginado... se podía ver exactamente la imagen que el hombre proyectaba al mundo...

–Ven conmigo –dijo él mientras tomaba su mano y la guiaba al despacho- cierra los ojos –le murmuro al oído

Miku obedeció... Por Dios... ese hombre podría llevarla al mismo infierno y ella iría con él...

Se detuvo y le murmuro...

–Abre los ojos –y sonrió ante la expresión de la joven

No había palabras para definir lo que sentía... nunca en su vida podría encontrarlas... lo que tenia ante ella era nada mas ni nada menos que un maravilloso retrato de una niña... una niña igual a ella... igual a su pequeña Alyx

–Este cuadro... –murmuro mientras se acercaba a él

–Lo compre hace años... –dijo a modo de explicación- es el cuadro del que me hablaste, lo pintó tu abuela

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas... Santo Dios del Cielo... era el cuadro de su madre...

Él la abrazo con ternura antes de secar con suavidad lo que empañaba sus ojos...

–Lo siento –murmuro él- no pensé que te haría mal verlo

–No es eso –dijo rápidamente- estoy feliz... muy feliz de verlo... Muchas gracias –dijo levantando la vista para verlo a los ojos- Soy muy feliz gracias a ti –y sonrió

Estaban muy cerca... podía sentir su calidez... su mano recorrió su mejilla

–Kunimitsu –murmuro ella- eres el hombre mas maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida –dijo antes de sentir un estremecimiento en el corazón ... Por Dios cuanto le amaba y cuan culpable se sentía al estarle engañando...

–Miku –murmuro él antes de acortar la distancia que separaba sus labios...

Y la besó...

x x x x x

Cerró la revista dejándola sobre el escritorio... ¿Cuánto más iba a soportar?

La visita de su hermana Miku, le había vuelto a traer a la mente a aquella joven... Sobretodo con las preguntas que su propia hermana le había expuesto... Maldita sea... habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que la había visto, cuando ella se fue a la mañana siguiente sin decir palabra... Santo Cielo, ella había esperado a que él se durmiera para ¿huir?... Maldijo en silencio por ser tan estúpido... por haber comprado esa revista... estúpido y mil veces estúpido por haberla dejado sobre el escritorio... estúpido por haber olvidado guardarla antes de la visita de su hermana...

_Miku ingresó a la famosa clínica, la cual su hermano –medio-hermano en realidad- dirigía... Según lo que él le había contado su padre era el dueño..._

_Sintió el murmullo de las enfermeras cuando preguntó por él... Santo Cielo parecía que se la iban a comer de envidia cuando Syusuke apareció y la trató con bastante familiaridad..._

–_Gracias a Dios que llegaste a rescatarme –le dijo Miku una vez que ingreso a la oficina de su hermano- la enfermera esa... me miro como si yo me estuviera burlando de ella cuando le pregunte por ti y le dije que me estabas esperando... ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Podrías explicarme?... –dijo mientras le hacia señas a su ausente hermano- Syusuke... –dijo llamando su atención, parecía bastante distraído- mi no entender –dijo ladeando la cabeza y haciendo un mohín infantil_

_Él solo rió antes de añadir –Eso hermanita se debe a que yo no mezclo mi vida laboral con mi vida sentimental_

–_¿Que me quieres decir? –Preguntó pronunciando espaciadamente cada palabra-_

–_Nada... –murmuro sonriéndole divertido... Santo Dios solo faltaba Miku para levantarle el ánimo_

–_¿Qué es esto? –pregunto viendo una revista sobre el escritorio del galeno_

–_¿Una revista? –dijo aun mas divertido- es una publicación periódica que contiene variados temas de interés... –dijo riendo ante la expresión de su hermana_

–_No te preguntaba eso... es que me sorprende que esto este aquí... –murmuro antes de ver la portada- Santo Dios! –dijo con sorpresa- Esta es Lynn Hamilton!_

–_¿la conoces? –pregunto interesado, antes de arrepentirse de haberlo hecho ya que Miku le había alzado una ceja con interés_

–_¿Quién no conoce a Lynn Hamilton? –dijo ella ocultando que en realidad era su amiga y que en ese preciso momento estaba cuidando a su pequeña Alyx_

–_No me refería a eso… -dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro resignado- bueno ya no importa_

–_Dime, Syusuke… -murmuro con interés- ¿la conoces?... digo en persona… es tan bonita como sale en las fotos… _

–_La conocí en una recepción… hace tres meses –dijo antes de agregar- es una mujer muy hermosa –dijo sin pensar_

_Miku guardó silencio… ¿Qué pasaba allí?... su hermano parecía triste… y su amiga Lynn cuando le pregunto por él también lo parecía… quizás entre ellos había pasado algo… y lo mejor seria guardar silencio… por el momento…_

Syusuke observo otra vez la fotografía de la ex-modelo… con dos preguntas en la mente.

¿Por qué había huido de él? Y ¿Por qué se alejaría tan de repente de las pasarelas?

x x x x x

Se observó por enésima vez al espejo... Santo Cielo... ¿Cómo lo habían echo?... se sentía como la Cenicienta... temía que a media noche el hechizo que la había transformado se rompiera y volviera a se la misma de antes...

–Vamos Sakuno, no eres la Cenicienta –dijo Lynn como si le leyera el pensamiento-

Sakuno suspiro... tan obvio era lo que pensaba... si Miku estuviera allí le habría dicho lo mismo... hacia no mas de quince minutos Tezuka-san la había pasado a buscar... Santo Cielo... ellos hacían una hermosa pareja y si les sumaba a Alyx parecerían una familia...

–Sakuno-chan... –murmuro Ann llamando su atención- No estés nerviosa –dijo animándola

–Yo no estoy nerviosa –mintió ella rápidamente mientras se sentaba en el sillón- para nada

–Pues deberías estarlo –rió Lynn desde la ventana- Ya que... llegó Momo

Sakuno ahogo involuntariamente un quejido...

–Vamos Sakuno no es para tanto... –dijo Ann mientras de repente le surgía una duda... ¿Y si Momo estaba esa noche en el bar y reconocía a Sakuno?

–Hola tu debes ser Momo... yo soy Lynn la amiga de Ann –dijo mientras le hacia pasar

–Asi que eres amiga de mi linda novia –dijo el abogado mientras abrazaba a su novia y la besaba...- yo... –no alcanzo a terminar cuando agregó con sorpresa- Oh Por Dios... –dijo señalando a Sakuno- Tú eres...

Pero no alcanzo a terminar... Ann le apretó un poco el brazo para hacerlo callar

–¿Por qué no vas a despedirte de Alyx? –le dijo a una confundida Sakuno- Asi podremos irnos cuanto antes –y agrego dirigiéndose a Momoshiro una vez que su joven amiga fue con la niña- ¿Qué ibas a decir? –le pregunto

–Ann, cariño –murmuro- eso me dolió

–No te apreté tan fuerte –murmuro ella mientras sobaba el brazo de su novio- ¿Qué estabas a punto de decirle a mi amiga?

–Bueno... –murmuro- es que se parece a una muchacha de la cual un amigo mío estaba buscando –dijo tratando de no referirse a Ryoma y el asunto del Stripper

–No me digas que tú fuiste quien aposto con Ryoma lo de ese asunto del Stripper –dijo la joven acertando en el clavo

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto

–Bueno... –iba a decir cuando vio a Sakuno acercarse- No digas nada del Stripper frente a mi amiga –murmuro- mas tarde te cuento

–Hai –dijo sin saber porque

–Y... –dijo Lynn apareciendo junto con Sakuno- ¿Ya se van?

–Hai... –murmuro Ann

–Espera... –murmuro Momo- no vas a presentarme a tu amiga –dijo con interés... Por Dios, viéndola de cerca, sí era la mujer del Bar... y al parecer iba a la fiesta en donde estaría su amigo Ryoma... esto era algo que ni por todo el oro del mundo se quería perder

–Bueno... –murmuro Ann no muy segura... ella conocía a su novio, y de seguro se sorprendería enormemente- Takeshi Momoshiro te presento a Sakuno Ryuzaki

La mandíbula de Momoshiro cayó –metafóricamente- al suelo al escuchar ese nombre... Santo Dios Bendito!!!!... ¿Esa era Sakuno Ryuzaki?... entonces ¿Cómo Ryoma no se había dado cuenta de que era la chica del bar?... pero que estúpido era... Ann le había comentado algo sobre realizarle un nuevo look a su amiga... Santo Dios, Ryoma se iba a querer morir... Esa joven la había tenido frente a él por casi dos meses... era la chica del bar, la chica por la cual había estado obsesionándose por el mismo tiempo –casi dos meses-, y esta chica estaba comprometida con ese tal Tooyama…

–Takeshi –dijo Ann llamando su atención- ¿Nos vamos?

–Si claro... –respondió... lo mejor era llegar rápido... Por Dios como ansiaba ver la reacción de su amigo...

x x x x x

Miku avanzo rápidamente por el salón… Necesitaba encontrar con urgencia a Sakuno o a Ann… Santo Dios no podía creer lo que había pasado… Kunimitsu la había besado… Por Dios ese beso fue mágico… fue el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida… Aun sentía las mejillas arreboladas, y aun podía sentir la tibieza de sus labios…

–Sakuno… -chillo Miku mientras se acercaba a su amiga a la cual había divisado de lejos-

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunto viendo lo extraña que parecía su amiga

–Yo… -murmuro aun sonrojada- Ven –dijo tomándola del brazo- Tengo algo que contarte

–¿Qué te sucede Miku? –pregunto una vez que estuvieron solas

–Kunimitsu… me besó –dijo mientras su amiga la observaba con asombro- Sé que no debí permitírselo, sé que debí alejarme de él, sé que en algún momento sufriré, pero Por Dios no me arrepiento de ese beso…

Sakuno sonrió…

–Sakuno… -murmuro- creo que me estoy enamorando de él –dijo con seriedad… aunque en realidad mintió porque ya estaba completamente enamorada de él.

x x x x x

Momoshiro no podía creerlo… Si cualquier otra persona se lo hubiera dicho no lo habría creído… pero era Ann… su Ann la que se lo había dicho…

–Takeshi, cariño –murmuro sonriéndole- ya cierra la boca o te entraran moscas –se rió- además no es para tanto, como dice Lynn esto fue una GRAN coincidencia…

–Una muy divertida –agrego él ya reaccionando- pero es que aun me es difícil creerlo –rió- Pobre Ryoma… -dijo riendo- A todo esto… ¿Dónde esta?

–Takeshi… -murmuro Ann- no pensaras burlarte de él con esta situación

–¿Yo? –dijo tratando de parecer inocente

–Si tu… te conozco… y sé que lo harás –dijo ya resignada- pero ten cuidado, podrías dañar sus sentimientos

–Vamos Ann –dijo él- lo único que podría dañar seria su ego –y agregó- y créeme si te digo que tiene un ego demasiado grande

–Bueno, pero también te lo digo porque algún comentario tuyo podría de paso hacerle daño a Sakuno –dijo mientras agregaba mostrándole una fría mirada- y eso seria algo que no te perdonaría jamás

Momoshiro sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda… Por Dios lo mejor era no tocar el tema… al menos por el momento…

x x x x x

Ryoma Echizen permanecía sentado en el frío suelo de la terraza… Si alguien le hubiera dicho que la joven que estaba buscando no era otra que Sakuno Ryuzaki, él se hubiera reído en su cara… pero nadie se lo dijo… él mismo lo había comprobado… Por Dios… ¿acaso era tan estúpido?... bueno la verdad es que no, nadie podría haberse dado cuenta, Por Dios… si se veía tan distinta!!!

Soltó un hondo suspiro de resignación… Nada sacaba con lamentarse el no haber descubierto antes que la chica de bar y Sakuno eran una misma persona, lo que si podía lamentarse era que la joven por la cual estaba sintiendo cosas estaba comprometida… Santo Cielo… y no hablaba de la chica del bar...

La silueta de una persona que entró a la terraza lo saco de sus meditaciones... Y cuando se puso de pie para abandonar el lugar quedo frente a la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos... –la cual estaba a espaldas de él-

–Sakuno... –murmuro llamando su atención

x x x x x

Abandonó el salón que estaba abarrotado de gente... Santo Cielo, el lugar estaba asfixiante, además Miku la había dejado anonadada... su confesión la había puesto a pensar en sus propios sentimiento¿En realidad ella estaba enamorada de Ryoma?... la respuesta era obvia... de lo contrario no habría asistido a aquel lugar...

Soltó un suspiro al llegar a la terraza...

Ryoma era un hombre muy apuesto y podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, mujeres elegantes, atractivas, de mundo... no como ella que era una simple muchacha... nada elegante, nada atractiva... A pesar de cómo se viera ahora no dejaba de ser lo que era, y seguramente mañana volvería a ser la misma de siempre...

Sintió que alguien se movía tras ella y se volteó cuando oyó que alguien le llamaba...

–Sakuno... –dijo alguien tras de si

Se volteó lentamente encontrándose con quien menos esperaba

–¿Ryoma? –dijo con asombro mientras se sonrojaba... Santo Cielo, ella estaba pensando en él y él estaba a pocos metros

–Te ves muy bien asi –dijo sonriéndole

–Gracias... –sonrió- tu también te ves muy bien –agrego

El silencio que se formó fue algo exasperante... Santo Cielo si él no decía nada y si ella misma también se mantenía en silencio, tenia la sensación de que en cualquier momento gritaría alguna estupidez... _"Bragas!"..._ pensó que gritaría aquella palabra y se sonrojó de solo imaginar la cara de sorpresa de Ryoma...

–¿Por qué no has ido a trabajar? –preguntó él acercándose

Si claro trabajo... Ryoma Echizen no habla de nada más que de trabajo... No seas tonta Sakuno ¿De que mas te va hablar?... ¿El clima?... lalalalalalalalalalalalala... Por Dios estaba divagando y Ryoma la miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta... Oh no comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa y ahora que le decía... "_No he ido porque estaba muy triste ya que al parecer tu crees que entre Kintaro y yo hay algo, además que pensaste que estábamos intimando en la oficina"_ No, no podía decirle eso

–No me sentía muy bien –dijo mientras continuaba observando a noche a través del balcón de la terraza...

–Miku me dijo que estabas enferma –murmuro él

Claro estaba enferma de tristeza al pensar que tú, Ryoma Echizen crees que yo soy la clase de chica que se echa un polvo con su "novio" en la oficina y en horas de trabajo...

–No era nada –sonrió- Miku a veces exagera las cosas

Silencio... nuevamente ese bendito silencio... Y que mas decía... ella no era muy buena conversadora, además con Ryoma no podía organizar sus ideas, de repente se ponía a divagar y pensar estupideces...

–¿Y Tooyama? –pregunto Ryoma mencionando el nombre con animadversión

Si claro Tooyama¿Qué pasa Ryoma?... piensas que si estuviera aquí estaríamos intimando en esta misma terraza, Por Dios que acaso no te das cuenta que no soy asi, Por Dios aun soy Virgen!... Además... ¿porque tengo que saber donde esta?... Soy su madre acaso...

–no lo se –dijo soltando un suspiro de resignación, ya sabia porque le preguntaba, era porque creía que ella y el pelirrojo eran pareja- Creo que iba a ir a visitar a sus padres

–Ah –dijo antes de que el silencio los embargara otra vez

x x x x x

Si claro... Fantástico Ryoma, esta levando de lujo esta conversación, se reprendió en silencio a si mismo¿Por qué rayos se estaba comportando asi?... Maldición, era la misma Sakuno con la que había conversado animadamente en otras ocasiones... ¿Por qué ahora se complicaba tanto?

–¿Quién te trajo? –pregunto sorprendiéndola-

–Vine con Ann y Momo –dijo ella sonriendo- en realidad Momoshiro es muy simpático

–Si simpático –dijo el- tan simpático que algún día me provocará un ataque al hígado

–Así que hablando mal de mi Ryoma Echizen –dijo el abogado apareciendo detrás junto a su novia

Lo que faltaba, el impertinente de Momoshiro, justo para completar la escena de la humillación mas grande que he sufrido en la vida

–Y asi siempre dices que soy yo el que no saluda, Momo –dijo tratando de resignarse- Hola Ann¿Cómo estas? –dijo saludando a la novia de su amigo

–Muy bien Ryoma ¿Y Tú? –dijo saludándole, en realidad le caía bien el joven, le había conocido hace unas semanas, razón por la cual le costo creer que era el Stripper del bar

–Bien –dijo sin agregar que habría estado mejor si ellos no hubieran aparecido

–Sentimos molestarles, pero hemos venido a llevarnos a Sakuno-chan –dijo Momo mirando con burla a su amigo

–Lo sentimos –dijo Ann dirigiéndose a su amiga- pero ya es un poco tarde y mañana iremos a visitar a la madre de Takeshi –dijo un poco sonrojada

–pero... puedo irme con Miku –dijo Sakuno sorprendiendo a Ann y a si misma...

–Creo... que Miku esta algo entretenida –dijo Ann

–Sí –agregó Momo- estaba con Tezuka –dijo diciéndose a Ryoma

–Bueno –dijo Sakuno un poco desilusionada- esta bien

–Yo puedo llevarte a tu casa mas tarde –dijo Ryoma de repente sorprendiendo a todos

x x x x x

Miku Fujioka estaba completamente feliz... Santo Cielo jamás imagino que todo seria asi, por lo general esas fiestas servían mas para buscar accionistas, pero no, todo era maravilloso, la música, la comida, el ambiente... y Kunimitsu... pero no debía olvidar la razón principal por la que había aceptado asistir... Encontrar a la persona que estaba traicionando a su abuelo o por lo menos conseguir información...

Estaba junto a la mesa del Buffet, Por Dios hacia tiempo que no comía comida de ricos... aun asi ella prefería lo que preparaba Makino-obaasan para esas pequeñas reuniones que realizaba cuando ella o sus amigas cumplían años...

Desde allí podía ver a Kunimitsu, hablando con un señor mayor de escaso cabello... le había observado toda la noche... no había nadie que le pareciera conocido, alguien que trabajara para la compañía de su abuelo... ella conocía a todos los accionistas, pero de seguro ninguno podría reconocerla... cuando vivía con Mikiya, él le había prohibido acercarse a las personas de la mesa directiva... De seguro estaba alucinando cuando escucho la conversación y se confundió, era imposible que alguien traicionara al "_demonio gris de los negocios"... _su abuelo...

Soltó un suspiro... ¿Por qué se tomaba tantas molestias, si de seguro el viejo y sus negocios estaban bien?... Además si era cierto aquello, nada podría hacer, de seguro no le creería ni una sola palabra...

–Vaya, vaya –escucho una voz que le heló hasta su misma alma- ¿A quien tenemos aquí?... –dijo apareciendo frente a ella- Que no es la pequeña Miku-chan

Y su alma cayó de golpe provocando que su expresión deambulara entre el pánico y el horror...

–Veo que me recuerdas, Miku-chan –dijo sonriendo- Sigues tan hermosa como siempre –murmuro mientas acercaba su mano para tomarle el rostro

–No me toques –dijo retrocediendo y viéndole con odio-

–Me sorprende verte aquí... –dijo sonriendo con maldad-

–Akutsu –pronuncio lentamente la varonil voz de su jefe- Tenemos asuntos que atender –dijo diciéndole una mirada de clara animadversión

–Si, claro Kunimitsu –sonrió burlonamente al darse cuenta de que había cruzado casi todo el salón y que ¿protegía? a Miku- Adiós, Miku-chan –dijo con lascivia el nombre de la joven- ya nos veremos

–Estas bien, Miku –pregunto una vez que Akutsu se alejo y al ver que la joven estaba pálida y temblaba ligeramente- Arreglare un par de asuntos y te llevare a tu apartamento –dijo antes de darle un casto beso en la frente

–Gracias –murmuro ella sonriendo débilmente

Y una vez que ambos desaparecieron completamente de su vista, pensó que se desplomaría...

Santo Dios... Jin Akutsu era el que estaba traicionando a su abuelo... Y ella no podría hacer nada...

x x x x x

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Holas!!! Acá de nuevo un nuevo (valga la redundancia) capitulo, espero que le guste... Y las deje de nuevo colgadas con RyoSaku... pues para el próximo se viene lo mejor!!!! 

Comentarios... Pues espero que no se enreden con los pensamiento y lo que dicen en realidad...

Bueno... no leemos en el próximo

Este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito...

* * *

**Avances para el próximo capitulo: **

_**Pues no hay... se me vino encima la entrega del capi y no alcance a avanzar en el trece... asi que las dejo en ascuas para el próximo...**_

* * *

Nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo... Espero sus comentarios... 

**Gracias por los reviews! Les quiero un montón!!!**

**No olviden si les gusto el capi... dejen reviews!!!**

Besos... Yakumito


	13. Chapter 13

**Y Que te Puedo Decir**

* * *

– 13 –

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras repasaba lentamente todo lo ocurrido... su mente no dejaba de girar en lo que acababa de acontecer...

Oh Por Dios!... ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe?... de sólo recordarlo sentía su rostro completamente sonrojado...

Ryoma Echizen se había comportado tan amable en ofrecerse a llevarla a su casa más tarde e invitarla a cenar... y ella... ¿Cómo le había pagado?... echándole sin querer una copa de champagne encima... Santo Cielo... era tan torpe!

–Lo siento –se disculpó por enésima vez mientras se revolvía nerviosa en el asiento del vehículo de Ryoma...

–Quedamos en que no te disculparías mas –le dijo sin mirarla...-además no es nada –dijo restándole importancia- me cambio de pantalón y ya esta... luego te llevo a cenar algo –agregó

Aun asi no dejaba de sentirse torpe...

Santo Cielo... ojala y no rompiera algo en el departamento de Ryoma mientras le esperaba, debía asegurarse de no tocar nada...

Soltó un hondo suspiro...

Pero que rayos estaba haciendo... era idiota o que?... se estaba comportando como una tonta... estaba en el automóvil de Ryoma e iba a su apartamento, y ella no hacia otra cosa que estarse disculpando... por lo que la naturaleza le había otorgado, su torpeza...

Quizás si hubiese sido de otra forma... una mujer mas decidida... una mujer mas sofisticada... estaría en ese mismo instante ideando un plan para seducir al atractivo hombre...

Pero... ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?... Quizás su padre la dejo caer de cabeza cuando era bebé... sí... eso debía ser... de otro modo como se le ocurrirían tales cosas...

Ella seduciendo a Ryoma Echizen... jajaja... si claro... ¿Qué se vería después?... ¿A Miku echándose un polvo con Tezuka en la oficina?...

Soltó otro suspiro mientras se sonrojaba levemente...

Miku la asesinaría lentamente si supiera lo último que pensó... Pero ¿Qué rayos?... nadie creería que la inocente Sakuno Ryuzaki tendría tales pensamientos... la pequeña Sakuno Ryuzaki, la gazmoña, la mojigata, la inocente y virginal Sakuno Ryuzaki...

Por Dios... su vida apestaba...

Tenía 24 años... Santo Cielo... ella tenia necesidades –aunque nunca antes se hubiera dado cuenta- 24 primaveras y seguía siendo virgen... 24 AÑOS Y VIRGEN!!! –sin mencionar que si el Stripper, ese que "conoció" en el bar al que fue con sus amigas hace un tiempo, no la hubiese besado, seria incluso hasta virgen de labios!-

Y todo por llevar aquella vida tan impoluta...

Un cambio radical... eso había dicho Lynn cuando termino de arreglarla...

Entonces... ¿Qué hacer?... ¿Seducirlo?... Sí... era el momento de seducirlo... si eso era... nada de comportarse como Sakuno la gazmoña... ella podría hacerlo ¿no?... ¿Cuándo se le presentaría otra oportunidad de hacerlo?... nunca!...

Espero un momento a que apareciera su conciencia o mejor dicho la Sra. Cordura, porque la idea era completamente descabellada... pero no apareció... de seguro estaba de acuerdo con su lado oscuro...

Sí...

Entonces estaba decidido...

Iba a Seducir a Ryoma Echizen...

Pero...

¿Cómo se seducía a un hombre?...

x x x x x

Se dejó caer en el sofá soltado un no muy femenino suspiro... Santo Dios ¿Qué iba a hacer?... De solo recordar el rostro de ese hombre sentía un miedo... un terror que le hacia encogerse... Por Dios... como le odiaba...

Cuando le vio en la fiesta pensó que iba a morir... ¿Cómo Kunimitsu podría relacionarse con alguien como Akutsu?... Santo Dios y si Akutsu le contaba la verdad a Kunimitsu...

–Miku¿estas bien? –Pregunto Lynn mientras salía de la cocina- estás muy pálida

–Yo... –murmuro- desearía estar muerta –dijo mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos

–¿Qué dices? –le espeto espantada la ex-modelo- Tienes una vida maravillosa, una hija adorable, un trabajo, salud... ¿Por qué desearías estar muerta?

–Soy tan estúpida –dijo sonriendo tontamente- no es nada... olvida lo que dije –murmuro arrepentida

–No te quiero oír mas decir una cosa como esa –le regañó-

–Está bien –dijo mientras se obligaba a si misma a sonreír-

–¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto su amiga mientras tomaba asiento a su lado- eso que acabas de hacer no va contigo –le dijo refiriéndose a la falsa sonrisa

–Tengo un par de problemas –murmuro mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos-

–Al parecer esos problemas tienen un nombre ¿no? –pregunto sonriendo ladinamente

–No... –murmuro- no es quien piensas... –dijo viendo la burla escrita en la cara de su amiga- no se que pasa... de un tiempo a esta parte todo me ha salido como la mierda... –masculló

–Miku... –dijo tomando el brazo de su amiga tratando de darle fuerza- Vamos... tu vida ha cambiado... y todo para mejor... Sólo debes ver la carita de la pequeña Alyx para darte cuenta de la verdad...

–No me refiero a eso... Alyx es lo mejor que me ha pasado... es la luz de mi vida... lo único que me da fuerza para seguir...

–Entonces... no tienes de que quejarte... tiene un sexy jefe que esta interesado en ti... Por Dios si fuera tú... le hincaría el diente...

–Ni que estuviéramos hablando de comida –dijo Miku sonriéndole

–Yo no hablaba de comida –dijo alzando un ceja- Vamos Miku-chan, cuéntale a Lynn-oneechan que pasa –dijo hablando de ella en tercera persona, y a la joven como si fuese una niña pequeña...

Soltó un suspiro triste... antes de romper el silencio

–Todo... –murmuró- Parece que todo confabula contra mí... Banda Enterprises, Seigaku Holding, mi padre... mi hermano... –murmuro- el destino...

–¿Tu hermano? –balbuceó con tristeza

Miku la observo fijamente... como si de esa forma quisiera leer su alma...

–Lynn... –murmuro con delicadeza, captando la atención de su joven amiga- ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Syusuke? –le pregunto de golpe lo cual sorprendió a Lynn

–Nada –dijo demasiado rápido, lo que despertó, aun más, la suspicacia de la joven escritora

–No te creo –dijo ella-

–No importa –murmuro Lynn sentándose a su lado- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?... seria lo mismo si yo te preguntara ¿Qué hay entre tu y Kunimitsu? –le pregunto alzando una ceja- Y... ¿Qué hay?...

–Nada –murmuro sonriendo mientras Lynn la miraba fijamente- Por Dios... creo que me estoy enamorando de él –le dijo- él me besó... todo era perfecto... pero descubrí que se esta relacionando con un cretino que trabaja para Mikiya, y esta en algo turbio... creo que quiere apoderarse de Banda Enterprises...

La ex-modelo la miro atónita...

–¿Por eso estas asi? –le pregunto- pobre Miku-chan –le dijo tratando de consolarla-

–No es por eso –murmuro... lo mejor era contárselo a alguien- el cretino que esta traicionando a mi abuelo... es Jin Akutsu

–¿Qué? –fue el grito de Lynn- el tipo con el que tu abuelo te había comprometido y quería que te casaras...

–Sí –respondió- tengo miedo Lynn –dijo mirando a su amiga- miedo de que le diga a Kunimitsu que soy la nieta de Mikiya

–Miku... –murmuro consolando a su amiga- ¿Por qué no se lo dices? –pregunto

–Y que me odie? –pregunto ella- Kunimitsu es igual a mi hermano... detesta las mentiras –dijo mientras observaba a su amiga- y yo ya tengo mi buena cota de mentiras...

–Miku... –murmuro con el rostro contrito- Yo también tengo mi buena cota de mentiras –dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación-

Miku la observo... parecía algo incomoda...

–Miku... –murmuro- yo... estoy embarazada –dijo viendo la sorpresa en los ojos de su amiga- voy a tener un bebé

–¿QUE? –fue su grito de sorpresa- pero ¿Cómo?

–Vamos Miku... no esperaras que te explique como se hacen los bebés –bromeó mientras su amiga se sonrojaba levemente-

–Sabes que no me refiero a eso... –soltó un suspiro- ¿Y cuando piensas decírselo?

–¿Qué? –pregunto haciéndose la confundida

–Que cuando piensas decírselo a Syusuke –dijo mientras su amiga abría los ojos con sorpresa- Y no trates de negarlo... Por Dios, no hay que ser adivina para ver que entre tú y mi hermano pasó algo... Vamos... mi hermano anda con cara de idiota desde hace un buen tiempo –dijo mientras sonreía- además esta tarde tenia una revista en la que salías... Y Por Dios... por la cara que tenia cuando le pregunte si te conocía en persona, se veía bastante desesperado por volver a verte... incluso me interrogó para saber si te conocía –dijo mientras veía la cara de pánico que se formaba en el rostro de su amiga- claro que le dije que no te conocía- agrego para calmar a su amiga-

–Miku... yo no creo que el deba sa... –iba a decir cuando la mirada seria de su amiga le cortó la palabra

–No lo digas –murmuro mientras se acomodaba para quedar frente a ella- Sabes... el otro día... cuando Kunimitsu le dijo que yo tenia una hija... se enfado conmigo por no haberle contado que estuve embarazada

–pero tú no... –iba a decir cuando fue interrumpida nuevamente

–Claro que no estuve embarazada... Alyx es mi hermana... pero Kunimitsu no lo sabe... bueno la cosa es que Syusuke me espetó el porque no se lo había dicho... porque había afrontado sola el supuesto embarazo... –dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro- él es muy sensible respecto a eso... cuando era niño... su madre lo oculto de Yuuki... ya sabes mi padre... creció sin un padre... bueno... sólo hasta que Yuuki se divorció de mi mamá y se casó con la de él... A lo que iba es que a pesar de que, a fin de cuentas, tuvo a su padre consigo... hubo alguien que quedó sin padre...

–Miku... –murmuró-

–En parte, él se siente culpable por haberse quedado con Yuuki y que él me haya dejado sin más... –sonrió melancólicamente antes de añadir- Lynn... eres mi amiga... y yo te quiero mucho... no permitas que se vuelva a repetir la historia...

Los ojos de la joven ex-modelo se llenaron de lágrimas...

–Lo siento –murmuro la escritora mientras la abrazaba- no fue mi intención hacerte llorar –murmuro acariciándole el cabello

–Yo lo siento –sollozó entre el abrazo de su amiga- Lo siento tanto Miku...

La joven escritora sonrió, sin soltar a su amiga... y también, sin poder discernir, si lloraba por la infancia solitaria de la pequeña Miku o por causa del bebé que ella llevaba en el vientre...

x x x x x

Estaba preocupada... a pesar de que él había tratado de tranquilizarla...

–Vamos Ann, no va a pasar nada –dijo el abogado sonriéndole a su novia-

–¿Crees que hicimos bien en dejarlos solos? –dijo ella aun preocupada

–Claro que sí, además Ryoma es tan predecible... fue fácil adivinar que iba a ofrecerse en llevar a Sakuno a su apartamento... –sonrió- además esto le va a servir para asentar cabeza... ¿Y quien mejor que Sakuno-chan?

–Pero y si lastima a Sakuno-chan? –pregunto un poco molesta con su novio-

–Vamos... el seria la ultima persona en este mundo que le haría daño a ella, lo sabes no... ¿lo viste?... –sonrió jocoso- parecía un quinceañero enamorado

Ann sonrió, a pesar de estar de acuerdo con Takeshi de que la cara de Ryoma en realidad coincidía con un quinceañero enamorado... no dejaba de tener un mal presentimiento sobre el asunto...

x x x x x

La dejó sola en el salón, mientras iba a cambiarse de ropa... Por Dios... cada vez que la veía era más hermosa... Santo Cielo... mientras venían de camino trató de evitar por todos los medios verla, ya que si lo hubiera hecho... se habría lanzado a por ella, sin importarle que estuviera conduciendo... Por Dios... sólo la observó una vez... de reojo... ella había soltado un suspiro y se había sonrojado... eso fue mas erótico de lo que pensó alguna vez que sería... Santo Cielo... se había puesto duro al instante...

Lastima que nunca podría tenerla... ella estaba comprometida con el idiota de Tooyama... y solo recordar aquello le apagaba tanto mejor que una buena ducha fría...

Terminó de vestirse y salió al salón... solo para encontrarse una visión un tanto extraña...

Sakuno Ryuzaki estaba afirmada en una pared con la mirada fija en el suelo, murmuraba algo raro mientras se... ¿hiperventilaba?... Oh Por Dios¿Qué le pasaba?... a lo mejor había enfermado!

–¿Estas bien, Sakuno? –pregunto llegando a su lado y con gesto preocupado coloco su mano en la frente de la joven

–Yo... etto... –murmuro con el rostro como la grana

–Oh Por Dios!... Tienes fiebre! –Exclamó antes de posar sus labios en la frente de la joven para tomar la temperatura-

–Ryoma... –murmuro Sakuno mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir sus labios sobre su frente

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunto aun frente a ella viéndole directamente...

Sakuno abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con las pupilas doradas de Ryoma Echizen...

Era ahora o nunca...

–Bésame –murmuro lentamente

–¿nani? –pregunto Ryoma con confusión... ¿¡QUE!? Había gritado su cerebro... no, no podía ser, Sakuno no podía haber dicho eso... ella debe haber dicho algo como "estoy bien Ryoma" y el solo le vio sus labios moverse y su mente disoluta imagino que ella había dicho eso... sí... eso debía ser...

–Lo siento... –murmuro Sakuno con desilusión- lo mejor será que me vaya –dijo al verse rechazada- no debí haberte pedido que me besaras –dijo sonrojada... Santo Cielo... ojala se abriera la tierra y la tragara...

–Entonces... –fue lo último que Ryoma alcanzó a decir antes de perder completamente el control...

Sakuno Ryuzaki... habría deseado que la tierra se abriera en el mismo instante en el que Ryoma le dijo... ¿nani?... después de su "petición"... Por Dios, como podía ser tan idiota al pensar que Ryoma se iba a fijar en ella... lo mejor era huir... si eso iba a hacer... o eso hubiera hecho de no haber sido porque Ryoma le sujeto el rostro con sus dos manos... y la besó...

El beso era suave... tan suave como los labios de Sakuno... Santo Dios... era como si su boca hubiera sido hecha para que él la besara... Oh Por Dios! Estuvo a punto de gemir cuando ella entreabrió los labios, dándole la oportunidad de profundizar el beso... su lengua se adentro suavemente, mientras sus labios le acariciaban lentamente... provocando en la joven un suave gemido...

–Oh, Por Dios, Sakuno –murmuro separando un poco sus labios permitiéndole respirar- si no me pides que me detenga ahora... no habrá marcha atrás –dijo mientras acariciaba el suave rostro de la joven

Y Sakuno hizo algo que jamás creyó que fuese capaz de hacer...

Lo besó...

Y eso fue todo lo que necesito Ryoma... para perder lo poco que le quedaba de autocontrol...

x x x x x

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**... Si lo sé!!!... Disculpen!!!!! Por la demora!!!!... He estado un poco liada... (Estúpida Tesis!!!) Lo siento en este ultimo tiempo he estado muuuy ocupada con la universidad! (pensar que me quedan poco mas de 2 meses y termino)... no he parado de andar recopilando info. para mi tesis... estudiando para los (aburridos) electivos que tomé y tratando de decidir si doy este año el examen de grado o si lo dejo para el próximo!!! (le tengo miedo a eso!)

Wueno vamos al Capi... espero que les haya gustado... esta muy corto, pero hacia tiempo que no escribía y me moría de ganas de subir algo... Sin comentarios sobre ello...

No leemos en el próximo!

Gracias por los reviews que me han enviado (ya sobrepasamos los 100!!! Soy Tan Feliz!!!)

* * *

**Avances para el próximo capitulo: **

_**Sin avance... Gomen nasai!... estoy con poco tiempo para pensar anticipado el próximo capitulo... **_

* * *

Nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo... Espero sus comentarios...

**Gracias por los reviews! Les quiero un montón!!!**

**No olviden si les gusto el capi... dejen reviews!!!**

* * *

Besos... Yakumito

* * *

. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Y Que te Puedo Decir**

* * *

** Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores y personas sensibles... porfavor abstenerse de leer...  
**

* * *

– 14 –

* * *

No podía estar ocurriendo todo aquello… Sin duda todo era impensable… si alguien se lo hubiera dicho tiempo atrás, sin duda le habría acusado de mentiroso o se habría reído en su cara por haberse ocurrido algo tan… fuera de lo normal!... Pero que demonios pasaba…. Acaso el mundo era mucho mas pequeño de lo que pensaba?... al parecer sí… o es que había nacido bajo la sombra de la mala suerte y los malentendidos o todo era una "GRAN" coincidencia… 

Suspiro sintiéndose miserable… mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, Lynn se había ido a dormir, junto a Alyx –a todo esto se había quedado en su casa, no podía dejarla ir, después que lloro por mas de una hora- y ella se quedo en el sillón –que esa noche haría de cama- pensando en los acontecimientos acaecidos en el ultimo tiempo, que eran de lo mas extraños… es que definitivamente NO podía ser que todo eso estuviera ocurriendo!!!!

Si tenía que enlistar todo… lo haría…

1º Ryuzaki Sakuno, conoció un stripper que la beso en un bar al que fueron, y resulto ser nada mas ni nada menos que su nuevo jefe, Echizen Ryoma…

2º El mejor amigo de Ryoma, Momoshiro Takeshi, era su abogado, el encargado del caso de adopción de su hermanita, y que además era el antiguo –y nuevo- novio de su amiga Tachibana Ann.

3º Conoció a Tezuka Kunimitsu, "Kuni-kun", su nuevo jefe, que a todo esto era primo de Ryoma, y que también era el mejor amigo de su hermano, además de que era el presidente de Seigaku Holding, la compañía rival de su abuelo, y estaba tramando la absorción de Banda enterprises, asociándose con Akutsu Jin, un estúpido bastardo con el cual ella estuvo a punto de casarse, el hombre que casi destroza su vida… y por si todo esto fuera poco… ella estaba enamorada de Kunimitsu!!!

4º Y lo ultimo, pero no menos importante… su amiga Lynn Hamilton estaba embarazada!!!! y de su HERMANO!!!!!!!!!!...

Definitivamente todo esto parecía un telenovela…. Como ya había pensado antes, solo le faltaba que la arrollara un carro y perdiera la memoria…

x x x x x

leer advertencia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo con lentitud, sus fuertes pectorales, sus anchos hombros por encima de la ropa… Por Dios!, todo en él era perfecto… 

–Sakuno –murmuro el con voz lánguida- me estas matando dijo el deteniendo la inspección y depositándola suavemente en la cama-

Ella se sonrojo levemente… y gimió cuando el le tomo los senos, buscando sobre la ropa sus inflamados pezones…

Con lentitud comenzó a quitarle el torturante vestido rojo… por dios! Estaba hecho para el pecado…

Una vez desprendida la prenda observo con los ojos cargados de pasión los pequeños senos de la joven…

–son pequeños –murmuro ella con vergüenza-

–No… -negó él- son perfectos –agrego antes de bajar la cabeza para lamerlos…

Cada caricia era una cerilla que encendía su ser… sentía como una descarga a cada lametazo que él le daba, a cada caricia… Oh Por Dios, gimió ella cuando el comenzó a succionarle un seno, mientras que con una mano le acariciaba el otro…

–perfectos –murmuro él mientras comenzaba a bajar por su abdomen- perfectos –repitió besando el ombligo

–Ryoma –murmuro ella al sentir como le quitaba el resto del vestido, dejándola solo en bragas-

–Eres tan hermosa –dijo mientras le besaba la cara interna del muslo

–Ryoma –dijo ella llamando un atención

El levanto la cabeza y observó en la penumbra de su habitación el rostro completamente sonrojado de la joven

–T.. tú –balbuceo- aun llevas tu ropa –dijo aun mas sonrojada

El Joven sonrió… era tan adorable

–eso puede remediarse –le dijo poniéndose de pie- Puedes comenzar..

–ehh? –pregunto con confusión

–Desvísteme –le dijo

Se levanto de la cama y sus manos temblaban cuando comenzó a desabrochar cada botón de su camisa…

–Te ayudare –le murmuro al oído, antes de que con un tirón se arrancara la camisa haciendo que algunos botones saltaran al suelo-

Su torso era magnifico, nunca había conocido tal perfección, pensó ella mientras le besaba…

El tomo las manos de la joven…

–Te falta algo –murmuro acercándolas a la cinturilla del pantalón

Ella comenzó a desabrocharlo, lentamente cayo al suelo, y Ryoma se los quito, haciendo lo mismo con sus calcetines…

Su erección luchaba por salir de sus boxer, era realmente enorme, notó Sakuno sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que Ryoma había visto que estaba mirando directamente su entrepierna…

–Es mi turno –murmuro depositándola nuevamente en la enorme cama y comenzadola a besar… sus labios fueron bajando, dejando una estela de besos, su boca, su cuello, el valle de sus pechos, su ombligo…. Se detuvo justo frente a su sexo… estaba mojada… sus bragas de encaje rojo… Gracias a Dios, que Tomoka le había comprado una prenda de ropa interior tan sexy…. Que vergüenza hubiera pasado de haberse puesto sus bragas comunes, las cuales no tenían ni el elástico de sexy…

Ella gimió cuando el comenzó a quitárselas… Santo Dios bendito…. Chilló mentalmente cuando el se desprendió de su ropa interior…

Subió por su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla lenta y apasionadamente… su lengua recorría con suavidad su interior… en un constante preludio de lo que sucedería en el acto…

Y la embistió… dura y rápidamente….

Ella sintió una punzada de dolor, en el momento en que se llevaba su virginidad… pero ese dolor fue reemplazado rápidamente por el placer cuando comenzó a moverse, rápidamente, una y otra vez… a un ritmo primitivo… Por Dios…

–Ryoma… -gimió cuando sintió venir el orgasmo… su primer orgasmo…

–Oh… Sakuno… -gimió el…. Aumentando el ritmo… y besándola con pasión…

Y todo estalló…

x x x x x

* * *

Miku dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio de su jefe…. 

Estaba nerviosa…. Muy nerviosa… esa mañana cuando llegó a trabajar la esperaba la sorpresa mas desagradable que podía haberse imaginado… un encuentro con Jin Akutsu

El bastardo ese había descubierto la existencia de Alyx… Kunimitsu debió habérselo dicho…. No había otra explicación…. Y ahora el muy bastardo la estaba extorsionando… el mantendría su secreto, si ella guardaba el suyo…. Ahora que haría… Banda Enterprises definitivamente pasaría a manos de Kunimitsu… y Jin Akutsu sacaría una muy buena tajada…. Cuanto odiaba a ese sujeto!!!... Pobre del abuelo…. Confiar en ese tipejo, le habría de costar todo por lo que había luchado desde la muerte de la abuela…. Sentía pena por su abuelo… pero no podía hacer nada…. Sus manos estaban atadas… no podía decirle al viejo lo de akutsu por que el le contaría a su abuelo de alyx y entonces perdería a la niña…. No podía…. Definitivamente no podía… amaba con locura a su hijita y nada ni nadie se la arrebataría…. Justo cuando por fin había encontrado a alguien a quien cuidar, amar y proteger… no podía…. No podía volver al infierno de la soledad en la que vivía antes de que la niña llegara a su vida… No podría soportarlo…

–Miku –escucho la voz de su jefe a sus espaldas

–Dígame Sr. Tezuka –dijo ella profesionalmente, Por Dios…. ¿Por qué Kunimitsu había tenido que involucrarse con Akutsu?-

El solo la miro fijamente desde la puerta…

–Sr. Tezuka –dijo ella extrañada por la mirada acusadora que el le estaba dirigiendo- le deje los informes que me pidió sobre el escritorio- dijo antes de agregar- necesita algo mas…

–¿Cuál es la relación que tienes con Akutsu? –pregunto molesto

–¿¡QUE!? –pregunto ella entre indignación y coraje

–¿es Akutsu el padre de Alyx? –le pregunto de frente acercándose

Miku frunció el ceño…. De seguro el maldito de Akutsu había estado hablando con él y quizás que cosas le habría dicho de ella… sintió palidecer… y sintió que eso, en menos de un segundo era reemplazado por cólera…

–Como te atreves a preguntarme algo así –dijo estallando…- ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que alguna vez tuve algo con ese… con ese sujeto?... –le pregunto sin esperar respuesta… estaba claro Akutsu le había dicho algo- No sabes el infierno que tuve que vivir por su culpa… no sabes cuanto odio a ese maldito bastardo, me arrebato mi vida… me hizo alejarme de mi familia y tu me preguntas eso…. –le grito soltando todo lo que la había estado atormentando… ella no estaba para aguantar las idioteces de Akutsu y la mirada acusadora de Kunimitsu…. Esta bien ella le había mentido al no decirle quien era… y al parecer Akutsu ya se lo había dicho… - Me equivoque contigo…. Pensé que eras diferente… pero al parecer eres de la misma calaña que el…

–¿Qué quieres decir? –le espeto sorprendido al ver su reacción

–D-I-M-I-T-O –dijo la palabra haciendo énfasis en cada letra- no importa si me denuncias por abandono de trabajo, me da exactamente igual…. Después de todo ha sido un error trabajar para ti… sólo te digo una cosa –dijo antes de salir por la puerta- No confíes demasiado en Akutsu –dijo su nombre con clara animadversión- te puede traicionar de la misma manera que lo esta haciendo con mi abuelo…

Y salió hecha un basilisco… dejando a Kunimitsu clavado en el suelo… ¿Abuelo?... repitió su mente...

x x x x x

Ryoma entró a su oficina… después de haberse topado con una muy enojada Miku en la entrada de la empresa… ella había renunciado… y al parecer estaba molesta con su primo… él solo se había acercado a preguntarle por Sakuno… la joven había desaparecido la mañana posterior a la que habían hecho el amor apasionadamente… varias veces…

Suspiro con resignación al recordar lo que sucedió cuando salio del baño…

_Lo había meditado bajo el chorro de agua caliente que caía por su cabeza… debió haber invitado a Sakuno a ducharse con el… Por Dios… esa noche había sido la mejor de las que podía recordar… y la mañana cuando despertó y la vio dormir tranquilamente en su cama…. A su lado… y se había dado cuenta de que no había sido un sueño!..._

_Cortó el agua y salio cubriéndose la cintura con una toalla… de seguro Sakuno estaría nerviosa y avergonzada… debería tranquilizarla… abrazarla y besarla y quizás hacerle nuevamente el amor… prepararle el desayuno… verla comer y después hacerle de nuevo el amor… después invitarla a pasear a un bonito lugar… quizás al lago o a una playa… regresar al departamento y hacerle el amor nuevamente…. Santo Dios…. ¿Hacer el amor?... el que siempre en lugar de esa frase había utilizado tantas otras… tener sexo, follar, echarse un polvo… pero no…. Con Sakuno… él había hecho el amor… _

_Y salió del baño en su búsqueda…._

_Y se quedo de piedra al no encontrarla… por ningún lugar…._

Desde ese día no había podido ubicar a la joven… ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

El teléfono sonó sacándolo de sus lamentaciones…

–Echizen –contesto rápidamente… quizás era Sakuno

–_Sr. Echizen… habla Jilles Dickenson –dijo el hombre… su voz sonaba al nerviosa- le he llamado para comunicarle que la srta. Ryuzaki ha dimitido –dijo apenado- pero déjeme decirle que el proyecto va a pasar a otro integrante de la empresa igual o mas calificado de la srta. Ryuzaki –dijo esperando respuesta la cual no llego_

Ryoma se quedo de piedra… Sakuno había renunciado?...

x x x x x

Despertó esa mañana sintiéndose aun peor de lo que se había sentido el día anterior…

Su vida era una mierda… dijo al verse al espejo… debía habérselo imaginado… ella no era nadie… y la persona que se reflejaba en el espejo se lo afirmaba… sus ojos hinchados por culpa de las lagrimas derramadas…

Se sintió peor al recordar lo que había pasado… Ryoma Echizen era una mierda…. Igual que su vida… Por Dios… no debió haberse involucrado con él…. No debió haberse enamorado de el… de no haberlo hecho su vida seguiría tan tranquila…

Después de la llamada que le había hecho a Dickenson se sentía aun peor… su trabajo… su adorado trabajo que tanto amaba… lo había tenido que dejar… Todo por culpa de ese infeliz de Echizen… Por Dios… se podía amar y odiar a una persona al mismo tiempo…

Apretó el botón de borrar de su contestador telefónico… de seguro Miku y sus amigas la había llamado… ella no tenia ganas de hablar… ella solo quería esconderse y lamer sus heridas a solas…

Y las lagrimas volvieron a caer mientras recordaba la razón por la que pensaba que Echizen era una mierda….

_Se levanto de la cama aun avergonzada… su rostro estaba sonrojado al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior… Y HABERSE DESPERTADO SIENDO OBSERVADA POR RYOMA NO AYUDABA DEMASIADO A SU TIMIDEZ!!!!_

_El se había levantado a tomar un baño… mientras ella se había puesto una camisa de el para esperarlo en el living… _

_Por Dios… la noche anterior había sido maravillosa… ¡Cuánto le amaba!_

_La puerta del apartamento se abrió dejando entrar a una hermosa joven… una rubia elegantemente vestida_

–_Oh –murmuro la joven viéndola –lo siento le dijo- no sabia que mi querido Ryoma había prestado el apartamento a un amigo_

_Sakuno se quedo muda_

–_Hola –le saludo la joven con malicia- Soy Maureen, la novia de Ryoma- _

_Y ella sintió su corazón romperse_

–_pensaba darle una sorpresa a mi novio… pero al parecer la sorprendida soy yo, En la tarde cuando hablamos no dijo que iba a prestar su apartamento… -mintió sabiendo que la joven que estaba frente a ella de seguro la noche anterior había dormido con Ryoma- Bueno debió olvidarlo cuando me contaba lo que planeaba a mi regreso… -sonrió- bueno te dejo, pequeña –dijo con malicia- y lo siento nuevamente por haber llegado de improviso…_

_Y salio del apartamento…_

_A ella le había tomado menos de cinco minutos recoger sus cosas, vestirse y llamar un taxi y salir lo mas rápido posible de aquel lugar… se sentía sucia…. Usada… y una completa imbécil al haber creído que Ryoma sentía algo por ella… _

_Y desde que llego a su propio apartamento que no había parado de llorar…_

Era tan estupida… como no se dio cuenta de que Ryoma… solo la buscaba para una aventura… él tenia novia… esa joven hermosa de cabellos dorados… ¿Cómo podría fijarse en ella, teniendo semejante modelo a su lado?

Gimió sintiéndose miserable… Ryoma nunca le había prometido nada… ella literalmente se le había lanzado a los brazos…

Ella era la culpable de su propia desdicha… Y nadie mas tenia la culpa…

x x x x x

Ella entro a su edificio con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo… ella le había dicho eso a Kunimitsu… ella había dicho "mi abuelo"… y ahora recién pensaba que quizás… solo quizás… existía la posibilidad de que el no supiera que era nieta de Mikiya Banda… quizás Akutsu no se lo había dicho por miedo a que Kunimitsu pensara que ella la tener conocimiento de sus planes, cancelaría el negocio…. Por Dios…. Era tan estupida al no haber pensado en eso antes!!!

Iba llegando a su puerta cuando se encontró con alguien que nunca imaginaria que pudiera esta ahí…

x x x x x

Ryoma llegó al apartamento de Sakuno, pensando que tal vez había habido un error… ella no podría haber renunciado… quizás Dickenson se había equivocado…

–La señorita sakuno no esta… _–_le informo su vecina una anciana mujer que al parecer se le daba el cotilleo….

–¿Cómo lo sabe? –le pregunto él

–la vi salir por la tarde –le dijo- con ese joven pelirrojo… al parecer se iba de viaje o algo, porque ella llevaba una maleta… -comento en forma confidencial… olvidando mencionar que la mejor amiga de su vecina… esa joven llamaba Miku también estaba con ellos…

Y el alma se le cayó a los pies, sintiendo un remolino de cólera en el estomago… y al monstruo de ojos verdes que quería emerger….

–Gracias… -le contesto a la mujer en tono seco, antes de irse…

Lo había olvidado…. Sakuno y Tooyama…. Ellos se iban a casar…. Y todos sus malditos planes se habían ido al garete…

x x x x x

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**... LO SIENTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pero la espera valió la pena… 2 capis en vez de uno… lean el siguiente… y no olviden dejar comentarios… aquí y en el otro…. Los quiero!!!!!

* * *

**Avances para el próximo capitulo: **

_**Lean el próximo… aunque cortito la cosa avanza rápidamente….**_

* * *

Nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo... Espero sus comentarios... 

**Gracias por los reviews! Les quiero un montón!!!**

**No olviden si les gusto el capi... dejen reviews!!!**

* * *

Besos... Yakumito 


	15. Chapter 15

**Y Que te Puedo Decir**

* * *

– 15 –

* * *

No olvides leer el capitulo anterior que tambien es nuevo

* * *

Miku cerró la puerta de la habitación en la cual había dejado a una dormida Sakuno… quizás no fuera la mejor persona para aconsejar en esos asuntos… pero su presencia había logrado tranquilizar a su amiga… y en el fondo el haber estado consolando a su amiga, le había servido para tranquilizarse ella… 

había sido una sorpresa haberse encontrado con Tooyama en la puerta de su departamento… el la estaba esperando, buscaba información sobre Sakuno, su amiga había renunciado y nadie la había podido contactar… ella también la había llamado muchas veces… pero había desistido pensando que quizás ella estaría con Ryoma y que ambos se habían confesado sus sentimientos… pero se había equivocado y lo que le había contado Sakuno la había dejado confusa…

Era tarde…. Estaba anocheciendo…. Gracias a Dios había podido contactar a su hermano para que recogiera a Alyx en la guardería –que había conocido a la niña el día anterior y había quedado maravillado con la pequeña- … había escogido a su hermano ya que después de haber tratado de comunicarse con Lynn, pero la joven no le había contestado… ni siquiera el mensaje que le había dejado…

–Gracias por todo, Kintarou –le había dicho Miku- realmente te agradezco que me hubieras ido a buscar

–No hay de que –respondió el joven- ¿Estas segura que Sakuno estará bien?

–No lo se –le respondió con sinceridad

–Yo creo que deberías quedarte con ella esta noche –dijo el pelirrojo-

–Yo también, pero debo ir con Alyx… mi hermano de seguro tiene trabajo y no he podido ubicar a Lynn, Ann no esta en la ciudad, y tomoka… bueno no me atrevo a llamarla… debe estar con Horio –dijo resignada… antes de que sonara su teléfono celular…

–Discúlpame –le dijo al pelirrojo

–_Miku –escucho la voz de su amiga Lynn tras la línea_

–¿Lynn? –pregunto ella- Te he tratado de ubicar por la tarde

–_Si… -respondió quedándose en silencio un momento antes de responder- ¿Cómo esta Sakuno? –pregunto con la voz algo rara_

–Bueno… no esta muy bien… no quiero dejarla sola… pero debo ir por Alyx –dijo

–_No te preocupes por Alyx… ella esta conmigo… yo la cuidare… _

–Pero… -se extraño- pero yo envié a mi hermano para que fuera por Alyx…

–_Lo se –dijo ella- Nos encontramos allá…. Miku… Tu hermano ya lo sabe… _

–Oh, Lynn, Lo siento!!!... no sabia que os toparías allá –dijo compungida

–_no te preocupes Miku… tarde o temprano debía enfrentarme a él… -murmuro- Dale un beso a Sakuno de mi parte…_

–Lynn… dile a Alyx que la quiero mucho y que mañana por la mañana estaré con ella… y dale un beso y un abrazo muy fuerte de mi parte

–_Lo haré –dijo antes de colgar- Adiós_

Santo Dios!... al parecer ese día había sido de revelaciones…

–¿Sucede algo? –le pregunto el pelirrojo a la joven escritora

–Nada… -dijo soltando un apesumbrado suspiro- Disculpa las molestias, al parecer si me quedare –agrego sonriéndole

–No es molestia… -dijo el- en realidad te lo agradezco… Sakuno es mi amiga… pero yo soy un hombre…. No se me da bien consolar penas de amor… sobretodo de la persona que no corresponde mis sentimientos –dijo antes de ir a su propia habitación- estas en tu casa Miku –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta…

¿Es que había un virus contagioso o que?... ¿Qué acaso todos sufrían penas de amor?... en realidad lo sentía por Kintarou era un chico muy bueno… pero no era el indicado para Sakuno… ella lo sabia… y al parecer él también…

x x x x x

Lynn Hamilton corto la comunicación con su amiga Miku… solo para encontrarse a Syusuke Fuji, el hermano mayor de su amiga, frente a ella

–Alyx ya esta dormida –le informó sin quitar la mirada fija que tenia el ella-

–yo… -murmuro

–¿Por qué huiste? –le pregunto de sopetón- ¿Por qué te has estado ocultado de mi?

Y Lynn rompió en llanto… culpa del embarazo y los acontecimientos ocurridos aquella tarde…

_Lynn abandono la consulta de su doctora… su bebé estaba creciendo bien… tenía tres meses de embarazo… y llevaba en su bolso su primera ecografía… encendió su teléfono móvil, y la sorprendió el mensaje que Miku le había dejado… Sakuno se encontraba mal y ella iba ir a verla… le pedía que pasara a recoger a Alyx a la guardería…_

_Observo el reloj… aun estaba a tiempo de ir a recoger a la niña… Por Dios como quería a esa pequeña… _

_Tomo un taxi para llegar lo mas rápidamente…_

_Entro a la guardería sonriendo_

–_Lynn-onechan –escucho chillar a la niña… y se quedo de piedra… al ver quien estaba con la niña…_

_Instintivamente tomo su pequeño vientre al ver que frente a ella viéndole con el rostro completamente sorprendido estada… nada mas ni nada menos que Syusuke Fuji… y dándose cuenta que inconscientemente se había delatado… al darse cuenta de que el le observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, y se daba cuenta de su mayor secreto…_

De ahí recordaba poco de lo que había sucedido después… sólo ahora, después de hablar con Miku volvía a estar conciente… ahora que estaba frente al padre de su bebé…

x x x x x

Sakuno Ryuzaki despertó al sentir que Miku se acostaba a su lado…

–Hola –le saludo su amiga- esto me recuerda a cuando éramos niñas y yo escapaba de la casa del abuelo e iba a la tuya… -sonrió con melancolía- ¿lo recuerdas?

–Hai –asintió su amiga- mi papá era tan despistado que por la mañana no recordaba si en la noche antes habías o no cenado con nosotros… nunca se entero… o bueno si lo sabia se le daba muy bien hacerse el desentendido…

Hubo un silencio largo antes de que alguna de las dos volviera a hablar…

–¿recuerdas cuando soñábamos con que un día llegaría nuestro príncipe azul en su blanco corcel a buscarnos? –le pregunto Miku-

–Hai –murmuro Sakuno tratando de contener las lagrimas-

–Pues… -dijo Miku mientras observaba a su amiga fijamente antes de que sus propias lagrimas cayeran- Eso realmente era una idiotez

Sakuno rió entre lagrimas también

–Somos un par de tontas –dijo la joven escritora- llorando por unos imbeciles

–Miku… -murmuro su amiga- ¿Qué sucedió?

La joven cerró los ojos un minuto antes de soltar un suspiro…

–Renuncié… -dijo viendo a su amiga- le dije a Kunimitsu que era igual a Akutsu… le dije muchas cosas feas… y creo que le dije inconcientemente que era la nieta de Mikiya…

–Miku… -murmuro abrazándola

–El se lo merecía…. Me pregunto su Akutsu era el padre de Alyx… y a mi me dio rabia de que pensara algo así… de que me viera de esa forma en que lo hizo… Oh Sakuno… yo estoy enamorada de Kunimitsu… pero el quiere vengarse de mi abuelo… lo odia… de la misma manera que debe estar odiándome a mi…

–Miku… -dijo abrazándola

–Lo siento Sakuno… -dijo secando sus lagrimas- yo que vine a darte consuelo, y termino siendo yo la consolada…

–No te preocupes Miku… yo ya estoy mejor… estuve pensando y creo que lo mejor es que regrese a casa…

–Sakuno… -murmuro-

–No digas nada mas… -dijo Sakuno- ya tome una decisión, será lo mejor… necesito un descanso… realmente

–Sakuno… -la abrazo- cualquier decisión que tomes te apoyare… aunque pienso que estas huyendo… huir nunca es bueno… tómame de ejemplo… en mi vida lo único que hecho ha sido huir… y veme donde estoy… si no hubiese huido después de lo de Akutsu… y lo hubiera enfrentado, quizás todo sería diferente… y no sufriría como lo estoy haciendo…

–Miku… -murmuro su amiga a su lado- gracias

Y se durmieron….

x x x x x

Ryoma permaneció en el sillón con la rabia contenida… era un idiota un grandísimo idiota… pensó mientras se bebía su Whisky al seco…

–Vaya, vaya… -escucho una molesta voz desde la puerta- eres malo Ryoma-kun he estado esperando tu llamada y una disculpa y te encuentro sentado en tu sala bebiendo…

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Maureen? –le dijo molesto, lo único que faltaba esa mujer allí…

–¿Cómo me dices eso?... la que debería estar molesta debería ser yo, después de que el otro día encontrara esa mujercita aquí en tu living –dijo haciéndose la dolida- no sabes como me sentí… pero bueno, que da, una aventurita… te perdono…

–¿¡QUE?! –se sorprendió por las palabras de la joven y se levanto rápidamente del sillón- ¿A que te refieres con el otro día? –dijo tomándola del brazo- ¿Qué mujercita?

–Ryoma me haces daño –le dijo- me refiero a esa chica menuda que esta aquí el sábado por la mañana…

–¿Qué le dijiste? –le grito

–Ryoma –sorprendió por el gesto- nada… sólo que soy tu novia

–¿Novia?... Maureen tu no eres mi novia –dijo el molesto…. He ahí la razón por la que Sakuno se había marchado sin decirle adiós… Maureen había metido cizaña… quizás que mas le había dicho a la joven…

–Ryoma! –dijo ella con sorpresa

–Vamos Maureen…. Tu eres la aventurita que he tenido…. Esa mujer era la que quería hacer mi novia… Sakuno es la mujer que amo! –dijo viendo el rostro de sorpresa de la joven… y sorprendiéndose el por sus propias palabras…

–Te odio –le dijo la joven modelo antes de irse y azotar la puerta, no sin antes darle una cachetada que de seguro se merecía, pero no por eso, sino por no haberle dicho a Sakuno sobre sus sentimientos...

x x x x x

Tezuka Kunimitsu estaba sentado en frente a su escritorio, en la biblioteca de casa… realmente era un idiota… no debió haber reaccionado como lo hizo aquella mañana… pero las cosas que le había dicho Akutsu de que había estado prometido con Miku le había cegado… y no había pretendido ofender a la joven ni hacerle esa pregunta sobre el padre de Alyx de la forma en que se le hizo…

Ella había dimitido… lo mejor era esperar a que se calmara un poco para convencerla de regresar… porque de eso estaba seguro, debía convencerla… ella no podía alejarse de el después del beso que habían compartido en ese mismo lugar… él la amaba y estaba seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo… de lo contrario no le habría correspondido el beso…

Si… la amaba y ella a él… solo le quedaba confesárselo… y podrían ser felices de una vez por todas…

x x x x x

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**... Corto pero avanza… pues ya pronto vendrá el final… pues os pido que me disculpéis… mucha presión… ya me queda un mes y estoy hasta el cuello con trabajos en la U…. Oh es horrible!... tanto trabajo para nada!!!!!!!... Wueno esto es lo único que me relaja un poco… (bueno solo cuando tengo tiempo de escribir) … 

Wueno comentarios de los capis… ninguno… es muy tarde para pensar en comentarlos (son la 5:40 de la mañana) y tengo sueñito… y debo terminar unas cosas antes de dormir…

Pero espero los comentarios de ustedes (Ojo son 2 capis los que subí!)

Ya saben nos leemos en el próximo! (Que ya no se cuando lo suba….)

Gracias por los reviews que me han enviado… les quiero

* * *

**Avances para el próximo capitulo: **

_Ryoma Echizen se detuvo frente a una enfadada Miku…_

–_¿Qué quieres? –le soltó ella_

–_hablar con Sakuno –respondió él_

–_Ella no esta… y si estuviera no querría hablar contigo_

–_Pero… yo la amo –dijo sorprendiéndola_

–_Bueno… eso debiste decírselo a ella… no a mi –le dijo frunciendo el ceño- sabes Ryoma…. Eres un idiota_

_Y cerró la puerta en sus narices_

* * *

_**Jujuju los dejo ahí!!!**_

* * *

Nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo... Espero sus comentarios... 

**Gracias por los reviews! Les quiero un montón!!!**

**No olviden si les gusto el capi... dejen reviews!!!**

* * *

Besos... Yakumito 


	16. Chapter 16

**Y Que te Puedo Decir**

* * *

– 16 –

Despertó sintiéndose como nueva… hacía ya un par de horas que Miku se había levantado… observo el reloj que daba las 10:00 AM. Su amiga era madrugadora… siempre… de toda la vida… recordaba cuando eran niñas… Miku siempre la obligaba a levantarse temprano… decía que al que madruga Dios le ayuda…

Miku… su amiga… le agradecía enormemente el haber estado con ella el día anterior… de alguna manera le había ayudado a tranquilizarse… aunque el dolor seguía allí, de alguna forma ya no le importaba tanto…

Soltó un suspiro antes de levantarse de la cama… Kintarou-kun había sido muy amable en haberla dejado alojarse –a ella y a Miku- en su departamento… No habría podido estar en el suyo… No donde la pudiera buscar Ryoma…

Se baño y vistió rápidamente… ella había tomado una decisión… ese mismo día se marcharía… al rancho Ryuzaki… que sorpresa se iba a llevar su padre!...

Por una parte, aunque Miku le dijera que estaba huyendo, se sentía feliz de regresar… su familia, los extrañaba mucho… quizás aquello le sirviera para pensar… el rancho Ryuzaki, le traía demasiados recuerdos felices de su infancia…

Soltó nuevamente un suspiro… si debía regresar… dijo dirigiéndose al teléfono…

Marcó el número mientras trataba de aclarar su mente…

Ya se había despedido de Miku esa mañana… Aun faltaban Lynn, Ann y Tomoka… sus queridísimas amigas…

x x x x x

Miku abrazo a su hija con fuerza antes de dejarla en la guardería… Ann aun no llegaba a la ciudad… de seguro le había ido bien con Momoshiro… a la otra persona que le había ido bien era a Lynn y a su hermano… ¿Por qué todos los hombres no podían ser como su hermano y Momo?... quizás la idiotez venia de familia… ¿no eran primos, Ryoma y Tezuka?... bueno… no sacaba nada en ponerse a pensar de esa forma… lo hecho, hecho estaba… ahora debía enfocarse en el futuro… en como evitar que el abuelo le quitara a Alyx… quizás debiera hablar con Momo… era abogado ¿no?... de seguro existía alguna forma… no podía permitir que alguien le arrebatara a la niña… ella era lo mas importante y valioso que tenia… era su razón de vivir… lo que la impulsaba a despertar cada día…

Despejó su mente de aquellos pensamientos… ahora debía enfocarse en buscar un empleo… el dinero que tenia sólo le alcanzaría hasta fin de mes… no podía aceptar la ayuda que le había ofrecido su hermano… ni tampoco regresar a trabajar con Kunimitsu… él de seguro la estaba odiando en ese momento… ¿Por qué todo tenia que ser así?... ella le quería mucho… pero él… mejor no pensar en eso…

¿Por qué el amor tenia que ser así?... ¿Qué haría ahora con Sakuno?...

Camino tranquilamente por las calles hasta llegar a su apartamento… tenia que pensar con mas calma… se dijo a si misma mientras comenzaba a revisar el periódico… quizás allí encontrara un trabajo… pero justo antes de abrir una página noto el botón del contestador parpadeando… de seguro era algún mensaje… se dijo al revisar

_Así que decidiste huir nuevamente Miku-chan… Siento tanto aquello, me dolió saber que dejaste de trabajar para Tezuka… No te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo… aunque no puedo decir que todo el secreto… de verdad eres realmente una mentirosa… ocultando tantas cosas… Espero que aceptes que no veamos… porque si te niegas… tu abuelo sabrá de tu hija… y estoy seguro que él estará deseoso de arrebatártela… Te volveré a llamar para saber tu respuesta…._

Dejo caer el periódico que sostenía al mismo tiempo que el contestador detenía el mensaje… ¿Qué mierda se traía entre manos el bastardo de Akutsu?... ¿Qué haría ahora?...

–Maldita sea –dijo antes de recoger el periódico y arrojarlo contra la pared…

Sonó el timbre sorprendiéndola… ¿seria Akutsu?... y si ese bastardo había conseguido su dirección…

–mierda! –murmuro con enfado… si era él ahí mismo le daría su respuesta y de paso le daría su merecido…

Abrió la puerta y la persona que estaba frente a ella retrocedió un par de pasos…

–Miku… –dijo acercándose pero la mirada de la joven le sorprendió

–Echizen… -dijo ella mirándole con furia

Y se detuvo frente a una enfadada Miku…

–¿Qué quieres? –le soltó ella

–hablar con Sakuno –respondió él

–Ella no esta… y si estuviera no querría hablar contigo

–Pero… yo la amo –dijo sorprendiéndola

–Bueno… eso debiste decírselo a ella… no a mí –le dijo frunciendo el ceño- sabes Ryoma…. Eres un idiota

Y cerró la puerta en sus narices

¿Qué se creía ese idiota en venir a su casa?... Quizás no reacciono como debería haber reaccionado… pero aun estaba enfadada con lo de Akutsu…

x x x x x

Allí estaba frente a la entrada del rancho en el cual había vivido en su niñez… ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que estuvo allí?... no lo recordaba pero de seguro había sido para una navidad… respiro hondo sintiendo el olor a los árboles y flores que circundaban el sendero que guiaba a la casa… ¡Cuantos recuerdos le traía ese lugar!... era su consuelo estar ahí… debía esconderse… para poder sanar las heridas que tenia… Lamentaba no haber podido ser capaz de despedirse de sus amigas… solo logro despedirse de Miku y de Kintaro-kun que la llevo a la estación… ellos dos eran los únicos que sabían su paradero… cuando estuviera instalada llamaría a sus amigas…

Soltó un suspiro mientras recorría el sendero… quizás antes de marcharse debería haber hablado con Ryoma… no… mejor no… menos mal que no lo hizo… le habría dolido haberle visto…

–¿Sakuno-chan?... –pregunto una voz bien conocida por ella

–Papá… -dijo antes de correr a abrazar al hombre

–Hija… -dijo el hombre abrazándola…- Por Dios!... que sorpresa me has dado… -dijo viéndola de frente- Santo Dios… que bonita estas –dijo sonriendo y tratando de ocultar un par de lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos- ¡Cuánto te pareces a tu madre! –dijo sorprendiéndola...

Sí… se parecía a su madre… sin sus gafas enormes y el cabello atado se parecía mucho a ella… pensó mientras las lagrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos

–Papá… -sollozó antes de comenzar a llorar

x x x x x

–No puedo creer que Sakuno se haya ido –se quejó Lynn mientras comenzaba a tomar su café…

–No puedes beber eso! –le regaño Miku antes de quitárselo- estas embarazada… el café te hace mal

–¡Que regañona!... –se quejó rendida- ¿Y que se supone que beberé?... –preguntó

–Leche.. –contesto la joven escritora sirviéndole un vaso…

–La leche es buena… -dijo Alyx mientras bebía de su vaso

–Si… claro… -dijo la ex-modelo

–Siento tanto no haber estado aquí –murmuro Ann compungida- Pobre Sakuno-chan

–Okaachan –dijo Alyx llamando la atención de su madre- ¿Puedo ver la tele un ratito?

–Esta bien –le respondió

–Echizen no baka –dijo Lynn molesta- cuando le vea le diré unas cuantas verdades y de paso le daré una paliza que…

–Lynn en tu estado eso no es bueno –le dijo Miku sonriendo…

–Tienes razón… entonces le diré a Syusuke que le golpee por mi –sonrió maliciosamente

–A Syusuke no le gusta la violencia… -dijo la escritora… solo para cabrear a la joven

–Lo estas haciendo adrede… ¿no? –dijo mirándole de reojo

–Estaba muy mal cuando se fue –pregunto Ann cambiando el tema

–no lo se… en la mañana estaba dormida… pero en la noche estaba muy triste -dijo Miku- Echizen estuvo por la mañana aquí

–¿¡QUE!?... –se sorprendieron ambas jóvenes

–Si… pero yo estaba de mal humor… y le eche…

–Bien hecho!!! …. Debiste haberle golpeado –dijo Lynn sonriendo

–Pero… me dijo algo que me dejo pensando… -dijo la joven con confusión- parecía sincero… sincero y desesperado por encontrarla

–¿Qué dijo?... –pregunto Ann con curiosidad

–Me dijo que la amaba… -respondió dejando la habitación en silencio

x x x x x

–Ryoma… en realidad eres un idiota –le dijo Momoshiro molesto-

–Lo se… -le contesto abatido…

–Pero… como entro esa mujer –pregunto Syusuke que había sido invitado a la casa de Ryoma por cortesía de Momo…- digo… no le habrás dado una llave…

–Por eso decía que Ryoma es un idiota… tenia una llave oculta para sus amiguitas… y obvio que esa mujer sabia donde la ocultaba…

Syusuke solo movió la cabeza de forma desaprobadora… Momo tenía razón… Ryoma era un idiota…

–Eso ya no importa…. –dijo Ryoma un poco molesto- Lo único importante es saber donde esta Sakuno… -

–Lo siento Ryoma –dijo Momoshiro con seriedad- Creo que no te puedo ayudar en eso… estoy cien por ciento seguro que Ann no me lo dirá por temor a que te cuente a ti esto… quizás ni siquiera Ann lo sepa… de seguro Miku no se lo dirá ni a ella ni a Lynn…

–Bueno… -murmuro Syusuke- si Lynn me lo dijera y yo te lo contara… ella me mataría… con esto de su embarazo cambia de animo a cada instante… Lo siento… además de seguro mi hermana tampoco me contaría…

–¿Hermana? –preguntó Ryoma con confusión

–Si… Miku… ella es mi hermana… -dijo sonriendo con malicia- ¿No lo sabias?

–Oh… vaya –dijo Momoshiro- esto si que es una sorpresa…

–Ahh –dijo Syusuke sin dejar de sonreír- No se lo digas a Tezuka… me gusta que piense que hubo algo entre Miku y yo… me divierte que se ponga celoso…

–Realmente eres malo –dijo Momoshiro sonriendo también…

–Chicos creo que se están desviando del tema central –dijo Ryoma un poco molesto

–¿Y ese cual seria? –pregunto Syusuke

–La estupidez de Ryoma –respondió Momo

x x x x x

Después de esperar días y días a que Miku se comunicara con el, después de dejar mensaje tras mensaje en su contestador Akutsu había tomado una decisión… le arruinaría la vida a Miku… nuevamente… Por eso fue a hablar con Tezuka Kunimitsu esa tarde…

–_Hola Tezuka –dijo entrando a la oficina de el presidente de Seigaku Holding- Vaya no pareces de buen humor hoy –dijo sonriendo malignamente- Veo que Miku-chan no esta trabajando hoy_

–_Ella renuncio –dijo escuetamente… ese hombre realmente le caía mal… sino fuera porque el estaba consiguiéndole las acciones de Banda Enterprises jamás se habría acercado a él… _

–_Bueno no era de extrañar… Miku siempre ha sido así –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- _

–_¿Desde cuanto la conoces? –pregunto… quizás Akutsu si le diría lo que realmente quería saber_

–_Muchos años… después de todo estuvimos comprometidos… _

–_¿¡QUE!? –preguntó Tezuka con asombro_

–_Si… bueno… su abuelo pensó que era lo mejor… -dijo viendo la cara de asombro_

–_¿Un matrimonio de conveniencia? –pregunto… si eso debía ser… _

–_Bueno… en un comienzo fue así… pero yo la amaba… -dijo seriamente…- pero ella… -dijo moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación- no amaba nada mas que así misma… y el dinero… _

–_¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto _

–_Vamos… cuando ves a Miku puede que pienses… "Oh ella es una verdadera belleza… además con esa mirada dulce… parece tan sencilla y dócil", pero en realidad no es mas que… -se interrumpió cuando Tezuka lo agarro por las solapas de su traje y lo estrelló contra la pared- Tu no la conoces –le grito atrapado entre los puños de Tezuka y la pared- ella no es mas que una mentirosa… creo que ni siquiera sabe quien es el padre de su hija… ella estaba comprometida conmigo y se acostaba con otros hombres!... –dijo sonriendo con malicia viendo el resultado de su mentira- Apuesto a que ni siquiera te ha dicho quien es en realidad…_

–_¿A que te refieres? –dijo conteniendo las ganas de golpearle_

–_Ella es la nieta de Mikiya Banda –dijo provocando conmoción en el joven empresario…_

_Y después de eso se fue… contento de sus logros… Tezuka debía estar en estos precisos momentos odiando con fuerza a Miku… Pobre Miku-chan… bueno ella se lo merecía… de no haberle rechazado esa vez… y de no haberle puesto en ridículo cuando huyo de su compromiso… todo habría sido distinto… no seria un simple gerente… de haber llevado a cabo su matrimonio seria el dueño de la compañía_

Tezuka entro a su casa dando un gran portazo… ¿Por qué carajo ocurría esto?... La conversación que había tenido esa tarde con Akutsu le había dejado todo claro… Miku… y él que llego a pensar que la amaba… No era mas que un maldita mentirosa… y si ella pensaba que podía arruinar su planes de apoderarse de Banda enterprises se equivocaba… por que ahora mas que nunca lo haría… ya no solo era una venganza contra Mikiya Banda… sino también contra Miku Fujioka…

x x x x x

–Lo siento Miku –murmuró Momoshiro…- realmente lo siento… como ya te he dicho no hay nada que hacer

–Pero debe haber algo –dijo Miku muy triste- Por favor…

–Ya sabes tu situación… sin empleo… no tienes como solventar los gastos que tienes con Alyx… -dijo preocupado el abogado- tu abuelo puede utilizar eso para quitarte a Alyx…

–No puede ser… -dijo ella sentándose de golpe en el sofá… mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a arremolinarse en sus ojos…

–Quizás si consiguieras el apoyo de alguien… -dijo meditando bien sus palabras- y si le pides ayuda a Tezuka

El rostro de Miku empalideció

–No puedo… -dijo entristeciendo…- él me odia

–Miku… -dijo el joven abogado-

–Akutsu me amenazó con decirle a mi abuelo lo de Alyx… y de seguro ya le dijo a Kunimitsu quien soy en realidad… -dijo sorprendiendo al abogado- Ahora que haré…

–Miku¿tienes familiares fuera de Japón?... –dijo sorprendiendo a la joven- Quizás en el extranjero podrías evitar que tu abuelo te quite a la niña… eso… o casarte con alguien

x x x x x

Sakuno Ryuzaki se dejo caer sobre su cama… ya había pasado una semana en el Rancho Ryuzaki… se sentía mejor… su padre, su tío… en los últimos años su familia si que había crecido… casi todos sus primos se habían casado… y tenia demasiados sobrinos que correteaban por la casa de un lado para otro… era bueno haber regresado… todo ya estaba mejor… pero aun no dejaba de pensar…

–Ryoma… -murmuro viendo el cielo raso

–Tía Sakuno, tía Sakuno… -escucho que chillaban entrando como estampida a su habitación

De un salto se levanto de la cama para ver las tres caras sonrientes de sus sobrinos mayores

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunto viéndoles con extrañeza

–Tía Sakuno –dijo Lina la mayor de sus sobrinos que tenia solo 12 años-

–Hay alguien que te esta buscando –dijo Sei su sobrino de 9 años sonriendo

–¿Alguien? –pregunto confusa¿Quién podría ser?... nadie sabia que ella estaba allí

–Es un hombre –dijo Sora su pequeña sobrina de 7 años- es muy guapo –agregó mientras sonreía

Con curiosidad salió de la habitación seguida de los tres niños… llegó al salón y se quedo petrificada al ver a la persona que estaba allí…

x x x x x

No pudo evitar ver el paisaje de aquel inhóspito lugar, él pensó que el viaje en tren iba a ser muy aburrido… y estaba sorprendido de que no fuera así… se sentía nervioso… en pocas horas llegaría a su destino… fue una sorpresa que precisamente su rival le diese la información que tanto deseaba obtener…

_Llevaba por lo menos media hora esperándole… quizás no había sido buena idea ir a verle… después de todo ese tipo era el culpable del sufrimiento de su joven amiga… pero que mas… aunque fuera el culpable de eso también era el único que podría hacerle feliz... de eso estaba ciento por ciento seguro…_

_Observó su reloj por enésima vez… quien diría que Kintaro Tooyama estaría esperando a su rival por el amor de la única mujer que había logrado conquistar su corazón… Soltó un hondo suspiro cuando Ryoma entro en la sala en la que le esperaba_

–_¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Ryoma frunciendo el ceño_

–_¿Qué sientes por Sakuno? –pregunto ignorando la pregunta_

–_Porque debería decírtelo a ti –dijo Ryoma molesto ese tipo le caía mal_

–_Porque yo también amo a Sakuno –dijo sonriendo_

–_¿Y porque vienes a decirme eso?... No estas feliz…. GANASTE!!!!... –le grito molesto- ¿No te ibas a casar con ella?_

–_No… -dijo escuetamente- Sakuno es solo mi amiga… nunca hemos tenido esa clase de relación…_

–_¿Qué?... pero yo los oí… tu mismo hablaste de una boda –dijo confuso mientras veía brillar a lo lejos una llama de esperanza_

–_Sakuno iba a acompañarme a la boda de mi hermana –dijo entendiendo lo que había pasado- ¿Creías que nos íbamos a casar? –pregunto y trato de contener un poco la risa_

–_Fue lo que me pareció… ustedes vivían juntos –dijo entristecido_

–_Juntos pero no revueltos… nunca ha pasado nada entre nosotros… -dijo con seriedad- Te habrás dado cuenta ¿no?... bueno que Sakuno…. Ella…_

_Ryoma comprendió todo…_

–_Debo encontrarla… -dijo sintiéndose como el peor hombre del mundo… Sakuno jamás había tenido nada con Tooyama… _

–_Por eso estoy aquí… se que eres el único que puede hacerla feliz… -dijo viendo el rostro sorprendido de Ryoma…- Por eso te diré donde esta ella… _

Y allí estaba él… rumbo al Rancho Ryuzaki… y sólo debía convencer a Sakuno de cuanto la amaba…

x x x x x

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** No me maten!!!... porque si lo hacen no podrán leer los próximos capis… Lo siento disculpen la espera… he estado este ultimo tiempo muy atareada y estresada… Ufff… Gracias a Dios… termino todo bien y ya estoy con las pilas puestas para seguir con este fic…

Espero que le haya gustado el capi… no se desesperen pronto subiré el próximo… lo tengo casi listo… he recibido un golpe de inspiración… y le estoy dando forma a los capítulos finales… porque ya tamos llegando a fin…

Agradezco vuestros reviews… les quiero un montón!!!!

* * *

**Avances para el próximo capitulo: **

_Su padre la observo a ella y después a Ryoma… después repitió lo mismo unas 5 veces más… _

–_Mira Abuelito Roku –chillo Sora al padre de Sakuno colocándose entre ella y Ryoma- éste es el novio de Tía Sakuno –dijo inocentemente ignorando la cara de sorpresa de ambos jóvenes- verdad que esta mono _

–_¿Novio? –pregunto su padre sorprendido_

…………

* * *

_**Pronto el próximo capi… **_

* * *

Nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo... ya saben espero sus comentarios... 

**No olviden si les gusto el capi... dejen reviews!!!**

Besos... Yakumito

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Y Que te Puedo Decir**

* * *

– 17 –

Entró a su apartamento dejando las cosas que traía sobre la mesa… No había podido encontrar empleo… Por eso esa tarde tuvo que hacer algo que no hubiera querido hacer…

_Allí estaba esperándole… quizás después de todo no era una mala idea si con ello lograba proteger a Alyx de su abuelo… tenia miedo de quedarse sola y de que la niña sufriera todo lo que ella había sufrido… _

_Soltó un hondo suspiro, mientras que la mujer de la recepción la miraba de nuevo con cara amarga… de seguro se había enterado de las nuevas noticias y la había confundido…_

–_Vaya… -dijo él apareciendo frente a ella- Cuando me dijeron que alguien me esperaba no pensé que fueras tu_

–_Si, claro… de seguro pensaste que era Lynn –sonrió viendo el rostro enamorado de su hermano…_

–_Bueno, no te puedo mentir… -sonrió el- ven pasa a mi consulta… tienes suerte… el paciente que tenia ahora cambio su turno para mas tarde_

_Entro y tomo asiento mientras su hermano se sentaba frente a ella_

–_Dime Miku… ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó viendo el rostro de preocupación de su hermana_

–_Syusuke… -murmuro- ¿Has hablado con Yuuki? –pregunto sorprendiendo a su hermano_

–_¿Qué?... –pregunto con sorpresa- si anoche le llame para contarle lo de Lynn…_

_Ella soltó un suspiro y le miró con fijeza_

–_¿Sigue en pie el ofrecimiento de Yuuki?... –pregunto y vio el anonadado rostro de su hermano- eso de irme a Inglaterra para vivir con el?..._

–_Miku… -murmuro sorprendido_

–_Yo… yo necesito salir del pais… con Alyx… -murmuro a modo de explicación por su cambio de actitud hacia la idea- Momo dijo que era lo único que me quedaba por hacer para evitar que mi abuelo me quite la custodia de Alyx…_

Horas más tarde su hermano le había confirmado que su padre estaba contento con la noticia… Al día siguiente partiría rumbo a Inglaterra…

Había dejado a su hija con Lynn, ya que lo que estaba a punto de hacer debía hacerlo sola…

Observo la mesa de centro con temor… encima de ella habían dos sobres… uno contenía la carta que su padre le había escrito unos meses antes… y el otro la carta que su madre le había dejado antes de morir…

Estiro la mano temblorosamente para tomar la primera carta y leer su contenido cuando el timbre de su apartamento sonó…

La frase "_Salvada por la campana" _sonó en su cabeza… mientras se dirigía a la puerta…

Abrió y de repente sintió su sangre congelarse…

–Tezuka… -murmuro viéndole con sorpresa… Santo cielo estaba más atractivo que nunca

–Entonces era verdad… -comento mirándola fijamente a los ojos…

Y entonces la joven escritora cayó en cuenta…

Él lo había descubierto todo… sus ojos grises se abrieron con terror y retrocedió un paso… la mirada del joven que tenia frente así era de odio… la odiaba!!!... y ella sintió deseos de llorar

–Quizás después de todo solo era un iluso –murmuro entrando a la pequeña sala después de cerrar la puerta- pero viéndote ahora confirmo todo lo que me dieron… No es así Mikuru Banda… -murmuro él con despreció-

¿Qué le dijeron? Se preguntó la joven sin atreverse a corregir como le había llamado… de seguro pensó que Mikiya era su abuelo paterno… sintió furia… él le había creído todo al maldito de Akutsu… ni siquiera le había concedido el beneficio de la duda… ni siquiera la dejo explicarse… y allí estaba frente a ella observándola con odio y desprecio…

–¿Cuánto dinero pensabas sacar de todo esto?... ¿Con cuantos hombres tuviste que dormir? –

–¿Qué puedo decir? –dijo la joven actuando con indiferencia, que mas podía hacer… ¿echarse a llorar?... si el pensaba que era esa clase de mujer ella no se lo negaría… de seguro algún día se arrepentiría de todo esto… - Me has descubierto… -dijo mientras afirmaba la espalda en la pared- Ahora… lo mejor es que te vayas –dijo señalándole la puerta

–No tan fácil, Miku-chan –murmuró él- me engañaste… te burlaste de mi… me gustaría que oyeras lo que pienso… ­­­

–No me interesa –dijo haciendo rodar los ojos- Sabes Tezuka, tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

–Así que huyes… -murmuró tomando los pasajes de avión que había sobre la mesa…- Vaya, vaya…

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia… -le dijo quitándoselos…

Todo fue rápido… él la tomo y la apretó entre la pared y su musculoso cuerpo… Ella ahogo un gemido… Santo Dios… que fuerte era… Al parecer eso no había sido buena idea… pensó Tezuka al sentir como una parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba con el contacto de la joven…

Miku sintió la dureza de él haciendo presión… Por Dios… ella era virgen pero no tonta…. Sabia que era aquello… sintió Terror cuando las manos de él comenzaron a acariciarle los senos por sobre la ropa… y mas aun cuando bajo la cabeza y comenzó a lamerle el cuello… se quedo de piedra… tenia miedo mucho miedo…. Aquello le recordaba a cuando Akutsu intento forzarla…

Y entonces él la beso…

Sabia que todo era un maldita idea… pero la beso… sus labios suaves… su dulce sabor… era tal y como la recordaba… Cuando la apretó contra la pared… pensó que seria una buena forma para enseñarle que con Tezuka Kunimitsu no se juega… pero cuando la beso… Un momento… se detuvo al darse cuenta de que su beso no era correspondido… Miku parecía de piedra… ningún movimiento… y la soltó…

–Fría como el hielo –dijo esbozando una sonrisa ladina- Cuando no hay dinero de por medio puedes ser bastante fría –dijo dándose vuelta y saliendo velozmente del apartamento cerrando de golpe… no había querido decir eso… pero ella no reaccionaba parecía no importarle sus besos ni caricias… él era un maldito idiota… había estado a punto de perdonarla y hacerle el amor suave y dulcemente… pero ella era de hielo…

Miku se deslizó por la pared cayendo al suelo sentada, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro… Tenía miedo, mucho miedo… estuvo a punto de ser… ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo… menos mal él se había detenido… ella con el terror había quedado petrificada… la primera vez cuando Akutsu lo intentó… ella le había golpeado, mordido y pateado hasta escapar… pero esta vez se había quedado de piedra…

Lloró y lloró… ¿Por qué todo había tenido que terminar así?... ella debería estarle odiando… pero no podía… le amaba demasiado para odiarle… Observo con fijeza la mesita del café en donde aun estaban intactos los sobres… se acerco casi arrastrándose y abrió el primer sobre…

x x x x x

Lynn parecía preocupada… Miku el día anterior le había prometido que pasaría por Alyx temprano… el vuelo a Inglaterra salía en poco mas de dos horas… y aun debía realizar los tramites de embarque… La puerta de la calle se abrió dejando entrar a su novio que venia algo desanimado…

–No estaba en el apartamento… -dijo a modo de respuesta a la pregunta que ella no había alcanzado a formular…- pregunte a su vecina… ella me dijo que la vio salir temprano…

El timbre sonó llamando la atención de la joven pareja… y Lynn se avalazo a abrir la puerta de seguro era Miku…

–Ann, Momoshiro!!! –se sorprendió de verlos ahí- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto al ver el rostro preocupado de el abogado

–¿Está Miku? –pregunto mientras se acercaba a Syusuke

–Aun no llega… -dijo su hermano con preocupación- esta mañana he ido a verle y no estaba…

–Anoche intente llamarla a su apartamento, pero tenia el teléfono descolgado… -comentó Ann preocupada

Y nuevamente sonó el timbre…

–¿Miku? –pregunto la ex-modelo al ver a su amiga en la puerta… se veía muy diferente, vestía un traje de color gris… bastante elegante… y caro… su cabello lo llevaba suelto y liso y caía como cascada en su espalda… su rostro bien maquillado dejando ver sus hermosos ojos grises

–Hola –saludo esbozando una sonrisa

–Miku… -murmuro su hermano- es muy tarde, quizás con suerte alcancemos a llegar al aeropuerto

–No iré… -murmuro- mas tarde llamare a Yuuki para disculparme… he tomado una decisión…

–OKACH… -se interrumpió Alyx que venia corriendo desde una habitación para saludarla… se detuvo frente a ella y la observo con sus enormes ojos grises llenos de sorpresa- OKAASAN!!! –grito abrazándola cuando Miku se arrodillo para hacer lo mismo

–Hola tesoro –le dijo besando su frente- Porque no vas por Usagi-chan… tengo una sorpresa para ti…

–Hai!!! –chillo antes de ir corriendo de regreso a la habitación…

–Te ha llamado Okaasan –murmuro Ann con preocupación

–Lo se –dijo Miku sonriendo con tristeza- es que de esta forma me parezco mas a Miyu… creo que Alyx pensó que era ella…

–Miku –murmuro Syusuke llamando su atención- ¿Qué decisión has tomado?

–Tomaré el control de Banda Enterprises… -respondió sorprendiendo a los presentes- Momo… ¿Has traído los papeles que te pedí? –pregunto a lo que el abogado asintió

–Aquí están –se los entregó- Son las acciones que tenia tu madre en la empresa…

–Gracias.. –dijo recibiéndolos

–No entiendo… -murmuro Ann

–Regresare con Mikiya… -dijo sorprendiendo a sus amigas- He estado pensando… ¿De que forma planea Akutsu apoderarse de las acciones de la compañía de mi abuelo?... he llegado a tres posibles respuestas… la primera… presentando una OPA hostil… la segunda Extorsión… y la tercera y la mas probable… que haya llevado a la empresa a la quiebra y haya maquillado los informes ejecutivos para los accionistas… De ser esa la respuesta no solo pierde Banda Enterprises… sino también Seigaku Holding… ya que pretende absorber la empresa lo cual provocaría una merma importarte en el patrimonio de los accionistas…

–Entonces… ¿Te sacrificaras para salvar Seigaku Holding? –pregunto su hermano- ¿lo harás por Tezuka?

Miku rió con desden

–Por favor… -dijo irónicamente- Tezuka no es mejor que Akutsu…

–Miku… -murmuro Ann viendo que ocultaba algo en esas palabras

–Esto lo hago por Miyu y por Yuuki… -dijo sorprendiéndolos- Ellos se sacrificaron por Banda enterprises… no permitiré que todo eso se pierda por la avaricia de Akutsu y por la venganza de Tezuka… además mi padre –dijo refiriéndose a Yuuki de esa forma por primera vez en 15 años- es accionista de Seigaku…

–Miku –murmuro su hermano- ¿A que se debe este cambio de actitud?

–Leí sus cartas… -contesto lacónicamente- y después de tanto tiempo al fin comprendí todo… además no puedo pretender huir todo el tiempo… Alyx necesita que yo sea fuerte… y la única forma en que puedo lograrlo es venciendo todo aquello por lo he estado huyendo estos últimos años…

–Si lo pones de ese modo –murmuro Syusuke sonriendo- Lo único que puedo hacer es desearte buena suerte

–Gracias –murmuro ella sonriéndoles…- Cuando llegue tratare de contactar con Sakuno –prometió antes de que Alyx llegara al salón

–Necesitas que te lleve a alguna parte –dijo su hermano

–No será necesario… -dijo sacando una llaves de su bolso- he comprado un automóvil… desde este momento… mi vida comienza nuevamente –dijo sonriendo antes de comenzar a despedirse de todos…

x x x x x

Sakuno Ryuzaki no podía creer que eso estuviera sucediéndole a ella… Cuando entro al salón y le vio allí pensó que se iba a morir…

Frente a ella nada mas ni nada menos estaba Ryoma Echizen…

–Ryoma –dijo con sorpresa y maldijo en silencio… debió haberle dicho Echizen- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El había abierto la boca para decirle algo… y entraron de improviso toda su familia… su padre, su tío, sus cinco primos mas sus esposas y sus 6 sobrinos menores, además si sumaba a los tres pequeños que estaban detrás de ella, mas ella y Echizen el resultado era que había demasiada gente en el pequeño salón del Rancho Ryuzaki…

Su padre la observo a ella y después a Ryoma… después repitió lo mismo unas 5 veces más…

–Mira Abuelito Roku –chillo Sora al padre de Sakuno colocándose entre ella y Ryoma- éste es el novio de Tía Sakuno –dijo inocentemente ignorando la cara de sorpresa de ambos jóvenes- verdad que esta mono

–¿Novio? –pregunto su padre sorprendido

–No! –dijo ella rápidamente- él no es mi novio! –dijo mientras se acercaba a Ryoma- Lo siento papá –murmuro dirigiéndose a su padre- pero voy a salir un momento

–Bueno –dijo el hombre confundido por la forma de comportarse de su hija

–Vamos Ryoma –dijo tomándole la mano y jalándolo fuera del salón… Ryoma aun permanecía mudo…

Una vez fuera, a una distancia prudente de la casa, Sakuno se detuvo. Estaba enojadísima… ¿Qué carajo hacia Ryoma allí?... ¿Y de donde saco Sora que él era su novio?...

–Maldita criaja –murmuro Sakuno…

–Sakuno… -murmuro Ryoma

–¿¡QUE!? –le pregunto molesta

–¿Podrías soltarme la mano?... creo que no siento los dedos –dijo señalando su mano apretada por la de Sakuno… si que era fuerte!!!

–Lo siento –dijo soltándole en el acto y sonrojándose efusivamente

El silencio cayó sobre ambos… que situación tan tensa… ninguno decía nada…

–¿Cómo me encontraste? –murmuro Sakuno rompiendo el silencio

–Un pajarito rojo me dijo donde estabas –contesto él… Por Dios cuantas ganas tenia de estrecharla en sus brazos

Silencio nuevamente…

–Sakuno…

–Ryoma…

Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo…

–Sakuno –continuo Ryoma- ¿Por qué renunciaste? –pregunto viéndola de frente…

Ella guardo silencio… ¿Por qué tenia que preguntarle eso?

–Necesitaba un descanso… -dijo serenamente…- y extrañaba a mi familia…

Silencio nuevamente

–¿Por qué huiste de mi? –pregunto sorprendiéndola- Aquel día cuando te fuiste yo…

–Lo siento… -dijo rápidamente- eso fue un error… digo lo que paso… entre nosotros…

–Yo no lo creo –dijo Ryoma- Sakuno… eres lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado… siento que esa mujer… Maureen te haya dicho esas cosas… entre ella y yo no hay nada… salimos un tiempo… pero no significo nada… ni siquiera sabia que había regresado al pais…

Sakuno le miro con sorpresa… ¿Seria verdad?...

–Sakuno… -dijo viéndole a los ojos

–Lo siento Ryoma… -murmuro ella desviando la mirada- Debo entrar… -dijo señalando la casa… Santo Cielo su familia era terrible… se podía ver por entre las cortinas… que estaban todos pegados a la ventana viéndole… que vergonzoso!!!!

–Espera Sakuno… -dijo tomándola del brazo…-

–Adiós Ryoma –dijo soltándose y caminado hacia su casa

Ryoma se quedo parado viendo como se iba…

x x x x x

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola a todos!!!... Un nuevo capi de regalo de mí para ustedes por mi cumpleaños!!! (SI YA SOY UN AÑO MAS VIEJA!!!) Espero que le haya gustado!!!! (Y de paso me dejen un review!!!)…

Siento haber cortado el capi en esa parte… pero no se desesperen… creo que estoy agarrando el ritmo y volverán (como en el comienzo) a tener un capi semanal..

Agradezco vuestros reviews… les quiero un montón!!!!

* * *

**Avances para el próximo capitulo (un poco largo): **

–_Alyx… ve a la cama –escucho decir a Miku- es muy tarde, mañana veras a Ryoma… Lo siento Ryoma –dijo la joven tomando atención al teléfono…- te llamaba para ver cuando quedamos para ver lo de «Operación recuperar el amor de Sakuno-chan»_

–Mañana mismo –dijo el joven de inmediato- te diría esta noche pero ya es muy tarde

–_OK… -dijo ella- Te acomoda a la 14:00 hrs. Es que más temprano tengo toda la mañana ocupada… y más tarde también…_

–Si esta bien –dijo el mientras pensaba en que podía estar ocupada su amiga- Oye… te puedo hacer una pregunta?

–_Claro… dime –dijo la joven_

–Sabes algo de que mi primo tenia que asistir a un junta de accionistas de Banda Enterprises?? –pregunto

–… _-la joven no contesto…_

–¿Miku?... –pregunto el

–_Ryoma… -murmuro Miku- Yo ya no trabajo para Tezuka –dijo la joven- Además será mejor que no hablemos de Banda Enterprises -murmuro_

–¿Por qué? –quiso saber

–_Porque Banda Enterprises… soy yo –respondió-_

…………

* * *

_**Pronto el próximo capi…**_

* * *

Nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo... ya saben espero sus comentarios...

**No olviden si les gusto el capi... dejen reviews!!!**

* * *

Besos... Yakumito


	18. Chapter 18

**Y Que te Puedo Decir **

* * *

– 18 –

Allí estaba sentado sobre la cama de la alcoba del hotel en el que se estaba hospedando… ¿Por qué ella no le había dicho nada…?... Quizás había sido un error ir a verla… ¿Qué podría hacer para que ella confiara en su amor?... un momento… Que idiota era!!!... no le había dicho que la amaba!!!!... se dio una palmada en la frente mientras agitaba su cabellos con desesperación… de seguro si se lo hubiera dicho no le hubiera creído… necesitaba hacer algo para que ella volviera a confiar en el… ¿pero… que?... Santo Cielo… enamorarse era mas complicado de lo que alguna vez pensó…

Salió al salón del hotel… necesitaba una idea… algo que le ayudara a convencer a Sakuno… algo… Mierda!... no se le ocurría nada…

–Oujisama!!! –se escucho por la recepción ese grito infantil

–¿Qué…? –no alcanzo a terminar… una pequeña sombra de color blanco salto hacia él- ¿Alyx? –pregunto reconociendo a la niña

–¿Ryoma? –pregunto con sorpresa una joven desconocida para él…- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ryoma observo a la joven… había algo familiar en ella… era como si…

–Okaasan… -dijo Alyx sin soltar a Ryoma…- Okaasan me trajo… dijo que tenia una sorpresa… -agrego en tono confidencial

–¿Okaasan?... –pregunto viendo a la joven con mas detalle- ¿Miku? –pregunto dejando a Alyx en el suelo

–¿Qué?... –pregunto Miku con sorpresa- ¿no me habías reconocido?

–Lo siento… -dijo saludándola- estas… muy distinta…

–ya… -dijo sin creerle… bueno era verdad que estaba diferente… pero no era para que no la reconocieran…- ¿Qué haces en este pueblo…?...

–He venido por Sakuno –contesto con tristeza…- pero ella no me ha querido escuchar…

–Era de esperarse –dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- la lastimaste… -dijo meditando lentamente la situación del joven… ahora que lo pensaba… su situación era… en cierto modo… como la de Ryoma…- ¿Te rendirás? –pregunto

–Nunca… -murmuro el joven…- solo necesito una idea… algo para convencerla de que lo que digo es sincero…

Miku sonrió luego de meditar un par de segundo

–Ya lo tengo… -dijo alegremente… tanto que Ryoma se asusto un poco…- Tengo la idea que te hace falta… solo debes hacer lo que te digo… ¿Estas dispuesto a seguir al pie de la letra lo que te voy a decir?

Ryoma lo pensó por un momento… quizás Miku tenia la solución… después de todo era mujer… y la mejor amiga de Sakuno…

–Si… -dijo asintiendo- Lo estoy…

x x x x x

Lynn observo el despejado cielo mientras que con una mano tapada el sol que le daba directamente a los ojos… Era bonito estar así después de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses… aunque se sentía un poco culpable al estar descansado mientras que Sakuno y Miku estaban en una situación difícil…

Sakuno… escondida de Ryoma… aunque no tanto ya que el joven había descubierto donde estaba… según Miku… él la amaba… no sabia si creerle o no… quizás le estaba juzgando mal… como lo había hecho con Syusuke… sonrió al pensar en el padre de su bebé… Ojala y todo saliera bien para su amiga…

Miku… cuando le llamo por la noche parecía un poco decaída… triste… no le había contado la razón… pero de seguro le había sucedido algo con Tezuka… quizás eso le había obligado a tomar esa decisión tan desconcertante… Tomar control de Banda Enterprises… no dudaba que podría hacerlo… después de todo Miku era toda una profesional… además según lo que les había informado Momoshiro… La herencia que le había dejado Miyu a su amiga era poco más del treinta por ciento de las acciones de la compañía… De seguro podría solucionar eso… pero… ¿Podría lograr obtener el perdón de Tezuka?... Esperaba que si…

No tenia nada que decir de Ann y Momo… ellos eran felices… Pronto se casarían…

Eso la obligo a pensar en su situación… ELLA TAMBIEN SE CASARIA!!!... y estaba muy feliz…

Ahora recordaba con humor su encuentro con Syusuke… cuando el la descubrió en la guardería…

_Dio por finalizada la llamada de Miku… Pobre Sakuno… ¿Por qué el amor tenia que ser así?... Gracias a Dios, Miku estaba con ella… habría deseado estar también… pero tenia sus propios problemas por resolver…_

_Syusuke estaba frente a ella… parecía enojado… no, se equivocaba… él estaba enojado…_

–_Alyx ya esta dormida –le informó sin quitar la mirada fija que tenia el ella-_

–_yo… -murmuro_

–_¿Por qué huiste? –le pregunto de sopetón- ¿Por qué te has estado ocultado de mi?_

_Y Lynn rompió en llanto… culpa del embarazo y los acontecimientos ocurridos aquella tarde…_

_sentía que todo confabulaba contra ella… _

–_Lo siento –le escucho decir al mismo instante que se sintió rodeada por unos fuertes -y a la vez suaves- brazos- _

_Aquel gesto la conmovió mas todavía y las lagrimas no dejaban de caer… ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan tierno?... cuando ella le había abandonado y pensaba ocultarse por mucho mas tiempo…_

–_¿Me odias? –sollozó Lynn contra su pecho- _

_El se separo un poco y tomando su rostro entre sus manos la miro a los lagrimosos ojos…_

–_No… -murmuro sonriéndole dulcemente- ¿Debería hacerlo?... –le pregunto a ella_

–_No lo se… -dijo perdiéndose en su mirada- quizás… _

–_No podría… -dijo el acercándose- todo este tiempo llevo soñando con tenerte frente a mi… no podría odiarte porque eres la mujer que amo –dijo besándola…. Besándola y sorprendiéndola… se detuvo un minuto a observarla- Y aunque tu no sientas lo mismo no me alejare ni te permitiré alejarte… después de todo eres la madre de mi hijo… -sonrió viéndola_

–_yo… -murmuro Lynn sonrojada… ¡EL LA AMABA!!!!- Yo también te amo… -murmuro sin dejar de verle…_

_Y el la besó nuevamente…_

Bueno… en aquel momento, lleno de tensión, fue algo realmente bello… Syusuke era el hombre que amaba… cuando le conoció en aquella fiesta… y se fue con de el de allí… y bueno… pasaron la noche juntos y concibieron al bebe que esperaba… ella ya le amaba… quizás había sido amor a primera vista… no lo sabia, pero lo que si sabia era que desde este momento lo amaría por toda la vida…

–¿Qué haces? –le pregunto Syusuke llegando a su lado-

–Pensando… -dijo sonriéndole…

–¿En mi?... –pregunto besándola en los labios cuando ella asintió…- ¿Te he dicho hoy cuanto te amo? –pregunto rodeándola con sus brazos

–mmm –pensó un momento- creo que no –respondió sonriéndole

–Entonces deberé remediarlo –dijo besándola con amor…

x x x x x

Se dejó pasear por el recibidor un par de veces… Alyx la observaba sin entender nada…

–¿Qué pasa Okaachan? –pregunto viéndola con confusión

Soltó un suspiro… ya era hora…

–Nada cariño –le dijo tomándola de la mano…- vamos… espero que este en su oficina… -murmuro mas para si…

Subió al ascensor sintiendo un nudo en el estomago… ¿Por qué de un momento a otro le parecía que todo esto era un error?... Se sentía mal… no podía expresar lo que sentía realmente… ¿odio?... no, no era eso… era algo que también le hacia sentir tristeza… ¿lastima?... si eso era…

Bajo sintiéndose un poco mas despejada… Alyx caminaba a su lado tarareando una canción…

Observó todo con cautela… estaba exactamente igual que hace tres años…

–Señora Rumiko –le hablo a la anciana secretaria de su abuelo… estaba exactamente igual…

La mujer la observo anonadada…

–¿Señora Miyu? –pregunto viéndole con expresión de terror… a ella y a Alyx alternadamente- Por Dios… -murmuro bajito- creo que estoy senil…

Miku rió bajito… de seguro había pensado que había retrocedido veinte años…

–Señora Rumiko… Soy Mikuru Fuji –sonrió al ver la expresión ya mas calmada de la mujer- Lo siento… debí haberme identificado antes de asustarla de ese modo…

–Srta. Miku –dijo poniéndose de pie y abrazándola… la conocía desde que era niña… muchas veces se había quedado allí esperando a su abuelo…- ¿Cómo ha estado?...

–Muy bien –respondió- ¿y usted?...

–Bien –dijo sonriendo y reparando en la presencia de la pequeña que llevaba de la mano- ¿Quién es ella?

–Ella –dijo mirando a la pequeña con dulzura- es mi hija… Alyx

–Oh Por Dios… -dijo abrazando a la niña y besándole las mejillas reiteradas veces- Pero si es igualita a usted… salvo el color de cabello… ¡Que recuerdos me trae esto!...

–Señora Rumiko… ¿Esta Mikiya en su oficina? –pregunto evitando con éxito que le temblara la voz…

–Si esta… ¿Desea que la anuncie? –pregunto

–No…. Me gustaría darle una sorpresa… -respondió- me podría hacer un favor –dijo a lo que la mujer asintió- ¿podría cuidar a Alyx un momento?...

–Por supuesto –dijo tomando a la niña en bazos

–Vendré pronto –le dijo a su hija antes de dirigirse al despacho de su abuelo

x x x x x

Entro a la enorme oficina… él estaba a un par de metros con vista hacia el enorme ventanal mientras hablaba por teléfono…

podía ver aun de espaldas que los años habían caído sobre él dejando una marcada huella… La persona que recordaba no era la misma… los tres años que había permanecido lejos le habían cambiado… su cabello –antes de color negro- ahora estaban cubiertos completamente de canas… y si se fijaba bien estaba mucho mas delgado y tenia la leve impresión de que parecía mas pequeño… pero sin duda era el… lo comprobó cuando él volteo y le observo con esos ojos grises igual a los que había heredado ella…

–¿Qué…? –musito el anciano hombre con sorpresa

–Veo que aun me recuerdas, Mikiya –dijo la joven tomando asiento en uno de los sofás del despacho- bueno… era de esperarse… ¿no?... abuelo…

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –dijo frunciendo el ceño

–Pues… ¿Qué manera es esa de saludar a tu nieta? –dijo la joven sonriendo

–Yo no tengo ninguna nieta –dijo el anciano

–Oh… es cierto… -murmuro la joven- solo tienes a Banda Enterprises ¿no? –dijo la joven mientras el anciano la miraba de extraña forma- No tienes hija y no tienes nieta… ¿es la compañía lo único que tienes?

–Sólo con ella me basta -dijo dejándose caer en el asiento frente a su escritorio

–Pues yo diría que no tienes nada… -murmuro la joven llamando la atención del anciano hombre- Después de todo al dejarla en manos codiciosas como las de Akutsu… -dijo mientras el anciano la miraba no entendiendo

–¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto observándola con sus fríos ojos-

–¿Has revisado en detalle los últimos informes financieros de la empresa? –le pregunto observando en semblante enfadado de su abuelo

–¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –pregunto molesto

–Me extraña –murmuro- siendo auditor deberías haberlo hecho, además teniendo a Akutsu de gerente deberías desconfiar algo de ese tipo

–¿A que te refieres? –pregunto-

–Banda Enterprises esta en la ruina –dijo seria- y Akutsu pretende venderla antes de que los accionistas se den cuenta… quebró la compañía y la venderá al mejor postor

–Mientes!!! –exclamo furibundo

–¿Por qué habría de mentir? –pregunto sin esperar respuesta- si pierdes la empresa no tendría porque importarme… después de todo siempre terminas perdiendo todo lo que amas –dijo Miku poniéndose de pie- la Abuela… Mi madre… Yo… y ahora Banda Enterprises…

–Vete!!! –grito el hombre- o llamare a seguridad

–¿Y que les dirás?... –dijo desafiándole- ¿echaras a la única oportunidad de recuperar lo que estas próximo a perder?

–¿Qué quieres decir?... –pregunto- dilo de una vez

–La abuela… -murmuro la joven mientras observaba el único cuadro que su abuelo no se había desecho- comprendo que el dolor de perderla te hiciera así… -murmuro mirando al viejo con algo de tristeza- pero no debiste dejar a Miyu… ella te necesitaba… tu sólo perdiste a tu esposa… en cambio ella perdió a su madre y a su padre el mismo día

–Si Miyuki te pidió que vinieras a decirme eso… puedes –y Miku le interrumpió

–Mi madre esta muerta… -dijo deteniendo lo que el hombre decía…- ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella… La ultima vez que la vi… tenia solo 16 años y la odiaba porque creía que ella me había abandonado… pero no era así… ¿cierto, abuelo?... tu le prohibiste verme… tu compraste mi custodia… me arrebataste a mis padres ¿no?... y me dejaste en absoluta soledad… -dijo viendo la sorpresa en los ojos del hombre- Sentí el mismo vacío de Miyu en mi propia carne…

–Miyu… ella…

–Pero sorprendentemente ella nunca te odio… -dijo la joven- de haber sido yo…

–Miyu esta muerta –repitió el anciano consternado- no puede ser… ella no…

–OKAACHAN!!! –el chillido seguido de la entrada de la niña llamo la atención de ambos- Okaachan… estoy aburida… -dijo la niña acercándose a ella para que la cargara

–Lo siento, nena –dijo la joven mientras la tomaba en brazos y besaba su cabecita

–Lo siento, Miku-san –dijo la anciana secretaria- Alyx es muy rápida… no me di cuenta cuando se me escapo

–No importa –dijo la joven antes de que la anciana se marchara

–¿Alyx…? –murmuro el anciano con sorpresa viendo a la niña… ella era exactamente igual a Miyuki cuando tenia esa edad…

–Okaachan… -dijo la niña llamando la atención de Miku- ¿Por qué Ojiichan esta triste? –dijo mirando al anciano-

–Alyx… -murmuro Miku viéndole con una triste sonrisa- Ojiichan perdió a su hijita… -murmuro la joven-

–¿Por qué? –pregunto la niña- no la puede encontrar?

–No es eso… ella murió –dijo dejando a la niña en el suelo en completo silencio- además… él también esta perdiendo su empresa… -dijo viendo la mirada triste que su abuelo tenia

–umh –murmuro la niña y se acerco al anciano- mi mamá también se murió –dijo sorprendiendo al anciano- mi mamá y mi papá…

–creo… -murmuro Miku llamando la atención del anciano- que mamá tenia la misma edad de Alyx cuando murió la abuela ¿no?... quizás un poco mas –dijo la joven acercándose- pero al menos Alyx me tiene a mí…

–Entonces… -murmuro el anciano

–Hai… Alyx es hija de Miyuki… -murmuro la joven- tu nieta

–Mi mamá me dijo que Miku-oneechan seria mi okaachan –le contó la niña en tono confidencial

–Yo… -murmuro el anciano mientras las lágrimas anegaban sus tristes ojos

–¿Por qué lloras Ojiichan? –pregunto la niña

–Abuelo… -dijo Miku acercándose y arrodillándose al lado de la pequeña- Hoy por hoy… comenzamos desde cero… mamá dijo… «Perdona a tu abuelo, el dolor consumió su alma, pero quizás en el fondo… aun esta aquel hombre que una vez fue… aquel que amo con todo su corazón a su esposa y a su hija…»… Dime abuelo… ¿Esta aun aquel hombre en el fondo de tu corazón? –el anciano la observo sin saber que contestar y ella soltó un suspiro- bueno… yo confío en que este ahí… por eso he venido… porque se cuanto has luchado y cuanto has perdido… Por eso he venido a luchar en tu lugar, para recuperar aquello que diste a cambio de tu familia – y le abrazo…

–Perdóname… -murmuro el anciano mientras la veía a los ojos- no odies a este viejo…

–Yo no te odio… nunca lo he hecho –dijo ella- Alyx… -llamo a niña- este es el abuelo –sonrió cuando la niña le dio un sonoro beso en la arrugada mejilla- abuelo… ella es Alyx… tu nieta –y el anciano las abrazó

x x x x x

Dejó los papeles a un lado… en tres días mas Banda Enterprises seria suya… y su venganza contra el viejo Banda y contra Miku estaría completa… era todo lo que había deseado alguna vez… pero… ¿Por qué se sentía un poco mal con la situación?... debería estar feliz… pero en cambio sentía algo extraño en la mitad del pecho…

Observo el cuadro que colgaba de la pared de su biblioteca…

–Alyx… -pensó en la pequeña hija de Miku… pobre niña tener una madre como Miku… pero a pesar de cómo era realmente Mikuru, la niña parecía feliz con ella… y se querían mucho… eran una pequeña familia a la cual no podría entrar nunca…

«Maldición» murmuro por el rumbo que estaba tomando sus pensamiento… quizás le faltaba salir mas… conocer a una mujer sincera y casarse… si eso haría… llamaría a su primo para que le llevara a esas fiestas en las que el conocía mujeres…

Marco el teléfono de su primo pero no contesto… así que decidió llamarle a su móvil…

–_Echizen… -contestó su primo medio dormido_

–Ryoma –dijo reconociendo la voz de su primo- ¿Dónde rayos te has metido?...

–_Estoy fuera de la ciudad… -dijo lamentándose en no haberse fijado antes de contestar…_

–¿Qué?... –dijo sorprendido- ¿En que demonios andas?... Regresa ahora mismo –dijo molesto- recuerda que en tres días mas debemos asistir a la junta de directorio de Banda enterprises…

–_Kunimitsu… -dijo él con seriedad- me la estoy jugando por la mujer que amo –dijo sincerándose… era mejor decirlo ahora- y no regresare hasta que consiga que ella regrese conmigo _

–Haz lo que quieras… -dijo molesto

–_Eso es lo que haré –dijo y cortó…_

Maldita sea… su primo no dejaba de sorprenderle… ¿Enamorado?... ¿Ryoma?... eso si era extraño… ahora que haría… su mejor amigo Syusuke de seguro estaba con su novia… fue una sorpresa saber que iba a ser padre…

x x x x x

Quizás no debió cortarle de esa forma… pero que se creía su primo… «Mierda» murmuro mientras se acostaba de nuevo… justo cuando por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño su primo le despertaba… además de que iba eso de la reunión de accionistas de Banda Enterprises… según recordaba su primo no tenia acciones en esa compañía…

Sonó nuevamente su teléfono… era un numero privado…

–Echizen… -contesto mientras ahogaba un bostezo

–_Ryoma… soy yo Miku –dijo la joven efusivamente- espero no haberte despertado…_

–No, no te preocupes… -dijo el restregándose un ojo- recién me ha llamado Kunimitsu y me ha despertado… -dijo

–… _-se escucho un silencio al otro lado de la línea_

–¿Miku?... –pregunto el

–_Aquí estoy Ryoma –dijo ella con la voz algo extraña…- lo siento es que Alyx estaba diciéndome algo_

–_OUJISAMA!!!!! –escuchó los chillidos de la niña _

–_Alyx… ve a la cama –escucho decir a Miku- es muy tarde, mañana veras a Ryoma…- Lo siento Ryoma –dijo la joven tomando atención al teléfono…- te llamaba para ver cuando quedamos para ver lo de «Operación recuperar el amor de Sakuno-chan»_

–Mañana mismo –dijo el joven de inmediato- te diría esta noche pero ya es muy tarde

–_OK… -dijo ella- Te acomoda a la 14:00 hrs. Es que más temprano tengo toda la mañana ocupada… y más tarde también…_

–Si esta bien –dijo el mientras pensaba en que podía estar ocupada su amiga- Oye… te puedo hacer una pregunta?

–_Claro… dime –dijo la joven_

–Sabes algo de que mi primo tenia que asistir a un junta de accionistas de Banda Enterprises?? –pregunto

–… _-la joven no contesto…_

–¿Miku?... –pregunto el

–_Ryoma… -murmuro Miku- Yo ya no trabajo para Tezuka –dijo la joven- además será mejor que no hablemos de Banda Enterprises -murmuro_

–¿Por qué? –quiso saber

–_Porque Banda Enterprises… soy yo –respondió- la compañía me pertenece… bueno una parte… Ryoma…. Si quieres hablamos de esto mañana… ahora debo colgar… creo que vi a Alyx entrando a la cocina…_

–Si… esta bien –dijo antes de que su amiga se despidiera y cortara

x x x x x

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola a todos!!!... Si lo se soy una mentirosa… pero no es que no haya tenido los capis para actualizar… la razón es que no tenía Internet y estaba fuera de casa… Sorry… además que el miércoles entre a clases (si una nueva carrera… uff recién termine una y ya comienzo otra)… Así que os pido perdón de todo corazón…

Pero aquí esta el capi… espero que les guste…

Agradezco vuestros reviews… les quiero un montón!!!!

* * *

**Avances para el próximo capitulo (un poco largo): **

–_¿estas seguro de que nos esperan? –pregunto Ryoma, su primo, al ver las miradas de curiosidad de algunos administrativos_

_Él solo asintió. Ryoma estaba muy extraño desde la noche anterior, cuando regreso de su "viaje". No había querido contarle nada de lo que había sucedido, pero algo le decía que al parecer no le había salido muy bien._

–_Tezuka, Echizen –dijo Akutsu mientras le recibía en la entrada de la sala de juntas- llegan justo a tiempo, por favor adelante, ya daremos inicio a la reunión._

_Ingreso a la sala mientras observaba uno a uno a los accionistas. En total había seis. Una mujer mayor ataviada con un elegante abrigo de piel le sonrió cuando tomo asiento a su lado, un hombre calvo también le observo, pero éste frunció el ceño. Los otros 3 eran de edad avanzaba y de frente a él se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que Mikiya Banda._

–_Bien –murmuro Akutsu tomando asiento- ya que estamos todos daremos inicio a la reunión…_

–_Espera un momento… Jin –resonó la potente voz del anciano fundador de la compañía- aun falta alguien –dijo antes de que la puerta se abriera._

…………

* * *

_**Pronto el próximo capi… **_

Nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo... ya saben espero sus comentarios...

* * *

**No olviden si les gusto el capi... dejen reviews!!! ya saben que eso ayuda a una mas rápida actualización…**

* * *

Besos... Yakumito


	19. Chapter 19

**Y Que te Puedo Decir**

* * *

– 19 –

Despertó temprano ese día, lo que realmente era algo extraño, la noche anterior le había costado conciliar el sueño después de que su primo le despertara y de recibir la llamada de Miku.

Se encontraba ansioso de que llegara luego la hora acordada con la joven. Tenía puestas todas sus esperanzas en que ella lograría ayudarle a recuperar el amor de Sakuno. Además, tenía un poco de curiosidad por saber a que se refería con que ella era Banda Enterprises. Según recordaba Miku era solo una escritora, ¿Cómo rayos le iba a pertenecer una parte de esa empresa?. Bueno, si lo pensaba detenidamente, Miku no parecía alguien que hubiera vivido siempre con estrechez económica.

«Sakuno» resonó en su mente el nombre de la joven, hubiera deseado ir a verla de nuevo, pero Miku le había aconsejado que esperara, y lo mejor era hacerle caso. Ojala y el plan de Miku le ayudara a recuperar a Sakuno.

Observó el reloj, aun era temprano para la reunión con Miku…

Y el teléfono sonó sacándolo de sus meditaciones.

x x x x x

Esa mañana, así como todas las que habían pasado desde la visita de Ryoma, despertó sintiéndose fatal. ¡Y ella que pensó que regresando a su casa podría sacarlo de su mente!. ¡Que ilusa había sido!. Pero que podía hacer?. Definitivamente nada. Ryoma de seguro se había marchado. Él no regresaría. No lo haría porque no la amaba, de haberlo hecho habría insistido.

Soltó un hondo suspiro. Que miserable se sentía.

–Sakuno-chan –dijo una voz a través de la puerta- Te sientes bien? –pregunto preocupado

–Pasa, papá –dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la cama

–¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto nuevamente

–Si papá –respondió ella tratando de esbozar una sonrisa

Su padre la observó un momento en silencio, de seguro había descubierto que algo le pasaba, pero él no diría nada, de seguro en esos momentos estaría pensando en cuanto le hacia falta su esposa.

–Es mejor que te levantes, hija –dijo su padre sonriéndole como cuando ella era niña- Hay alguien que te esta esperando en el salón.

Su mente trabajo forzosamente tratando de averiguar quien era. ¿Y si era Ryoma?. Eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, cuando el ruido de la puerta al cerrar la devolvió a la realidad.

Saltó de la cama en ese instante y se arreglo lo mejor que pudo. En 15 minutos ya estaba lista y bajando la escalera, con el corazón latiéndole lentamente.

–Es bueno verte –dijo una voz cuando ella apareció por la puerta de la sala, y enfocando bien su mirada reconoció a su visitante.

–¿Miku? –pregunto indecisa

–Pero que le pasa al mundo! –exclamó poniendo los ojos en blanco- un poco de arreglo y pareces una persona distinta –agregó sonriendo- Tu padre tampoco me había reconocido –dijo en voz baja

–Miku –sonrió Sakuno mientras la abrazaba- ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine a saber que tal estabas –dijo mientras tomaba asiento- disculpa el haber llegado de sorpresa, me ha pillado un poco el tiempo en la revisión de tanto informe –murmuro mas para si

–Yo ya estoy bien –mintió mientras esbozaba su sonrisa falsa

–No me mientas –dijo su joven amiga mientras le fruncía el ceño- Te conozco hace demasiados años como para saber si dices la verdad o no –murmuro- se que todo lo que te ha pasado no ha sido fácil. El otro día cuando llegue me encontré a Ryoma en el hotel. Y me ha parecido que tenia exactamente la misma expresión que tu

–Él vino a verme –comento distraída- hubiera deseado que no lo hiciera. Porque yo estaba bien, él vino y quebró toda mi calma, ahora se ha marchado porque le eche. Miku… él no me ama. De haberlo hecho vendría… insistiría!! –dijo antes de quebrarse en llanto.

–Lo siento –murmuro abrazándola, quizás no había sido muy buena idea hacer esperar un poco a Sakuno y a Ryoma. Pero todo era por el final feliz que siempre había soñado para su amiga. Ella era escritora, y los finales felices era lo que mejor se le daban y Sakuno merecía aquello. Quizás sufrieran ahora, pero… una vez que todo acabara tendrían un final de amor que podrían recordar siempre.

x x x x x

Entro al lujoso edificio ubicado en la zona del centro de negocios de la ciudad. No pudo evitar notar que las oficinas centrales de Banda enterprises eran mejores que las de Seigaku Holding, según tenia entendido allí no laboraba Mikiya Banda. Él tenía sus propias dependencias en una pequeña localidad un poco apartada de la capital. Sonrió sin poder evitar regocijarse de que pronto Banda Enterprises seria suya. Todo por lo que había luchado hasta la fecha por fin daría frutos. No por nada había diversificado su empresa en los mismos rubros de su rival. Cuando por fin lograra adquirirla poco a poco iría absorbiéndola, después de todo lo tenia todo planeado y no rompía ninguna ley anti-monopólica con eso.

–¿estas seguro de que nos esperan? –pregunto Ryoma, su primo, al ver las miradas de curiosidad de algunos administrativos

Él solo asintió. Ryoma estaba muy extraño desde la noche anterior, cuando regreso de su "viaje". No había querido contarle nada de lo que había sucedido, pero algo le decía que al parecer no le había salido muy bien.

–Tezuka, Echizen –dijo Akutsu mientras le recibía en la entrada de la sala de juntas- llegan justo a tiempo, por favor adelante, ya daremos inicio a la reunión.

Ingreso a la sala mientras observaba uno a uno a los accionistas. En total había seis. Una mujer mayor ataviada con un elegante abrigo de piel le sonrió cuando tomo asiento a su lado, un hombre calvo también le observo, pero éste frunció el ceño. Los otros 3 eran de edad avanzaba y de frente a él se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que Mikiya Banda.

–Bien –murmuro Akutsu tomando asiento- ya que estamos todos daremos inicio a la reunión…

–Espera un momento… Jin –resonó la potente voz del anciano fundador de la compañía, ignorando las miradas de asombro de sus accionistas hacia los dos extraños- aun falta alguien –dijo antes de que la puerta se abriera.

X x x x x

Se encontraba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Ojala y las cosas no hubieran llegado a ese punto. Pero ya que estaba en ello lo mejor era pensar calmadamente en como salir adelante. Bueno, en 24 horas había logrado idear un plan. Y si las cosas salían bien pronto todo volvería a su cauce. Bueno, casi todo. De seguro después de lo que hiciera ahora, en la sala de juntas, Kunimitsu la odiaría para siempre.

Tomo valor mientras giraba la manilla. Había visto que todos ya habían entrado a la sala. Solo faltaba ella. Y entro a la sala con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza.

–Buenos días –saludo mientras caminaba hacia su abuelo, regocijándose con la cara de asombro de Akutsu y de Tezuka y la mirada divertida de Ryoma

–Disculpa Mikiya –dijo Akutsu al anciano- ¿Qué esta haciendo esta mujer aquí? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño

–Ah, es cierto –murmuro distraído- Déjenme presentarles a mi nieta, Mikuru…

–Pero Mikiya –le interrumpió el gerente de la compañía- no veo la razón por la que este aquí, esta es una reunión de accionistas

–Ah que bien –dijo Miku- entonces no me equivoque. Si esta es una reunión de accionistas estoy en el lugar correcto –dijo sentándose al lado de su abuelo- después de todo tengo el 40 de las acciones de la empresa –comento mientras alzaba una ceja

–Algo más que acotar, Jin –pregunto el abuelo de la joven

–No, nada –dijo apretando los dientes

–Yo si tengo algo que acotar abuelo –murmuro la joven- ¿Qué están haciendo en esta reunión el presidente y el vice-presidente de Seigaku Holding?... No que era una reunión de los accionistas de Banda enterprises –dijo observando fijamente a Tezuka

–Bueno –murmuro Akutsu- Los señores tienen una propuesta que realizar…

–Entonces que la hagan, Jin –dijo la joven mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios- Tenemos muchos temas que tratar en esta reunión –dijo mientras dirigía su mirada al joven presidente de la compañía rival- Díganos Señor Tezuka, ¿Cuál es su propuesta? –le animo mientras le observaba con su mirada fría como el metal

–Accionistas de Banda enterprises –dijo llamando la atención de todos- mi propuesta es sencilla –dijo sonriendo- quiero comprar las acciones de la empresa

Los murmullos de asombro no se dejaron de oír…

–Silencio, por favor –murmuro Miku sonriendo… había dado en el clavo- y díganos señor Tezuka… ¿Cuánto ofrece por acción?

Tezuka la observo en silencio… esa mujer que estaba frente a él no se parecía en nada a la Miku que el conoció… desde la ropa que llevaba puesta hasta la mirada glacial, era una completa extraña… cuando la vio entrar su corazón le traicionó al comenzar a latir con fuerza… Se veía tan hermosa… pero ahora… se daba cuenta de cuanto le había engañado…

–Ofrezco un 60 de sobreprecio por acción, a lo que es transada el día de hoy –dijo sonriendo, pero la fría mirada de indiferencia de la joven le congelo la sonrisa

–Solo un sesenta por ciento –murmuro bajito la joven- Señor Tezuka, espero que Jin, le haya comentado que según los estatutos de la compañía, la venta de acciones debe ofrecerse primero a los accionistas de la empresa, y si no hay nadie que quiera comprarlas, éstas pueden ser ofrecidas a alguien externo…

–¿Hay alguien que quiera comprar las acciones? –pregunto Akutsu interrumpiéndola, por descontado el ya sabia que no había nadie, ya había preguntado por separado a los accionistas- si no hay nadie, entonces…

–Un momento Jin –dijo Mikuru mientras sonreía- Si quieren vender sus acciones –dijo Miku- Yo estoy dispuesta a comprarlas

–¿Qué? –se sorprendió Akutsu

–El señor Tezuka ha ofrecido un 60 -dijo antes de soltar un bufido, como si aquello hubiese sido poca cosa- Bien, pues estoy dispuesta a pagar por acción, el doble… no que digo… el triple de lo que se esta transando en el mercado de hoy.

–¿¡Qué!? –chilló Akutsu con sorpresa, la oferta de Miku hacía que sus planes se fueran directamente al garete

–¿Qué sucede Jin? –pregunto fingiendo inocencia- ¿Algo que objetar a mi oferta? –dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a Tezuka

Oh Por Dios!!... Todo lo que temió tomo forma en ese instante… Tezuka la observaba fijamente con su mirada llena de odio…

–¡TU ABUELO NO TIENE EL DINERO SUFICIENTE PARA PAGAR ESA CANTIDAD!... ¡TU ESTAS MINTIENDO! –le grito al instante que se ponía de pie y golpeaba la mesa

–SILENCIO! –le ordenó Miku frunciendo el ceño- no permitiré que me faltes el respeto ni que grites frente a esta mesa directiva –dijo calmada, pero firmemente observándole fijamente con la mirada gris que había heredado de su abuelo- además yo hice la oferta y por ningún motivo pienso pagar con el dinero de Mikiya. Por si lo has olvidado yo tengo mi propio patrimonio. Mi padre es un gran empresario. Mi madre también lo era. Y el padre de Alyx también, no por nada fue el fundador de Skouras International –dijo y Tezuka la observo sorprendido- Tengo dinero suficiente para pagar diez veces el capital reservado de esta empresa –dijo presionando fuertemente los puños, sabia que se había tirado al carril… tenia dinero, pero también gran parte de este estaba en un fideicomiso para Alyx- además no es que el triple del valor de las acciones sea demasiado. –dijo alzando una ceja- No después de haber descubierto lo que has hecho con esta empresa –dijo mientras el semblante de Akutsu empalidecía

–¿A que se refiere? –pregunto uno de los accionistas

–Yo estoy dispuesta a comprar sus acciones, pero eso no es lo que les convendría hacer en estos momentos –comento al momento que dejaba sobre la mesa un periódico.

Ryoma observo la portada… _«Banda Enterprises en Crisis, se estiman perdidas en las acciones de mas del 70, Mala gestión directiva lleva a Imperio empresarial al borde de la quiebra… mas detalles paginas 17 – 23»_

–¿Qué significa esto? –pregunto otro de los accionistas mientras observaba los titulares

–Un momento –dijo Miku haciéndole guardar silencio- Señor Tezuka, Ryoma -dijo dirigiendo a ellos- Creo que su propuesta ya fue realizada y rechazada –murmuro- ahora tenemos asuntos importantes que tratar como mesa directiva. Así que les pido que se retiren

Tezuka la observo fríamente antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Y salio.

Ryoma se retraso un poco.

–Gracias por escuchar nuestra oferta –dijo un poco compungido por el comportamiento de su primo- Srta. Fuji –dijo acercándose a Miku y dándole la mano- Que tengan un buen día -dijo y salio-

Miku observo en su mano… tenia una nota escrita por Ryoma… Santo Dios… ¿que diría?... quería leerla, pero estaba en plena junta. ¿Por qué no espero a que terminara la junta y llamarla por teléfono? Mierda, ahora la tendría en ascuas hasta el final de la reunión, la cual no sabia si iba a terminar pronto.

X x x x x

Salio de la sala de juntas de Banda enterprises completamente anonadado. Por Dios! Mikuru Fuji le había sorprendido.

El día anterior cuando se reunieron para hablar de Sakuno, su joven amiga le había comentado a medias sus planes para la junta. Pero ahora que la veía en acción quedo completamente sorprendido. ¡Que buena sorpresa les había dado a ese sujeto Akutsu y a su primo Kunimitsu!, él no estaba de acuerdo con los planes que tenían, además con lo que Miku le había explicado de la situación real de la empresa, la absorción que Kunimitsu había planeado les habría costado muy caro.

Lo único malo de todo era que Miku con esto había perdido a su primo para siempre. Bueno a menos que se sincerara completamente y le confesara el motivo por el cual había hecho todo.

Ahora que todo este tema estaba zanjado, lo único que le quedaba era seguir el plan de Miku para recuperar a Sakuno.

Cuando le oyó por primera vez, pensó que se trataba de una broma, y aunque no se lo mencionó la joven parecía muy sincera. En realidad le avergonzaba un poco eso que le había propuesto, pero… si Miku le decía que era lo mejor –y lo único- que podía hacer para lograr su objetivo… lo haría sin rechistar…

Soltó un hondo suspiro mientras le daba alcance a su primo a la entrada del edificio.

–Kunimitsu! –le llamo para que le esperara

–¿Lo sabias todo, no? –le cuestionó cuando llegó a su lado y enseñándole un ejemplar del periódico

–Por supuesto que no –negó con convicción, aunque en realidad si sabía lo del periódico… Miku se lo había comentado… Al parecer una de las amigas de Miku trabajada en ese tablón noticioso y bueno, la noticia de la situación de una empresa como la de Miku… vendía… y eso gatillo la baja de las acciones… al parecer Miku no había errado en su estimación sobre esa baja…- es en serio –dijo cuando vio que su primo no le creía- incluso me sorprendió ver a Miku aquí, según lo que me dijo Syusuke, ella se iba a Inglaterra con Yuuki Fuji…

–¿Qué? –replicó sorprendido. Él sabía que la joven se iba a marchar fuera del pais, pero no que se iba con el padre de su mejor amigo.

Mierda!... pensó Ryoma… no debió haberle dicho eso… su primo no sabia que su joven amiga y Syusuke eran hermanos y que ella se iba a ir con su padre.

–Bueno, quizás me equivoque –dijo tratando de arreglar la situación, Miku le había pedido que no dijese nada sobre su parentesco con los Fuji.

–Vamos –dijo su primo con enfado subiéndose a una lujosa limusina seguido de Ryoma - volvamos a la oficina, debemos planear el próximo golpe. Puede que Miku haya ganado, pero con los problemas financieros que cuenta la empresa nada impide que podamos utilizar una OPA hostil para la adquisición. No me rendiré tan fácil

–No… –le respondió Ryoma, una mierda con lo que su primo le dijese. Él en estos momentos no estaba dispuesto a claudicar sus planes de marcharse nuevamente en busca de Sakuno. Había esperado demasiado tiempo y ya no esperaría más.

–¿Qué dices? –le preguntó molesto

–No entiendo el porque de toda esta situación –dijo- además, ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado con Seigaku Holding si hubiesen aceptado tu propuesta? –le pregunto sin esperar respuesta- ¿Quieres una OPA hostil? –pregunto y antes de que su primo le respondiera agregó- Pues… planéala solo. Estoy cansado de esta lucha de poder. Primero contra Mikiya Banda por eso que pasó hace tantos años y ahora contra Miku. Realmente no entiendo que demonios te pasa.

–Esto es algo que he estado planeado durante demasiado tiempo –le dijo kunimitsu- ¿Crees que me rendiré tan fácil?. Por culpa de ese hombre perdí a mi padre

–No fue su culpa –dijo Ryoma- Además ¿de donde sale todo ese odio?... Eres igual a tu padre. Estas tan empeñado en luchar con Banda enterprises que has perdido el rumbo. Tanto odio fue lo que provoco que se alejara de ti y de tu madre –dijo viendo a su primo mas molesto que nunca- no fue Mikiya Banda, fue el odio que sentía porque no podía competir contra él. Y tú estás siguiendo ese mismo camino.

–No entiendes nada –dijo Kunimitsu-

–Si lo entiendo claramente, no se si será que soy un observador neutral. –dijo mientras pedía que detuvieran el vehiculo- pero creo que si sigues así, terminaras igual que él. Perderás lo que más importante en la vida. –dijo antes de bajarse y perderse en la multitud del centro de la ciudad.

X x x x x

¿Qué carajo le pasaba a Ryoma?... ¿Qué era eso de «lo mas importante en la vida»?... Hacia días que se estaba comportando como un extraño… ¿y que haría ahora?... Ryoma se había marchado a quizás donde. Debía ponerse en la labor de idear un plan. «Maldita sea» murmuro. Debió de haber tenido un plan de contingencia. Pero nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que iba a pasar lo que paso.

Santo Cielo!... De no haber sido enemigos habría estado realmente orgulloso de Mikuru… ¡Cuánto le había sorprendido al entrar a la sala de juntas!... Y Maldita sea por haber provocado que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza cuando la vio. Pero no… el debía odiarla… Mikuru no era la mujer que pensó que era… no era mas que una … ¿Qué demonios seria eso de que se iba a ir a Inglaterra con el padre de su amigo?… ¿serian amantes?... Seria el padre de su amigo también el padre de Alyx… no… recordaba que Alyx le había dicho que se apellidaba Skouras, y bueno Miku había dicho que el padre de su hija era dueño de Skouras International. Pero… ¿Qué relación la unía con Yuuki Fuji?... ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente… para la reunión que había organizado hace meses, aquella vez cuando Momoshiro había llegado con la joven… Yuuki estaba hablando con ella… Mierda!... ¡Cuánto se había reído de el esa mujer!

X x x x x

Abrazó a su pequeña hija en cuanto ella salto a sus brazos… esa tarde la había dejado en la guardería de su amiga.

–¿Y que tal te ha ido? –le pregunto Ann mientras la hacia tomar asiento en la sala común que utilizaba de descanso para las tutoras-

La joven escritora solo soltó un suspiro…

–Bueno, ha ido exactamente a como lo planeé. Todo resulto de maravilla. Conseguí por decisión unánime el voto de no confianza para Akutsu y he logrado sacarlo del directorio… se marcho echo un obelisco. Espero que no intente salir del pais… eso si que pagará por todo lo que ha hecho con la empresa. Por suerte logre conseguir el apoyo del directorio para realizar todos los cambios que se requieran para sacar a Banda Enterprises de su situación, lo cual me supone todo un problema…

–¿Por qué? –pregunto Ann oyendo atentamente lo que su amiga comentaba y sabiendo que adrede ella escondía algo

–Primero, tendré demasiado trabajo… tendré que separarme un poco de Alyx… deberé estar presente en la empresa a horario completo, además de trabajar por la noches. Creo que me extralimite con el tiempo que di a la empresa.

–¿Cuánto tiempo has dado? –pregunto su amiga mientras la observaba con atención

–Dos meses –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con resignación

–¿Qué? –chillo Ann con sorpresa- pero eso es muy poco tiempo

–Lo se… -dijo apesumbrada- pero quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes… se que al comienzo será algo difícil…

–¿Difícil? Yo diría que mucho mas que difícil… -dijo mientras observaba su amiga frunciendo el ceño- creo que estas simplificando demasiado el problema, Miku

–¿Qué mas podía hacer? –murmuro apesumbrada- Los accionistas esperan resultados… ellos querían algo tangible y era lo único que podía ofrecer… Además si no lo hacia Tezuka me la pondría más difícil

–¿Tezuka? –pregunto Ann

–Creo que querrá presentar una OPA hostil para absorber la empresa. No puedo permitirlo… No dejaré que se adueñe de la empresa que le ha costado tanto sacrificio a mi familia.

–¿Y ahora es tu turno de sacrificarte? –le pregunto la joven maestra- ¿Cuánto estas dispuesta a perder para conseguir salvaguardarla?

–Al parecer más de lo que tenía planeado –murmuro con aflicción mientras agregaba mentalmente _«incluyendo mi propio amor»_

X x x x x

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola a todos, espero que hayáis disfrutado de este nuevo capitulo, la verdad me ha costado un poco redactarlo, me he quedado un poco pegada en algunas partes así que les aviso que los próximos tardaran un poco. La historia de Sakuno y Ryoma esta llegando a su fin… Gomen nee, el fic era para ellos, pero la historia de Miku y Tezuka me esta tomando mas capítulos de los que creí que tomaría… Así que espero que sigáis conmigo hasta el final.

Espero que este capitulo le haya gustado y esperéis con ansias los próximos…

* * *

**Avances para el próximo capitulo: **

_NO HAY AVANCES… PERDON EL TIEMPO SE ME VINO ENCIMA…._

* * *

_**Pronto el próximo capi… **_

Nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo... ya saben espero sus comentarios...

* * *

**No olviden si les gusto el capi... dejen reviews!! ya saben que eso ayuda a una más rápida actualización…**

* * *

Besos... Yakumito

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**Y Que te Puedo Decir**

* * *

– 20 –

Observó con atención el papel que sostenía en sus manos… Por Dios!... ¿Por qué no lo había leído antes?... Aunque quizás ahora nada podía hacer. Ese viernes cuando salio de la sala de juntas y después de pasar a hablar con los acreedores fue directamente por Alyx y cuando iba de camino a casa lo leyó. ¡Y que sorpresa se había llevado al saber que Ryoma había partido de inmediato a ver a Sakuno!...

Quizás no debió haberle embromado de esa forma el otro día… con su supuesto plan pretendía tomarle el pelo al joven… pero nunca pensó que se tomaría en serio ese ridículo plan… ese día después de la junta pensaba ayudarle… pero el joven había salido directo a por Sakuno… con el estúpido plan que le había hablado el día anterior… ¿Qué haría ahora?... Pobre Ryoma…

Hoy era domingo así que de seguro el día anterior había llevado a cabo su plan… ¿Cómo le habría ido?... Mierda!... que idiota había sido al haber hecho lo que hizo…

–Okaachan! –chillo Alyx entrando al estudio que tenia en su nueva casa arrastrando a Usagi-chan de una de sus largas orejas- Lynn-oneechan ta en la sala –dijo sonriendo mientras la joven la alzaba en el aire

–Gracias por avisarme, cielo –dijo besando la mejilla de la niña, de seguro Sayo-san, su asistenta había abierto la puerta- vamos a ver a Lynn-oneechan –sonrió

–Hasta que por fin doy contigo –dijo su joven amiga cuando apareció en el salón

–Lo siento –murmuro saludándola- he tenido unos días un tanto ajetreados

–¿Un tanto? –pregunto sarcástica- Ann me comento lo que hiciste, espero que estés segura de que es lo mejor

–Supongo… -murmuro ella- ¿Y como esta mi sobrino o sobrina? –pregunto viendo el aun inexistente vientre de la joven… su amiga tenia casi 4 meses de embarazo y realmente a penas se notaba, además era mejor desviar el tema… no fuera a ser que Lynn comenzara a hablarle de Kunimitsu

–él o ella están muy bien… la próxima semana me confirman el sexo del bebe… sonrió emocionada- Syusuke esta muy entusiasmado… quiere una niñita –murmuro sonriente

–en serio?... –pregunto feliz por su hermano y su amiga- y uno que siempre piensa que los hombres siempre prefieren un hijo varón… Mira tu que raro es Syusuke

–No digas eso de mi futuro esposo –dijo entregándole un sobre a su amiga

–Oh Por Dios! –murmuro al leer el contenido- Entonces se casan el próximo mes –chillo y corrió a abrazar a su amiga-

–Ajá –asintió- Syusuke quiere que nuestro hijo o hija nazca dentro del matrimonio… y bueno yo no quiero casarme con un vestido de pre-mamá –sonrió

–Me alegro mucho de que las cosas entre tu y mi hermano salieran tan bien… -sonrió abrazando nuevamente a su amiga- me encantan las historias de amor que salen bien al final…

–Miku… -murmuro la joven dudando si decirlo o no- ¿Y tu historia de amor? –pregunto y se arrepintió al ver el cambio en el semblante de su amiga

–Lynn… yo… -murmuro pero fue interrumpida cuando sonó su teléfono móvil, disculpándose con su amiga contestó

X x x x x

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el frío concreto de la pared… «¡Maldita sea!» murmuro en silencio… ¿Por qué carajo le pasaba esto?... Allí sentado con esa ridícula ropa… Estaba cansado, muy cansado… llevaba allí desde la tarde anterior… Soltó un apesumbrado suspiro mientras recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior…

_Ryoma despertó esa mañana… había llegado al pueblo el día viernes pero era demasiado tarde… no podía ir a ver a Sakuno esa noche… por eso esa mañana despertó temprano y cargado de energía… hoy era su día… sonrió… tenia todo preparado… aunque pareciera todo una locura…_

_Salió de la posada con una parte del plan bajo en brazo envuelto en un paquete, Ojala y todo resultara bien…_

_Unas horas después cabalgaba a campo traviesa, sintiendo el viento golpeando en su rostro, rumbo al rancho Ryuzaki… Todo ocurrió rápido… no se dio cuenta de como, ni porque fue detenido, y allí estaba en un calabozo de la comisaría del pueblo… y se sentía avergonzado cada vez que entraba un guardia y se burlaba sin piedad de él…_

–Oh Por Dios! –escucho una voz en la puerta del calabozo que le hizo volver en si- entonces eras tu?

–Miku… -murmuro reconociendo a la joven

–Ryoma… ¿Qué carajo hiciste? –le pregunto

–Seguir tu maldito plan –respondió molesto

–¿Qué? –se sorprendió- Lo siento Ryoma, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que pensabas ponerlo a prueba tan pronto?

–Te deje una nota –dijo ya calmándose

–Si… pero tienes idea a qué hora terminó la reunión –dijo ella- lo siento realmente, mi capataz me llamó y dijo que había encontrado a un cuatrero, te apresuraste demasiado que ni siquiera alcance a avisarle que tu ibas a pasarte por allí

–Miku… ¿Podrías dejar de disculparte y sacarme luego de aquí? –dijo cansado

–Si claro –y salió a hablar con el comisario

–Realmente lo siento Ryoma –se disculpo una vez mas mientras salían de la comisaría- Cuando Kenji, el capataz, me llamo para avisarme que un tipo había robado un caballo y lo habían arrestado me sorprendió… -

–Ya no importa –dijo el- solo quiero ir de una vez por Sakuno

–No te preocupes iremos a casa y arreglaremos un par de detalles del plan –dijo antes de que se le escapara una risita

–¿De que te ríes? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño

–Es que… -dijo pero una carcajada salio de su boca- cuando Kenji me llamo dijo que el Zorro había robado un caballo y bueno ya sabes

–Este era tu plan ¿no? –dijo molesto señalando su vestimenta- ya deja de burlarte de mi

–Si, tienes razón –dijo mientras meditaba el decirle o no a Ryoma que su plan no había sido otra cosa que una broma… y muy divertida… bueno por lo menos para ella…

x x x x x

–¿A dónde vamos exactamente? –pregunto Sakuno a su amiga mientras caminaban por el campo

–A un lugar secreto –sonrió mientras cargaba una cesta con comida- Ambas necesitamos esto –dijo- con todo lo que nos ha pasado necesitamos un momento de relajo, y que mejor que comer al aire libre

–Tienes razón –murmuro la joven- ¿Qué tanto falta? –pregunto animándose un poco

–No mucho –sonrió- Oh! Que tonta soy –dijo fingiendo sorpresa- se me ha quedado el mantel, espérame aquí Sakuno-chan –dijo sonriendo- voy y vuelvo –sonrió mientras dejaba la cesta en el suelo y corría hacia la casa de Sakuno sin esperar respuesta de su joven amiga

–No tardes demasiado –gritó Sakuno viéndola partir

–Ahora el resto depende de ti, Ryoma –murmuro Miku sonriendo- Y espero que no lo arruines esta vez…

x x x x x

Sakuno observó a su amiga desaparecer en el horizonte… ojala no se demorara tanto… era casi mediodía y tenia hambre… no había desayunado… observo la cesta de comida… no… era mejor esperar a Miku… cerró los ojos y levantó su rostro al cielo… desde niña le encantaba pasear por el campo y pensar que un día su amado vendría por ella… no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar sus sueños infantiles…

El sonido de los cascos de un caballo la hizo salir de su ensoñación y a lo lejos vislumbro al jinete… se le hacia levemente familiar… venía hacia sobre un corcel tan negro como la noche… ¿El Zorro?... pensó mientras su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que casi podía oírlo…

Se detuvo a un par de metros de ella… y con sorpresa lo reconoció

–¿Ryoma? –dijo al ver que venia hacia ella- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –dijo viéndolo de pies a cabeza… se veía distinto a como siempre le había visto, con esos trajes tan elegantes… ahora no… vestía unos vaqueros… parecía un chico normal… nos es que fuera anormal… solo que parecía… mas cercano… no el elegante playboy que era…

–Sakuno… -dijo llegando frente a ella y sonriendo- he venido a por ti –dijo antes de alzarla en los brazos y subirla al caballo con el….

–espera!! –grito Sakuno antes de sentir que Ryoma la abrazaba dulcemente por la espalda

Oh no!! … pensó sintiéndose abrigada por el joven… y sentir la forma en como palpitaba el corazón de él…

–Tranquila –le murmuro al oído- Tengo una sorpresa –dijo antes de detener al caballo- pero antes debo hacer esto –dijo mientras le vendaba los ojos

Luego, hizo al caballo seguir su camino…

Sakuno no podía pensar… ni siquiera supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron galopando… solo se dio cuenta cuando el caballo se detuvo y Ryoma la ayudo a bajar…

–Te quitare esto –le escucho decir- Sakuno… -dijo a su espalda mientras le quitaba la venda-

Con sorpresa observo lo que había a su alrededor… y la música comenzó a llegar a sus oídos…

Una orquesta de músicos entonaba una hermosa canción… si hacia memoria era una que había bailado con Ryoma en el aniversario de Seigaku Holding… También en el lugar había una hermosa mesa decorada y preparada para almorzar… y Ryoma estaba frente a ella…

–Sakuno… -dijo ofreciéndole la mano- ¿me concedes esta pieza? –dijo y ella acepto

Sakuno afirmó su cabeza en el hombro de Ryoma… Todo parecía un sueño, un hermoso sueño del cual no quería despertar…

–Te amo –le escucho decir, y la joven levanto la cabeza para verlo a los ojos- Te amo Sakuno… -repitió- estos días, no ha habido ningún momento que no haya estado pensando en ti… he dejado todo de lado para estar contigo… incluso daría mi alma para no despertar de este sueño –dijo e interrumpió lo que Sakuno le iba decir- si un sueño… esto me parece un sueño… tu entre mis brazos… -dijo antes de abrazarla- Oh, Sakuno… Te amo tanto…

–Ryoma… -murmuro ella antes de que las lágrimas anegaran sus ojos

–No llores… -dijo el con tristeza- si no me amas… te dejare en paz… no te volveré a molestar…. Pero por favor no llores….

–Te amo Ryoma –dijo ella sonriendo entre las lagrimas- yo… pensé que tu no me querías…

–Como no voy a quererte –dijo alzándola al aire- Te amo tanto Sakuno –dijo y la besó

x x x x x

Regresó muy tarde esa noche, al parecer su plan había resultado perfecto. En esos momentos Sakuno y Ryoma debían estar juntos y felices.

Se dejó caer en el asiento frente al ordenador… aun tenia trabajo por hacer… al día siguiente debía presentarse en la Superintendencia de Valores y Seguros para que evaluaran la factibilidad de los planes que estaba elaborando para salvar a Banda Enterprises de la quiebra… de seguro Tezuka acudiría presentando una OPA hostil para adquirir la empresa, pero no le preocupaba, era seguro que aceptarían sus propuestas, después de todo sólo pedía 2 meses, en los cuales planeaba mejorar la situación.

Y comenzó con el trabajo que le quedaba.

Unas horas después tenía todo listo… Gracias al Cielo, el día viernes después de la junta había ido a ver a los acreedores, y había arreglado los planes de pago.

–Okaachan –murmuro Alyx en la entrada del despacho que tenia en su nueva casa mientras se refregaba los ojitos-

–¿Qué sucede nena? –pregunto mientras la tomaba en brazos- ¿No puedes dormir? –volvió a preguntar mientras la niña asentía- Vayamos a beber un vaso de leche tibia y luego te contaré una historia para que duermas, ¿OK? –dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina

x x x x x

El Sr. Himura reviso los documentos con seriedad… La representante de Banda Enterprises era sorprendente, había logrado preparar un plan de acción con el cual proponía redimir la desastrosa situación de la empresa. Entre los documentos estaban las repactaciones que los acreedores le habían otorgado.

–Srta. Fuji –murmuro el hombre- no voy a mentirle, lo que usted propone es sorprendente y posible de realizar, aunque dos meses para eso es muy poco tiempo

–Lo se Sr. Himura, pero la situación es incontrolable, por un lado están los accionistas que esperan resultados de corto plazo, además esta lo de Seigaku Holding –dijo mientras el hombre la observaba sorprendido- lo se –dijo antes que la interrumpiera- El Sr. Tezuka debe de haber presentado una Oferta Publica de Adquisición, aunque aun no ha aparecido en los periódicos, de seguro es su estrategia…

–Srta. Fuji –dijo aun mas sorprendido

–Por eso solo le pido dos meses –dijo segura- dos meses y sacare a Banda Enterprises de la quiebra.

x x x x x

Sakuno ingresó a la cafetería de Makino-san, hace unas horas había regresado con Ryoma a la ciudad… estaba deseosa de encontrarse con Miku… Gracias a ella su historia con Ryoma había terminado bien… o mejor dicho comenzado… no podía creer que el la amara… y se le declarara de aquella bonita forma… Lo único que le entristecía era haber dejado el rancho… pero no podía estar lejos de Ryoma… lo amaba tanto… Por eso regreso… Ryoma debía volver… Tezuka-san le había llamado cuando estaban llegando a la ciudad… al parecer ya había presentado una OPA hostil contra Banda Enterprises y estaba a la espera de la respuesta de la superintendencia de valores y seguros que en esa mañana estaba reunido con Miku-chan… ojala y todo saliera bien para su amiga…

–Sakuno-chan –la saludo Makino-san acercándose y abrazándola efusivamente- me alegra tanto que hayas venido… Tengo esos pasteles de chocolate que tanto te gustan!! –dijo mientras le ofrecía un asiento en la barra

–Gracias Makino-san –sonrió la joven… esa ancianita era realmente amorosa…- ¿Miku-chan no ha venido? –pregunto cuando la mujer se sentó frente a ella

–no –respondió- debe estar muy ocupada –dijo mientras le enseñaba un periódico- cuando la vi en portada me lleve una sorpresa, se ve tan bonita y elegante –murmuro la anciana- yo sabia que venia de una buena familia… pero no pensé que fuera la heredera de Banda Enterprises –dijo con una triste sonrisa

–Vamos Makino-san… aunque Miku no haya dicho aquello ella es tal como la ves… nunca fingió nada –dijo tomando la mano de la anciana y acertando a sus pensamientos- cuando Miku era niña paso mucha soledad… prácticamente no tuvo familia… bueno… yo compartí la mía con ella lo mejor que pude… creo que ella a usted la ve como una verdadera abuela… -sonrió al ver el brillo de felicidad en los ojos de la anciana- ella la quiere mucho

–Y yo la quiero mucho a ella –sonrió- y a vosotras también –dijo refiriendo a ella, a Lynn, a Ann y a Tomoka

–Disculpen –dijo alguien llamándoles la atención

Sakuno observo a una joven, era bajita, pelirroja, de ojos color verde, era bonita y parecía ser muy joven, unos 18 o 19 años…

–Mi nombre es Amelia Roberts –dijo presentándose- y estoy buscando a la Srta. Miku Fujioka

x x x x x

Colgó el teléfono haciendo un fuerte estruendo

–Maldición –murmuro enfadado-

–¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto Ryoma sorprendido por su reacción

–Le han dado un plazo de dos meses –dijo aun molesto- como si en ese tiempo pudiera hacer una diferencia

–No crees que ella pueda salvar la empresa –dijo Ryoma acertando a sus pensamientos- no creo que debas subestimarla

–No lo hago, Ryoma –dijo él- pero es casi imposible que logre hacer alguna diferencia solo en dos meses

–Yo creo que si podrá –murmuro sonriendo- y si tu no lo crees, es que realmente no conoces a Miku

–¿Y a ti que te dio que la defiendes tanto? –pregunto

–Miku me agrada –respondió con sinceridad- no se que cosas creas de ella, pero solo te diré una cosa… Ella ha hecho mucho por mí

–¿y puedo saber que? –pregunto con curiosidad

–Me ha ayudado con Sakuno –respondió sonriendo

–¿Sakuno?... –dijo mientras alzaba una ceja- te refieres a la Srta. Ryuzaki

–Sí –sonrió- Yo la amo….y ella a mi –dijo sorprendiéndolo- así que no te extrañes si pronto recibes una invitación a nuestra boda

Y Tezuka sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en el día…

x x x x x

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa… cuando su jefe la envió a Japón a hablar con la Srta. Fujioka, pensó que era un trabajo fácil… pero una vez allí las cosas se complicaron… su jefe le había dado la dirección de la joven… pero ella ya no vivía allí… También la dirección de la Editorial en la cual publicaba sus libros… pero ya no trabajaba con ellos… llevaba mas de una semana buscando a la joven… hasta que la ex-vecina de Miku la había llamado para decirle que podía ubicarla en la cafetería de Makino, donde pasaba gran parte de su tiempo… porque su abuela era dueña del local… y allí estaba… muy sorprendida…

–Ven –sonrió Sakuno a la joven- sentémonos aquí a esperar a Miku-chan –dijo señalando una mesa libre

–Esta bien –murmuro ella-

–así que buscas a Miku-chan –comento Sakuno- no es que sea cotilla ni nada de eso –murmuro- conozco a Miku desde que éramos niñas

–Yo no la conozco –dijo mirando a Sakuno con timidez… vaya ella era una chica muy bonita- mi jefe me ha pedido contactarla… pero he tenido problemas con dar con ella…

–Tu acento es extraño –dijo Sakuno viéndola fijo- no te ofendas por favor –sonrió al ver que la joven se sonrojaba de seguro por vergüenza

–Soy Norteamericana, pero he vivido estos últimos años en Grecia por trabajo –murmuro

–¿Qué edad tienes? –pregunto- digo… porque te ves muy joven

–Tengo 22 años –respondió- pero siempre la gente piensa que tengo muchos menos

–eso mismo de iba a comentar –sonrió nuevamente- cuando te vi, no calcule mas de 18 años –agregó- Miku ya no debe tardar… esta mañana tenía una reunión con la Superintendencia –comento

Una joven y elegante mujer ingresó a la cafetería atrayendo la mirada de los clientes… después de todo había aparecido en casi todos los periódicos del pais…

–Makino-obaachan –chilló mientras avanzaba rápidamente a abrazar a la anciana- ¿Cómo ha estado?

–Muy bien pequeña –sonrió recibiendo el abrazo- Sakuno-chan y una joven te están esperando –dijo señalando una mesa al fondo de la cafetería

–Oh –murmuro Sakuno poniéndose de pie- Ya ha llegado Miku –dijo a la joven señalando a su amiga

Y ella se volteó a verla y empalideció…

Miku Fujioka… si que era hermosa…

–Hola Sakuno-chan –dijo cuando se acercó y abrazó a su amiga- esperaba que te quedaras mas tiempo con Ryoma en el rancho –dijo sonriendo- espero que las cosas hayan resultado

–Si resultaron Miku –sonrió Sakuno- EL ME AMA –chillo feliz

–Me alegro que las cosas ya estén bien, amiga –sonrió feliz por la joven

–Ahh! –recordó Sakuno- Miku… ella te estaba buscando

–Hola –la saludo sonriendo- Soy Mikuru Fuji

–¿Mikuru Fuji? –pregunto confusa

–Sí… ese es mi nombre… -respondió- Miku Fujioka es mi seudónimo, ya sabes como escritora

–Mi nombre es Amelia Roberts… y soy la asistente de Darien Skouras… él me ha enviado a hablar con usted

–¿Darien Skouras? –repitió-

–El hermano menor de Nikolais Skouras, el esposo de su madre –dijo viendo la expresión sorprendida de la joven

x x x x x

Ese día amaneció completamente despejado… El último mes había pasado casi volando… a pesar de la cantidad de trabajo que tenia cada día…

–Okaachan –chillo Alyx entrando a su dormitorio- ¡Verdad que estoy muy linda! –dijo dando vueltas- parezco una Puincesa

–No pareces… lo eres nena –dijo tomándola en brazos y besándole las mejillas-

A pesar de que el último mes no había tenido mucho tiempo para estar con su hija… ella seguía siendo la misma de siempre… tan alegre y adorable…

–Okaachan tu también te ves muy linda –dijo abrazándola-

–Recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer –le pregunto mientras la niña asentía

Hoy era la boda de su hermano y de Lynn… y Alyx tenía que lanzar las flores por el pasillo de la Iglesia…

–Miku… -murmuro su abuelo entrando y sonrió al ver la escena- creo que están un poco retrasadas -dijo señalando el reloj

–Oh, Por Dios! –dijo sorprendida- si llegó tarde Lynn no me lo perdonará… Adiós Abuelo –dijo besándole la mejilla

–Adiós Ojiichan –dijo la niña aun en brazos de su madre

Puso a Alyx en el asiento de niños del automóvil y subió a el… veinte minutos después se estacionaba cerca de la iglesia…

–Miku… -sonrió Syusuke bajando las escaleras de la iglesia para ir a saludarla

–Syusuke… -sonrió ella- estas muy apuesto, ¿verdad que si Alyx? –le dijo a la niña que llevaba en brazos

–Syusuke, Hijo –dijo un hombre acercándose

Y él y Miku se observaron en silencio… Hasta que Miku sonrió…

–Hola papá –dijo ella aun sonriendo-

x x x x x

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola!! … Aquí regreso desde el fondo de una montaña de papeles y libros… uff… Siento no haber traído antes este capitulo, pero estaba en pleno periodo de pruebas en las cuales debía sacarme buenas notas… porque el segundo periodo son de pruebas orales… y además pronto tengo que dar el examen de grado de mi otra carrera… pos… aquí esta el capi… ojala les haya gustado… aviso que los próximos se enfocan en Miku y Tezuka… ya estamos llegando al final de este fic… solo 3 capis mas y Chau!!...

Wueno ya sabéis, sus comentarios… en un Reviews… Muchas Gracias por los que me han enviado!!... Me animan a seguir escribiendo…

Os quiere… Yakumito!!

* * *

**Avances para el próximo capitulo: **

–_Vaya entrada que diste –comento Syusuke divertido_

–_Lo siento, no fue mi intención interrumpir tu celebración –dijo sonriendo- Mi enhorabuena por tu boda_

–_Gracias –dijo sonriendo- Ryoma, Kunimitsu –dijo a modo de saludo cuando les vio acercarse_

–_Syusuke –le saludo Ryoma, mientras Kunimitsu en silencio observaba a su rival_

–_Déjenme presentarles a Darien Skouras –dijo sonriendo- Darien, ellos son Ryoma Echizen y Kunimitsu Tezuka_

–_¿Skouras? –repitió Kunimitsu sorprendido _

–_Así que tú eres Tezuka –murmuro el griego viéndole fijo_

_Y chispas de odio saltaron en el lugar_

…………

* * *

_**Pronto el próximo capitulo… **_

* * *

Nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo... ya saben espero sus comentarios...

* * *

**No olviden si les gusto el capi... dejen reviews!! Ya saben que eso ayuda a una más rápida actualización…**

* * *

Besos... Yakumito

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**Y Que te Puedo Decir**

* * *

– 21 –

* * *

Ingreso al salón, la ceremonia había sido realmente bella y ver a su pequeña hija lanzando las flores al inicio había sido realmente enternecedor. Gracias a Dios rechazó el ofrecimiento de Lynn de que ella fuera la dama de honor… que chasco se llevo al ver que Kunimitsu era el padrino de Syusuke… Bueno nada podía hacer… él era el mejor amigo de su hermano… Rato antes de la ceremonia su padre se había acercado a ella y habían conversado… ¡Cuantos años había perdido por ser tan estupida!... Su padre era realmente a como lo recordaba… ella le quería mucho… aun le quería… la esposa de su padre –la madre de Syusuke- era una mujer encantadora… de seguro hubiese sido una buena madrastra para ella… ella le había confesado que siempre le hubiese gustado tener una hija… ¡Si tan solo las cosas se hubiesen dado distintas!

Bueno nada sacaba con lamentarse, éste era el gran día de su hermano y de su amiga Lynn, y nada podría arruinarlo.

Alyx correteaba de un lado a otro, ella estaba realmente muy feliz… se veía tan adorable. Lo único que le preocupaba era la próxima visita de Darien Skouras, el tío de Alyx, de solo recordar su nombre se le ponía la piel de gallina… hace casi un mes había enviado a su asistente -una joven muy agradable y que al parecer tenia sentimientos por él, debido a la forma en que se le iluminaban los ojos cuando hablaba de él-.

En cambio ella, tenía miedo de que el hombre quisiera quitarle a la niña.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Miku? –pregunto su padre llegando a su lado

–Si, papá –respondió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa- solo pensaba en lo linda que se ve Alyx

–Es muy adorable… se parece a ti cuando tenias su edad… -murmuro el- Hija… -dudó en seguir- se que algo te preocupa

–¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto haciéndose la desentendida

–Nada… -murmuro tratando de apartar el tema, lo mejor era no hablar de ello

–Creo que va a comenzar el vals… ¿Por qué no vas por Ayame? –le dijo sonriendo-

–Hai… -sonrió el hombre- ya entendí… después vendré por ti… pequeña -dijo besándola en la mejilla

x x x x x

La observo desde el otro lado de la sala… Allí estaba tan hermosa como siempre… Había pasado un poco mas de un mes desde que la había visto en persona… ella había dado dos meses para restablecer la empresa a su estado normal… y a solo un mes se notaba como todo iba retomando su curso… Banda Enterprises estaba casi fuera de su crisis… y la odiaba por ello…

Frunció el ceño al notar que Yuuki le decía algo a la joven y le besaba una mejilla… ¡Que acaso esa mujer no tenia vergüenza!...

–¿Qué sucede, Kunimitsu? –pregunto una rubia que le acompañaba mientras se restregaba sin ninguna moral- ¿Por qué frunces el ceño? -pregunto

–No es nada –dijo sonriéndole desde el ultimo tiempo se conformaba con mujeres como la que le acompañaba ahora, Yumi… no su nombre era Hitomi… bueno no lo recordaba, que importancia tenia su nombre, después de todo no volvería a salir con ella

–Kuni-kun –chillo Alyx sonriente llegando a su lado, Por Dios que niña mas adorable pensó el viendo a la pequeña.

–¿Kuni-kun? –Murmuro la mujer que le acompañaba- Kunimitsu… no me digas que esta niña se refiere a ti –dijo riéndose con su aguda voz

Alyx observo a la mujer y luego a Kuni-kun…

–ehh… niña –dijo la mujer viendo a la pequeña- no deberías llamarlo así… que maleducada, tu madre debería enseñarte a tratar a tus mayores… debes llamarle Tezuka-san, no «Kuni-kun»

Alyx frunció su ceño infantil mirando a Tezuka en busca de apoyo…

–Lo siento, Alyx –dijo con seriedad- no tengo tiempo de jugar –murmuro abrazando a su compañera… era mejor que la niña se alejara de él… no podía relacionarse con ella aunque la quería de todo corazón… pero no podía, así que lo mejor era un trato impersonal con la niña

Alyx le observo asintiendo lentamente… y se dio la vuelta…

Observó como la niña caminaba en silencio tan rápido como podía… y sintió su corazón retorcerse… y se arrepintió de lo que dijo… deseaba correr tras ella, alzarla en brazos hasta volver a ver la risa alegre de la pequeña… pero no podía… simplemente no podía.

x x x x x

Camino tan rápido como sus piernas pudieron… con éxito logro contener sus lágrimas todo el camino…

–Okaachan –dijo llegando junto a su madre y alzando sus brazos a ella

–¿Qué sucede, nena? –dijo tomándola en sus brazos, mientras la niña se acurrucaba en ella y escondía su carita en su cuello- ¿Alyx? –le hablo al sentir algo húmedo en su cuello

–¿Qué sucede, hija? –murmuro su padre llegando a su lado

–No lo se –dijo mientras acunaba a la niña- cariño, ¿estas bien? –murmuro acariciando su cabecita, mientras la niña asentía secándose las lagrimas- ¿Qué sucedió?

–Nada –murmuro- bájame okaachan –dijo esbozando una triste sonrisa

–¿Estas bien pequeña? –le pregunto el padre de Miku a la niña mientras acariciaba su cabecita

–Hai, Yuuki-ojiichan –le respondió

Murmullos de asombro llenaron el salón… Las miradas se enfocaron a la persona que estaba en la entrada…

–Oh Por Dios! –murmuro Miku muy bajo

El hombre que estaba en la entrada del salón si que era atractivo, podía decir sin equivocarse que era el hombre más atractivo que hubiera visto en la vida… casi tan atractivo que Kunimitsu. Era alto, muy alto, un cuerpo que aseguraba que era aficionado a alguna clase de deporte, cabello oscuro y unos ojos de color negro profundo…

–DARIEN!! –chillo Alyx corriendo a su encuentro y Miku empalideció viendo al aquel atractivo griego alzando a la pequeña mientras besaba sus mejillas y ella sonreía…

–Miku… -murmuro su padre a su lado- ¿le conoces?

–Él debe ser Darien Skouras –murmuro- es el tío de Alyx… se supone que llegaba la próxima semana… yo…

–Okaachan –la interrumpió la pequeña llegando a su lado y jalándola de la mano hacia el hombre

–Mikuru… -dijo él sonriéndole enigmáticamente- eres tal y como imagine –dijo acortando la distancia y besándola en los labios- encantado de conocerte –y sonrió

Y un fuerte sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la joven

x x x x x

Ryoma estaba molesto… había observado la escena en que su primo ignoraba a la pequeña Alyx, y ésta corría hacia su madre casi llorando… ¡QUE IDIOTA PODIA SER KUNIMITSU!

–¿Qué carajo te crees? –le pregunto disimuladamente llegando a su lado una vez de haber dejado a su novia Sakuno junto a sus amigas-

–¿A que te refieres? –pregunto

–Te vi… lo que le hiciste a Alyx… en verdad eres una mierda –le dijo sin tapujos

–DARIEN!! –el chillido de la niña resonó el todo el salón y la mirada de todos fue dirigida hacia el desconocido que estaba cargando y besando a la pequeña que reía de felicidad

–¿Quién carajo es ese? –pregunto Tezuka viendo como bajaba a la niña, que corría hacia Mikuru y la jalaba hacia ese sujeto

–Ni idea –dijo Ryoma y se sorprendió al ver como el desconocido besaba a Miku en los labios- pero al parecer Miku lo conoce muy bien –comento al ver el rostro enfadado de su primo.

x x x x x

–¿Quién te crees para llegar así y besarme? –le pregunto Miku muy molesta una vez que Alyx se fue con Yuuki

–Eres apasionada Mikuru –dijo el sonriendo- debe ser tu sangre griega, tengo entendido que tu abuela lo era ¿no?

–Un carajo con la sangre –dijo molesta- Ni siquiera me conoces, te apareces en la boda de mi hermano y de mi mejor amiga, me besas como si fuéramos algo… no se que costumbres tendrás, pero aquí no se hacen las cosas así

–Bueno, Lo siento –dijo sonriendo inocentemente- pero eres tan hermosa que no me pude contener… además te equivocas, te conozco desde que eras una niña

–¿Qué? –pregunto ella

–Miyu me hablaba mucho de ti, así que es como si te conociera

–No es lo mismo… -murmuro abatida- ¿Tienes respuesta para todo?

–Solo si lo que respondo me conviene

–Eres insufrible –dijo sonriendo

–te equivocas…. Soy simplemente adorable –y le sonrió

–Miku… -dijo su hermano llegando a su lado-

–Darien… te presento a mi hermano Syusuke Fuji… hermano te presento a Darien Skouras, el tío de Alyx

–Encantado –dijeron dándose la mano

–Miku siento interrumpir… pero Lynn dijo que te necesitaba

–Esta bien –dijo sonriendo- iré enseguida, con permiso –se disculpó y fue por su amiga

–Vaya entrada que diste –comento Syusuke divertido

–Lo siento, no fue mi intención interrumpir tu celebración –dijo sonriendo- Mi enhorabuena por tu boda

–Gracias –dijo sonriendo- Ryoma, Kunimitsu –dijo a modo de saludo cuando les vio acercarse

–Syusuke –le saludo Ryoma, mientras Kunimitsu en silencio observaba a su rival

–Déjenme presentarles a Darien Skouras –dijo sonriendo- Darien, ellos son Ryoma Echizen y Kunimitsu Tezuka

–¿Skouras? –repitió Kunimitsu sorprendido

–Así que tú eres Tezuka –murmuro el joven Griego viéndole fijo

Y chispas de odio saltaron en el lugar

x x x x x

–Gracias Miku –dijo Lynn sonriendo a su amiga- realmente este vestido es muy estorboso

–Pero te ves preciosa –sonrió ella

–Por fin te encuentro Miku –chillo Tomoka llegando a su lado seguida de Ann y Sakuno- Ahora dime… ¿Quién es el bombón que te beso? –pregunto sin tapujos

–¿Es quien creo que es? –pregunto Sakuno con preocupación- ¿Es él Darien Skouras?

–Si Sakuno –respondió la joven- pero no tengo idea porque me beso –respondió la pregunta que no alcanzo a formular Tomoka

–Pues que esperas –chillo ésta un poco molesta- preséntanoslo!!

Miku observó a sus amigas buscando apoyo, pero todas estaban deseosas de conocer al atractivo griego

–Esta bien –suspiro- le iré a buscar

–¿Qué sucede Sakuno? –le preguntó Ann a su amiga que parecía preocupada

–Es que… -murmuró- tengo un mal presentimiento

–¿sobre que? –pregunto Lynn

–La llegada de Darien… -murmuro- creo que el quiere quitarle la custodia de Alyx a Miku

–¿Qué? –chillaron las tres sorprendidas

–No estoy segura… pero me parece extraño que llegara tan pronto… después de todo es el tío de Alyx… -murmuro- y creo que cabe la posibilidad de que quiera a la niña con él…

x x x x x

Ryoma observaba la escena divertido, mientras que Syusuke parecía deleitarse con la pugna silenciosa entre Kunimitsu y Darien Skouras

–Hola chicos –apareció Momo saludándoles- Ann se me desapareció así que les haré compañía –dijo sonriendo antes de que Syusuke hiciera la correspondiente presentación

–Dime Syusuke –pregunto el abogado- para cuando esperáis al bebé

–Para noviembre –sonrió- a Lynn aun le faltan 4 meses

–Felicidades –dijo el abogado

–Darien! –llegó Miku sonriendo con las mejillas arreboladas de seguro por la prisa-

–Dime _mátya mou _–dijo tomando una mano de la joven y besándola delicadamente

–Hola Miku –la saludo Momoshiro viendo con sorpresa el sonrojo de la joven ante el gesto del griego

–Hola Momo –sonrió ella enfocando su mirada hacia el grupo por primera vez- Hola Ryoma –saludo al joven- Tezuka –le dijo a modo de saludo

–Mikuru –dijo este con el ceño fruncido

–Lo siento –le sonrió a Syusuke y al grupo evitando ver a Tezuka directamente- creo que les robaré a Darien –sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano- Nos vemos luego –dijo antes de irse y llevándose al griego.

x x x x x

Salió al balcón de la casa en la que vivía con su abuelo y su hija, hace unas horas había regresado de la fiesta de matrimonio de su amiga y su hermano. Todo había sido fantástico, la pequeña Alyx se había divertido muchísimo y el haber estado con su tío la había alegrado bastante, al parecer adoraba a aquel hombre y hasta la hora en que acostó a la pequeña ella no había parado de hablar de Darien, sobretodo cuando las había invitado a las dos a bailar al mismo tiempo. Quizás le quisiera tanto porque Darien se pareciera a su hermano –el padre de Alyx- y le recordara a él.

Soltó un suspiro apesumbrado mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas que amenazan con salir… Kunimitsu ya no la quería… quizás nunca la quiso… él la odiaba y se lo dejó demostrado cuando le vio besar a esa joven que le acompañaba… Gracias a Dios en ese momento había aparecido Darien con Alyx en brazos invitándola a bailar, quizás en ese momento a los ojos de todos pareciera muy feliz… pero la verdad se mostraba ahora en el momento en que las lagrimas comenzaron a caer como si nunca mas pudiera detenerse… ¿Por qué no había sido sincera con Kunimitsu desde el principio?

Seco las lagrimas de sus ojos mientras se sentaba en el frío suelo sintiéndose completamente patética.

–Mikuru… ¿estas bien? –pregunto su abuelo asomándose al balcón

–Si abuelo –mintió mientras intentaba ocultar su mirada para que no descubriera que había estado llorando- solo estoy algo preocupada por la reunión con la Intendencia que tengo que asistir mañana

–No te preocupes, pequeña –musito el anciano- todo ira bien, este ultimo mes las gestiones que haz realizado están sacando a Banda Enterprises de la crisis

–Lo se abuelo –sonrió ella

–Quizás lo que temes es enfrentarte de nuevo a Tezuka –dijo el anciano recordándole que en la reunión evaluarían la situación de la empresa y si las cosas iban mal la Intendencia aceptaría la OPA que Seigaku Holding había presentado

–No abuelo –negó- Es tarde y mañana debo levantarme temprano –dijo poniéndose de pie- Buenas noches abuelo –dijo besándole la mejilla antes de irse

x x x x x

Entró con prisa al edificio de la Superintendencia de Valores y Seguros, iba retrasado, se había quedado dormido esa mañana luego de haber pasado gran parte de la noche pensando en lo ocurrido en el matrimonio de su amigo, bueno en todo lo relacionado con Miku…

Soltó un suspiro mientras se acercaba a la recepcionista.

–Buenos Días –saludó- mi nombre es Tezuka Kunimitsu y tengo una reunión con el Intendente –explico

–Bueno días Señor Tezuka –dijo ella viendo al atractivo hombre- la Srta. Fu… -no alcanzó a terminar ya que fue interrumpida

–Hasta que llegas –murmuro Miku en un tono de enfado- llevo mas de media hora de espera, acaso no sabias que el Intendente no me recibirá a menos que llegue la contraparte, o sea usted sr. Tezuka –dijo molesta

–Es la oficina 75 –dijo la joven advirtiendo la atmósfera de hostilidad- séptimo piso

Ambos fueron en silencio todo el trayecto en el elevador

–Debes de estar feliz por haberte reencontrado con el padre de tu hija –dijo Tezuka rompiendo el silencio una vez que bajaron del ascensor

Esas palabras detuvieron los pasos de Miku que se quedo clavada en el suelo sorprendida viendo como Tezuka avanzaba unos pasos más hasta detenerse y ver porque la joven ya no estaba a su lado…

Miku tomó aire lentamente, antes de levantar la mirada llena de reproche

–El padre de mi hija esta muerto –dijo tristemente sin quitarle la vista de encima- Darien es su tío… –agregó antes de retomar el camino hasta la oficina del Intendente evitando dirigirle la mirada o la palabra a Tezuka directamente.

x x x x x

Permaneció en silencio… mientras repasaba en su mente las palabras de la joven… su mirada estaba llena de tristeza cuando dijo «_El padre de mi hija esta muerto…»_

–Señor Tezuka –le llamo el intendente- ¿esta de acuerdo con lo que he dicho?

Tezuka le observó… no había escuchado lo dicho por el hombre, no había prestado atención a la reunión…

–Disculpe… -murmuró contrito-

El hombre suspiro extrañado…

–El sr. Himura a decidido rechazar tu OPA contra Banda Enterprises –le dijo Miku sin mirarle…- Debes estar molesto ¿no? –preguntó mirándole a los ojos con una expresión indescifrable para él

–No… -dijo él viendo sus grises ojos directamente por primera vez… eran de un color muy bonito… iguales a los de la pequeña Alyx… pero con un extraño brillo… los de Alyx siempre estaban alegres… en cambio los de Miku parecían tristes…- Reconozco cuando he perdido… y por esta vez has ganado –dijo poniéndose de pie- Buenos días –dijo despidiéndose antes de irse

–¿Se encuentra bien, Srta. Fuji? –pregunto el hombre una vez que el Sr. Tezuka abandonó la oficina, al ver el cambio en el semblante de la joven

x x x x x

Observó con orgullo las cifras de los últimos informes financieros de la empresa. Sus planes se habían dado con éxito y Banda Enterprises estaba fuera de la crisis, y funcionando de una forma que nunca lo haba hecho en todos sus años de existencia. Lo único que la entristecía era recordar la ultima vez que había visto a Kunimitsu, hace casi un mes… le dolió cuando el la observó directamente a los ojos… en ellos había una mezcla de… ¿Compasión?... no lo sabia exactamente… pero por un segundo su expresión fría hacia ella había desaparecido… aun así… se sentía mal por eso… él ya no la amaba… quizá nunca lo hizo… y aquello la lastimaba porque a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido ella aun le amaba… y quizás le seguiría amando por siempre…

Solo una nube negra cubría la tranquilidad que estaba reinando en su vida… y era la desaparición de Akutsu. La policía le buscaba día y noche y al parecer la tierra se lo había tragado. No temía que planeara algo contra de ella o su familia, pero no dejaba de preocuparle que estuviera aun libre sin pagar por los delitos que había cometido.

–Hola _mátya mou_ –escucho que alguien le decía desde la entrada- es bueno encontrarte en casa, para variar…

–Hola Darien –le saludo con una sonrisa, el ultimo mes el joven se había convertido en un gran amigo- ¿Has venido a ver a Alyx? –pregunto mientras se ponía de pie para llevarlo con la niña

–No –dijo el acercándose- he venido a verte a ti -agregó con seriedad

–Ya… -murmuro haciendo rodar los ojos por la seriedad con la que el griego había hablado- ¿Y cual es el motivo? –pregunto sonriéndole

–Miku… Cásate conmigo –dijo de sopetón sorprendiéndola completamente

x x x x x

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola!!... Wueno… les traigo un nuevo capitulo… pues están de suerte 2 capítulos en una misma semana… Que les puedo decir…. Un golpe de inspiración…. Tratare de terminar y poner luego los dos últimos capítulos que faltan…. Espero que les haya gustado… ya sabéis espero vuestros comentarios… les quiero muuucho….

Nos leemos en el próximo capi….

Con el avance los dejare en ascuas…. jujuju

* * *

**Avances para el próximo capitulo: **

_No supo como… solo sintió el ruido y un cosquilleo en la mano…_

–_¡No sabes nada de mí! –le grito luego de haberle abofeteado- Tezuka… VETE!! –le grito- espero no verte nunca más en mi vida… NUNCA!! -chilló perdiendo el control- _

_Tezuka la observó sorprendido… no solo porque le había abofeteado… sino porque nunca la había visto reaccionar de esa manera… ella no lo amaba… _

–_Y si alguna vez pensaste en estar en el lugar de Darien, te equivocaste de lleno –dijo antes de que saliera- Porque tu… serias el ultimo hombre sobre la tierra con el que quisiera casarme –dijo antes de que el saliera dando un fuerte portazo…_

_Y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer… _

…………

* * *

_**Pronto el próximo capitulo…**_

* * *

Nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo... ya saben espero sus comentarios...

* * *

**No olviden si les gusto el capi... dejen reviews!! Ya saben que eso ayuda a una más rápida actualización…**

* * *

Besos... Yakumito

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**Y Que te Puedo Decir**

* * *

– 22 –

* * *

Se paseo nerviosa por la sala… sentía el corazón apretado… una extraña sensación… Soltó un hondo y apesumbrado suspiro esperando que con ello la sensación desapareciera…

–Hola Miku! –chillo Lynn apareciendo en la entrada- ¿Y Alyx? –preguntó por su sobrina sonriendo

–Se quedo en casa con el abuelo –dijo ella- Darien quedo de pasar a verla

–Las chicas ya deben estar por llegar –dijo mientras tomaba asiento

–¿Cómo te has sentido? –le pregunto viendo enternecida el prominente vientre de su amiga- ha crecido bastante –comento

–Me he sentido bien –sonrió- Syusuke esta realmente ilusionado. Ya hemos comenzado a adornar el dormitorio del bebé… ¿Quieres verlo? –pregunto

–Lynn… -murmuro Miku-

Lynn observó a su amiga… estaba muy extraña…

–¿Qué sucede? –dijo viéndola con preocupación

–Darien… -dijo con seriedad- Darien me ha pedido que me case con él… y yo he aceptado –le soltó sorprendiéndola mientras le enseñaba el anillo- nos casaremos en 2 semanas mas

–¿¡QUE!? –fue su reacción

–No me vas a felicitar –dijo Miku sonriendo-

–Claro… pero… -murmuro- yo creí que aun amabas a Kunimitsu

–No que va! –mintió-

–Miku… -dijo la esposa de su hermano, mientras la joven soltaba un suspiro- es absurdo que te cases con un hombre que no amas

–Lo que Darien me propone no es absurdo –dijo ella con convicción- Yo lo quiero… -dijo y sonó algo raro en ella- somos amigos, nos llevamos bien… además es el tío de Alyx… ella nos necesita a los dos…

–Pero no lo amas –argumento Lynn acariciando su vientre

–Lynn… no puedo pasar mi vida amando a un hombre que ya no siente nada por mi –dijo refiriéndose a Kunimitsu mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá- con Darien seré feliz…

El timbre sonó… y Lynn fue a abrir dejando a Miku sola en la sala…

–¡Dile que lo que va hacer es una locura! –chilló Lynn a Sakuno

–¿¡Que cosa!? –pregunto Sakuno sin saber a que se refería

–Me caso –dijo Miku enseñándole su anillo- me caso con Darien en 2 semanas mas

–¿¡QUE!? –chilló Sakuno sorprendida

–Ves es una locura –dijo Lynn- no puede casarse con alguien a quien no ama

–Lynn –murmuro Miku- Sakuno –dijo viendo a sus dos amigas- gracias por preocuparse por mi –sonrió- las quiero mucho, pero… me casaré con Darien, se que seremos felices… con mi pequeña Alyx…

x x x x x

Dejó a la niña sentada en el living de su apartamento… al parecer Sakuno, Miku y Lynn tenían cosas que hacer, su novia desde el día anterior después de la reunión que tuvieron las chicas se comportaba de forma extraña…

–Oujisama –dijo la pequeña Alyx llamándole-

Soltó un suspiro… ya se había acostumbrado que la niña le llamara así… lo que le extrañaba era que no estaba con su habitual energía de siempre…

–Dime Alyx –dijo el sentándose a su lado

–¿Por qué se casan las personas? –pregunto viéndole con fijeza

Él la observo extrañado

–¿Por qué preguntas eso? –dijo confundido

–Oujisama lo sabe? –preguntó

–Si –dijo sonriendo- las personas se casan cuando se aman

–¿Tú y Sakuno-oneechan se casaran? –pregunto

–Si –dijo sonriendo al recordar a su novia- Alyx…

–Entonces… -dijo la niña pero el timbre de la puerta la interrumpió

–Dame un segundo –le dijo a la niña mientras iba a ver quien era

–Hasta que doy contigo –fue lo primero que oyó cuando abrió la puerta

–¿Qué quieres Kunimitsu? –le pregunto mientras le dejaba pasar

–Hablar contigo –dijo- he venido cuatro veces esta semana y esta es la primera vez que te encuentro en casa

–Lo siento –se disculpo- he estado algo ocupado

–Ya me imagino –dijo dándose la vuelta y encontrándose con la pequeña Alyx

–Estoy haciendo de niñero –dijo sonriendo- Las chicas tenían cosas que hacer y Alyx no quiso ir con ellas

–Hola Alyx –saludó a la niña sonriendo

–Hoa Tezuka-san –dijo la niña antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse a Ryoma- Oujisama… me quiero ir

Ryoma observó con sorpresa la escena…

–Lo siento, Alyx –murmuro arrodillándose para quedar a altura de la niña- debemos esperar a que Miku y las chicas regresen

–Alyx –dijo Tezuka acercándose- ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

–No –dijo la niña viéndole-

–Entonces… ¿Por qué no me llamas Kuni-kun? –pregunto

Alyx le observó en silencio…

–¿Entonces puedo seguir diciéndote así? –le pregunto y Tezuka asintió- Tu novia no me agrada –agregó frunciendo el ceño

–Ella no es mi novia… Alyx –dijo el sonriéndole a la niña

–¿Aun te quieres ir Alyx? –le pregunto Ryoma sonriendo

–Hai –dijo la niña- Es que yo también quiero ayudar a mi okaachan –dijo sonriendo

–¿Ayudarla a que? –pregunto Ryoma

–Boda –dijo ella- mi okaachan y Darien se van a casar –soltó la bomba sorprendiéndolos a los dos

x x x x x

Se observó en el espejo con seriedad… realmente se veía muy diferente… la ultima semana había estado corriendo de un lado a otro y eso no tenia nada que ver con la empresa… estaba preparando su boda… Si alguien le hubiera dicho que se casaría tan pronto ella no le hubiese creído… pero ahí estaba con el vestido de novia puesto y a tan solo una semana del feliz acontecimiento… ¿feliz?... se pregunto por enésima vez… ¿estaría realmente haciendo lo correcto?... su cerebro le decía que si… pero su corazón…

–no pareces una novia muy feliz –dijo su abuelo desde la puerta- te ves hermosa… pero no feliz

–Lo estoy abuelo –dijo ella mientras esbozaba una sonrisa… la misma que desde la ultima semana se veía obligada a forzar-

–soy más viejo… y por ende más sabio, Miku –dijo el abuelo- ¿Por qué si no eres feliz terminas esta charada de una vez? –dijo frunciendo el ceño- y no trates de engañarme, te conozco desde que naciste

–Mikiya –dijo la joven viéndole a los ojos- no es ninguna charada… Me casaré con Darien –afirmó- nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión… es una decisión que ya he tomado

–¿Y tu corazón? –pregunto- tu no amas a ese joven

–El amor no es importante –dijo ella- me casó con Darien porque es lo mas sensato que puedo hacer

–¿Sensato? –dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada- pues yo creo que es lo mas absurdo que puedes hacer… -y agregó- no lo estarás haciendo por Alyx… ¡un matrimonio de conveniencia!... no me dirás que te amenazó con quitarte a Alyx y que por eso aceptaste ese matrimonio!

–Que cosas dices –dijo molesta por la intromisión- Darien nunca me ha hablado de querer quitarme a Alyx… él respeta la decisión de su hermano y de mi madre… -comento- además, me dices que un matrimonio de conveniencia es algo absurdo ¿no?... –pregunto- pues yo no lo creo así… ¿no planeaste hace años uno entre mis padres? –dijo haciendo que el anciano entristeciera

–por eso te digo que es una mala idea –dijo aun triste

–Lo siento, abuelo –dijo mientras le abrazaba- no quise decir eso y hacerte entristecer… yo… -soltó un suspiro- ya he tomado una decisión… la próxima semana me casaré con Darien… y como ya he dicho, nada de lo que me digas, me hará cambiar de opinión

–Miku… eres mi nieta y te quiero –dijo el anciano- respetare tu decisión… pero, ¿Podrás casarte con alguien a quien no amas y de seguro nunca amaras? –le pregunto sin esperar respuesta- yo creo que tu y ese joven merecen algo mejor –comento antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación

x x x x x

Estacionó su vehiculo enfrente del desgastado edificio… A pesar de que era un barrio peligroso… antiguo… casi en ruinas… le gustó vivir allí… sus vecinos eran gente muy amable… esa mañana su ex-casero la había llamado para pedirle que desocupara por completo el apartamento ya que al parecer había encontrado un nuevo arrendador… Por eso estaba allí… había pedido ayuda a su hermano… para que le ayudara a llevar los muebles que allí habían hasta el lugar que había escogido para donarlos… Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda… hace días que tenía esa sensación…

Entro a su apartamento… tenia mucho por hacer… Observó por la ventana… Syusuke se estaba demorando demasiado…

Y el timbre sonó…

–Hasta que llegas, Syusuke –dijo sonriendo y su sonrisa se congeló al verle frente a ella- ¿Tezuka? –dijo sorprendida

–Me dejas entrar –dijo él- quiero hablar algo contigo

–Pasa –dijo dejándole entrar- que sea rápido… estoy esperando a alguien –murmuro

–Si… lo oí –dijo molesto- esperas a Syusuke, el marido de tu amiga ¿no?

–Si… -dijo murmurando- Syusuke… tu mejor amigo, el que es medico, el hijo de Yuuki Fuji –dijo con sarcasmo- si lo espero y debe estar por llegar… así que dime lo que querías decirme y vete… no me gustaría que nos encontrara aquí

–Mi enhorabuena por tu futura boda –dijo viéndola molesto-

–¿Cómo lo has sabido? –pregunto sorprendida

–Alyx me lo ha dicho… -murmuro- y realmente lo siento por tu futuro marido –dijo acercándose y diciéndole en el oído- tener por mujer a alguien como tu…

–Suéltame! –le ordeno cuando él la tomo de los hombros-

–Eres como una sirena, Mikuru –murmuro muy cerca- atraes a los hombres y los llevas a la perdición

Y la besó…

¿Cuánto duró aquel beso?... se pregunto Miku una vez que el la soltó… y ¿Por qué carajo había correspondido aquel beso?

–No se como eres tan descarada –dijo irónicamente- Estas a tres días de casarte y respondes de esta forma hacia mi… además de ser la amante de Syusuke… no vales nada Mikuru… eres una mujerzuela… ¿Cuántos amantes pretendes tener?... –dijo viéndole con repulsa- realmente no me gustaría estar en el lugar de Skouras

No supo como… solo sintió el ruido y un cosquilleo en la mano…

–¡No sabes nada de mí! –le grito luego de haberle abofeteado- Tezuka… VETE!! –le grito- espero no verte nunca más en mi vida… NUNCA!! -chilló perdiendo el control mientras las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos-

Tezuka la observó sorprendido… no solo porque le había abofeteado… sino porque nunca la había visto reaccionar de esa manera… ella no lo amaba…

–Y si alguna vez pensaste en estar en el lugar de Darien, te equivocaste de lleno –dijo antes de que saliera- Porque tu… serias el ultimo hombre sobre la tierra con el que quisiera casarme –dijo antes de que el saliera dando un fuerte portazo…

Y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer…

x x x x x

Se bajó del automóvil con una enorme sonrisa… junto a su amada esposa habían terminado de arreglar el dormitorio del bebé… cuando terminaran de recoger las cosas obligaría a Miku a ir a su casa para que conociera la habitación de la bebé…

El sonido de unas llantas sobre el pavimento llamó su atención y el vehiculo que salía pitando de la calle se le hizo levemente familiar… restándole importancia se dirigió hasta el departamento de su hermana…

Tocó la puerta varias veces la puerta… era extraño… Miku quedó de verle ahí… además su automóvil estaba estacionado afuera…

–¿Miku? –pregunto a la puerta- ¿Estas ahí? –dijo al sentir ruido al otro lado

–Syusuke –dijo ella abriendo la puerta y arrojándose a su pecho

–¿¡Miku!? –pregunto al verla en ese estado- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto al notar las lagrimas de ella

–Me odia –chillo mientras entraban- él me odia…

–¿Quién? –pregunto secando sus lágrimas- Miku… -murmuró al no recibir respuesta

–Dejemos esto para otro día –dijo refiriéndose al traslado de las cosas

–Miku –dijo el frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué sucedió?

–Syusuke… -dijo ella viéndole fijo

–Maldita sea! –grito- dime que carajo te sucedió –dijo sorprendiéndola-

–Nada importante –dijo ella

–¿Nada importante? –pregunto- pero si estabas llorando –dijo aun molesto- Miku, eres mi hermana…

–lo se –murmuro ella-

–Entonces… dime que sucedió –dijo el acariciándole el pelo

–Tezuka estuvo aquí –dijo ella dejándose caer en el raído sillón-

–¿Y que sucedió? –pregunto

–Me odia… -murmuro- me lo ha dejado bien en claro

–Miku… -murmuro el

–Y si lo pienso en detalle… -murmuro mas para si- tiene razón en hacerlo… -dijo mientras gruesas lagrimas volvían a caer- he decidido algo –dijo viendo a su hermano entre lagrimas- tenia mis dudas… pero ahora que lo pienso es lo mejor, cuando me case con Darien… me iré a Grecia… -murmuró- me iré a Grecia y no volveré

–No puedes hacer eso –dijo sorprendido

–Si, puedo –murmuro ella- y es lo que haré

Y su móvil sonó…

x x x x x

Se dejó caer en el asiento de su escritorio en la que una vez fue su oficina… Gracias a Dios todo había acabado y Banda Enterprises funcionaba como nunca antes lo había hecho… Su abuelo y los accionistas estaban orgullosos de sus gestiones, y a la vez entristecidos al saber que ya no seguiría haciéndose cargo, en cambio ella estaba feliz… nunca le habían gustado los negocios… lo suyo era la literatura, por eso se había vuelto escritora… ahora que todo había acabado y ella se iba a casar con Darien volvería a escribir, aunque solo fuera por diversión…

–Miku… -le dijo alguien desde la puerta- ya me voy, ¿te quedaras mucho rato más? –le pregunto

–Un poco mas, Kintaro-kun –le dijo sonriendo, ese joven era muy inteligente y ella estaba feliz de haberle escogido para que administrara la empresa

–Esta bien, cuídate –le dijo despidiéndose- y lamento haberte llamado

–No te preocupes –sonrió ella, Kintaro-kun la había llamado para resolver un par de dudas que le habían surgido- que estés bien –le dijo antes que el joven pelirrojo saliera

Quedó viendo fijo la puerta cerrada… y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer… ¿Por qué todo había acabado así?... Kunimitsu la odiaba… en un par de días mas se casaría con Darien…. ¿Y a quien carajo pretendía engañar?... Era una idiota… Mikuru Fuji era una verdadera idiota… se dijo mientras se ponía de pie… y por fin iba a hacer algo para remediarlo… y salió…

X x x x x

Observó escondido desde el callejón… la había visto entrar hace menos de media hora… ¿Cuánto mas tardaría?... llevaba días siguiéndola, pero siempre estaba rodeada de gente…

Vio salir a un pelirrojo del edificio… de seguro no se tardaría… pensó sonriendo… llevaba semanas escondiéndose… desde que se había dado orden de captura en su nombre… Maldita sea!... la familia Banda pagaría muy caro esto…

A lo lejos la vio salir y dirigirse al estacionamiento… parecía algo distraída… mejor para él se dijo…

–has bajado la guardia, Mikuru –dijo a su espalda mientras se acercaba

Y ella se volteó y le reconoció con sorpresa

–Akutsu… -murmuró ella con miedo en sus grises ojos…

Todo ocurrió rápido… el se acerco y la encañonó con un revólver… obligándola a subir a su propio coche la esposó a la puerta…

–Akutsu, detente… -murmuró ella presa del pánico al verle partir de prisa

–¿Detenerme? –pregunto con sarcasmo- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –le pregunto

–La policía nos esta siguiendo –murmuro- déjame y podrás huir

–Ja… -rió burlonamente- ¿Cómo estas segura de que nos siguen?

–Las cámaras de vigilancia –murmuro

–Maldición! –grito… había olvidado que el estacionamiento estaba rodeado de ellas

–Akutsu… -murmuró con miedo cuando noto que el aceleraba el automóvil…

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunto- ¿Temes morir? –y rió malignamente mientras seguía acelerando

x x x x x

Tocó la puerta con fuerza… estaba molesto… muy molesto… Después de verla marcharse del apartamento en ese estado, fue directo donde él… ¿Qué se creía para ir y decirle esas cosas?

–¿Syusuke? –pregunto al abrir la puerta

–¿Quién carajo te crees? –le espeto tomándolo por las solapas- ¿Qué carajo le has dicho a Miku?

–Suéltame –le ordenó- ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?... Hace poco más de un mes que te casaste y ya la tienes de amante –dijo molesto

–¿QUÉ? –pregunto con sorpresa- De que mierda hablas –y le soltó

–De ti y de Mikuru –dijo- ¿Qué acaso no te ibas a juntar con ella en su antiguo apartamento?

–No sabes absolutamente nada de ella –dijo frunciendo el ceño- No te permitiré que hables así de ella

–¿Y que debería saber de ella? –dijo sarcásticamente- Santa Miku… ja! –se burló- Mikuru no es mas que una…

No supo como… solo sintió el puño de su mejor amigo en el rostro

–Miku es mi hermana!! –le grito- y no te permitiré que digas eso de ella

–¿¡QUE!? –pregunto sorprendido

–Esto es lo que deberías saber de ella –le dijo- Miku es mi media hermana por parte de mi padre… Cuando sus padres se divorciaron ella fue obligada a quedarse con Mikiya… y él la iba a obligar a casarse con Akutsu… pero Miku huyó de todo eso… cuando ese imbécil trato de forzarla… -dijo y vio el rostro de sorpresa de Tezuka- Ella tenía solo 20 años…

–Miku… ella –dijo afectado por lo que le contaba

–No –negó- no le hizo nada a ella… cuando me contaste que Miku tenía una hija yo creí que me había mentido… pero no, Alyx no es su hija –dijo mientras su amigo le observaba con sorpresa- la madre de Miku murió hace poco… Alyx es la hermanita de Miku…

–Yo no lo sabia –dijo con sorpresa-

–Cuando Akutsu apareció… él intento chantajearla… pero Miku no acepto… ella pretendía huir… iba a irse con nuestro padre a Inglaterra para proteger a Alyx… ella no quería que su abuelo le quitara la custodia de la niña… no quería que Alyx pasara por lo mismo que ella… pero se quedo… cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Akutsu pretendía –dijo viendo como Kunimitsu se dejaba caer sobre un asiento claramente afectado- Si tu plan de adquirir Banda Enterprises hubiera tenido éxito… en estos momentos la mitad de tu capital estaría perdido…y Seigaku Holding estaría en graves problemas… ella se arriesgó… se enfrentó a lo que mas temía, y aunque lo niegue lo hizo por salvarte… por salvar tu maldita empresa…

–Syusuke… -dijo viendo a su amigo…

–No digas nada Tezuka… -dijo el viéndole fijo- Yo quiero mucho a mi hermana y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie le haga daño… desde niño desee tener a mi hermana conmigo… ahora sé que ella se marchara a Grecia cuando se case con Darien… pero no me gustaría que deje de visitarme una vez que se vaya… Por eso te digo esto… Mantente alejado de Miku… no vuelvas a acercarte a ella… Eres mi mejor amigo… pero si sigues lastimándola… no respondo por lo que pueda hacer…

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar insistentemente y contesto…

–Lynn… ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto preocupado cuando reconoció el numero- Lynn… cariño… no entiendo lo que dices –dijo preocupado

–_Syusuke… ¿Dónde estas? –pregunto al borde de las lágrimas- ¿Estás en la clínica?_

–No Lynn… estoy solucionando un problema –dijo viendo a Tezuka

–_Es Miku… -dijo sollozando…- Oh por Dios!... Syusuke… ella… ella_

–Lynn… no te entiendo ¿Qué le sucedió a Miku? –pregunto preocupado

–_¿No sabes nada del accidente? –pregunto_

–¿Qué accidente? –dijo el con presura

–_Miku… ella ha tenido un accidente –dijo sollozante- lo vi en el noticiero… _

–¿QUE? –dijo sorprendido mientras empalidecía- Lynn… tranquilízate… iré a la clínica de inmediato…

–_Syusuke… -dijo ella- Había mucha sangre… _

–Lynn… llama a Sakuno o a Ann… -dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta- no quiero que estés sola y en ese estado, te llamaré cuando sepa algo –dijo y cortó

–¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto Tezuka al ver a su amigo en tal estado

–Miku… -murmuró- ella ha tenido un accidente

x x x x x

Ingresó a la clínica con presura… cuando Lynn la llamó desde allí ella creyó que el parto de su amiga se había adelantado… pero cuando mencionó lo de Miku se sorprendió…

–Calma Sakuno –dijo Ryoma abrazándola- Quizás solo Lynn exagero un poco

–Oh… Ryoma –dijo con preocupación- Si no fuera grave no habría salido en el noticiero

–Sakuno! –llego Ann rápidamente a su lado- Es terrible –dijo mientras los guiaba hacia la sala de espera en donde estaba Lynn, Tezuka y Momo…

–¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto con temor-

–No se sabe con claridad –dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas- Syusuke entro a pabellón hace mas de media hora…

–_Gracias por la información –se escucho decir al otro lado de la sala antes de que ingresara con rostro afligido el abuelo de Miku de la mano de la pequeña Alyx, junto a Darien_

–Sr. Mikiya –dijo Sakuno acercándose al anciano- ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto

El anciano parecía realmente afectado… y observó a la pequeña que parecía ajena a la situación

–Alyx –dijo Darien arrodillándose frente a la niña- Ven conmigo –le dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos-

–Gracias –dijo Mikiya al ver que el joven prometido de su nieta se llevaba a la pequeña- Akutsu… -murmuro- ese sujeto había secuestrado a Miku –dijo a todos sorprendiéndoles- el iba conduciendo muy aprisa… de seguro porque sabia que ya habían avisado a la policía… él se estrelló… matándose… y dejando a Miku grave… que haré si ella también se me va –dijo sollozante

–Sr. Mikiya –murmuro Sakuno tomándole un brazo y tratando de contener sus propias lagrimas- ella se repondrá

–Ella apenas respiraba cuando la trajeron –dijo casi perdiendo el equilibrio

–Siéntese por favor –dijo Ryoma sujetándole y ayudándole a sentarse-

–Si mi pequeña Miku también se va… -murmuro…- es mi culpa… yo confiaba en ese hombre… yo

–No se culpe –le dijo Tezuka- usted hizo lo que hizo porque creyó que era lo correcto –dijo viéndole fijo- Miku se pondrá bien… -dijo viendo con simpatía al anciano- es su nieta después de todo… ella estará bien… confíe en que será así

–Syusuke! –chilló Lynn al verle salir a la sala de espera- ¿Qué sucedió? –le pregunto al verle en ese estado

–El Dr. Oishi me ha sacado del pabellón –murmuro sintiéndose imposibilitado de ayudar a su hermana- él cree que en este estado no puedo hacer nada por ella… Maldita sea –dijo mientras se desordenaba los cabellos- tiene razón –murmuro culpable-

–pero… -dijo Sakuno- ¿Cómo esta Miku? –pregunto

–Le están realizando exámenes y análisis, pero no reacciona –murmuro- no se descarta la posibilidad de una hemorragia interna –dijo mientras presionaba los puños- De aquí en adelante… lo único que queda es rezar… rezar y esperar…

x x x x x

El silencio había caído en la sala de espera… la llegada de la pequeña Alyx sollozante conmovió a todos los presentes… los surcos de lágrimas de la niña denotaban que comprendía completamente lo que estaba aconteciendo…

–io no quero que Miku-oneechan muera –dijo deteniéndose frente a Syusuke- cuando otousan y okaasan murieron, dijeron que Alyx se quedaría que oneechan y ella cuidaría de mi… Okaasan dijo de Miku-oneechan seria Okaachan y se quedaría conmigo… yo no quero que ella se vaya también…

–Alyx… -murmuro Sakuno acercándose a la niña y abrazándola con fuerza-

–io seré buena… -dijo hipando- Miku-oneechan no puede irse, io seré buena no haré travesuras… io no diré cosas que la hagan llorar… ni molestare mas a oujisama, me comeré toda la comida incluso las verduras esas que ella me da… pero no quero que muera…

–Alyx –murmuró el joven griego mientras se acercaba

–Darien –dijo la nena aun sollozante- io dejare que te cases con ella… pero Ayx no quere que Miku-okaachan muera…

–Miku estará bien – dijo Tezuka acercándose a la niña que le veía con sus grises ojos llenos de lagrimas

–Kuni-kun –dijo ella alzando sus brazos para que la cargara y cuando lo hizo, ella enterró su rostro en el cuello del hombre mientras él la mecía como a un bebé- lo prometes –murmuro

Y no pudo responder… solo guardo silencio conteniendo sus propias lagrimas en intentando ser fuerte…

x x x x x

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Holas… aquí de regreso después de casi un mes… Sorry!... entre exámenes orales y estudiando para mi examen de grado, el tiempo no me alcanza!! Eso si que en mis ratos libres avancé un poco en este capi… Espero que les haya gustado y no se pierdan pronto el GRAN FINAL!! (o sea el próximo capitulo)

Los invito a leer otro fic mío… **Un moderno… ¿Cuento de hadas? **… es un Ryo/Saku

Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior… espero sus comentarios…

Que estén bien… nos leemos en el próximo capi… que espero que sea pronto…

Para dejarlos en ascuas… un avance

* * *

**Avances de último capitulo: **

–_Miku… -murmuro Darien tomando su rostro- _

–_Eres muy importante para mí –murmuro ella sonriéndole y la puerta se cerró de golpe llamando la atención de ambos_

–_Lamento interrumpir –dijo Tezuka en la puerta de la habitación- no sabia que estabas con tu prometido_

–_Tezuka –murmuro ella sorprendida y soltando a Darien_

–_Volveré mas tarde –dijo Kunimitsu abriendo la puerta para salir_

–_No te preocupes –dijo Darien poniéndose de pie- Miku… haré lo que me pides –murmuro mientras le besaba la frente- Nos vemos –dijo antes de salir_

…………

* * *

_**Pronto el próximo capitulo… **_

Nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo... ya saben espero sus comentarios...

* * *

**No olviden si les gusto el capi... dejen reviews!! Ya saben que eso ayuda a una más rápida actualización…**

* * *

Besos... Yakumito

* * *


	23. Chapter 23 and End

**Y Que te Puedo Decir**

* * *

– Ultimo Capitulo –

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente... Por Dios! Le dolía la cabeza a horrores... ¿Qué le había pasado?... ¿Y porque tenia vendada la cabeza?... Una punzada en el brazo izquierdo la hizo reaccionar... Era cierto... había tenido un accidente... Akutsu la había secuestrado y el vehiculo en el que iban se había estrellado... pero ¿Dónde rayos estaba?... Recorrió con la mirada el lugar... era sin duda la habitación de una clínica... Entonces no había muerto...

Sintió su corazón estremecerse ante la enternecedora imagen que desplegaba Tezuka Kunimitsu... dormido en una silla cercana a la cama... Allí estaba su pequeña hija Alyx dormida en brazos del atractivo hombre... Por Dios!... se le inundaron los ojos con lágrimas... Saber que él la odiaba, cuánto le dolía!... si él estaba allí era sólo por Alyx... No por ella... Por Dios cuanto le amaba...

Sentía sus muñecas adoloridas... Sí... de seguro era por las esposas con las que Akutsu la había atado a la puerta del auto... lo recordaba asi como cuando el vehiculo en el que viajaban se estrelló y Akutsu salió despedido por el parabrisas del automóvil... si... y el golpe que se dio en la cabeza... de no haber estado esposada ella también habría salido por el parabrisas y ahora de seguro estaría muerta...

Una oportunidad... una nueva oportunidad le entregaba la vida... y no dudaría en aprovecharla... tenía a su hija con ella... a su abuelo, a su padre, a su hermano y sus queridas amigas... nada podía faltarle... nada excepto el amor de Kunimitsu... sintió los ojos nublarse... de seguro era por las lagrimas que sin éxito trataba de contener... si tan solo no la odiara como lo hacia... bueno todo era culpa de ella... Antes del accidente había tomado una decisión en cuanto a Darien… no se casaría con el… no podría… no podía casarse con alguien a quien no amaba y de seguro nunca amaría… él y ella se merecían algo mejor… aunque ella nunca tendría a quien realmente quería… aunque doliera debía ser fuerte…

–Una nueva oportunidad –murmuro secándose las lágrimas

–Veo que ya despertaste –dijo una voz familiar desde la puerta-

–Syusuke –le contesto a modo de saludo-

–Por lo menos el golpe no produjo amnesia –comentó mientras se acercaba- Has estado casi una semana en coma- agrego y sonrió al ver la sorpresa en la joven- ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado y le daba un cariñoso abrazo

–Cansada y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza- murmuro

–Es lógico –concilió él- después de la contusión que tuviste y pensé que...

–Syusuke... –le interrumpió- ¿Qué sucedió con Akutsu? –pregunto con temor de que ese hombre regresara

–Él murió instantáneamente –le informó a lo Miku pareció relajarse un poco- deberías descansar –agrego mientras llamaba a una enfermera- Aun no estas completamente recuperada

–Alyx... –murmuro mientras se hermano observaba la pequeña figurita de la niña dormida en brazos de su mejor amigo

–Kunimitsu ha venido todos los días con Alyx... –comento a modo de explicación- Él no sabia que Alyx era tu hermana ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? –pregunto

–No lo creí necesario –respondió mientras bajaba la mirada- Me odia... ¿cierto? –le preguntó

–Miku... yo creo... –iba a decir pero fue interrumpido

–OKAACHAN –el chillido de Alyx llamó su atención, la niña había despertado y se encontraba saltando a la cama

–Alyx –dijo Miku abrazando fuertemente a su hija-

–Yo no quería que te fueras, como se fue okaasan –dijo lloriqueando- Kuni-kun me dijo que te pondrías bien... y tenia razón...

Miku alzó la vista cruzando su mirada con la del hombre que amaba...

–Gracias... –le sonrió antes de apartar su mirada para ver a su hijita-

–Miku... ahora debes descansar –anuncio su hermano, antes de que la enfermera que había llamado le inyectara un calmante-

–Hai... –murmuro- ¿podrías llevar a Alyx con el abuelo? –Pregunto mientras sentía que la inyección comenzaba tener efecto-

–No! –Chillo la niña- yo quero quedarme contigo y con Kuni-kun –dijo mientras fruncía los labios.

Syusuke sonrió, de seguro Miku había sido igual cuando era niña…

–Alyx… -le hablo Kunimitsu- Miku debe descansar –agregó-

–Pero io no quero ir a casa del abuelo… guele chistoso –dijo frunciendo la naricita-

Miku sólo esbozo una sonrisa… Por Dios…. Alyx no era para nada sutil… ojala y no se lo dijera al abuelo en la cara…

–Ah, es cierto –dijo su hermano antes de que cayera en la inconciencia- Darien tuvo que regresar a Grecia ayer por la noche… dijo que esta mañana vendría nuevamente –dijo antes de agregar- ha estado yendo y viniendo todo este tiempo…

Y ella se durmió…

Tezuka abandonó la habitación del hospital de la mano de la pequeña Alyx en cuanto Miku cerró los ojos… era cierto… Miku se casaría con Darien… cerró los ojos un momento mientras soltaba un suspiro apesumbrado… el había lastimado mucho a Miku… sus palabras la habían herido y ella de seguro no lo perdonaría… tantas cosas había descubierto los últimos días que de solo recordar sus palabras se odiaba a si mismo… descubrir que era hermana de Syusuke, que Alyx era su hermana, el motivo por el que se alejo de su abuelo… Todo… le hacia sentirse como un maldito imbécil

–¿Te sucede algo Kuni-kun? –pregunto la niña viendo al atractivo hombre

–No sucede nada, Alyx –le sonrió- Te llevare donde tu abuelo –le dijo

x x x x x

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y la observó el silencio… se veía tan serena dormida…

–Hasta que llegas –dijo ella abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole

–Lo siento –se disculpo mientras se acercaba- he tenido un día de locos

–No te preocupes –le sonrió- Mi hermano me ha contado que has estado yendo y viniendo de Grecia hasta acá… Gracias –murmuro mientras se sentaba en la cama

–Era lo menos que podía hacer por mi prometida –dijo el tomando asiento en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama

–Darien... ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto notando su rostro cansado

–Amelia ha renunciado –le dijo afligido- se ha marchado y no he podido localizarla –murmuro

Miku le observó en silencio…

–Lo siento –murmuro ella sintiéndose culpable

–No es tu culpa, Miku –murmuro él

–Si es mi culpa… -murmuro- Amelia renunció porque nos vamos a casar…

–Miku –murmuro el

–Amelia esta enamorada de ti –dijo ella mientras el se sorprendía

–¿Qué? –pregunto él

–No lo sabias! –se sorprendió- Oh Por Dios! Creí que lo sabias! –Chillo sorprendida- Darien –dijo al ver que el había guardado silencio- ¿Tu sientes algo por ella?

–Miku… nosotros nos casaremos –dijo como respuesta

–Darien… ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? –le pregunto-

–¿Por qué no querría? –le pregunto sonriendo

–Darien, Por favor… contesta a mi pregunta –dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

–Cuando tenia 16 años y tu mamá se caso con mi hermano –dijo recordando- yo era un chico problemático, pero Miyu se convirtió en una madre para mi… -dijo el- Ella me hablaba mucho de ti –murmuro sonriéndole- y yo deseé conocerte… -dijo mientras buscaba algo entre sus cosas- toma –dijo entregándole un pequeño libro

Miku observó el libro en silencio

–Oh Por Dios! –chilló sorprendida- Esto es mío –sonrió reconociendo la infantil letra en la portada

–Miyu me dijo que era tu libro de dibujos –sonrió-

–Si –sonrió ella con nostalgia- cuando era pequeña lo dibuje… es la primera historia que invente, pero sólo hice los dibujos

–Lo vi muchas veces –murmuro sonriendo- y deseé conocerte y ser tu héroe –sonrió señalando el libro

–Pero las cosas no salieron como deseabas –murmuro mientras él la veía desconcertado- ¿Cierto?

El guardó silencio…

–Darien –murmuro ella mientras le indicaba que se sentara en la cama- tengo un trato que proponerte –le dijo una vez que él se sentó- quiero que vayas por Amelia y le confieses tus sentimientos… tu la amas… y si ella te corresponde nuestro compromiso se rompe… si ella no te corresponde… regresaras y nos casaremos –dijo mientras él la veía con sorpresa

–Pero Miku… -murmuró él sorprendido

–Quizás… -murmuró ella tomando el rostro del hombre en sus manos y juntando sus frentes- quizás si nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias habrías sido mi héroe –sonrió viéndolo directamente a los ojos- No es justo para ninguno de los dos, si nuestros sentimientos son por otra persona… Por eso te pido que seas sincero con ella…

–Miku… -murmuro tomando su rostro-

–Eres muy importante para mí –murmuro ella sonriéndole y la puerta se cerró de golpe llamando la atención de ambos

–Lamento interrumpir –dijo Tezuka en la puerta de la habitación- no sabia que estabas con tu prometido

–Tezuka –murmuro ella sorprendida y soltando a Darien

–Volveré mas tarde –dijo abriendo la puerta para salir

–No te preocupes –dijo Darien poniéndose de pie- Miku… haré lo que me pides –dijo mientras le besaba la frente- Nos vemos –dijo antes de salir

Y Miku sonrió…

x x x x x

Observó al griego salir… no había oído lo que hablaban, pero una imagen vale mas que mil palabras ¿no?... y haberlos visto tan románticamente juntos le había removido algo en su interior… y unos celos terribles le habían invadido…

–Lamento haberlos interrumpido –dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Miku que le observaba fijamente- Syusuke me dijo que estabas sola

–Darien pasó a disculparse –murmuro apartando la mirada- Tezuka –murmuro llamando su atención- mi hermano… Syusuke me contó lo que hiciste por Alyx… en realidad te lo agradezco –sonrió

–Miku… -murmuro él tomando asiento- yo… yo quería disculparme por todo… las cosas que te dije… y como te he tratado este ultimo tiempo… Syusuke me lo contó todo… -murmuro- y yo me siento como un idiota…

–No tienes por que disculparte… -murmuro- yo tuve la culpa… yo no fui sincera ni te dije nada de mi pasado… si hay un idiota aquí… esa soy yo –dijo sonriendo con tristeza

–Pero… no debí comportarme de la forma que lo hice –murmuro

–Es cierto… pero tampoco yo me comporte de una forma adecuada… -susurró- no es que trate de justificarme pero… cuando Akutsu apareció tuve miedo… miedo de que él le contará de Alyx a Mikiya… y el abuelo me quitara a mi niña… ya una vez lo había hecho conmigo y mis padres… Alyx es lo más valioso que tengo y con tal de protegerla estoy dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo…

–la quieres mucho ¿no? –pregunto sonriendo

–Alyx es mi rayito de vida… llegó a mi en el momento en que mi vida estaba cubierta de soledad… es cierto que siempre he tenido a mis amigas conmigo… pero el lazo que me une a Alyx es mas fuerte… es como… -dijo intentando buscar las palabras exactas

–Como si fuera parte de ti… -murmuro Tezuka

–Si… -le sonrió sinceramente- bueno… es cierto modo es como una parte de mi… es mi hermanita… mi madre… tengo muy pocos recuerdos de ella… y estar aquí después de accidente, me hace sentir triste… tuve hace un tiempo la oportunidad de vivir con mi madre y pienso que si lo hubiese hecho quizás ella no habría tenido ese accidente… ella estaría viva… y Alyx tendría a su madre con ella… -murmuro mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus grises ojos- nunca lo comente con nadie… ni siquiera con mis amigas…

–Miku –murmuró el mientras le acariciaba el cabello- las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar… no es bueno que pienses en lo que pudo ser… sobretodo si ya no tienen vuelta atrás… lo único que debes hacer es mirar al futuro y sacar lo mejor…

–Tienes razón… -murmuro sonriéndole entre lagrimas-

–Miku… -murmuro mientras secaba sus lágrimas con suavidad, estaban muy cerca y podía sentir su respiración

–¿¡COMO ESTAS NUESTRA ENFERMA FAVORITA!? –chillaron sus amigas entrando a la habitación, y deteniéndose con sorpresa al ver que habían interrumpido

Un sonrojo cruzo por el rostro de Miku… ojala no malinterpretaran aquella escena. Tezuka solo estaba siendo amable al consolarla…

–Oh… -murmuro Sakuno sorprendida- lamentamos haber interrumpido…

–No sabíamos que estabas ocupada –murmuro Lynn con una sonrisa socarrona

–Si quieres regresamos mas tarde –murmuro Ann

–Yo… etto… -murmuro Miku tratando se recuperar la compostura

–No se preocupen chicas –dijo Tezuka poniéndose de pie- Debo volver a la oficina, que mejores Miku –dijo haciendo una señal de adiós antes de salir…

–Realmente lo sentimos Miku –dijeron sus amigas a coro-

–No se preocupen… no interrumpieron nada –sonrió con tristeza- Tezuka solo estaba disculpándose

Y sus amigas se miraron las unas a las otras con incredulidad…

X x x x x

Espero en el salón… Miku ya se estaba tardando demasiado… los últimos días después de salir de la clínica, hace poco mas de un mes, se estaba comportando de una manera extraña… y no había hablado de su matrimonio con Darien… parecía pensativa…

–Lamento la tardanza –dijo sonriendo mientras entraba al salón- he vuelto a escribir –dijo sonriendo- no se porque pero la inspiración me ha llegado de golpe

–En serio –dijo sonriendo- me alegro mucho –sonrió- ¿volverás a publicar tus libros?

–Bueno… -murmuro- si y no… -dijo pero al ver la cara de duda de su amiga agregó- he decidido cambiar mi estilo… -dijo mientras le entregaba un libro a su amiga- es el primer libro –dijo sonriendo ante la sorpresa de Sakuno- mi nuevo editor esta muy emocionado…

–Es un libro para niños –dijo mientras ojeaba el libro-

–Si –sonrió- cuando estaba en la clínica, Darien me devolvió mi cuaderno de dibujos de cuando era niña… y eso me dio una idea… por eso cambié la temática de mis libros… historias cortas con dibujos para niños… a Alyx le fascinan y el abuelo esta orgulloso… y yo me siento muy feliz…

–Te felicito, Miku-chan –dijo mientras la abrazaba- por eso estabas tan ocupada estos días

–Si… cuando acabe ese, inmediatamente comencé a escribir la secuela –sonrió- es mi primer libro… aun no sale a la venta, el estreno será cuando regrese de Grecia

–¿Grecia? –pregunto confundida-

–Si… en un par de días mas llevaré a Alyx a Grecia… -murmuro- desde que salí de la clínica he tenido pensado ir… quiero visitar la tumba de mi madre y del padre de Alyx… además quiero felicitar a Darien y Amelia…

–¿Felicitarlos? –pregunto confundida

–Si… ellos se casaron la semana pasada… -sonrió-

–¿Qué?... pero yo pensé que tu y el… que aun se casarían… -dijo con sorpresa

–Darien y Amelia se aman… en la clínica, cuando Darien fue a visitarme luego de haber recuperado el conocimiento, yo le envié a que fuera por Amelia… y bueno… se casaron la semana pasada… nosotros no habríamos sido felices… él amaba a Amelia… y yo a… yo estoy bien así como estoy –sonrió con tristeza

–¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –pregunto-

–no pensé que fuera importante… Bueno… era importante… pero no pensé que importaría… además antes del accidente ya había decidido no casarme con Darien… y cuando el fue a verme pude darme cuenta de cuanto amaba a Amelia… y no podía obligarlo a casarse conmigo… además…. Darien es el tío de Alyx… y si yo me hubiese ido con mi madre cuando era niña, él hubiese sido mi tío también… ¿no?... –dijo sonriéndole a su amiga…

–¿Y cuando te vas para Grecia? –pregunto mientras ojeaba el libro con interés

–Este domingo –dijo viendo la expresión de su amiga con extrañeza- Syusuke me ha rogado que no me tarde mucho, ya sabes que Lynn lo trae vuelto loco… así que regreso a mas tardar el viernes

–¿Este domingo y regresas el viernes?... pero… ¡no estarás para el cumpleaños de Tezuka! –casi chillo sorprendida- espera un momento…. –dijo abriendo los ojos… pero si tampoco estarás para tu cumpleaños!!

–¿Cumpleaños de Tezuka? –pregunto con sorpresa

–si… es el día lunes… y el tuyo es el martes no?... –pregunto- ¿Qué sucederá con Alyx?... ella esta emocionada con celebrar el cumpleaños de "Kuni-kun"…. Incluso fue idea suya el hacerle una fiesta sorpresa… eso se lo dijo a Ryoma el otro día –murmuro

–no lo sabia –murmuro con tristeza- ya se –dijo sorprendiendo a Sakuno- Dejare a Alyx contigo, bueno si es que puedes cuidarla y el día martes vas a Grecia con Ryoma y me la llevas… no me gustaría que ella se alejara de Kunimitsu… lo adora, pero tampoco quiero que no este conmigo en mi cumpleaños… además ir a ver la tumba de mi madre es algo realmente importante para mi…

–Esta bien yo la cuidare –dijo sonriendo

–Gracias… -murmuro

x x x x x

Se dejo caer en la silla de su despacho… esa mañana cuando despertó pensó que sería un maravilloso día, después de todo era su cumpleaños… pero hasta esa hora, ya al final de la tarde, nada maravilloso había pasado… había pensado que por lo menos su primo recordaría ese día… pero no… su mejor amigo, Syusuke le había llamado para saludarle y disculparse por no poder ir a saludarle… en algún momento había tenido la esperanza de que Miku se hubiese enterado de que hoy era su cumpleaños y hubiese ido a saludarlo junto con la pequeña Alyx, pero no… nada… y eso le hacia sentirse miserable… treinta años…

El timbre sonó devolviéndolo a la realidad… con lentitud fue a abrir la puerta… quizás con su suerte eran malas noticias… pero en el instante mismo en el que abrió la puerta una sombra color rosado salto sobre él

–FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KUNI-KUN –chilló la pequeña niña mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla y le abrazaba

–Alyx –dijo sorprendido mientras abrazaba a la niña

–Y no te olvides de nosotros –dijo Ryoma de la mano de Sakuno, aun de pie en el umbral de la puerta

–Te hemos traído un pastel y regalos –dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa

–No habrás pensado que nos habíamos olvidado de tu cumpleaños –dijo Ryoma sonriendo- ¿nos dejaras pasar o comeremos el pastel aquí en la calle? –pregunto jocoso

–si claro, adelante –murmuro aun con sorpresa dejándolos entrar

–de verdad te sorprendiste –murmuro Sakuno mientras dejaba los paquetes sobre la mesa- feliz cumpleaños –dijo mientras le enseñaba el pastel-

–Makino-obaachan y mi okaachan me ayudaron a hacerlo –dijo Alyx sonriendo aun en brazos de Kunimitsu- verdad que esta lindo

–Si, se ve muy bien –dijo besando la sien de la niña- Gracias Alyx

–Miku no pudo venir –comentó Sakuno mientras cortaba el pastel- se fue ayer por la noche a Grecia… -murmuró

–¿A Grecia? –preguntó confundido

–si, regresa el viernes… pero esta noche con Sakuno iremos allá para llevar a Alyx con Miku… mañana es su cumpleaños… -dijo Ryoma- así que no podemos quedarnos mucho rato… nuestro vuelo sale a la diez de la noche –dijo dejando caer el comentario

x x x x x

Sakuno se paseo nerviosa por el salón del departamento de Ryoma… hacia una hora que se habían ido de la casa de Kunimitsu, y esperaba que su plan hubiese rendido frutos…

–Sakuno, ya deja de pasearte o le harás un agujero a la alfombra –dijo Ryoma jocoso-

–Pero es que no puedo dejar de sentirme nervioso… ¿Crees que mi plan dará resultado? –pregunto

–Por supuesto –respondió Ryoma- conozco a mi primo, le doy treinta minutos –dijo muy seguro

–¿Tienes todo listo? –le pregunto

–Por supuesto –dijo enseñándole los pasajes-

–Entonces lo único que nos queda es… esperar –murmuro sonriendo-

Y el timbre sonó…

x x x x x

Observó la portada del libro con enternecimiento, allí muy bien coloreado estaba un dibujo de Alyx, de seguro Miku lo había tomado para hacer la portada de su nuevo libro y abrió comenzando a leerlo…

Era una historia para niños con muchos dibujos y colores. Contaba la historia de un Rey del un reino muy, muy lejano el cual conocía a una hermosa joven la cual tenia una pequeña niña a su cargo. El Rey y la joven se enamoraron, pero la joven le había ocultado muchas cosas de su pasado al Rey y este se había enfadado al enterarse que la joven era la nieta del rey enemigo del reino vecino. Las circunstancias y el odio entre los reinos los separaron. El Rey había dicho cosas muy feas a la Princesa, cosas que creía que la princesa había hecho, las cuales eran mentiras que el villano del cuento había contado al Rey, y la princesa cometió la estupidez de no aclararlas, haciendo que el Rey la odiara.

Ella creyendo que el amor que el rey le tenía había desaparecido se comprometió con otro hombre, aun amando con todo su corazón al rey.

Tiempo después la princesa se dio cuenta de su error y decidió romper su compromiso, ya que no podía casarse con alguien a quien no amaba y abandonó el reino de su abuelo y se marcho a un lejano lugar.

Allí permaneció esperando a que el Apuesto Rey la perdonara y volviera a amarla como en un principio, escribiéndole una nota…

Oh, Por Dios pensó observando los bonitos dibujos que el libro tenia… esa era la historia de Miku y de él!! Y en silencio leyó la nota…

De un salto se puso de pie… dejando el libro tal cual, sobre la mesa, mientras tomaba su chaqueta… Había tomado una decisión y solo había una cosa por hacer…

x x x x x

Allí estaba en Grecia… por primera vez.

El día anterior había visitado la tumba de Miyuki y Nikolais Skouras… les había prometido cuidar a Alyx con todo el amor del mundo… y lo haría porque amaba a esa niña con todo el corazón…

Ahora se alistaba para ir a la playa a caminar un rato… hace un par días había llegado a Grecia y había visitado a Darien y Amelia, se habían casado hace dos semanas y recién habían vuelto de su luna de miel… Juntos hacían una hermosa pareja… quizás le pondría como final a su libro la historia de amor de ellos, ya que ella no tendría la suya con Kunimitsu…

Soltó un suspiro mientras salía de la casa… le agradecía realmente a Darien por haberle prestado la casa, ya que no deseaba quedarse en el hotel… prefería estar sola en aquel hermoso lugar… Hoy era su cumpleaños… Sakuno y Ryoma traerían a la pequeña Alyx… fue una sorpresa enterarse de que Kunimitsu cumplía años un día antes que ella… solo por eso no se trajo a su hija con ella… Porque la niña quería mucho a Kunimitsu y estaba deseosa por saludarle para su cumpleaños…

Camino por la tibia arena… Era una mañana calida y tranquila... y el viento soplaba suavemente haciendo hondear sus cabellos... A pesar de que no era su estación del año favorita realmente se sentía bien estar al sol... en aquella enorme y solitaria playa...

Una alta figura se diviso a lo lejos... enfocando su vista le vio acercarse lentamente, y con sorpresa abrió los ojos a reconocerle…

Se detuvo a poca distancia. Y le sonrió mientras comenzaba a acercarse…

El olvidado libro permanecía abierto en una página… la última página en la cual se leía la nota que la princesa había dejado al Rey… la cual decía:

_En una mañana calida y tranquila, te esperaré…_

_Cuando el viento sople suavemente haciendo hondear mis cabellos… a pesar de que no sea mi estación favorita me sentiré bien estar al sol… en aquella enorme y solitaria playa…_

_A lo lejos divisaré una alta figura con el cabello claro agitado al viento, pensaré que se trata de un Dios Nórdico, salido de quizás donde... como una visión... como si todo fuera un sueño... Desearé que pases muy cerca y cruces nuestras miradas… Te detengas frente a mí, muevas tus labios y murmures aquello que en mis más profundos sueños deseo oír…_

–Te amo, Miku –murmuro Kunimitsu antes de besarla- nunca he dejado de hacerlo, y no lo dejare de hacer –y la abrazó con fuerza

X x x x x

Sakuno llamó emocionada a Ryoma mientras observaba con alegría la postal que había llegado desde Grecia hacia solo un instante, hace tres días Tezuka y Alyx habían ido en busca de Miku…

–Es de Miku –dijo cuando comenzó a leer

_Queridos Sakuno y Ryoma (espero que estéis juntos):_

_La próxima semana estaremos de regreso Alyx, Kunimitsu y yo, estas mini-vacaciones las estamos pasando en grande, Alyx esta muy emocionada. Ah, espero que cuando lleguemos nos ayudéis todos a preparar la boda… sí!! Kunimitsu y yo nos casaremos, no se lo digas –o sino su ego crecerá hasta las nubes- pero lo amo tanto!!_

_Sakuno… Mi príncipe –o mejor dicho Rey- vino por mí, pero no en su blanco corcel… no creo que se lo hubiesen permitido subir al avión –jijiji- pero aun así vino por mi y me dijo que me amaba… De la misma forma que tu Zorro fue a por ti hasta el Rancho Ryuzaki –y sin su traje- y te dijo lo mismo._

_Cariños les envía Kunimitsu y Alyx… Saludos a todos_

_Mikuru Fuji._

_PD: Sakuno-chan… pregúntale a Ryoma lo del traje!!_

–Ryoma… -murmuro la joven un poco confusa- ¿Por qué Miku quiere que te pregunte lo del traje? –pregunto observándole fijamente

–Pues… -murmuro algo incomodo-

–Oh, Por Dios!! –chilló viéndole fijo…

Cabellos negros con reflejos verdosos… ojos dorados… esas facciones

–Santo Cielo!!... TU ERAS EL ZORRO!! –chillo señalándolo

Y Ryoma sonrió antes de besarla suavemente en los labios….

* * *

**FIN…**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola!!... Perdón por haber tardado tanto en traerles el ultimo capitulo de este fic… realmente lo siento!!... he estado muy atareada… y pues algo falta de inspiración… espero que le haya gustado el final… por un lado me alegra mucho haber terminado este fic… pero por otro me da algo de tristeza… es mi primer hijito… -léase el primer fic que he terminado!-

Agradezco un montón sus comentarios realmente de ayudaron a continuar y me dieron muchos ánimos!... Espero no haberlos decepcionado… quizás escriba algún epilogo, una Sidestory, talvez un AltFic o nada… aun no lo se… depende de mi animo, tiempo o de si mi compu demora mucho en el doctor…

Pues espero sus comentarios del final…

**Esperando que les haya gustado se despide…**

Yakumito!


End file.
